She's whos?
by Preppi101
Summary: Booth has a 13 year old daughter that only him and Parker know about. When the little secret slips at the Jeffersonian, will her mothers identity be kept a secret or will it be obvious. What will everyone's reaction be to the news?... Full summary inside.
1. Spitting Image

AN: This my first Bones fanfic. I just started watching it and I fell in love with it. So I thought I'd wait a little bit longer to write a fanfic. I've been watching it for about 2 weeks and I already get it. Please tell me what you think. And any facts or little things about Bones or any body else will be so great. Please read and review.

Summary: Booth has a 13 year old daughter that only him and Parker know about. When the little secret slips at the Jeffersonian, will her mothers identity be kept a secret or will it be obvious. What will everyone's reaction be to the news? And when everyone finds out about who her mother is, what will they say? When a killer that has repeats of killing woman in their thirties and have had children is out there. Will he come after Maddie's mom and endanger both of their lives?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I do own my character.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth woke up to the sound of singing. Maddie's up he thought. Maddie was his pride and joy. She had straight A's and she looked a lot like her mother. She was singing her usual song she sung in the morning to get her dad up. Life goes on by LeAnn Rimes. Booth woke up and put his robe on and went into the kitchen.

" Maddie". Booth said. Maddie jumped.

" Oh my gosh! Dad". Maddie said.

" You know how much you look like your mother"? Booth asked sitting down at the table.

" You ask me that every day and I always say I know. I'm the spitting image of my mother, the auburn curls, her eyes, the smile, I can sing. I'm the entire package". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace, watch the tone". Booth said.

" Alright daddy. Is Parker staying over here this weekend"? Maddie said.

" Uh huh. Rebbecca called and said his anxious to see his older sister". Booth said.

" Sweet. I miss Parker". Maddie said.

" I have to go to work soon. Your mom is gonna pick you up from school today". Booth said.

" Oh yeah. I forgot today was Wednesday". Maddie said.

" Maddie, your mom is excited to see you. She didn't have you last week because of the case. So your mom is picking you up today". Booth said.

" Alright dad. Why don't I live with mom"? Maddie said.

" Maddie both your mom and I thought it would be best if you stayed with me and went over to her place and stayed with her for a period of time". Booth said.

" Dad, it seems like mom didn't want me". Maddie said.

" Maddie, your mom wants you it was just a bad time when your were born". Booth said. Maddie looked at the time.

" I gotta get ready and so do you". Maddie said putting her bowl in the sink and going to her room. She went into her room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She threw her hair in ponytail put her jewelry on and grabbed her book bag and cell phone. She put some lip gloss on and left. Mrs. Carlson was picking her up to take her to school. Her dad had already left for work when she was going to school. Her mom was going to pick her up after school. She was excited she hadn't seen her mom in a week. Mrs. Carlson dropped of Maddie and Abby and then went to work. Maddie and Abby are best friends. They do everything together. First class for them was Gym.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Work...

" Hey bones". Booth said walking into her office.

" Who dropped off Maddie"? Brennan asked.

" Mrs. Carlson. And you're picking her up today remember". Booth said.

" Uh huh. Who's Mrs. Carlson again"? Brennan said.

" Abby's mom". Booth said just then Cam walked in.

" Did I interrupt something"? Cam asked.

" No. Booth was just leaving". Brennan said. Booth walked out and stood in front of her office.

" What did you need Cam"? Brennan asked.

" I just needed to make sure you were here. Just in case". Cam said and walked out. Booth walked back in.

" We have a case". Booth said.

" I'll be right there". Brennan said looking at her phone. The screen said ' New text message' She opened it up and saw it was from Maddie._ I love you mom. Can't wait to see you today. Love Maddie. _Brennan smiled. She really couldn't wait to see Maddie. She grabbed her phone and coat and walked out.

" What took you so long"? Booth asked.

" A text from Maddie". Brennan said.

" Who's Maddie"? Angela asked hearing the conversation between them.

" My friends daughter". Brennan said.

" Which friend"? Angela asked.

" Ange, it's a friend of mine who lives in Seattle". Brennan said.

" Alright sweetie". Angela said leaving Booth and Brennan alone. Brennan and Booth walked to the car.

" That was close". Brennan said.

" I know. Do you think Cam heard anything"? Booth said.

" I have no clue". Brennan said.

" Bones, you're scaring me if you don't have a clue". Booth said.

" Booth, I don't know. There's a slight possibility that she did hear anything". Brennan said.

" A slight possibility that she heard us. If anyone finds out it's gonna be the biggest thing since Angela and Hodgins". Booth said.

" Booth, the biggest thing was when Zach left". Brennan said.

" Okay besides that". Booth said.

" Booth, this is our daughter we're talking about. We've kept this huge secret and if Angela finds out I'm dead". Brennan said.

" Bones, Maddie's gonna be fine". Booth said.

" I hope". Brennan said.

" You haven't asked about the case. Why"? Booth said.

" Okay where's the case"? Brennan asked.

" It's in a forest". Booth said.

" Wonderful". Brennan said. They made it to the crime scene. Brennan walked over to where the bones were.

" Female, mid 30's, given birth, Caucasian, and had recent dental work". Brennan said studying the body.

" Bones, send them over to the lab"? Booth asked.

" Uh huh. I can't determine any cause of death". Brennan said.

" Alright. I'll take care of it". Booth said.

" Thank you". Brennan said getting up. Her phone started to ring.

" Hello". Brennan said.

" Hey mom". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth, what are you doing on the phone"? Brennan half whispered half scolded.

" I'm Mr. Grants class. He doesn't care what we do. Three of my friends are texting, people are listening to their Mp3 players, everyone else is either watching tv or are on the phone like me". Maddie said.

" Madalyn, get off the phone and I'll see you soon". Brennan said.

" I love you mom". Maddie said.

" Love you too Madalyn". Brennan said and hung up.

" Why was our daughter on the phone"? Booth whispered grabbing Brennan's arm.

" She called me. She had Mr. Grant's class". Brennan said.

" Then it's okay. Bones, he lets the kids do what ever they want in her class because they're his best class". Booth said walking back towards the car.

" Booth, our daughter doesn't need to be on the phone". Brennan said getting into the car.

" Bones, she's a straight A student cut her some slack". Booth said.

" If we cut her some slack then she isn't gonna get straight A's anymore". Brennan said.

" She's fine. She has all honor's classes too. Just let her breathe". Booth said.

" If she gets a B I will kill you". Brennan said.

" Okay. Lets just get to the lab". Booth said. The rest of the car ride was talk about how musical and perfect Maddie was. When they walked into the lab Angela had a stunned look on her face.

" Ange, what's wrong"? Brennan asked.

" Bren, tell what's going on between you two". Angela demanded.

" There's nothing going on". Brennan said walking towards her office.

" Sweetie, there is. I see the way you look at him". Angela said.

" Ange, what time is it"? Brennan asked.

" About lunch time why"? Angela said.

" I have to go do something. I'll be back in a few minutes". Brennan said grabbing her car keys. She walked out to her car and drove to Maddie's school. Maddie was waiting outside with Abby and her other friends. Brennan got out of the car and saw Maddie's face light up.

" Mom"! Maddie yelled running towards her mom. She flung herself at her mom and gave her big hug.

" Hey Maddie". Brennan said hugging her tightly.

" I missed you". Maddie said.

" Get your bags. I have a case". Brennan said.

" Alright". Maddie said walking back over to her friends and grabbing her bags. Brennan was glad that Maddie had a half day. She'd missed her daughter so much. Maddie came back with her duffel bags full of clothes and stuff and her book bag. She set her stuff in the trunk and got into the front seat of her mom's car.

" So how was school"? Brennan asked pulling away from the school.

" Mrs. Franklin got a frog in her pants. Don't ask how but it was hilarious to watch". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace, that's not funny. Wait which teacher is that"? Brennan said.

" The evil science teacher that gave me almost a B because she hates me". Maddie said.

" Yes. I hate her". Brennan said.

" The entire 7th grade knows she's evil and hates her. Even the twins mom. And the twins don't even have hate in their vocabulary". Maddie said.

" Maddie, next year you won't have. And hopefully she retires before Parker gets into seventh grade". Brennan said.

" So I have to stay in your office and do homework and stuff? And who am I going to be? No one knows about me and you need a lie to cover me up". Maddie said.

" You're my friends daughter from Seattle. You flew in and that's why I left early. Your dad might be at the lab so you'll get to see him. Parker, gets off at 3 so we might go with him to get Parker. Do not say the words mom, dad, or anything like that around my friends or anybody. I love you and want to protect you from Angela's interrogation's". Brennan said.

" Got it mom". Maddie said.

" How's Abby"? Brennan asked.

" Good. Her mom had the baby. It was a boy. Alec Vincent Carlson". Maddie said.

" Cool. What's Abby's full name again"? Brennan said.

" Abigail Victoria Carlson". Maddie said.

" Your name is way prettier". Brennan said.

" I know. Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth". Maddie said.

" You know your first name is Madalyn Grace right"? Brennan said.

" Yeah mom I know. But ever since I was little you guys have all called me Maddie. Maddie Booth or Madalyn Booth sounds better than Madalyn Grace Booth over the intercom". Maddie said.

" Maddie, your name sounds good any way. If you'd been a boy your father would've insisted it sounded good at a football game over the loud speaker". Brennan said.

" Uh huh". Maddie said.

" I don't even know how I came up with your name". Brennan said.

" I like Maddie Brennan better than, Maddie Booth". Maddie said.

" Maddie, I wanted your last name to be Brennan but your father insisted on Booth". Brennan said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Brennan, or Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth, or Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Brennan Booth". Maddie said.

" I still like your entire name with Brennan better". Brennan said.

" I know. It sounds right". Maddie said.

" Come on kiddo". Brennan said as she pulled into her parking spot. Maddie grabbed her book bag and they went into the Jeffersonian together.

" Oh my god"! Angela said.

" What"? Brennan said pushing Maddie towards her office.

" She looks like you. Is there something you forgot to tell me"? Angela said.

" Ange, she's my friends daughter from Seattle. She came to stay with me for a few days. That's why I was gone". Brennan said.

" Bren, she looks like you but miniature". Angela said.

" Okay. Now I have to go do my job". Brennan said walking away from Angela. Booth came in and walked into Brennan's office and saw Maddie sitting at her mom's desk doing her Algebra homework.

" What are you doing in here"? Booth asked.

" She told me to stay in here until we leave". Maddie said.

" Maddie, she said stay in here. Sweets is gonna find out and then talk to you". Booth said.

" Go find her". Maddie said concentrating on what she was doing.

" Thank princess you are the best". Booth said giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

" You're very welcome". Maddie said.

" I'll be right back". Booth said walking out. He found Brennan.

" Bones, come with me. This can wait". Booth said grabbing her arm.

" Ow! Booth let go". Brennan said as they walked towards her office. They made it to her office and saw Maddie sitting in there doing her homework.

" Come in here". Booth said. Brennan walked in.

" What do you need"? Brennan asked.

" She's in here. Sweets is out there. If Sweets finds out then he has to talk to her. If she doesn't keep her mouth shut or he drags it out of her we might not ever hear the end of it". Booth said.

" Maddie, if some guy name Dr. Lance Sweets comes in here don't talk to him". Brennan said.

" Yes ma'am". Maddie said.

" Seriously darling he'll make our lives terrible". Booth said.

" Why would Sweets do that Booth"? Angela asked.

" It's nothing Angela". Brennan said.

" It is something. Booth tell me what's going on"? Angela said.

" Don't want to". Booth said.

" Tell me". Angela demanded.

" Fine. But you can't tell anybody". Booth said.

" What"? Angela asked.

" She's an alien. She is here on Earth to protect me and Bones. If that's what you want to know". Booth smirked.

" No seriously tell me". Angela said.

" She's been through a lot. Her father just died and she's here because her mom needed some time alone. That's why we don't want Sweets to talk to her". Brennan said.

" Okay". Angela said and walked out.

" Cam come here". Angela whispered.

" What do you need"? Cam asked.

" What's going on with Bren and Bones"? Angela asked.

" I have no clue. I can eavesdrop if you want". Cam said.

" Thank you". Angela said. Cam walked towards Bones's office. She stood outside where they couldn't see here.

" Mom, if they find out they might kill you guys". Maddie whispered.

" Maddie, what did I tell you about using words like that". Brennan whispered scolded.

" Sorry I forgot". Maddie whispered.

" Sweetheart, your mom and I need to keep on the down low. You hear me"? Booth whispered.

" Dad, I hear you crystal clear". Maddie whispered. Cam I had heard enough. She needed to tell Angela.

" Hodgins, Angela come here". Cam said pulling them into a room.

" What's going on with Bren and Booth"? Angela asked.

" Maddie, daughter to the both of them". Cam whispered.

" What"! Angela screamed.

" Keep your voice down". Cam said.

" Are serious"? Hodgins asked.

" Uh huh. I just heard them". Cam said.

" We need to confront them". Angela said.

" How"? Cam asked.

" We confront them now. While Maddie's in the room door's closed". Angela said.

" Lets go now". Cam said as they walked out. They made their way into Brennan's office. Angela was the last to enter. She shut the door locked it and shut the blinds.

" What are you doing"? Brennan asked.

" When did you plan on telling me about Maddie"? Angela asked. Brennan's face turned worried.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And that's the first chapter! Tell me if I should continue. Please review.


	2. Are you kidding?

AN: This is chapter 2! I'm really excited about this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks for everyone who's reading and reviewing. I'm gonna clarify a little bit about Maddie came. So here's chapter 2.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Bren, tell me". Angela said.

" I didn't think I needed to tell anybody. She's my daughter I was only protecting her". Brennan said.

" When did you plan on telling me who her father is"? Angela asked.

" I already know that you know who her father is. Again I was protecting her". Brennan said.

" How old is she"? Cam asked.

" 13. Why"? Brennan said.

" I'm finding similarities in a case. The killer only kills woman in their thirties and have 1 or more children". Cam said.

" Do you think the killer is coming after me"? Brennan asked.

" He might come after you and Maddie". Cam said.

" He doesn't kill children so why would he try and kill Maddie"? Brennan asked.

" The two kids we found last week and then the bodies from weeks before. He or she kills the kids first to get to the mom. She doesn't want the father's to be happy". Cam said.

" Then if the killer comes after Bones he'll would've killed Maddie first"? Booth asked.

" Uh huh". Cam said.

" Daddy, I don't want to die". Maddie said.

" I won't let that happen princess". Booth reassured her.

" Booth, he would come after me too". Brennan said.

" I know just let me think". Booth said.

" Anyways back to the interrogation". Cam said.

" When did she happen"? Angela asked.

" It was a party, I actually drank alcohol, we had a one nightstand kind of, then we had brief relationship and then Maddie was born". Brennan said.

" When's her birthday"? Angela asked.

" November 10 1995". Brennan said.

" Hello? I'm still in the room". Maddie said.

" I know sweetheart". Brennan said.

" So Maddie, do you like science"? Hodgins asked.

" I love it. Medical stuff escepially". Maddie said.

" Cool". Hodgins said.

" Maddie, continue with homework". Brennan said.

" Yes ma'am". Maddie said.

" What's her full name"? Angela asked.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth". Brennan smiled.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth is a pretty name". Angela said.

" Thanks". Maddie said.

" Well I think I need get back to work". Angela said.

" Uh huh". Hodgins said as they undid what the did. Angela, Cam, and Hodgins left Brennan's office.

" That was fun". Booth said.

" Booth". Brennan said.

" Would you guys just get a room". Maddie smirked.

" Maddie"! Brennan and Booth said.

" Joking". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth, not funny". Brennan said.

" Mom, it was very funny. Now let me get back to science". Maddie said.

" I need to get back to work". Booth said.

" Bye daddy". Maddie said.

" Bye Maddie". Booth said.

" Bye Booth". Brennan said.

" Bye Bones". Booth said as he walked out.

" Kiddo, do want to go help mom for a little bit or observe"? Brennan asked.

" Yes mother I do". Maddie said.

" What are you learning about in Science"? Brennan asked.

" Bones, and stuff like that". Maddie said.

" Your mom can help you with that stuff". Brennan said.

" Mom, I don't think they have a place for forensic Anthropologist mother's in school". Maddie smirked.

" Madalyn, your mother will help you with the bones part of it". Brennan said.

" Alright mom". Maddie said. They walked over to where Cam was.

" What is the cause of death"? Brennan asked.

" Looks like a gun shot to the right shoulder". Cam said.

" Piercing the brachial artery". Maddie said.

" How do you know that"? Cam asked.

" It's called all honor's classes". Maddie smirked.

" Madalyn, watch the tone". Brennan warned.

" Yes ma'am". Maddie said.

" It looks like that was the main cause of death". Cam said.

" Main cause. Is there something else"? Brennan said.

" Looks like an overdose is also it". Cam said.

" An overdose of what"? Maddie asked.

" Looks like pain killers". Cam said.

" What kind of pain killers"? Maddie asked.

" I can't tell. I'm thinking it's a pain killer that's injected because it's like 4 times the recommended dose". Cam said. Brennan was looking at her phone. She had gotten a new message from a number she didn't recognize. She listen to the message. It was a very long message.

" How can you get 4 times the recommended dose when you only have a small syringe"? Maddie asked.

" Reusing the syringe or her dose is small and filled the entire syringe up". Cam said.

" That makes more sense". Maddie said.

" Maddie, go back to my office and call your dad". Brennan said.

" Why"? Maddie asked.

" Just do it". Brennan said. Maddie did as she was told and went into her mom's office and called her dad.

" Brennan, what's wrong"? Cam asked.

" Listen". Brennan said putting the phone up to Cam's ear.

" Oh my god". Cam said.

" I don't know what I'm going to do". Brennan said. Angela saw Brennan's frightened face.

" Bren, what's wrong"? Angela asked.

" Wait till Booth gets here". Brennan said.

" Cam, what's going on"? Angela asked.

" Just wait until Booth gets here". Cam said.

" Mom, dad's on his way". Maddie shouted.

" Thank you sweetie". Brennan said.

" Mom"! Maddie screamed frightened. Brennan didn't think twice she ran towards her office.

" Sweetheart what's wrong"? Brennan asked.

" Mom, my phone, look". Maddie said shaking holding her phone up. A picture of a murdered little girl and a caption that said you're next under it.

" Come here". Brennan said pulling her daughter into a hug.

" What the hell happened"? Booth asked.

" He's coming after us". Brennan said.

" Daddy, I'm scared". Maddie said.

" Madalyn, daddy's gonna take care of it". Booth said rubbing her back.

" Booth, he left a message on my phone". Brennan said.

" I didn't think he'd strike this quick. You guys are staying with me. Someone has to be with you at all times". Booth said.

" Booth, I need to get stuff from my house. I have to do all that". Brennan said.

" We'll have someone go get it". Booth said.

" What time is it"? Brennan asked.

" It's almost 3". Booth said.

" You have to go get Parker soon". Brennan said.

" Yeah I know". Booth said.

" Why did this have to happen to me"? Brennan mumbled.

" What was that bones"? Booth asked.

" Nothing". Brennan said.

" What is going on"? Angela asked.

" He's coming after Maddie and I". Brennan said.

" Oh god". Angela said.

" I have it under control". Booth said.

" He's still coming after Bren and Maddie". Angela said.

" I know. I'll figure it out". Booth said.

" Dad, we're in danger". Maddie said.

" Maddie, I have it under control". Booth said.

" What time is it"? Brennan asked.

" About 3:15". Angela said.

" You need to get going so you can get Parker". Brennan said.

" You two are coming with me". Booth said.

" Dad". Maddie whined.

" Maddie, you're coming with me". Booth said.

" Fine. But we need to get ice cream after". Maddie said.

" As long as it's okay with your mom". Booth said.

" It's fine with me". Brennan said.

" Sweet". Maddie said.

" Come on lets go". Booth said rushing them out the door. When they were out of hearing range. Angela went and found Cam.

" Isn't Maddie just like Brennan"? Angela asked.

" She's a mini Brennan". Cam said.

" Uh huh". Angela said.

" Dad, I didn't". Maddie said.

" You did too. You sang a Jonas Brother's song when you hate them". Booth said.

" I don't even know what he's talking about". Maddie said.

" Maddie, it's okay. We know you have a thing for the Jonas Brothers". Brennan said.

" Mom"! Maddie said. Booth smiled at how they were acting.

" What are you smiling about"? Brennan asked.

" The way you two are acting". Booth asked.

" Are we almost to Parker's school"? Maddie asked.

" Soon". Booth said.

" It's taking forever". Maddie whined.

" When have you become so impatient"? Brennan asked.

" Since I turned 13. Duh". Maddie said.

" Maddie". Brennan warned.

" Mom, what happens if he comes after us"? Maddie asked.

" Maddie, we're gonna be fine". Brennan said.

" Mom, he knows our cell numbers we're not going to be fine". Maddie said.

" Sweetheart, it'll be fine". Booth said.

" Daddy". Maddie said.

" Maddie, it's going to be fine. We have it under control". Brennan said.

" Mom, he just killed that woman and now he's coming after us. I can't even go to school because of him". Maddie said.

" Just stop talking about it". Brennan said.

" Mom". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth, leave it". Brennan said.

" Yes mother". Maddie said.

" Okay we're here. Maddie, do you want to go up and get him"? Booth said.

" Can I"? Maddie asked excited.

" Uh huh". Booth said.

" Awesome". Maddie said unbuckling her seat belt. She walked up the stairs and waited for the kids to be let out. It was always her mom or dad picking her up from school no one ever picked her up but them. Maddie hadn't seen Parker in almost a week. They started letting kids out. Maddie saw Parker's teacher. She waited to see him. Parker saw Maddie.

" Maddie"! Parker said running up to her.

" Hey Parker". Maddie said giving him a hug.

" I didn't know dad would let you come up here". Parker said.

" I had a half day a school so I thought I'd surprise you and come get you". Maddie said.

" Cool". Parker said.

" Come on. I think we're getting ice cream". Maddie said.

" Awesome". Parker said. Maddie put her hand on his shoulder as they walked down to the car. Parker got in first and slid over. Then Maddie got in.

" Hey dad". Parker said.

" Hey bud". Booth said.

" Hey Dr. Bones". Parker said.

" Hey Parker". Brennan said. Maddie's phone started ringing.

" Hello". Maddie said.

" Maddie, it's Andy. We can't find Madison, Sydney, Molly, and Sophie". Andy said.

" When'd you see them last". Maddie asked worried.

" After lunch. Madison and Sydney went out side with Molly and Sophie so they could play. It's almost 4 and we can't find them". Andy said.

" Andy, call the Jeffersonian and talk to Dr. Camille Saroyan. Just tell her things that you just told me. Nothing else. And tell her to call my mom after she's done" Maddie said.

" Thanks Maddie". Andy said.

" I gotta go". Maddie said and hung up.

" What was that about"? Brennan asked.

" Madison, Sydney, Molly, and Sophie are missing. They can't call it in until they've been gone for 3 days. Mom, call Cam and give her the heads up". Maddie said.

" You don't think". Brennan said.

" I'm thinking". Maddie said.

" No one say anything". Booth said. Brennan's phone started to ring.

" Hello". Brennan said.

" It's me. I just got off the phone with Andy the kid that Maddie told to call me. Are you thinking what I'm thinking"? Cam said.

" Uh huh. Maddie's thinking the same thing". Brennan said.

" You guys better come in. I need to talk to Maddie". Cam said.

" Why her"? Brennan asked.

" Because, she might help me". Cam said.

" I'll have Booth drop us off and then him and Parker will do something". Brennan said.

" That sounds good". Cam said and hung up.

" What will I do and why"? Booth asked.

" Drop Maddie and me off at the Jeffersonian while you and Parker go get ice cream". Brennan said.

" Fine". Booth said.

" Cam, needs to talk to me doesn't she"? Maddie asked.

" Yep". Brennan said.

" Wonderful". Maddie said.

" Maddie, you did nothing wrong. She probably needs descriptions. Or something along those lines". Brennan said.

" They found them"? Maddie asked.

" I have no clue sweetheart". Brennan said.

" What kind of ice cream do you guys want"? Booth asked.

" Mint chip". Maddie said.

" Vanilla". Brennan said.

" Alright I'll bring that back". Booth said. He dropped the Maddie and Brennan off at the Jeffersonian and then went to go get ice cream. Brennan and Maddie walked into the Jeffersonian. Cam was waiting for them.

" You needed to talk to me". Maddie said.

" Uh huh". Cam said.

" What do you need to talk to me about"? Maddie asked.

" What did your friends look like"? Cam asked.

" Why"? Maddie asked.

" Someone may have found them. All of them". Cam said.

" The twins, Molly and Sophie". Maddie said tears forming in her eyes.

" I need to know". Cam said.

" I've got pictures on my laptop, camera and my phone. All of which I left in the car". Maddie said.

" So we have to wait for you dad". Cam said.

" Uh huh. Wait mom is your car unlocked"? Maddie said.

" Why"? Brennan asked.

" I've got pictures of the twins, Molly, and Sophie. School pictures that they give me in my bag. I never don't have them". Maddie said.

" You need someone to go with you". Brennan said.

" I'll go with you". Hodgins said.

" Thank you". Maddie said. Brennan handed Maddie the keys to her car. Maddie and Hodgins walked out to her mom's car. Maddie got her bag out and found the pictures. She grabbed them and then they walked back in.

" Here you go". Maddie said handing Cam the pictures.

" You might need to come look at the bodies". Cam said.

" What the bodies were brought in"? Maddie asked.

" Uh huh. While you guys were gone they brought them in. They didn't wait for your mom and dad because they needed to get them out of there. It was a golf course they were found on. Four girls". Cam said.

" I'll look. But I can't think about two girls and their sisters that I grew up with dead". Maddie said.

" Maddie I'll come with you". Brennan said.

" Thanks mom". Maddie said. They walked up to where the bodies were. Maddie was scared.

" Mom, that's them". Maddie said in tears.

" Call you give me who's who"? Cam asked.

" Uh huh". Maddie said.

" That's Madison, Sophie, Molly, and Sydney". Maddie said pointing at each of them.

" Here are your pictures". Cam said handing them back.

" Mom, they're gone. They were my best friends. I grew up with them. We went to the same school from kindergarten until now". Maddie said practically collapsing in her mom's arms.

" Where are Maddie and Bones"? Booth asked.

" I'll go get them". Angela said. She walked to where Maddie and Brennan were.

" Hey Booth's here". Angela said.

" Tell him we'll be right there". Brennan said.

" Mom, I just saw them today. I saw them before they died. Mom, I don't know what I'm gonna do with out them". Maddie said.

" Lets go see your dad". Brennan said.

" Okay". Maddie said. They went towards Brennan's office. Booth and Parker were in there.

" Hey there you are". Booth said. He handed each of them their ice cream.

" Thanks dad". Maddie said.

" Maddie, what's going on"? Booth asked.

" I'll tell you when Parker's not here". Maddie said.

" Okay". Booth said.

" I need my laptop, camera, and my phone from your car". Maddie said.

" We're staying with your mom". Booth said.

" How long do you have Parker"? Maddie asked.

" I have him until Monday. Rebecca's letting me have him that long". Booth said.

" Awesome". Maddie said.

" It's okay with me if you stay over. You'll have to share. I only have Maddie's room, my room, and the guest room". Brennan said.

" I usually sleep with mom anyways". Maddie said.

" I don't think Parker needs to be in that girly room of yours". Brennan said.

" And my desktop is in there". Maddie said.

" Uh huh". Brennan said.

" Dad, what's gonna happen? Who's gonna tell Andy and Madison and Sydney's parents"? Maddie asked hoping he'd take the hint.

" I don't know princess". Booth said.

" Dad, I'm scared". Maddie said her eyes filling with tears again.

" Sweetheart, everything will be fine. I'm gonna take care of it". Booth said.

" What time is it"? Brennan asked. Booth looked at the clock.

" It's almost 4:30". Booth said.

" Maddie, go sit at my desk do whatever you want. Your dad will go get your stuff and put it in my car". Brennan said.

" Alright". Maddie said walking over to her mom's desk. She grabbed the pictures she brought in. She studied them. The one of her, Sydney, Kate, Abby, Madison, Lauren, Jade, Isabella, and Audrey. She grabbed that one because she liked that picture. She looked at Molly's. Molly was only 5. She had blonde curls and piercing green eyes. Sophie was only 7 she had blue eyes like her mom. Everyone said that Molly had a different father than the rest. Which was probably true. Madison and Sydney had blue eyes and straight blonde hair. Maddie, Madison, and Sydney were inseparable. They never left each other's side. They pretty much had every class together with all of their friends. Which was awesome for a middle schooler. But going to school without them was gonna be hard. Maddie got out her journal. She needed to write. She grabbed a pen and went to the next opened page.

_Today so far has been a hard day. My two best friends I've known since I can remember and their little sister's were murdered. I loved them like sisters. Which I want to know if my mom will have a baby so I can get a little brother or sister. I already have one. Parker's the best. But I want another one. I never really liked Parker's mom for the record. Love my mom to death though. I have the best parents. I think I want to be a doctor. Not the kind of doctorate my mom has but one that actually does medical stuff. My dad is the best he practically gives me everything I want so does my mom. I was an only child forever. But then Parker came along. Then I got a half brother. I love my half brother. I needed to get this stuff off my chest._

_Abby and I are hopefully going to the dance. Just the casual dance that I love. We had the fall one now it's the spring one. And my parents have conference's tomorrow for me. Which means we have Parker with us. And this time both of my parents get to go. Usually it's my mom because I always stay with her on Wednesdays till Saturday. But this time it's both. When I was younger they would both go but when I hit about 3rd grade they started the only one parent goes. And it's been that way ever since. Always my mom fills out stuff for school. Permission slips always go through her, my paperwork at the begning of the year, everything. Everyone at school knows my mom. Everyone loves her too. Mr. Grant loves her. He's the History teacher. Mrs. Franklin can't stand her. So not everyone loves her. Most people do. My dad is practically in love with her and can't admit his feelings towards my mom. I guess he's just scared._

_My parents aren't the strictest parents or the not strictest parents. They're in between. I get cut some slack because I'm a straight A student. But not much. I'm always studying or something along those lines because my parents want me to go to Harvard. It's called my choice ever heard of it. I like having straight A's. I get 300 bucks at the end of the ear from my parents. 150 each. Love them for it. Bribing me with money is the best way to get me to do it. But my mom says I always deserve it. I guess she's right. I have all honor's classes and I have straight A's. I'm perfect. Perfect in school but not in life. I fall into the category of I have both of my parents but they were never married and don't live together. I guess that's me. Most of my friends parents are divorced or were never together like that. My best friend Staci her mom never was with her dad. She doesn't even know who he is. I grew up with every Wednesday to Saturday was mom. Saturday till Wednesday was dad. Mom gets three days, dad gets four days. My parents tried to do what was best for me. What's best for me is to have both of my parents together._

_I may never get to see the day that my parents are together. But I still have hope. I'll say this all the time they have chemistry they work together. My parents are drawn to each other. My parents are perfect for each other. But they may never see that. Maybe my parents will sleep together and as result of that I get a baby brother or sister. I love my life. I can't believe I already have four paragraphs. I grew up crazy. My parents had to figure out stuff to do with me to keep them away from their co workers. I was secret until today. Cam told Angela and Hodgins who confronted my parents. I guess I was a really big shock. Joking. I was a shock but not the biggest shock. I think the biggest shock was who my parents were. But I guess that goes with my blood. I have an amazing mother and incredible father. I don't I could ask for better. But I pray to god to keep me and mom safe from this psychotic killer. He's crazy. He's trying to spook me by killing my friends because I'll put my guard down. If I put my guard down he can get to me and then to my mom. Then he'll go after Parker to get to Rebbecca. Then whoever else he wants. I have to tell my mom and dad this. That has been my crazy day and life so far. _

" Mom"! Maddie screamed.

" What is it sweetie"? Brennan asked panicked.

" I know what the killer is trying to do". Maddie said.

" What is it"? Brennan asked.

" He got four of the most important people in my life. He thought if he could spook me enough I let my guard down. If I let my guard down I'm open. Then he can get to you and whoever else he wants. Mom, it fits". Maddie said.

" Your dad needs to hear this". Brennan said.

" Dad"! Maddie screamed.

" What"? Booth asked.

" I know what the killer is trying to do". Maddie said.

" Parker, shouldn't hear this should he"? Booth asked.

" Nope". Maddie said.

" Parker, go find Angela and stay with her". Booth said.

" Okay dad". Parker said and ran off.

" What is he trying to do"? Booth asked.

" He's got my friends to get to me so I'd let my guard down. He thinks if I let my guard down I'll be an open target. Then he gets mom, then Parker, then Rebbecca". Maddie said.

" That son of a bitch". Booth said.

" Dad, it fits". Maddie said.

" Maddie, Bones, you're staying here. I'm going to get the car. We need to leave". Booth said.

" Booth". Brennan said.

" Bones, I'm not losing both of you or Parker". Booth said.

" What the hell does that mean"? Brennan asked.

" I don't want to lose you, Maddie, or Parker. You hear me"? Booth said.

" Uh huh". Brennan said.

" Dad, all of my stuff is in mom's car". Maddie said.

" Bones, give me your keys". Booth said.

" Here you go". Brennan said throwing her keys at Booth.

" Thank you. I'll be right back". Booth said. He left.

" Mom, I'm scared". Maddie said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And I'm stopping there. Tell me what you think. I'm finished this really late at night so if there are mistakes it's because of that. Please review. I was ecstatic when I saw the emails I got. I finished the first chapter pretty late at night and then wake up and get on and see several emails is amazing. Keep it up. Thanks for reading :)


	3. No

AN: Chapter 3! Please read and review! I'm thinking this chapter will have them staying at Brennan's place and Maddie's conference's. I hope y'all like it. Here's chapter 3 enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan's place...

Brennan walked in with Maddie. Booth and Parker came in shortly after her. Maddie immediately went back to her room. She set her stuff down and started crying. She had shut her door thank god. Her parents couldn't here her. She heard a weird nose coming from her closet she got up quietly and went to open her bedroom door. She ran out into the living room. Her face was tear stained.

" Dad, I heard something in my closet". Maddie said quietly.

" I'll go check it out. Stay here with your mom". Booth said. He got up and went back to her bedroom. He walked in quietly and saw her closet door had been opened. He looked inside someone indeed had been in there. He also saw Maddie's window had been opened. He looked down at the street. No one was there.

" Bones, we're going to my place". Booth said.

" Why"? Brennan asked.

" I think he was in Maddie's room". Booth said.

" Who was in Maddie's room"? Parker asked.

" No one Parker". Maddie said.

" Bones, we need to call the police". Booth said walking back into the living room.

" If he isn't here there's no need to". Brennan said.

" We need to tell Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe". Maddie said.

" They haven't determined cause yet". Brennan said.

" Mom, we can still tell them". Maddie said.

" We'll tell the tomorrow". Brennan said. Maddie's phone started to ring. She looked down at it, it was Andy.

" Hello". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie". Andy said.

" What do you need"? Maddie asked.

" I was wondering if you have any news on the girls". Andy said.

" Can you hang on for a sec"? Maddie asked.

" Sure". Andy said. Maddie put her hand over the mouth piece and then pulled the phone away.

" Mom, dad, he's asking about the girls". Maddie said.

" We need to talk to his parents". Booth said.

" So tell him to come in"? Maddie asked.

" Uh huh". Booth said. Maddie put the phone back to her mouth.

" Andy, tell your parents to come in". Maddie said.

" To the FBI building"? Andy asked.

" Uh huh". Maddie said.

" Alright see you in a few". Andy said and hung up.

" Come on get the things you need both of you and then lets go". Booth said. Brennan went into her room and grabbed some clothes and things she needed for work. Maddie grabbed her things that she brought. She left her room as quickly as she could. Her mom was already in the living room when she was done.

" Are we ready"? Booth asked.

" Uh huh". Maddie said.

" Come on lets go". Booth said. They walked out. Brennan locked the door. When they got to the car Maddie put her stuff in the trunk and then got in. When they got to Booth's building. They walked into his office so he could grab something and then went into the conference room. Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe were in there with Andy.

" Hey Andy". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie". Andy said. They sat down across from them. Parker was sitting next to Maddie.

" Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe, your daughter's Madison, Sydney, Molly, and Sophie went missing today is that correct"? Booth asked.

" Yes". Mrs. Wolfe said.

" A couple of golfers found four bodies on the golf course today. DNA testing, reconstruction, everything we had to do pointed that the four bodies are in fact your daughters. I am very sorry for your loss". Booth said.

" No, no". Mrs. Wolfe said.

" Mr. Wolfe, will you come with me". Booth said standing up.

" Why"? Mr. Wolfe asked.

" I just need to talk to you privately". Booth said.

" Okay". Mr. Wolfe said. Brennan's phone started to ring.

" Hello". Brennan said.

" Hey Bren, it's me. We idenified the mom that came in. A Miss Catherine Wolfe. She has had 4 children. A son named Andy, daughter name Karlie, another daughter name Abby, and another daughter name Kellie. The three daughters died in a car accident about three months ago when the killer first attacked". Angela said.

" Thanks I'll tell Booth". Brennan said.

" I gotta go sweetie. Bye". Angela said and hung up.

" What do you have to tell dad"? Maddie asked.

" Maddie and Parker come with me". Brennan said.

" Mom, you're scaring me". Maddie said.

" I need to ask you guys some stuff". Brennan said. They walked to Booth's office.

" Maddie, what's going on"? Parker asked.

" Nothing Parker. Just be quiet. My mom needs to talk to me". Maddie said.

" Maddie, how many times has Mr. Wolfe been married"? Brennan asked.

" Karla's his third wife. Why"? Maddie asked.

" Was he married to a woman named Catherine"? Brennan asked.

" Uh huh. Abby, Kellie, and Karlie died about three months ago. Catherine's Andy's mom. Mr. Wolfe got full custody of him and Karlie". Maddie said.

" What happened to his first wife"? Brennan asked.

" Brenda, had 4 children, Caitlin, Jenna, Caleb, and Jackson. Brenda was in a car accident when the twins were 4. Everyone in her car died. It was terrible". Maddie said.

" So the kids died in the crash"? Brennan asked.

" Uh huh. Aparently that's when Mr. Wolfe started seeing Catherine. After Kellie was born they got a divorce. When he married Karla in 95 Catherine filed for full custody of all the kids. They split them up and joint custody of whoever they didn't have full custody of. Madison and Sydney always talked about how terrible their father felt when the anniversery of Brenda and the kids death comes up. Now this to top the fact he lost Karlie, Kellie, and Abby about 3 months ago. Him and Karla are running out of kids. Mom, I have a motive for murder". Maddie said.

" What is it"? Brennan asked.

" The murderer lost his kids or kid and wife in some horriable thing. He sees that some guys are happy with their kids and wife or whoever the signifant other is. He sees what his life could've been so he decides to murder guys families that have what he never had. Mom, it's jealousy the perfect motive for murder". Maddie said.

" Maddie, you are brilliant". Brennan said.

" I have an FBI agent dad and world renowned Anthropologist for a mother. I can't help it". Maddie smirked.

" Maddie". Brennan said. Booth walked into his office.

" Your daughter has a motive for murder". Maddie said.

" What is it"? Booth asked.

" Jealousy". Maddie said.

" Maddie, that's brilliant". Booth said.

" Thank you. You just have find a guy who lost kids 18 years ago till 4 years later". Maddie said.

" Why"? Booth asked.

" We could find the guy". Maddie said.

" Maddie, does Mr. Wolfe have anybody that lost his kids around the sametime the accident happened to Brenda and the kids"? Booth said.

" His best friend from school Will Matthews". Maddie said.

" We're gonna have a little chat with Mr. Matthews". Booth said.

" Booth, watch the temper". Brennan said.

" Bones, I'll be fine". Booth said.

" I have conference's tomorrow remember". Maddie said.

" We know Madalyn". Brennan said.

" Mom". Maddie whined.

" Madalyn Grace, now is not the time". Brennan said.

" Yes ma'am". Maddie said.

" Lets go. We all need sleep for tomorrow". Booth said. They walked out to the car. When the got to Booth's place Maddie went back to her room and checked her closet. There was nothing. Her dad was checking everything else. Nothing. It was safe.

" Bones, you can share with Maddie and Parker you can sleep in your room". Booth said.

" Alright". Brennan said.

" Mom, I'm gonna get ready for bed". Maddie said.

" I'll be in later". Brennan said.

" Okay". Maddie said.

" Good night Maddie". Booth said.

" Night dad, night mom". Maddie said.

" Good night Maddie". Brennan said.

" Parker it's time for bed". Booth said.

" Daaaad". Parker whined.

" Bud, it's time for bed. Go get ready I'll be in, in a sec". Booth said.

" Good night Dr. Bones". Parker said.

" Night Parker". Brennan said. Parker walked back to his room and got his pj's on and climbed into his bed. Maddie was already in her bed. Booth walked back and said good night to Parker and tucked him in and then said good night to Maddie again. He walked back out into the living room.

" Well Parker's should be out soon. Maddie not so much". Booth said.

" Why not Maddie"? Brennan asked.

" She never sleeps. Bones, I've tried everything. She never goes to bed until like 12. I'm scared she isn't getting enough sleep". Booth said.

" Maddie's always been that way. Ever since she was baby. She'll never grow out of it". Brennan said.

" Yeah I know". Booth said.

" I heard Maddie the last time she was at my place talking to Abby about how much she wanted us to be together. I bet you now Angela and her are gonna figure out a way to get us together". Brennan said.

" Uh huh". Booth said.

" Crap". Brennan said.

" What"? Booth asked.

" I forgot my phone in the car. Give me the keys so I can get it". Brennan said.

" I'll go get it". Booth said.

" Booth, it's fine just give me the keys I'll be right back". Brennan said.

" Okay. You better be back in a minute". Booth said handing her the keys.

" I will try". Brennan said.

" Bones, I mean it". Booth said.

" I'll be fine". Brennan said walking out the door. She walked down to his car and had this strange feeling she was being followed. She got to the car and got the phone. She shut the door and felt something grab her.

" You listen to me, say one thing and I'll slit your throat and you'll never see your precious daughter again". The man said. Brennan nodded her head.

" Now, come with me, and hope your FBI boyfriend comes looking for you". The man said pushing Brennan into the car. Another guy was in the car. He tied her wrists together and then her feet. She had a bandana tied over her mouth. They left as fast as they could.

" Dad, where's mom"? Maddie asked.

" She said she'd be right back she forgot her phone in the car". Booth said.

" How long ago was that"? Maddie asked.

" About 15 minutes ago". Booth said.

" Dad, he's got her". Maddie said.

" How do you know"? Booth asked.

" I saw this car drive really quickly away from here and mom hasn't been back yet. Dad, he's got her". Maddie said tears starting forming in her eyes.

" Maddie go wake up Parker. We're going to lab. I'm gonna call everybody". Booth said.

" Got it dad". Maddie said walking back to Parker's room.

" Park, get up we have to go do something". Maddie said.

" Maaaaaaaaaaddieeeeeeeee". Parker said.

" Come on little boy. We need to go". Maddie said.

" Okay I'm up". Parker said.

" I'll carry you". Maddie said. Maddie picked up Parker and took him out.

" Angela and Hodgins are coming over. Just stay in you pj's". Booth said.

" Dad, I have conferences tomorrow. What are we gonna do"? Maddie said.

" Not go. We'll get your report card promise". Booth said.

" Okay". Maddie said. Angela and Hodgins got there.

" What happened"? Angela asked in a panic.

" The killer has mom". Maddie said.

" We need to go". Booth said.

" Alright come on. Maddie who are you riding with"? Angela asked.

" Can I ride with you"? Maddie asked.

" Sure sweetie". Angela said. Maddie still was carrying Parker when they were walking out.

" Park, you're gonna have to walk". Maddie said.

" Okay". Parker said. Maddie set him down. When they got down to the cars they noticed Booth's keys were on the ground. He picked them up carefully and put them in his car. He was going to ride with Hodgins. They got into the cars and headed for the Jeffersonian. When they got there Cam was waiting for them.

" So Brennan got kidnapped by the pyscho serial killer that killed Catherine Wolfe, Madison, Sydney, Molly, and Sophie"? Cam asked.

" Uh huh". Booth said.

" Parker come with me". Maddie said.

" Where are we going"? Parker asked.

" Into my mom's office. You can sleep on her couch". Maddie said.

" Okay". Parker said. They walked into her mom's office and Maddie got Parker situated for bed. He fell asleep pretty quickly. Maddie's phone started to vibrate. She got another text from the number that sent the other text.

" Dad, I got another text". Maddie said.

" Let me see". Booth said. Maddie showed it to him. Dr. Temperance Brennan is going to be tortured until 500,000 dollars and Madalyn Grace Booth are given to me. If not given to me with in 24 hours from when you recived this text I will kill her and then come after Madalyn Grace.

" He used my real first name dad my real first name. No one knows my real first name they've always thought I have three middle names". Maddie said.

" What is your real first name by the way"? Angela asked.

" Madalyn Grace". Maddie said.

" Ah". Angela said.

" Have we tried tracing the number"? Booth asked.

" It goes to a pre-paid cell phone". Angela said.

" He would pick somewhere that the FBI wouldn't find that easy or somewhere that they haven't killed before". Maddie said.

" Like where"? Booth asked.

" Where were all the other murder's not where the body showed up but what showed up on there clothes that don't have to do with where they were found"? Maddie asked.

" Metal's, always there was a shot somewhere and their neck was broken". Hodgins said.

" How do you slauter chickens"? Maddie asked.

" You ring their necks". Hodgins said.

" Slauter house. Someone who has expirence with that could only know how to do that". Maddie said.

" I'll go see what else I can find". Hodgins said.

" How would you figure that"? Booth asked.

" Anything abandoned is serial killer heaven. But with every serial killer there's a pattern. His pattern is a shot to a very important part of the body and ringing their necks until they break". Maddie said.

" You're so your mother". Booth said.

" I know". Maddie said.

" Come on lets figure this out more". Cam said.

" I got it". Hodgins said.

" What is it"? Booth said.

" There's only one abadoned slauter house that he could get into. The one out in the country off of high way 2. It has a very distictive look and metal. All the alumium points to that place because the farmer that owned it lost his kids in an car accident. One of my good friends grew up with his wife's sister. It explains it". Hodgins said.

" We need to get out there now". Booth said.

" Dad, be patient we'll get there. Call for back up to get out there. We're gonna be on our way". Maddie said.

" Do you know how to use a gun"? Hodgins asked.

" Uh huh. My dad takes me hunting". Maddie said.

" Sweet lets get this situation under control". Booth said. They did everyhing they had to. They got into a car and headed towards the abandoned slauter house. They beat everyone there. Booth went in first because he had his gun. He walked through carefully and could hear Brennan crying out in pain. He didn't like the sounds. He followed them. He came to an open area where he could see a man hurting her. He quickly hid behind something when he saw the gun that the guy had. He heard something crack. He cringed at the sound. He hoped the guy wasn't killing her. He really wanted to shoot the guy and save Brennan. The guy heard the swat team and stopped what he was doing so he could hide. He ran towards them and not away from them. Booth decided it was his time to swoop in. He quickly made his way over to Brennan.

" Booth, how'd you find me"? Brennan asked.

" That daughter of ours". Booth said untying her. He finally got her untied. She fell into his arms.

" I was so worried I wasn't gonna see you again or Maddie". Brennan said crying.

" It's okay Bones I'm here". Booth said.

" We need to get out of here". Brennan said.

" I know. Can you walk"? Booth said.

" Yeah". Brennan said standing up. She walked awkwardly away from where she was. When they made it outside she saw Maddie. Maddie turned around and saw her mom. Her face lit up immediatley and ran towards her. She flung herself into her mother's arms.

" Mom, I thought I was never gonna see you again". Maddie said in tears.

" I'm okay. I really want to go home". Brennan said.

" Maddie give me and your mom a second". Booth said.

" Yes sir". Maddie said and walked towards Angela.

" Bones, I don't want to ever lose you again". Booth said.

" You didn't lose me Booth. I was kidnapped". Brennan said.

" Bones, listen to me. I don't want to have the fear that I might lose you forever. I don't want that. It was killing me to think that I might not see you again". Booth said.

" Booth, that's how I felt too. I thought I was never gonna see you or Maddie again. I was so scared". Brennan said.

" I want us to be a family like we were supposed to be". Booth said.

" I would like that". Brennan said. Booth leaned down and kissed her.

" Yes". Maddie said in victory.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And I stop there. Please review. I'm gonna be gone for a week so don't worry if I don't update. Thanks for reading :)


	4. I am?

AN: Chapter 4! I'm a skipping kind of person so I'm skipping about two months after the entire kidnapping incident. But bare with me there's some stuff that y'all are gonna love. Brennan and Booth are dating just to let you know. Maddie is still a straight A student and Parker has been getting to spend more time with Booth and them. So here's chapter 4. Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan woke up feeling sick. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and threw up. Booth woke up from hearing Brennan throwing up her major organs.

" Dad, is mom okay"? Maddie asked from the other side of the door.

" Maddie, I have no clue". Booth said.

" I'm going to go get breakfast for me and Parker". Maddie said.

" Okay we'll be right out". Booth said. Booth walked into the bathroom that was off of the bedroom.

" Bones, are you okay"? Booth asked.

" I think I caught a stomach bug or something". Brennan said.

" Bones, this doesn't sound like a stomach bug". Booth said.

" Booth, I'm fine". Brennan said.

" If you say so. Maddie and Parker are eating breakfast so if you could keep the throwing up organs thing a tad lower that be great". Booth said.

" Booth, it's scientifically impossible to do such a thing. You'd die if you had did". Brennan said.

" Bones, just keep the throw up thing down. I don't need Maddie or Parker throwing up". Booth said.

" I'll try". Brennan said. Booth walked out before she did it again. He walked into the kitchen.

" Looks like I'm taking you guys to school today and not Bones so hurry up and eat and then get ready so we can go". Booth said.

" Okay dad". Maddie said.

" Fine dad". Parker said. Maddie and Parker quickly finished breakfast and then got ready. Booth had a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. Maddie and Parker came out ready and with their back packs.

" Bones, I'm leaving with Maddie and Parker". Booth said.

" See you guys later". Brennan said.

" Bye mom I love you". Maddie said.

" Bye Maddie I love you too". Brennan said.

" Okay kids lets go". Booth said trying to rush them out the door. He drove to Maddie's school and dropped her off and then to Parker's. When he was done dropping of the kids he went to work. Brennan brushed her teeth and got ready for work. She still wasn't feeling good but, she thought she could handle it and stick it out. She was probably going to have to pick up Maddie and Parker up from school anyways. When she got to work she immediately went to her office. She could it coming so, she grabbed a trash can. She couldn't hold it back any longer so, she threw up right there in her office. She was still thinking she had a stomach bug or something nothing major. Angela heard it and she knew that there was definitely wrong with Brennan. So Angela thought that she would go have a little chat with Brennan. After round two was over she decided to go in. She went in and saw Brennan on the floor clutching her trash can.

" Sweetie, you don't sound to good". Angela said.

" Yeah, I know. I haven't been feeling well lately". Brennan said.

" What's going on with you and Booth? And I'll probably figure it out". Angela said.

" We're just seeing each other, and I'm not staying at my place as much as I should. Literally, my stuff is starting to make it's way over to Booth's house". Brennan said.

" Have you guys done it"? Angela asked excited.

" Angela"! Brennan said.

" Sweetie, I'm trying to figure out what's wrong you. Help me out a little". Angela said.

" Yes and that's all I'm saying". Brennan said. Angela squealed.

" Bren, I think you're pregnant". Angela said.

" I don't think I am". Brennan said.

" I think you are". Angela said.

" I don't feel like I am". Brennan said.

" So did you feel different with Maddie"? Angela asked.

" Yes. I wasn't this sick I was hardly ever". Brennan said.

" Bren, I think you're pregnant. So just take a test and then lets see". Angela said.

" Ange, I don't think I am. I just have a stomach bug or I ate something that didn't agree with me". Brennan said.

" That could also be it. But just humor me and do it". Angela said.

" I'm not gonna do it". Brennan said.

" Bren, just do it". Angela said.

" What does Dr. Brennan need to do"? Cam asked walking in Brennan's office.

" Should I tell her or should you"? Angela asked.

" Just someone please tell me". Cam said.

" It's nothing". Brennan said.

" Brennan, I heard you puking your guts out from the platform. I think you're pregnant from what I can tell". Cam said.

" Why does everyone keep saying that"? Brennan said.

" Sweetie, it's true". Angela said.

" I'm not pregnant"! Brennan shouted.

" Dr. B, it's sounds like it". Hodgins said.

" What the heck"? Brennan said.

" Bren, I think you need to take a pregnancy test so we'll all get off your back". Angela said.

" I'm not pregnant what part of that don't you understand". Brennan said.

" Dr. Brennan, I heard you throwing up you're pregnant". Sweets said.

" Sweets, stay the hell out of this". Brennan said.

" Mood swings. She's pregnant". Angela said in a ' Ah ha' tone.

" Angela, I'm not pregnant". Brennan said.

" Sweetie, you're in denial. It's okay". Angela said.

" I'm not in denial. I'm not pregnant". Brennan said.

" Bren, just take the pregnancy test". Angela said.

" I'm not pregnant". Brennan said. She could feel it start to come up again. She was clutching on to the trash can for dear life. Round three was coming up and there were a lot of people in her office. Then round three started. Everyone looked away they didn't need to see her like that.

" Sweetie, I'll be back in a few". Angela said. She grabbed her purse and left. She went to the drug store and grabbed a couple pregnancy tests. And then paid for them. When she got back to the Jeffersonian she could here Brennan going at it again. She walked into Brennan's office and saw everyone still in there.

" Bren, come with me after you're done". Angela said. When Brennan finished she went with Angela to the bathroom. Angela handed her one of the pregnancy tests.

" Angela". Brennan said.

" Just do it". Angela said. Brennan went into a stall and did what she was supposed to do and then went back out and set in on the counter. Three minutes seemed like and eternity. When three minutes up Brennan was too scared to look at it.

" Angela, you do it for me". Brennan said.

" Sweetie, I'll scream my head off saying that you're pregnant. You do it". Angela said.

" Ange, I don't want to". Brennan said.

" Bren, just do it. If you're pregnant good for you if you're not I'll be disappointed but you'll be fine". Angela said. Brennan walked over to the counter and looked at the pregnancy test. She thought she was going into shock. Angela saw the look on her face.

" So what is it"? Angela asked excited.

" Maddie's getting a little brother or sister". Brennan said.

" Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys". Angela said giving Brennan a big hug.

" Angela you're hurting me". Brennan said.

" Sorry sweetie". Angela said.

" I'll be back later I'm going to go tell Booth". Brennan said.

" Sweetie, I'm seriously happy for both of you". Angela said.

" Thanks Ange". Brennan said throwing the test away.

" Go tell Booth and I'll ask Cam if you can take the rest of the day off". Angela said.

" Talk to you later Ange". Brennan said walking out of the bathroom and towards her office. She grabbed her purse and left. Nobody had any clue why. Brennan made it to Booth's building and walked in. She went to his floor and then to his office. He was in there thank god. She walked in.

" We need to talk". Brennan said closing his door.

" What's going on"? Booth asked.

" I don't know how to tell you this". Brennan said.

" Bones, just say it". Booth said.

" I'm pregnant". Brennan said.

" You're pregnant". Booth said.

" Yes I'm pregnant". Brennan said. Booth got up from his desk and walked over to her.

" We're gonna have a baby again". Booth said.

" Yes". Brennan smiled.

" This is amazing. A little bit of shock but amazing". Booth said.

" Maddie's, been dying to get a little brother or sister". Brennan said.

" She finally get's her wish". Booth said.

" Yeah". Brennan said.

" So Bones, what are we gonna do"? Booth asked.

" I don't know. I actually have no clue what we are gonna do. Parker's been over a lot. I'm practically living with you. I don't know". Brennan said.

" Lets move in together". Booth said.

" What"? Brennan asked.

" Lets live together. You, me, Maddie, and whoever else comes along and also Parker". Booth said.

" Booth". Brennan said.

" Yes or no bones". Booth said.

" Yes. I'll move in with you". Brennan said.

" Well that's settled. Have you set up a doctor's appointment yet"? Booth said.

" Booth, I just found out about twenty minutes ago. So no". Brennan said.

" Well you need to". Booth said.

" Booth, I've been pregnant before I know". Brennan said.

" I'm just saying". Booth said.

" I'll do that as soon as I get back to work". Brennan said.

" You better get back before Cam kills you". Booth said.

" See you later". Brennan said.

" Bye". Booth said giving her a quick peck. Brennan left his office and went out to her car. She drove back to work and went to her office. She called the doctor's office and set up an appointment with a Dr. Karen Phillips. She was overwhelmed with emotions. First of all she's pregnant, second of all it's Booth's, and third of all she's moving in with him. Could she be any happier? She decided she needed to get back to work. She had her phone out she heard it vibrate. She looked down and it was a text message from Maddie._ Angela, told me. I'm so very excited that I'm getting a little brother or sister. I can't wait to see you later. I love you mom. Maddie. _She sent back: _I knew I shouldn't have told her. Well, I told your dad and he's happy. And your mother is gonna be around a lot more so be prepared. I love you too. Mom. _Her Maddie always text each other. Maddie being a straight A student is just the plus side from it.

" Hey Bren". Angela said walking into Brennan's office.

" Hey". Brennan said.

" What did Booth say"? Angela asked.

" He's happy and Maddie's is too by the way". Brennan said.

" That's good. Well I just came to check on you". Angela said.

" Angela". Brennan said.

" Yes sweetie". Angela said.

" Thank you". Brennan said.

" No problem sweetie". Angela said walking out. Brennan smiled to herself. She was happy right where she was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And that's the end. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. This chapter is one of my favorites. Give me your opinions, ideas, what ever the hell you want to. Should Booth and Brennan have a girl or a boy? Tell me in reviews. And when I get to that point the one that has the most wins for baby gender. Names I always pick out unless I'm feeling in a help me pick out baby's name mood. Name options are amazing too. That's it. Please review. Thanks.


	5. Flashbacks and a kid napping?

AN: Chapter 5! I read a review that made me think a little bit about something so I'm going to take into account that I need to work on some stuff. Spelling, grammar, and all that good stuff isn't my strong point. I know I have very few spelling errors but not all of them are spelled correctly, common error I know. My grammar is from typing so fast. I do read through it before I post. But I never catch the errors that are those stupid little ones. You know the ones I'm talking about. I'm either missing a word, or something else. And my vocab is not the best. I've never been that kind of girl that has a big vocab although sometimes I do. Constructive criticism is one of those things I don't like but I'll take it. I'm still in school and I get it all the time. I know it's summer but I still am. I'm going to try and make this the best chapter I've ever written. Please read and review. If you read my last chapter, the Author's Note at the end is in a affect until I say other wise. So here's chapter 5. Enjoy :) I'm also gonna do some point of view stuff between Brennan and Booth and I'll tell you when I change it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Brennan's POV. The first meeting..._

_It was February 14 1995, Valentine's day. I was going out with a couple friends to a bar that had the party at it. To hang out first of all, we're single, second of all there's nothing to do on Valentines day on the campus. Cassie, Grace, and Victoria and I got ready to go. The bar we were going to was the favorite that everyone went to. When we got there the snow had started to fall, I don't really like the snow, it makes rode conditions very frightening. I've always been scared of the black ice. I've never driven on it but it's still a scary thought that has ever crossed my mind. I analyze every little detail. When we got into the door we immediately went over to the bar. I just had water while Cassie, Grace, and Victoria got alcohol. I don't really drink never really have. It impairs certain things. Like driving, I'm always the one that gets picked to be the designated driver. I don't really care. We found a table and set our stuff down and then went to the dance floor. I saw a guy that had buddies with him. He was very attractive. Toned arms, muscles that showed through his t-shirt, beautiful eyes from what I could tell. He was the perfect guy. He caught me looking at him. He told one of his buddies something and then started walking towards me. He finally made it to me. _

_" Hi I'm Seeley". He said._

_" Hello, I'm Temperance". I said._

_" What a pretty name. Do you want anything to drink"? He asked._

_" I'm fine thanks for asking but maybe later". I said kind of nervous. _

_" You have amazing blue eyes, I don't think I've seen any prettier". He said._

_" Thank you". I said._

_" You're very welcome. What do you say if we ditch this place and go somewhere else"? He said._

_" I would like that. I don't think my friends will mind". I said without thinking. We left the bar and went to other big one. Everyone knew about this bar there isn't anyone that doesn't. When we got there we didn't have to wait to get in which was amazing. We got in and got drinks I have just a simple martini and then I was gonna be done. Seeley on the other hand got a beer and wasn't done for the night. We danced and drank for a long time. We were done by about twelve. We walked back to the car hand and hand. I don't know what I was thinking. We went back to his place. First of all, big mistake. Second of all, I wasn't that sober either. We just say down and talked. I was really drunk. I did something that is really just a blur, I mean I was drunk heaven's sake ( yeah I know I don't believe but it's just an expression) All I remember from the night was the morning after. It wasn't a fun morning after as much as my head was pounding like a jack hammer was on my skull. It hurt like hell. I woke up with no idea what had happened the night before and then I look over at Seeley and then a thought popped into my head. I had sex with him, I was super drunk, which doesn't usually happen to me. I just fell back into the pillow. I kind of flopped a little bit. I just prayed that Seeley didn't wake up. I didn't need that, that morning. I got up after a while got my clothes back on and called Cassie to come and get me. She didn't need to know the details. I found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote and note to Seeley with my phone number. When I left I looked back at the small apartment. It was just enough room for him. I shut the door behind me quietly and saw that Cassie was already there._

_" How ya feeling"? Cassie asked._

_" I feel fine Cass". I said getting into the car._

_" You look like you've just had a jack hammer meet the top of you skull. If I'm not mistaking Tempe, you have a hang over". Cassie said getting in the car._

_" Do I need to call you by your real first name"? I asked aggravated._

_" No I hate it". Cassie said._

_" Then don't say anything more about this. And please tell me that you didn't tell the gossip crew". I said._

_" I told Victoria and Grace". Cassie said._

_" Cassandra, I didn't want you to tell them". I said._

_" I told you not to use my real first name. Tempe, leave it alone". Cassie said._

_" Cass, you told Grace and Victoria. They tell everybody everything". I said._

_" Your fault not mine". Cassie said._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Still Brennan's point of view._

_Two months after Valentine's day..._

_I had been throwing up every single day since about the end of March. All of my friends had kept telling me that I was pregnant but I kept denying it. I kind of started dating Seeley since that night. One of the big surprises is that he is either in or was in the Army. I can't remember which. But it's one of those two. I've been waiting for about a day for my test results. The phone started to ring._

_" Hello". I answered._

_" Hello, is this a Miss Temperance Brennan"? The nurse said._

_" This is she". I said._

_" Well Miss Brennan, we have your test results. Congratulations, you're pregnant". The nurse said. My mouth dropped._

_" I beg your pardon". I said._

_" Miss Brennan, I know it's a shock. But your doctor would like you to come in today". The nurse said._

_" What time"? I asked._

_" How about two o'clock. Is that okay with you"? The nurse said._

_" Sure. I'll see you then". I said and hung up. My facial expression was a mixture of shock and scared. I didn't know what to do. But it was my child I would raise it and get through it. Hopefully Seeley would help with the baby. Victoria walked into the kitchen._

_" Tempe, what's wrong"? Victoria asked concerned. I didn't answer her._

_" Cassie, Grace come here". Victoria said frightened._

_" What's going on"? Cassie and Grace asked panicked._

_" Tempe, please tell us". Victoria pleaded._

_" I'm pregnant". I said. I almost chocked on the word pregnant. I could feel tears forming in my eyes._

_" Oh my god". Was all they could say._

_" I don't know what to do". I said sobbing._

_" I don't know either". Cassie said._

_" Cass, I'm having his baby". I said sobbing harder._

_" Tempe, listen to me. You're going to have a baby. Be grateful it's his and not some guy you found at a bar that's sleazy. If you want I'll take you to your doctor's appointment". Cassie said._

_" That would be great". I said. My sobbing was lightning up a little._

_" Go take a shower and get ready. Then we'll go to your doctor's appointment". Cassie said._

_" Okay". I said and left the kitchen. I went into the bathroom and took my shower. I took an extra long one because I needed it. After I finished I went into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of dark jeans and nice shirt. When I was completely done I walked out into the living room._

_" I'm ready". I said to Cassie._

_" Okay. Lets go". Cassie said grabbing her purse. It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the doctor's office. When they called me back they took my weight and everything. When we walked into the exam room the nurse asked me a series of question's. I answered them all truthfully of course. When Dr. Reilly walked in she asked me how I was and everything. She decided that an ultrasound was needed. She started it and I immediately broke down into a fit of sobs when I saw the little 8 week old fetus. I wish I could tell what it was. But I had to wait until I was twenty weeks to find out. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Booth's POV_

_November 10th 1995..._

_Temperance was in a terrible mood. She was in labor first of all with my child. Second of all we had broken up around the fifth month of her pregnancy. I went to doctor's appointment's with her. I was there when she found out she was having a girl. My girl. We had discussed names. The baby was going to have my last name. Her name we both thought was very pretty. I think she's gonna kill me in my sleep. We've decided that she would live with me most of the time after she turns about two. She needs her mom for the first few years then she needs her daddy. I'm just hoping that she's a daddy's girl. The doctor came in and checked on her. Well she's gonna start to push. In a few minutes I'm going to have a little girl. _

_" Okay Temperance push". Dr. Reilly said. Temperance pushed let out a big scream that made me ear drums bleed._

_" Just a few more pushes and your little girl will be here". Dr. Reilly said._

_" I'm going to kill you Seeley". She said aggravated. It was time for her to push again. She squeezed my hand as hard as she could. I thought I was going to lose all circulation. Another ear bleeding scream later our daughter's head was crowning._

_" Okay just give me another push and your little girl will be here". Dr. Reilly said. She pushed as hard as she could. When the baby's head was free she let out a big cry. We were so happy that she cried. Her cord was wrapped around her neck also. After they finished delivering her they went to clean her up. _

_" Five pounds, five and a half ounces. 18 inches long". The nurse said. She wrapped her and brought her over to Temperance. She was crying tears of joy. When the nurse handed the baby to her I thought she was going to break out in sobs._

_" Do we have a name for her"? Dr. Reilly asked.  
_

_" Madalyn Grace is the first name. Elizabeth Phoenix is the middle name and Booth is the last name". Temperance said._

_" Very long name for a little girl. But, I think she'll grow into it". Dr. Reilly said. _

_" She's so cute". I said._

_" She looks a lot like me. I think we have a mini me on our hands". Temperance said._

_" Uh huh". I said._

_" You want to hold her"? Temperance asked me.  
_

_" Yes I do". I said. She handed her carefully to me. _

_" She's so tiny". I said looking at Maddie in awe._

_" Yeah. I was tiny when I was born. But Maddie will be just fine". Temperance said._

_" I can't believe I have a daughter". I said._

_" We have daughter". Temperance corrected me._

_" Fine we have a daughter. But I think all the boys are going to be falling all over her". I said._

_" Don't but that stereo type to our daughter. She'll be whatever she wants to be. And if boys are falling all over her she'll know not to give in". Temperance said._

_" I'm thinking she's gonna be a daddy's girl". I said._

_" Don't say that. She isn't even an hour old and you're saying stuff like that". Temperance said._

_" Well she will". I said._

_" Leave our daughter alone". Temperance said._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Brennan's POV_

_August 25th 2001..._

_Today Maddie's starts kindergarten. I can't believe she's almost six years old. I get to take her today because her dad has to work. For almost being six she's a smart little girl. I guess she gets it from me._

_" Maddie, come on. We have to go". I said._

_" Coming mommy". Maddie said. She walked out of her room and looked my direction._

_" Are you ready"? I asked._

_" Yes". Maddie said._

_" Come on lets go". I said. We walked out the door and down to my car. I helped Maddie get in and then I got in._

_" Mommy, are you gonna walk me to my class room"? Maddie asked._

_" Yes sweetie I am". I smiled._

_" Cool". Maddie said excited. She was the cutest five year old ever. I'm thinking she needs glasses for some reason. It could be because I'm an over protective mother. When we got to the school we saw all the other kindergartners getting out with there parents and walking up to the school. I helped Maddie get out and then we walked up to the school. When we got up to Maddie's classroom we saw all the other parents dropping there kids off._

_" Hi I'm Miss Hartman". Maddie's teacher said._

_" Hi I'm Temperance Brennan and this is Maddie". I said._

_" Nice to meet both of you. Maddie, when you go inside look for you name tag and then just wait for further instructions". Miss Hartman said._

_" Okay". Maddie said. I crouched down so I was kind of eye level with Maddie._

_" Have a good day at school and daddy's coming to pick you up". I said._

_" I love you mommy". Maddie said._

_" I love you too sweetheart". I said giving her a hug._

_" Bye mommy". Maddie said._

_" Have a good first day of school and bye sweetie". I said giving her a kiss on the top of the head. I got up and left. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Brennan's POV still..._

_I'm working with who..._

_Maddie was at school, I have the best job of my life and I haven't seen Maddie's father in about a week. I found out yesterday that I have to work with an FBI agent. They haven't told me who I was getting just that I was. Dr. Goodman expects me to work with someone I know nothing about. I don't think I can. I'm just waiting for the FBI agent to come through those doors any minute. And then it finally happened my FBI agent came through the doors and just waltzed into my office. I looked up from what I was doing._

_" My partner's you"? I asked surprised.  
_

_" Apparently". He said._

_" So what do I call you? Because I think the first name thing won't work Seeley". I said._

_" Booth and I'll either call you Brennan or Bones what ever I feel like". Booth smiled._

_" Don't call me Bones". I said._

_" Fine then Dr. Brennan we have a case". Booth said._

_" Let me grab my coat". I said._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Still Brennan's POV..._

_4 years later..._

_I deal with being called Bones on a daily basis, Maddie is getting to see more of her father and me together, the bureau still hasn't found out about Booth and I. I'm shocked. I think the picture on his desk of Maddie would kind of give it away. I still don't know how he pulled it off. He's an amazing father. I guess that's why I put up with him._

_" Hey Bones, we have a case". Booth said._

_" I'll be there in a minute". I said. I looked down at my phone screen. It said ' new text message'. I looked at it, it was from Maddie saying she loved me and that how she's excited to get to see me. I am too don't get me wrong. _

_" Bones, come on". Booth said._

_" Alright I'm coming". I said grabbing my coat. It had been a crazy year last year but I dealt with it. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Booth's POV..._

_How did I keep Maddie I secret all these years..._

_How did I keep Maddie a secret all these years is still a mystery. If I had told my boss before I started working with Bones I would've never been partner's with her. My boss asked me if I knew Bones personally and all these other questions. I said no. I lied but that was to protect Bones and Maddie. They're my girls. I finally will admitt they're my girls. No one messes with my girls unless they have a death wish. Okay that's a little harsh but it's true. But now everyone at the Jeffersonian know's so it's only a matter of time before my boss knows. He's gonna give me hell for this entire thing. Oh well it was to protect them. Sweets still has to do his analsys no matter what happens. So Bones and I could probably stay partners. That be awesome if we could. But everyone will find some way to split us. Well, except maybe Angela. She's alway wanted Bones and I together. I don't know. But I still can't believe we did it. Kept Maddie our little secret all these years. She's a good little secret too. I couldn't be happier with where my life is now._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The original POV...

Present...

Booth, Brennan, Maddie, and Parker walked through the front door after going out to dinner to celebrate. Maddie was super happy. So was Parker. Getting a little brother or sister is a big deal. Even if there's more than one. Which Booth no doubt in his mind knew that there would most likely be more than one baby that would be added to the pack.

" Crap". Maddie said.

" What"? Brennan asked.

" I forgot my phone in the car". Maddie said.

" And you can't live without it because"? Brennan asked.

" Mom, it's low on battery. I've been texting Abby too much this past two months". Maddie said.

" Have your dad give you the keys and then go get it". Brennan said.

" What am I giving her and why"? Booth asked.

" The keys because my phone's in the car". Maddie said.

" Here you go". Booth said throwing his keys to Maddie. She walked out of there in her jean shorts and a t-shirt with flip flops. She went out to her dad's SUV unlocked it, grabbed her phone and was ready to lock up when she felt something grab her neck. It turned her around and it grabbed on both of her arms and held her firmly in place.

" Listen, mommy got away from me once and my partner took the blame but mommy isn't getting away again". The dark figure said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Cliffhanger. You really think I'd not have some huge plot twist in mind. What do you think? Did it clarify a little bit about how Maddie came to be? I'm really good at POV stuff. I was shocked at how good this one looked. Please review. And I have a name in mind if Bones is having a girl. Madeline Christine Ashton Claire. Tell me what you think. And yesterday was a very hard day in Hollywood. They lost two people that went down in history for the talents and their projects. Michael Jackson. I wasn't around during his big stardom and Thriller. Farrah Fawcett, was an amazing actress. I've seen some of her work. My dad told me yesterday that he had the famous poster. I thought I was gonna throw up my lunch. If you guys didn't know this Ryan O'Neal who played Brennan's dad in Bones was I think Farrah Fawcett's husband, boyfriend whatever the hell you want to call him. I need to stop watching E!. Anywho, this is the end of chapter 5. I'll try and update as soon as I can. I'm working on my other stories. So what will happen to Maddie? Just to tell you it'll span out over several chapters. I love doing this to people. And also I love giving them what they want. And if you ever seen ER. I'm listening to Snow Patrol's Open your Eyes and if you know episodes. 12x21 which is called Twenty One Guns. The Snow Patrol song was used in it and I love that song.


	6. Possible rescue?

AN: Here's chapter 6! The last chapter I think was one of my best chapter's ever in my history of writing fanfiction. So this is gonna be the follow up to Maddie's kid napping. I just couldn't resist. Okay I could. But what fun would I get out of it? The name that I said last chapter I really want you opinion on. I'll say it again this chapter Madeline Christine Ashton Claire or Jamie Christine Ashton Claire. I like them what do you think? I have no idea's for boys names but I like the idea for Christine part of a girls name because of Brennan's mom. Wouldn't that be cute? I lie that idea. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Booth's place still...

" Booth, have you seen Maddie"? Brennan asked worried. Maddie was her little girl and she didn't comeback after she got her cell phone. It had been about fifteen minutes since Maddie had left to do so.

" Bones, I haven't seen her. Something is wrong". Booth said.

" How the hell could something be wrong? Maddie's a good girl and now she didn't come back in. This isn't like her. We have to go look for her". Brennan said paincked.

" Settle down it isn't good for the baby. We'll find her. She might've gone over to Abby's. There's only three kids over there and their mom". Booth said.

" Booth, our daughter doesn't go anywhere without telling. Trust me something is wrong. Trust me". Brennan said. She couldn't sit still.

" I don't know what we're gonna do. I'll call Angela and them. We're going to find her Bones trust me". Booth said. He was scared. This was his little girl that was taken too. I mean he thought it was bad when Brennan was gone but now his little girl. No one messes with his girls and gets away with it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

" Madalyn Grace, tell me where your mother is"? The man asked.

" I'm not telling you. And what's your name? Don't ever call me Madalyn Grace". Maddie said. She was struggling. The guy had tied her up. Took all of her stuff away including her phone with the last pictures of Sydney, Madison, Sophie, and Molly.

" Here's her phone boss". The other man said. The larger man was the boss. He had amazing upper body strength. No wonder he was the boss and the shorter weaker one was whatever. The boss had cold grayish blue eyes. They got darker as he got madder at Maddie. He dark jet black hair that was slicked back. A cigarette behind one of his ears and a business suit on. He looked like he was in the mafia. The pin-stripped hat with the red feather in it topped his head. He had kind of a Brooklyn accent and he looked Italian. He started looking through Maddie's phone.

" Danielle, Abby, Lauren, Kate, Angela, Isabella, Jade, Noelle, Emma, Dad, Cam, Tori, Sierra M., Cienna, Selena, Hodgins, Jayden, Gracie, Mom, Hannah-". The boss said before he was interrupted.

" Her mom's phone number is in there. Call it and see if she picks up". The smaller guy said.

" Tony you're a genius". The boss said pulling out a phone. He dialed Maddie's mom's number and called it.

" Hello". Brennan said.

" I took your daughter. I need 3.2 million bucks by tomorrow or Madalyn Grace isn't gonna be here anymore". The boss said. Maddie gulped. She didn't want to die. She shuttered at the thought.

" Okay. I'll get it to you by tomorrow". Brennan said near tears. She would've never thought about this in a million years. I mean How the heck do they expect her to get the money. It's Maddie's life. The boss hung up.

" Madalyn Grace, I know that mommy and daddy aren't going to be coming to your rescue. They'll find you eventually. So why don't you write a letter to them and your new baby brother or sister so that daddy knew how you felt". The boss said.

" Sure". Maddie said almost in tears. It was killing her that she may never get to see her family again. She loved her parents so much and Parker. But how did the boss know that her mom was pregnant? He knows someone at the Jeffersonian. Maddie thought. He knows because someone at the Jeffersonian has been delivering him this information. Tony unhand-cuffed Maddie. He chained her so she couldn't get out but so she could write. He gave her a pen and paper and left her alone.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Parker,_

_By the time you've found this I will be dead. I just wanted to let you know that I love you guys so much. I was so excited to get to be a big sister again. I've always wanted a little brother or sister. I love Parker don't worry. I wish I could meet them. Tell Hodgins that he made science more interesting to me then it already was. Cam, and the medical aspect of autpsys the whole nine yards. Tell Angela, that the picture that she drew for me was amazing. I've thanked her over and over again but just tell her it meant something to me. I love you guys so much. I'll keep saying it over and over again. You guys raised me so well. I don't think anyone could ask for better parents. Well I need to go. I love you guys._

_Love,_

_Maddie_

Maddie folded the piece of paper and put it into her pocket. She needed to hear her mom and dad's voice. She was thirteen and her life was in danger. They'd probably torture her to death. That didn't sound good. When the smaller guy came back he saw Maddie just sitting there. He didn't want this for this innocent little girl but he had to do it because Paul said to. He rehandcuffed Maddie to a pipe. She wouldn't be able to get out. Her dad needed to find her. She started thinking about her second grade conference. Her dad had little Parker. He as one or two. He wasn't that old. Her mom also came with. It was fun. Her teacher Mrs. Grant was the best teacher ever. She was young and she knew how to make class fun. Mrs. Grant had nothing bad to say about Maddie. Her mom and dad were happy about that. That was the kind of the start that only one parent went. Most of the time it was her dad. If Maddie could get out of there alive it would be both parents would come. Her little brother or sister too. It be fun. Maddie knew that her dad would find her some way. Just she know when. They'd probably hold her until the ransom was paid or Maddie was rescued. Again the other guy came back in. The boss was asleep and he could tell Maddie was in distress. She needed to get out or do something. And she really needed to pee.

" What are you doing"? Maddie whispered.

" Letting you use the bathroom and call your parents. Paul is up stairs sleeping really heavy. Where in a abandoned Ware house in the southern part of West Virgina. Paul has guns and everything. I'm trying to get you free. Use the bathroom over there and here's your phone I have the same one so I charged it. Call your parents real quick tell them your okay and that you love them. You only have five minutes so make it quick". Tony said getting Maddie's wrists free from the handcuffs. Maddie ran towards the bathroom and looked at the time. She quickly dialed the her mom's office number. She knew that her mom would be there.

" Hello". Brennan said.

" Hey mom it's me". Maddie whispered.

" Maddie, where are you"? Brennan asked panicked.

" I'm in an abandoned warehouse in southern West Virgina. I've only got five minutes". Maddie said.

" To live"? Brennan asked.

" No to talk so put dad on". Maddie said.

" Here ya go". Brennan said handing the phone to Booth.

" Hey daddy". Maddie said almost in tears. She's never missed her dad or mom so much.

" Hey Maddie. I've already got people looking for you. You need to tell me as much as you can". Booth said.

" I'm in a warehouse that has a basement with a bathroom. The floor is concrete, the pipes are copper. There's guns, knives, I think even explosives. Daddy, you need to hurry up and find me". Maddie said.

" Maddie, I'm on it. What are the guys names"? Booth said.

" Paul and Tony. Paul has done everything to me and Tony's letting me talk to you". Maddie said. Booth breathed a sigh of relief that she knew the guys names.

" Daddy, I gotta go". Maddie said.

" I love you Maddie and hang in there I'll find you". Booth said and hung up. Maddie did what she needed to do and put her phone in her pocket.

" So what did they say"? Tony asked.

" He's coming. I just hope he gets here in time". Maddie said. They heard something upstairs. Maddie quickly handed her phone over and handcuffed her self to the pipe.

" How'd you do that"? Tony asked.

" My dad's an FBI agent. I use to take his cuffs and handcuff myself to stuff". Maddie said.

" Well I've gotta go before he kills us both". Tony said.

" Okay. I'll be here". Maddie said messing with the handcuffs like she was trying to get out. Tony went upstairs quickly and went to sit in the spot he was when Paul went to sleep. Maddie dosed off for a little while but was woken up to shots.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know this is a short chapter. But I'm gonna make it up to ya soon. I love that it's another cliffhanger. I know I'm mean please don't kill me. I'm going to start working on chapter 7 soon. Please review. I beg of you. This is like my most popular story. I don't know how I did it. So that's it. I'll get my ass in gear and work on chapter 7.


	7. I'm here

AN: Chapter 7! I'm so excited about this chapter. Maddie might get rescued or she might not. I need names people. I'm coming up clueless. I've got Madeline Christine Ashton Claire or Jamie Christine Ashton Claire. I need boy names, I need more girl names. I'm shocked that I'm even coming up with names. I'm good at it. Just I'm coming up blank. This chapter is gonna be fun. Well I think. I might rescue Maddie from her pyshcotic kidnapper in the beginning or towards the end. So here goes nothing. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie heard a couple more shots. Either someone was there to rescue her or someone killed Tony. Or Tony killed Paul. One of those three possibilities. She was praying it was someone to rescue her. She needed to be rescue. She'd been in that place for over twelve hours. They taken her about eight 0'clock at night and she was guessing it was about nine or ten o'clock in the morning. Not getting a lot of sleep was starting to take affect. She just stared at that door hoping her dad would come through and rescue her. She a sound that didn't sound good. Big heavy footsteps coming her way. She knew it wasn't her father or Tony. When the door opened she tried to hide her tears. She was crying because she was tired and she missed her family. Maddie knew it was taking a toll on her mom. She knew her dad wouldn't sleep until she was home safe or he rescued her. A guy came down the stairs and over to her. He wasn't Paul or Tony. He unlocked her handcuffs and pulled her up by her auburn curls. She started to cry even more. Someone had killed both Tony and Paul. Paul was the small killer but this guy was the one that killed mostly everyone. Dave that took her mom was just an accomplice. Tony was the guy who helped while no one was watching. He looked scary. Dark brown eyes that were almost black. Jet black hair like Paul. He looked like he could be related to Paul. He through Maddie on the table tied her up at the waist, across her chest and tied her little hands together underneath both of them.

" You listen her little girl, mommy and daddy are looking for you but when they find their little girl will have one less thing on her mind. Boys will respect you more and I get the glory of being the first time. But if you do anything that will hurt me I will slit your throat and mommy and daddy are gonna have one dead daughter". The man said. Maddie knew she couldn't die. She hadn't lived enough. She was only thirteen she hadn't even become a world famous neurosurgeon yet. She wanted to be a world famous neurosurgeon, a mom, and the best big sister ever. The man climbed on top of her and held himself right above Maddie. She didn't want to think about what was gonna happen next. It was too hard. She didn't want it but he would still do it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the lab...

Brennan was an emotional wreck. Booth was pacing back and forth waiting for them to tell him that they found the place where Maddie was at. Hodgins, Angela, Cam, and Parker just sat in Brennan's office waiting for the call that Booth was waiting for. Brennan's phone rang. Booth practically ran over to answer.

" Hello". Booth said.

" Booth, I think we've found it". The guy said.

" Where"? Booth asked. He was trying not to get his hopes up that they might've found his daughter. It would be a miracle if they did.

" It's a warehouse off of highway 1. There's a couple more with in a short distance so if we can't find her there we'll go look at the other's in the area. There's only a couple in southern West Virgina that fits the description that Maddie gave you". The guy said.

" Alright. Send me the directions and I'll meet you there". Booth said. He was just praying that it was the first one. The first abandoned warehouse is where she was at.

" See you there Agent Booth". The guy said and hung up.

" What's going on"? Brennan asked.

" They've found an abandoned warehouse. We're going to go look and see if she's there. Bones, we might find her". Booth said.

" All I want to do is get her home safe Booth. That's all I want". Brennan said.

" All you guys come on. I know she'll want to see all of us if we find her". Booth said. Everyone got up and they walked out the door. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam were in one car and Booth, Brennan, and Parker were in the other. Angela followed Booth out. It took about an hour and a half to get to the highway. It be another half an hour to forty five minutes to get to the warehouse. When Booth arrived there was no one there yet. He pulled up somewhere and parked. He could faintly here screams. It sounded like Maddie.

" Bones, Parker, stay here. I'm going in". Booth said.

" Booth, wait until someone gets here. I don't want you going in there alone". Brennan said. She couldn't lose him. Not now. It be too hard to get through. When she thought he was dead she was so upset and then he wasn't. She was mad for a little while but she got over it. But she couldn't lose him forever.

" Bones, I'll be fine. I'll have Angela and them stay here with you. I'll be back as soon as I can". Booth said.

" I don't want to lose you. I can't let you go and know there's stuff in there that could kill you". Brennan said. She couldn't let him do it. She loves him. She's never told him that before but she loves him.

" I'll be fine. You don't have to worry". Booth said trying to reassure her. He loves her too. But he couldn't figure out a way to tell her.

" Just bring Maddie back safe. And you too". Brennan said. She didn't want to argue when her daughter's life's in danger. They heard sirens.

" I'll come back don't worry". Booth said.

" Wait until they get set up and then go in". Brennan said.

" Fine I will". Booth said. Brennan did something completely out of character. She pulled Booth in for a kiss. If she lost him she'd want to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

" Now go save our daughter". Brennan said after they broke apart. Booth smiled. He got out and went around to the trunk. He pulled out his bullet proof vest and suited up. He needed to get his little girl back. The night had killed him. She was gone no where near home for him. He went in first and the other guys followed him. He could screams. He knew it was Maddie. She screamed too much like a girl when she was in pain. He had gut feeling he wasn't gonna like what he was gonna see when he found her. He saw the basement door was opened a crack. He looked over where a couch was he saw two men dead lying on the floor. He didn't like the sight. He opened the basement door slowly. He could hear the screaming even louder. He slowly started to walk down the stairs. He knew Maddie was in there. He knew it. He made his way down the stairs. There was a wall before it was wide and open. He walked quietly until he was at the end of the wall. He heard a crack like someone had been hit. He hoped it was Maddie doing the hitting. He peaked his head around the wall to see what was going on. The guy was on top of Maddie. He was ready to kill the guy. Maddie looked over and saw her dad. The guy looked at Maddie and saw that he wasn't looking at her. He smacked her across the face and then looked to see what she was looking at. Booth disappeared quickly before the guy could see him. The guy got off of Maddie and then went to see what she was looking at. Booth could hear him getting closer. When the guy was finally to him Booth took the opportunity to punch the guy in the face. The guy fell back onto the ground. Booth quickly turned him over and handcuffed him. Then he went after Maddie.

" Daddy". Maddie said in tears.

" I'll get you out of here soon". Booth said untying her.

" Dad, what's gonna happen"? Maddie asked.

" I don't know". Booth said. He was happy he got to her in time.

" Dad, I think he broke my leg". Maddie said.

" I can carry you. You aren't that heavy". Booth said. He wanted to kill the guy that did this to his daughter. Her leg maybe broken. Who else knows what he did. Maddie pulled up her shorts. Booth already knew what happened. He couldn't stand the thought of it. He picked her up gently and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. She started to cry even harder now. The swat team had come down the stairs and saw the guy on the floor in handcuffs. They had pulled him up and took him out. Booth walked Maddie up the stairs carefully. She still kept her head buried in his shoulder. She knew that Tony and Paul were gone. She couldn't stand to see them. Tony had let her dad come get her and Paul just kidnapped her and smacked her around a little bit. He walked out and he saw Brennan, Parker, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins waiting on the other side of the tape. Booth brought Maddie over to the paramedics that had gotten there. Brennan practically ran over. Maddie was still crying.

" Hey mom". Maddie said in tears. She'd missed her mom. Brennan looked over at Booth. He had a horrified look on his face.

" Maddie, I was so scared I was going to lose you". Brennan said in tears. She couldn't think about living without Maddie. Maddie was the one who got her up in the morning.

" I'm fine. I'm just glad to see you guys". Maddie said. She had calmed down a tad but not much.

" Bones, I need to talk to you". Booth said.

" I don't want to know what happened to Maddie because I can tell". Brennan said.

" When we get back to D.C. they're going to take her to a hospital. She'll go through everything she needs to. But she also has a possible broken leg and wrist". Booth said. He didn't want to think about what happened to his little girl.

" Dad, I think it's just my leg. My wrists both feel fine". Maddie said. She knew her dad was just being cautious. He didn't want anything to be left out.

" You also could have broken ribs". Booth said. He was afraid of what she could have broken.

" Dad, just let the doctor's check me out when I get there". Maddie said. She didn't want to even talk about what had happened. This was super hard. Her mom was hard but this even harder. It was her not her mom.

" Okay lets get you to the hospital. Shall we"? The paramedic said.

" Can I go with her"? Booth asked.

" Sure". The paramedic said.

" Bones, take my vest but it in the trunk. You know how to get back to D.C. And we'll meet you at the hospital". Booth said taking off his vest.

" Okay we'll see you there". Brennan said taking it. She walked back over to the car holding Booth's vest.

" Sweetie, how is she"? Angela asked. She saw the look on Booth's face when he brought Maddie out.

" I'll tell you later". Brennan said putting the vest in the trunk.

" Sweets found out". Angela said.

" How did he find out"? Brennan asked. She was scared that he even knew.

" Someone at the Jeffersonian has a big mouth". Angela said. She might've said something to him before she left.

" Angela"! Brennan said. She couldn't believe her.

" I'm sorry sweetie. He drug it out of me. And he might meet us at the hospital". Angela said.

" Great Ange. Now I have a psychologist on my hands. Besides what happened to my daughter". Brennan said. She was furious. She didn't need Sweets on her hands.

" As I said sweetie, I'm sorry". Angela said.

" If he goes anywhere near my daughter I'm killing both of you". Brennan said shutting the trunk.

" Bren, I'll gladly keep him away from you and Maddie". Angela said.

" Come on Parker we need to go". Brennan said. Parker got into the backseat while Brennan got into the drivers seat and pulled out. She headed towards D.C. It took about two hours to hit D.C. city limits. She knew what hospital they were going to. She pulled into the parking garage that was for visitors and then walked into the ER. She saw Booth and walked towards him.

" What's going on"? Brennan asked Booth.

" They're doing the exam now. Then they'll get her a private room so she can have some visitors. They still have to do x-rays. They're saying that she's going to have to stay here over night". Booth said.

" Well that's good. I'm so scared that something bad is gonna happen". Brennan said.

" Where's Parker"? Booth asked.

" Angela and them took him to the cafeteria because he had been complaining of being hungry". Brennan said.

" Well that's good because he doesn't need to be here for this". Booth said. He was just happy that his little girl was somewhat okay.

" Mr. Booth, can I speak with you for a second"? Maddie's doctor asked.

" Can her mom come with too"? Booth asked.

" Sure". The doctor said. Booth and Brennan walked with the doctor to somewhere that it was more quiter.

" I'm Dr. Gabriel and you are"? Dr. Gabriel asked Brennan.

" Maddie's mom. Dr. Temperance Brennan". Brennan said.

" Okay". Dr. Gabriel said.

" Just tell us what's wrong". Booth said impatient.

" There's some slight tearing that needs stitches. Maddie's going to need to be in the hospital for two to three days". Dr. Gabriel said.

" Okay. Do we need to sign anything"? Booth said. He still couldn't believe what had happened to Maddie.

" Yes you do. Here are the consent forms". Dr. Gabriel said handing the clip board to Booth. Booth signed then Brennan signed.

" Well that's settled. We're going to take her up to Radiology so we can see if anything is seriously broken". Dr. Gabriel said.

" Okay. Can we see her for a second"? Brennan said.

" Sure". Dr. Gabriel said. Brennan and Booth walked into where Maddie was.

" So you heard"? Maddie asked.

" Yeah honey, we did. We'll be here for you all the way". Booth said.

" I have to be in the hospital for two to three days. This sucks". Maddie said. Booth smiled. There was some of the Maddie he knew.

" Sweetheart, I know it sucks but it's just the way it is". Brennan said.

" Maddie, we need to take you up to Radiology". The nurse said.

" Can my mom come with me"? Maddie asked.

" Sure she can". The nurse said.

" Maddie, I don't have to come with you. You're not 5 anymore. It'll be fine". Brennan said. Maddie had broken her wrist when she was five. She fell off her bike and tried to catch herself.

" Mom, you work with bones. I just want you to look and make sure they don't screw up". Maddie said. She didn't want to find out from some person that her Femur was broken.

" Okay, I'll come up". Brennan said. They made their way up to Radiology. They got Maddie set up for her x-rays. She was getting her right leg, and her left arm. Luckily she wrote with her right hand. They did her right leg first. She had a hairline fracture on her Fibula. Nothing major but she'd need a splint for it. Since what was just her Fibula the doctor said it should heal in about 4 weeks. Which is good because she just got out of school and she can be off her feet for 4 weeks. They did her left arm next. Nothing was broken thank god. Just her wrists hurt. After they got her out her mom met up with her. They were going to take her up to her private room.

" So I have a hairline fracture on the lower part of my Fibula. That's not a big weight bearing bone so I'll just lean a little bit. But I have to be in a splint and keep ice on it. It's gonna suck to sleep. Mom, you check both x-rays thoroughly. Right"? Maddie said. She was worried that it was going to be a tib fib fracture where she couldn't walk for about 12-14 weeks.

" Maddie, I did you just have a hairline fracture on the lower part of the Fibula. You have no other fractures. I'm just glad that you wrist isn't broken again". Brennan said. When Maddie broke her wrist she was in so much pain and she didn't want Maddie to go through that again.

" Okay. I just wanted my mother's opinion". Maddie said. That's all she wanted. Her mother was genius. And so was she but who says she was bragging. They brought Maddie up to her room and then her mom went down to get everyone.

" So what happened"? Angela asked when Brennan made it down.

" I'll tell you the other thing when Parker's not around. She has a hairline fracture on her Fibula. I've checked all the x-rays myself and that's all there is". Brennan said. She didn't really want to tell Angela about the other thing. She just told Angela that so she'd drop the subject. They all walked up to Maddie's room. Sweets was in there for some odd reason. No one even knew how he got in there. Maddie knew that she didn't want him around and neither did her parents right now. Brennan walked in first.

" Sweets, what are doing in here"? Brennan asked.

" Just talking to Maddie about her traumatic experience. It's very hard for a young girl to go through something like. She may experience suicidal thoughts, holding back emotions. A lot of things if she doesn't talk to someone about it". Sweets said.

" Sweets, this is my daughter. I'll take care of it. Now, will you gladly get you butt out of here so the actual people who care about her can see her". Brennan said. She didn't need Sweets trying to help her daughter. Sweets left the room with his head hung down. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Parker, and Booth walked in after he left.

" Hey guys". Maddie smiled. She did miss everybody. She'd always go to the Jeffersonian after school and hang out with her mom and everybody.

" Hey Maddie". Angela said. She was kind of happy that Maddie smiled.

" So when are they gonna start hounding me with questions"? Maddie asked her dad.

" Soon. I heard someone's supposed to come over today and hound you with questions". Booth said. He really didn't want that for her.

" Daddy, I don't want to go through that. I mean I don't know why they think they could do that to me". Maddie said. She really didn't want to talk to anybody that wasn't close to her.

" Maddie, you're going to have to do it sometime or another. I have to go talk to the guy that did this to you". Booth said. Maddie could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

" Dad, I don't want to talk to some person about this. I don't want to see the man that did this to me. I don't want any of that". Maddie chocked out. She was gonna start to cry and she really didn't want to in front of everyone.

" I'm sorry Maddie but you do". Booth said. He could see that she was gonna start to cry.

" Dad, I can't do it. It's too hard. Tony helped me get you guys to find me. If it wasn't for him you'd be still looking for me or I'd be dead". Maddie said. She shuddered at the thought of it.

" Maddie, I've got to go and talk to this guy that did this to you. I'll be back as soon as I can". Booth said. He didn't want to leave his little girl but he was going to have to at sometime.

" Bye daddy. I love you". Maddie said. She didn't want her dad to leave. She never wanted him to leave. She felt protected when he was around and when he wasn't she vulnerable and weak.

" I love you too sweetheart". Booth said giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walked out of her room ready to kick the guys butt for what he did to his little girl.

" Well Maddie, I got you something". Hodgins said.

" What"? Maddie asked. She really did want to know.

" Because you like medical stuff so much. I got first of all a medical dictionary and a book neurology". Hodgins said.

" Oh my god, thank you. I've always a medical dictionary and the book on neurology just tops it. Well I guess I can still be a world famous neurosurgeon". Maddie said. She couldn't wait to read both of them.

" You're welcome. I got them a couple weeks ago when you mention neurosurgery". Hodgins said. She was bright girl. She loved science like her mother and she could figure out things like her father. She always surprises people with her knowledge of uncommon things that most thirteen year olds don't even know.

" Thanks again. Most thirteen year olds get teddy bears and candy. I get medical dictionaries and Neurology books". Maddie said.

" Yes you do Madalyn Grace. But you get the other stuff too". Brennan said. She loved using Maddie's real first name around her.

" Mom, don't call me by my first name". Maddie begged.

" I won't. It was just for fun". Brennan smiled. She never really smiled but Maddie could always make her smile.

" Well we're going to get going. But I'll be up her tomorrow sweetie". Angela said.

" Okay see you guys tomorrow. And if someone would gladly bring me Starbucks I would appreciate it". Maddie said. She needed a coffee.

" I'll bring one up tomorrow". Angela said before they all left. A new lady that Maddie's never seen before walked in.

" Hi I'm Detective Noelle Matthews. I was wondering if I could ask Madalyn about what happened". Detective Matthews said.

" Sure. Mom and Parker go wait outside for a little bit. I don't we'll be long". Maddie said. She was worried about the questions she was gonna be asked.

" Sure. Come on Parker". Brennan said. Parker and Brennan went outside and waited.

" Okay Madalyn, where were you when you were abducted"? Detective Matthews asked.

" I was at my dad's car getting my cell phone that's at the place where I was held". Maddie said. She was really trying to think of smart answers for Detective Matthews.

" Alright. What happened while you were held hostage"? Detective Matthews asked. She needed the facts so she could get a case under way.

" I was hit several times in the face. I was raped. I have a hairline fracture on my fibula. I feel like crap and I might be having a baby at thirteen. Any more questions"? Maddie said. She was kind of mad at the nature of the questions.

" No. I'll go conduct my report". Detective Matthews said.

" Good. Now leave". Maddie said. She didn't want to really talk to anybody.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I just wanted to stop there. What do you think? The next chapter is going to have Booth's interrogation of the guy who did this to his daughter. Names I need names people. Sorry for any grammar mistakes in this chapter. I'm kind of in a rush. Please review!


	8. Interrogation of a Father

AN: Chapter 8! My other people that use to review please review. I'm not liking getting only 2 reviews per chapter. I love the reviews though. This chapter's gonna be fun. Lets just say Booth take cares of the guy that did this to his little girl. And a possible return of Sweets to see Maddie. I'm not giving that one away. And the guy who did this to Maddie name's is finally revealed. I didn't tell you at all last chapter. That's pretty much it. I'm looking at names as we speak. I think I have a boy first name that I don't know why I didn't think of. I like the name Wyatt. What do you think? Wyatt Booth it kind of has a ring to it. I like it. Just the name needs middle names. I also like Mason. But I don't know. Anywho, enjoy this chapter and please read and review!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Interrogation of a father...

Booth was good and ready to interrogate the man who hurt his daughter. Maddie, didn't need that. The guy was definitely getting life in jail no matter what. He didn't who he was up against when he did that to Maddie. It was about time for Booth to go in. The guy was just getting acquainted with his lawyer. Finally, time to go interrogate the man who hurt is little girl, hurt Bones, and killed Maddie's best friends and little sisters.

" I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I just need to ask you a few questions". Booth said walking into the interrogation room.

" I'm Daniel Stevens. I'm Mr. Lombardo's attorney". Daniel said. Booth didn't like both of the guys. Daniel looked slimy and Mark hurt his little girl.

" Well lets get down to it. Mark, were you aware at how old Madalyn was when you raped her"? Booth said. He didn't like the question but he had to ask it.

" No. She looked like she was eighteen. And I didn't rape her she wanted it". Mark said. Booth was so ready to punch him right there.

" It was not. I've got the medical records Mark. She was raped. She needed stitches for the tearing they found". Booth said.

" You can't tie my client to Madalyn Grace's rape". Daniel said. Booth knew that whoever Mark's attorney was gonna say that.

" I can to Mr. Stevens. DNA testing. And look it matches your client so I can throw a rape charge at him". Booth said. He was ready to punch both the attorney and Mark.

" Next question". Daniel said.

" Where you aware that Madalyn's mother had been abducted 2 months prior"? Booth asked.

" That was my partner Dave. I didn't go anywhere near Madalyn Grace's mother". Mark said.

" You know, I'm not liking these answers you're giving me. Mark, my patient is wearing very thin with you". Booth said. He just needed to clock the guy and then everything would be okay.

" Agent Booth, do you have personal ties to Madalyn Grace"? Daniel asked.

" No". Booth lied. He didn't need the attorney on his back about Maddie.

" Next question". Daniel said. Booth wasn't liking Mark's attorney.

" Do you know Madison, Sydney, Sophie, and Molly Wolfe"? Booth asked. He needed to get this guy behind bars.

" Yes. They were my god daughter's". Mark said. Booth finally was getting somewhere.

" You say were. What happened"? Booth said. He already knew the answer but he needed it from Mark.

" Madison, Sydney, Sophie, and Molly are dead". Mark said. Booth knew he did it. He just knew.

" Do you know Catherine, Karlie, Abby, and Kellie Wolfe"? Booth asked. He knew Mark knew what happened.

" My best friend lost Karlie, Abby, and Kellie in a car accident about 5 months ago. Cathy was murdered". Mark said.

" How was Catherine murdered"? Booth asked.

" She was shut in the arm by a 22". Mark said.

" How did you know"? Booth asked. He knew he probably just got a confession out Mark.

" I don't see that's relevant next question". Daniel said.

" Brenda Wolfe. She had four kids. She lost her life as well as her children in car accident. Catherine Wolfe was shot and killed, Karlie, Abby, and Kellie car accident. And Madalyn's best friends and their little sister's were shot and killed. Every serial killer has a pattern I think I've just found a pattern". Booth said. Car accident then shooting and killing. It's an odd pattern but it is one.

" I didn't have anything to do with that". Mark said.

" Sophie and Molly weren't even 10 and they're gone. Sydney and Madison were Madalyn's age. Catherine Wolfe had four children. Andy, Karlie, Abby, and Kellie. Now only Andy's left. Brenda and her kids lost all of their lives. Your best friend has been through 3 wives and only has one child left. His wife Karla and him are trying to have a baby again because one child isn't enough when it's not even yours. Andy is Mr. Wolfe's but not Karla's. Madalyn's mom only has one child at this moment and that's Madalyn. If she lost her you'd be a dead man walking. I've seen Madalyn's mom break people's wrists, shoot people, and pretty much everything else. So you don't mess with her. But you took Madalyn and her father found out and guess what he'd kill you in a heart beat if you came with in fifteen feet of his daughter. So listen to me and listen to me good. When that jury hears Karla's, Mr. Wolfe's, Madalyn's, and Madalyn's mom's stories you butt's getting put in jail for life. I can tie you to Brenda's murder, Catherine's, Karlie, Kellie, and Abby's, Madalyn and her mom's abduction and rape. So I'd get a new lawyer". Booth said. His facial expression read mad all over.

" Madalyn Grace, wanted it. I didn't do anything wrong". Mark said. Booth stood up from his chair.

" Madalyn Grace, is thirteen years old. She didn't want it. You just did it to her. She was screaming her head off when I found her. So listen, come near my daughter again you're not gonna like what you'll have coming". Booth said. He left the interrogation room. He couldn't stand being in the same room as the guy who raped his daughter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the hospital...

Brennan had brought up Maddie's laptop so she could get on. Maddie was looking at baby names. She wanted the perfect name for her little brother sister or both.

" Mom, what about Alexandria"? Maddie asked.

" Maddie, I'm not letting you name the babies". Brennan said. She let that last one slip. She'd had her doctor's appointment that day and didn't tell Maddie where she was going. Good thing it was when Maddie needed her laptop so she left went to it and then grabbed Maddie's laptop.

" Ah ha! I'm getting two new siblings. Please tell me that aren't identical". Maddie smiled.

" Nope. We'll be able to tell them apart. Your father doesn't even know that it's twins". Brennan said. She was too overwhelmed. First of all twins. Second of all, she would have to take about three months off of work.

" So, for girls I like Alexandria, Audrianna, Audrey, Ava, Brittany, Casey, Chloe, Cheyenne, Danielle, Delilah, Emma, Gabrielle, Gabriella, Gracelyn, Gracin, Hannah, Isabella, Jacey, Jade, Jamie, Jenna, Jennifer, Jessica, Joslyn, Julia, Kelsey, Kimberly, Katrina, Kendall, Kirsten, Kylie, Lauren, Leslie, Lacey, Mackenzie, Madeline, Mallory, Marissa, Natalie, Noelle, Nicole, Olivia, Peyton, Samantha, Sarah, Sierra, Stephanie, Taylor, Tabitha, Veronica, and Victoria. Boy names Alexander, Aaron, Bradley, Brayden, Brenden, Branden, Drake, Dylan, Ethan, Evan, Gabriel, Hayden, Isaiah, Isaac, Joseph, Joshua, Kacen, Leo, Matthew, Nathan, Payton, Preston, Presley, Ryan, Riley, Spencer, Seth, Taylor, Tyler, Tevin, Trevor, Travis, and Wyatt". Maddie said. She loved all of those names.

" How do you expect me to pick out names from that"? Brennan asked.

" I think if I had a little sister named Ava or Audrey I'd be happy. A little brother named Bradley or Hayden I'd be happy too". Maddie smiled.

" Maddie, when you started fourth grade was it scary"? Parker asked out of the blue.

" Parker, I'm going into 8th grade. Fourth grade wasn't scary just it's new. You're gonna be one of the big kids little boy. Enjoy it". Maddie said. She remembered when she started. It was scary but she liked it. Booth walked in.

" How'd it go"? Maddie asked.

" Lets just say I'm off the case". Booth said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I think it's a cliffy. I don't know what you think. What do you think of the names Maddie said? I like them. Next chapter is gonna be explanation behind what Booth said. And appearance's from Sweets, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam. Brennan will finally tell Booth about the twins. *smiles* So yeah. I had the freakiest dream ever. PM me if you want to hear it. Lets just say don't watch House and Bones before bed anymore. Anywho, I'm going to go start chapter 9 and it should be up soon. I know this is a short chapter but I'll make it up to you. Please review!


	9. Get me out of here!

AN: Chapter 9! I'm so loving this chapter. It's gonna be fine. Also, I found out when I'm gonna start school. Not to happy about it. Reviews will maybe make me feel better. Is the black mail working? Jk. But reviews do make me happy. Sweets will possibly return. Just to let you know. I don't really like him. He's too shrinkish. ( if that's even a word) I know he's a shrink or what ever. I still don't like him. I need a profession that isn't just kind of guessing. Anywho, I need names people. I like the idea of Mallory for a girl and Payton for a boy. But I still want Wyatt or Mason. Gender vote is still in effect. So start telling me for the twins. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Dad, what did you do"? Maddie asked. She couldn't even fathom what he did.

" I may have let the secret slip that you're my daughter. When his lawyer left I went in and possibly assaulted him. I mean there are so many things that could've possibly happened". Booth said.

" Booth"! Brennan said and hit him in the arm.

" Bones, I needed to do it for Maddie. I couldn't help it. He hurt my little girl". Booth explained.

" Booth, that doesn't matter. Now, you can't even talk to the guys on this case. Nice going". Brennan said.

" Will you guys stop? I need sleep. I haven't slept in awhile". Maddie said.

" We'll see you tomorrow sweetie". Brennan said giving Maddie a kiss on the forehead.

" Bye mom, bye dad". Maddie yawned.

" Bye Maddie". Booth said before they walked out. Maddie fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next day...

Maddie woke up with several faces staring at her. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Brennan, Booth, Parker, and Abby.

" Jeez, guys you know how to wake up a girl". Maddie said groggy.

" I brought you Starbucks like you requested sweetie". Angela said handing Maddie her Caramel Macciato. Maddie took a sip and let it run down her throat.

" Thank you so much Angela". Maddie said.

" You're welcome". Angela smiled.

" Mom, did you bring my mp3 player up"? Maddie asked. She missed it. All of her songs that she always listened to.

" Yes. You dad forced me to bring it up for you". Brennan said handing the mp3 player to Maddie. Maddie put the ear phones she turned it to Shinedown. Second Chance started playing. After that song was over she turned it off.

" What song did you listen to"? Angela asked.

" Second Chance by Shinedown". Maddie smiled. She loved that band. Like she loved Snow Patrol, Coldplay, Evanescence, Linkin Park all the stuff like that.

" Good song". Abby said.

" I missed you Abbs". Maddie smiled again. Angela and Brennan were happy that Maddie was smiling.

" Madster I missed you too". Abby smiled. Mr. Grant gave all of his kids nicknames. Maddie was Madster, Abby was Abbs, Sydney was Sydney Australia, Madison was MadWolfe, Lauren was LW, Isabella was Izzie you get the gist.

" So Izzie called me, she was talking about her little thing with Ethan. OMG, I thought I was going to die. Ethan kissed her. Maddie, I can't believe it. They actually like eachother. It's amazing". Abby rambled.

" Abbs, I get it. Ethan and Iz are perfect for eachother". Maddie said trying to shut her up. It was the mini versions of Brennan and Angela. Even though Abby wasn't Angela's.

" By the way, Jake called me". Abby said giving Maddie that look that she gives her when they talk about Jake.

" Abbs, not here. Please". Maddie said.

" Oh now I want to know". Angela said.

" Abby, I'm going to kill you when I get out of the hospital". Maddie threatened.

" Maddie, it's okay. Everyone knows". Abby said.

" Abigail Victoria Carlson, thanks a lot". Maddie said. She couldn't believe her.

" Mom, dad, Parker, Hodgins, and Cam can you please wait outside for a little bit". Maddie said. She hoped not questions would be asked.

" Sure". They all said in unison and walked out. Abby climbed on the bed and was on one side of Maddie and then Angela was on the other side waiting for the story.

" Sweetie, tell me everything". Angela said.

" Who am I my mother"? Maddie asked. She knew what Angela's reaction would be.

" Yes but mini. Tell the story". Angela said.

" Fine. But if you tell my mother I will hurt you Angela Montenegro". Maddie said.

" Just tell the story". Abby said.

" Jake, is going to be Sophomore in high school next year. His little sister Jade who is my best friend goes to my school. Anywho, Jake and I kind of like each other. We've been to the movies and stuff like that. Well towards the end of the school year he started acting like my dad with my mom with me. So we've been just keeping in touch. And he's probably gonna come up here and you'll meet him". Maddie said. Then they heard a small knock on the door. It was Jake.

" Speak of the devil". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie". Jake said walking into the room.

" Hey Jake". Maddie smiled.

" How are you feeling"? Jake asked.

" I'm feeling good thanks for asking. Angela this is Jake and Jake this is Angela". Maddie said.

" Hi". Angela said. He's very nice and cute. He's kind of a mini Booth for Maddie. But Parker's the true mini Booth. Angela thought.

" Well I just came to check on you and I got you this". Jake said holding a pink fluffy teddy bear. Maddie smiled and took it from him.

" Thanks Jake". Maddie smiled.

" You're welcome. I'll talk to you later". Jake said and kissed her cheek. Maddie blushed. Angela squealed.

" Angela, keep it down". Maddie said. She just prayed her dad didn't see that.

" Sweetie, he's cute. But you're an eighth grader, he's a sophomore. You just better hope your dad doesn't hunt him down in his FBI way". Angela said.

" If you tell my parents about this I'm cutting out your vocal cords". Maddie said. She was just like Booth. Making threats like that.

" Maddie, I won't tell anybody. Your mom and all of us are going to go out to eat and let you rest. Abby is coming too". Angela said.

" How did you talk your mom into letting you go along with my mom and dad Abby"? Maddie asked.

" My mom just needs sometime to watch the baby. Aaron is away at my dad's and Alec is being a two month old". Abby said.

" Okay. You guys go. I'll be fine". Maddie said.

" Alright sweetie. We'll be back later. Come on Abby mini Brennan wants to be alone". Angela said. Abby and Angela got up and left. They all went to the diner for something to eat. Maddie dosed off for a little bit but then woke up because she had a nightmare. When she woke up guess who was there? Sweets.

" Sweets, what the hell are you doing you here"? Maddie asked.

" I came to see how you were doing Maddie". Sweets said.

" Get the hell out of my room before I call for a nurse to call security". Maddie threatened.

" Maddie, you've been through a traumatic experience. I think you need someone to talk to". Sweets said.

" My mom and dad are perfectly capable of taking care of me. Sweets, leave now". Maddie said. Booth and them came back. Booth walked in first.

" Sweets, what the hell are you doing here"? Booth asked.

" Just talking to Maddie". Sweets said.

" Dad, get him the hell out of here". Maddie said.

" I sure will. Sweets, get out of here. She's my daughter I'll take care of it". Booth said.

" Agent Booth, Maddie needs someone to talk to. I think I'd be a better fit". Sweets said.

" Lets let Maddie decide that one". Booth said looking at Maddie.

" I want you to get out of here Sweets. My parents can handle me". Maddie said. Sweets left with his head hung down like before.

" Thank you so much daddy". Maddie said after he left.

" You got rid of him. I just said it was your choice". Booth said. Brennan and the rest of them walked in.

" What the hell was Sweets doing here"? Brennan asked.

" Trying to do what he did yesterday". Maddie said. Brennan rolled her eyes.

" Who is Jake"? Booth asked out of the blue.

" He's a friend dad". Maddie said hoping the conversation wouldn't go any further.

" He doesn't look like a friend". Angela said.

" Angela"! Maddie exclaimed.

" What"? Angela asked innocently.

" You know what". Maddie said.

" Paris and Nicole quit". Booth said.

" Who"? Brennan asked.

" Not now Bones". Booth said. He didn't want to explain pop culture to her.

" I want to go home". Maddie whined.

" Tomorrow or the next day Maddie. It won't be long". Booth said.

" Dad, you're not helping. And did mom tell you the big thing that I found yesterday"? Maddie said.

" Bones, is there something you didn't tell me"? Booth asked.

" Thanks a lot Maddie". Brennan said.

" No prob mom". Maddie smiled.

" Bones, just spit it out". Booth said. Brennan gave him a confused look.

" Just say it mom". Maddie said.

" We're having twins". Brennan mumbled. She kept doing stuff completely out of character lately.

" I heard that Bones. So identical or fraternal"? Booth said.

" Fraternal". Brennan smiled.

" Sweet, we'll be able to tell them apart". Booth said.

" So my best friend is having twins"? Angela asked.

" Uh huh". Brennan said. Angela squealed.

" Angela, they'll know who you are before they even make it into this world". Maddie said.

" They should". Angela said.

" I didn't". Maddie smirked.

" And that was a major problem that got fixed". Angela said.

" What is it with you two"? Booth asked.

" It's nothing". Maddie said.

" Totally". Angela said.

" What time is it"? Maddie asked.

" Almost two". Abby said.

" I want to take a nap. I didn't get that much sleep because I kept having nightmares. I think that runs in the family". Maddie said.

" We'll go back to the lap. And Abby I'll drop you off at your mom's house". Angela said.

" Thanks Angela". Abby said. Maddie knew there was something that Angela and Abby weren't telling her. Abby kind of looked like Angela in a way. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Abby left.

" I'll stay here". Brennan said.

" Okay. I'll take Parker home because Rebecca is coming to get him later today". Booth said.

" Well bye then". Brennan said.

" I have a question for both of you. Have you told each other that you love them"? Maddie said.

" Not that I know of". Brennan answered quickly. They'd actually told it to each other several times. Just Maddie and Angela didn't know.

" Okay. But I want to know as soon as you guys do". Maddie said.

" Got it". Brennan and Booth said.

" Bye Bones". Booth said giving her a kiss.

" Bye Booth". Brennan said. Booth and Parker walked out.

" Mom, I keep having the same nightmare over and over again every time I fall asleep". Maddie said. She couldn't sleep and she hated that.

" Just go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up". Brennan said stroking her hair. Maddie quickly fell asleep. About an hour and half later Maddie started to toss and turn.

" No... MOM!... Let her go!... Not again... I'm not her... Let me go...". Maddie mumbled in her sleep. She started thrashing around.

" Madalyn. Madalyn Grace. Maddie"! Brennan said shaking Maddie to wake up. Maddie finally woke up.

" Mom". Maddie whined with her eyes closed.

" Maddie you were having a nightmare. I don't want to see my little girl go through that". Brennan said.

" Remind to never let you meet Jake and never let dad too". Maddie said opening her eyes.

" I'll remember. Jake is nice, I talked to him for a little bit. He's like your dad. No wonder you like him". Brennan said. Maddie just rolled her eyes.

" Mom, please tell me that you didn't embarrass me. I really like him. And he's Jade's older brother. I already talked to Jade about it and it's cool that I like him. She says that he should be with me and not the blonde cheerleader's. I'll be the only freshman that is dating a junior". Maddie said.

" Maddie, he's nice. Just be careful". Brennan said.

" Mom, I'm not you". Maddie said without thinking.

" Maddie, I know you're not me. You're you". Brennan said.

" Mom, I just want to get a good nights sleep and wake up and go home. That's all. I just can't. I keep thinking about that night and it scares the crap out of me". Maddie said.

" Maddie, it's okay. You dad and I will take care of everything". Brennan said.

" Do you think I'll be a good big sister"? Maddie asked. She really did want to know. She thought she was a good one now. But she wanted to know if she would be.

" You already are. I think the twins will be very lucky to have a big sister like you. I wish Russ was like you growing up. But everyone knew who's little sister I was. You help Parker with his homework when he needs it. You are the best big sister anyone could ask for Maddie". Brennan said.

" Thanks mommy". Maddie smiled.

" You haven't called me that since you were in second grade. What changed"? Brennan said. Maddie was the girl that still called her dad, daddy. But mom was always mom.

" I just wanted to. Is that so bad? I think I'm a weird girl". Maddie said. She kind of was. Cars, sports, and science was all she cared about.

" Why do you say that Maddie"? Brennan asked. Maddie wasn't weird she just liked different things. She was spoiled yes but she wasn't like the other girls.

" I like cars, sports, science, all the boy stuff. I still don't know how Abby buts up with me". Maddie said.

" Maddie, different stuff that interests us is what makes us who we are. You like sports, cars, and science. You're not weird you just like different stuff. There's no need to be ashamed of it". Brennan said.

" Mom, I'm not ashamed of it. I see all the girls and there dad's. They are dressed in pink and everything and I'm in jeans and Phillie's t-shirt. I look different. But I am prettier than all the girls in my school. They don't have the blue eyes I have, or the auburn curls. They are blonde and have blue eyes that are no where near mine. So I've got that compared to them". Maddie said.

" Yes. Maddie you're fine. Don't worry about it". Brennan said.

" I better keep my grades up for next year. And I want both of my parents at my school for conference's". Maddie said.

" I will gladly be at every conference until the twins are born in December". Brennan said.

" That sounds great mom. I think Mackenzie and Preston are good if I have a little brother and sister. Or Jasper and Mackenzie for something a little different". Maddie smiled.

" Jasper Booth sounds good. And so does Mackenzie Booth. But I think your dad and I will pick out the names". Brennan said.

" I'm just trying to help. I like Megan or Chloe". Maddie said. If she got a little sister she wanted her to have the perfect name.

" I was thinking Morgan for a girl". Brennan said.

" Morgan Booth is good. And it would be cute if all the boys started with P and all the girls started with M. Morgan Christine Ashton Claire Booth would be the perfect name". Maddie said.

" Where did you come up with that name"? Brennan asked curious. Morgan Christine Ashton Claire was a good name for a girl.

" Lauren's middle name is Ashton, Claire was Sydney's and Christine after your mom". Maddie smiled.

" I like that Maddie. Lauren's middle name is seriously Ashton"? Brennan said. She couldn't believe what Lauren's mom came up with for a name.

" Yes. Lauren Ashton Brianna Wagner". Maddie said. Sydney's was Sydney Marie Claire Wolfe.

" I thought it was just Lauren Brianna Wagner. I never knew Ashton was in her name". Brennan said shocked.

" She has two middle names like all of my other friends except Isabella, Abby, Kate, and Jade". Maddie said.

" I knew that. I'm going to go home. Your dad has some big surprise for me. If Sweets comes up here don't say anything and scream for a nurse. Or I'll call Angela and she can hang out with you so Sweets isn't up here. Maddie, I'll try and see if I can get you out of here tomorrow". Brennan said getting up.

" Okay. I love you mom". Maddie said.

" I love you too. Try and sleep if you can". Brennan said giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Brennan walked out of the room. After she was gone for about fifteen minutes Jake walked in of all people.

" Hey". Maddie said.

" Hey". Jake said walking over to her bed.

" So why are you here"? Maddie asked. She really did want to know.

" I want to meet your mom and dad for real. Maddie, I know it sounds crazy but I do. You've met my parents several times because of Jade but I haven't met yours". Jake said.

" Jake, my dad will hound you with questions, my mom is scientific, and Parker can be annoying sometimes. Don't tell him I told you". Maddie said.

" I won't. I just want to meet them. It be nice to know where you came from. Jade knows but I don't". Jake said.

" I know. I really need to sleep. I'm sorry. But you can come up tomorrow if I'm still here". Maddie said.

" I will". Jake said giving her a kiss on the cheek again.

" Bye Jake". Maddie said looking into his brown eyes. He didn't look like her father but they similarities.

" Bye Maddie". Jake said looking at her astonishing blue eyes. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. When he pulled away Maddie smiled. She had a certain smile that she got from her mom. She had her father's smile sometimes. That charming smile but girly. Her mom's smile she always used. Every boy wanted her to smile like that at him.

" I'll talk to you later". Jake said before he walked out.

" Uh huh". Maddie said. Jake walked out of the room. Then Angela walked in.

" What was Mr. Hunky Sophomore doing here"? Angela asked. Maddie rolled her eyes.

" He stopped by to talk. That's all Angela". Maddie said. She didn't need Angela squealing.

" Well you mom little missy said I needed to be here on Sweets duty. So I'm just gonna sit here will you sleep". Angela said.

" Got it Ange". Maddie smiled. She fell asleep quickly again. She slept more peacefully this time. Maybe Jake can cure nightmares. She thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: It's finally over! This took me forever to write. I know it's like the 3rd of July but it did. I kept getting side tracked. Anywho, what do you think the surprise is for Brennan? I know and it'll come up next chapter. The songs and bands I metioned are awesome. Go check them out if you've never heard them before. Isn't Jake cool? I like his character. Thoughts and opinions are greatly appriecated. That's it. Please review! I beg of you. When I found out when school was gonna start I thought I was gonna die. Again reviews make me happy.


	10. Surprise!

AN: Chapter 10! I have thirty reviews also. Which is awesome. That is the most that I've had for any story before the 10th or 15th chapter. Anywho, this chapter is gonna be fun. Then I'm going to skip a little bit. Then the next chapter will be so many months a head. And just to let you know the plot twists are never ending. And we find out what's the deal with Abby and Angela soon. I think I've finalized the names. I think no P for if one of the twins is a boy. I think M if it's a girl. Still reviews are loved. *cries* School starts in almost a month which means I'll have no time. I'll be busy with playing my instrument and everything. By the way, I'm a science geek. I want to be a doctor. Anyways, enough about me. I might have a little future dream for Maddie. Maybe she'll find out what her new sibling's names are. And there maybe some new siblings. Who knows. But I think I'll get started already. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Maddie's dream..._

_" Maddie come on! Everyone's gonna be here soon". Brennan yelled up the stairs._

_" Hold on. Aubrie and Addie decided to be pains. Jake will be down it two seconds". Maddie yelled back._

_" Maddie, come on. Parker and Ashlyn are gonna be here". Morgan said._

_" Morgs, I'll be there in a second. Aubrie and Addie are throwing fits". Maddie said back. She was struggling to get her daughters dresses. Being a med student and mom is harder then it looks. It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was gonna be there for the big Christmas gathering. Angela and Hodgins with Grace, Brittany, Joel, and Evan. Cam and Chantelle, Parker and his girlfriend Ashlyn, Jake and Maddie with the girls, Brennan and Booth with Jasper, Morgan, Wyatt, Mason, Megan, and Mallory, Russ and Amy, Jared, Haley, Emma, and some of Maddie's friends she hasn't seen in awhile. Maddie walked down the stairs holding Aubrie Jake followed closely behind with Addie. Maddie was wearing a navy blue dressy tank top with jeans and her hair straightened. _

_" What do you think mom"? Maddie asked walking into the kitchen._

_" You look good. I can't believe the girls are almost two". Brennan said walking over to Maddie._

_" Well believe it. I have two more years of med school then it's time for my internship and then I'm the best neurosurgeon in the country". Maddie said._

_" Hand me my granddaughter". Booth said walking into the kitchen._

_" Here you go daddy". Maddie said handing Aubrie to her dad. The doorbell rang._

_" I'll get it". Morgan said running down the stairs._

_" Slow down Morgs". Maddie said walking over to the door. Morgan opened the door. It was Angela and Hodgins with the kids._

_" Hey sweetie". Angela said giving Maddie a hug._

_" Hey Ange". Maddie said._

_" How's school going"? Angela asked._

_" It's going good. I miss being home a lot. I might live in D.C. but staying with mom and dad is the best". Maddie said._

_" What rotation are you on"? Angela asked walking towards the kitchen._

_" Going to be on Cardiology soon". Maddie said._

_" That sounds like fun". Hodgins said._

_" It's not. I want neurology. Or something like that". Maddie said._

_" Babe, do you want a glass of wine"? Jake asked._

_" Yes please. I'll still have one with dinner too". Maddie said._

_" First year of getting to drink at Christmas. Are you excited"? Angela smiled._

_" Yes. I drink at home but this Christmas I don't have to worry about anything". Maddie said._

_" That's true". Angela said. The doorbell rang again._

_" I'll get it". Jasper said running up the basement stairs and didn't stop running until he reached the front door._

_" Jasper who is it"? Brennan asked. Jasper opened the door. It was Parker and Ashlyn._

_" Mom, it's Parker and Ashlyn". Jasper said running up the stairs to go to his room._

_" Well, well, well if it isn't my little brother and his girlfriend". Maddie smiled._

_" Maddie this is Ashlyn, Ashlyn this Maddie". Parker said._

_" Hi Maddie". Ashlyn said shyly._

_" Hi Ashlyn". Maddie said._

_" And I don't get a hug". Parker said._

_" I didn't forget about you". Maddie said giving Parker a hug._

_" I missed you big sis". Parker said._

_" I missed you too little bro". Maddie said. _

_" Ash, just go into the living room. Watch out for Wyatt, Joel, Evan, Mason, Megan, Aubrie, and Addie". Parker said._

_" Why"? Ashlyn asked._

_" They'll kill you Ashlyn. Just be careful". Maddie said._

_" Okay". Ashlyn said walking away. The doorbell rang again._

_" I'll get it". Maddie yelled. She went over to the door and opened it. It was Isabella, Ethan, Abby, Hayden, Kate, Lauren, Jade, and Audrey. _

_" Oh my god! I've missed you guys". Maddie said when she saw who it was._

_" Hey madster". Abby said giving her a hug. _

_" Hey Abbs". Maddie said. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie woke up to the sounds of people talking. Her nurse and her doctor were arguing about something.

" Angela what's going on"? Maddie asked groggy.

" Nothing sweetie. Just there is a little bit of an issue". Angela said.

" I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Tell them to keep it down". Maddie said.

" I will. Just go back to sleep". Angela said. Maddie fell asleep again. She was sleeping easier then she did before.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth's surprise...

" Booth where are you taking me"? Brennan asked.

" You'll see". Booth said.

" Booth, I'm blind folded. Where are you taking me"? Brennan said again. They'd been on the road for awhile. They'd probably been on the road for 30 minutes. About 15 minutes later they were at a stop. Booth got out and walked over to Brennan's door. He helped her out and then took her hand. He walked her down a concrete area and then up two steps. He unblindfolded her and then waited for her reaction.

" What is this"? Brennan asked in shock.

" Lets go inside and I'll tell you". Booth said. They walked through the front door.

" Hard wood floors, all black appliances, huge back yard, upstairs, basement, master bedroom on the main floor, pool in the back yard, family room upstairs, 7 bedrooms, bathrooms in all rooms, and I want this to be our house". Booth said. Brennan just looked at the house in awe.

" I want this to be our house too". Brennan smiled looking at Booth.

" It's perfect. I've been looking at since we got together and you got pregnant and it just seemed like the perfect time for us to move in to a place like this". Booth said.

" You put an offer down didn't you"? Brennan asked.

" Possibly. I just wanted a place that's ours. Not the sleep over's we keep having and we can live together where there's room". Booth said.

" Booth it's perfect. Maddie and Parker are going to love it". Brennan said.

" I'm getting the call either later today or tomorrow". Booth said.

" When did you put the offer down"? Brennan asked. She couldn't believe that this could be their house. It's only 45 minute's outside of D.C. She wake's early anyway it be fine. But Maddie and Parker it be a little harder on them. But they could manage.

" About a week ago. I put the offer down because I was gonna ask you that week but then stuff happened and I asked you to move in with me because I had a feeling that we're getting the house. So I'm just waiting for the call". Booth said. Booth's phone started to ring.

" Booth". Booth answered.

" Hi Mr. Booth well I just talked to the couple who looked at your offer on the house. Congratulations you got the house. You need to come and sign the papers and then it's all yours". The real estate agent said.

" Thank you I'll be right there". Booth said and hung up.

" Did we get it"? Brennan asked anxious.

" We got the house". Booth said.

" Oh my god! We got the house"! Brennan said practically jumping into Booth's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss.

" I love you". Booth said.

" I love you too". Brennan said.

" Lets designate rooms for the twins, Parker and Maddie". Booth said.

" What time do you have to sign the papers"? Brennan asked.

" Soon". Booth said.

" I'll go with you. You'll sign and we'll come back and do that". Brennan said.

" That sounds like a good plan". Booth said. They walked out to the car and drove back to D.C. When they got to real estate agency they signed the papers. When the pulled out and headed towards their new house. Brennan was thinking about names.

" I like Morgan for a girl". Brennan said out of the blue.

" Morgan Booth sounds good. What does it mean"? Booth said.

" Morgan means uncertain, perhaps bright at sea". Brennan said.

" I like it. With what middle names"? Booth said.

" Christine Ashton Claire". Brennan said.

" I'm assuming our daughter came up with it". Booth said.

" Yep". Brennan said.

" Do you know what the middle names mean"? Booth asked.

" Uh huh. Christine means follower of Christ and my mom's name. Ashton settlement in the ash-tree grove. I know it's a boys name but it sounds good with Morgan. Claire means clear, bright, famous. Maddie said it and I loved it". Brennan said.

" Alright we have the girls name. We need a boys name". Booth said.

" Jasper". Brennan said.

" Jasper Booth over a loudspeaker at a football game will sound good. Middle names"? Booth said.

" Alexander Bradley Matthew". Brennan said.

" Morgan Christine Ashton Claire and Jasper Alexander Bradley Matthew Booth sounds good". Booth said. Brennan's phone started to ring.

" Brennan". Brennan answered.

" Hey sweetie, it's me. Sweets came back. I tried to get him out of here but I'm thinking let him talk to Maddie. She isn't sleeping that well and she needs to sleep. Don't tell Booth. Maddie needs this". Angela said.

" Okay. But if anything goes wrong get him out of there". Brennan said.

" Got it sweetie. I gotta go. Bye". Angela said before she hung up.

" What's going on"? Booth asked. He really wanted to know what the deal was.

" Jake's up at the hospital". Brennan lied.

" Okay. He better not hurt my little girl". Booth said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the hospital...

" Sweets, I know I've been through some traumatic stuff. It's just hard to talk about". Maddie explained.

" Maddie, if you get it off you chest and get help it'll help you through it. I know your parents were very adamant about me being here. But just talk to me". Sweets said.

" Okay. I'll tell you. But you better not tell my parents anything except that I'm getting better. You hear me"? Maddie said.

" Maddie patient confidentiality. Tell me everything". Sweets said.

" I was just getting my phone and some guy grabbed me. He threw me in the back seat and some other guy tied me up. My feet were bound and my hands were too. A pillow case over my head so I couldn't see what was going on. When we got to the warehouse they took me out roughly and they just beat the crap out of me. The next day I was raped and my daddy rescued me. I felt fine then and now I'm scared to even be alone. But I manage being here alone". Maddie said. She was kind of glad that she kind of knew the person she told.

" Maddie, with weeks of therapy not with me you should make some recovery. What are the nightmare's about"? Sweets said.

" My mom and I being taken away. She being beaten and me too. Stuff like that. I have two new siblings on the way that I have to be strong for. I don't know if I can". Maddie said.

" Maddie, you'll through it. The younger you are the harder it is to get through it. Just keep talking, go to therapy, and realized there are people that love you and will always be here for you". Sweets said.

" Thanks Sweets. I really want to sleep. You can go now. I'll call if anything else happens". Maddie said. She felt that she could kind of trust him. She trusted her parents and all of friends. But guys she didn't really know she couldn't trust yet. Sweets got up and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the new house...

" I like this room for Maddie. It is big enough for her and the bathroom is cute. And she'll have a walk in closet". Brennan said looking around the room.

" I was thinking that we could paint the rooms for the kids and re-do some of the painting in the living room and family room. And if I didn't mention there's an attic. It's pretty big. It's been inspected several times it's in good condition. And there's a room kind of off the master bedroom that could be the nursery". Booth said.

" This is gonna be Maddie's room. Lets look for Parker's". Brennan said. They found the perfect room for Parker. It was a dark blue so they didn't have to paint it. It was a boys room.

" We have all the rooms. Lets look at the Master bedroom". Booth said. They walked down the stairs and went to the master bedroom.

" Oh my god". Brennan said. The master bedroom was huge. It had a bathroom and a giant walk in closet.

" When I first saw the house this is what took me to it. The giant master bedroom, the amazing kitchen with granite counter tops, the rooms with bathrooms in them, the huge basement, and the pool. Everything I've ever wanted in a house. Bones, it's the best house I've ever seen. Well besides Hodgins's place". Booth said.

" This is going to be our house. Our home. The place where the twins will take their first step, where pictures can be all over the walls, when new editions may come along and where I get to be here with you. Nothing else". Brennan said.

" That's good. We better head back to D.C. I need to sleep and we need to stop by and see Maddie". Booth said.

" Uh huh. Lets go". Brennan said. They walked out to the car and drove back to D.C. The 45 minute drive they had to get use to. But they loved the big house. When they reached the hospital they saw that Hodgins and Cam were there. They walked up to Maddie's room. They looked in and saw Hodgins, Cam, and Angela sitting around Maddie and talking. Brennan walked in first. Maddie looked up.

" Hey mom". Maddie smiled.

" Hey Maddie". Brennan smiled back.

" Maddie, we just came up here to say goodnight and stuff". Booth said.

" I know that's why you guys are here. Well goodnight and I love you guys". Maddie said.

" Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too". Brennan said giving Maddie a kiss on the top of the head.

" Goodnight princess. I love you too". Booth said giving Maddie a kiss on the top of the head also.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow. And the doctor said I can't lift heavy things, take baths, and stuff like that". Maddie said.

" Okay. We'll see you tomorrow". Brennan said.

" Bye mom, bye dad". Maddie said.

" Bye Maddie". Brennan and Booth said in unison before they walked out.

" We better get going too. We will also see you tomorrow". Angela said.

" Bye Ange, Hodgins, and Cam". Maddie smiled.

" Bye sweetie". Angela said before they all walked out. It was just Maddie in her hospital bed. She turned the tv on and saw there was a Friends marathon on. She watched TOW Phoebe Finds Out and The One that Could've Been both parts before she fell asleep. She had a very pleasant dream that night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Maddie's second dream..._

_" Maddie come on. It's the 4th and you have to put on the show for the kids". Booth said._

_" Be down in a sec". Maddie said picking up Addie. Jake was already down stairs with Aubrie. The big 4th or July barbecue. Aubrey and Addie were a little over two. Maddie could drink but on fireworks and everything this 4th of July. She walked down the stairs carefully. She was wearing short short jean shorts with a black tank top and her dark purple bikini under it. _

_" That doesn't look like proper 4th apparel". Morgan said._

_" Morgs, not now. I can't believe you turned ten". Maddie said setting Addie down._

_" Believe it". Morgan said._

_" Aubrianna Joelle Elizabeth Marie, put that down". Maddie said walking away from Morgan. She picked up Aubrey and brushed the dirt off of her._

_" Jake you were supposed to be watching her". Maddie said._

_" Give her to me and take care of Addie". Jake said. Maddie handed Aubrey to Jake._

_" Adelaide Christine Julianna Isabelle, leave the puppy alone". Maddie said. She picked up Addie. _

_" Mom, I need a drink". Maddie whined.  
_

_" Angela and everyone are out back. Give Addie to someone and grab a beer". Brennan said._

_" Okay". Maddie said walking out to the backyard. Grace and Brittany were having fun with Party Poppers. Ashlyn and Parker were playing on the swing set. Angela was bouncing Chantelle on her lap. Mallory was running around Jasper. _

_" Parker". Maddie yelled._

_" What"? Parker yelled back._

_" Can you watch Addie while I get a beer"? Maddie yelled._

_" Sure". Parker yelled. He got off the swing and went and got Addie. He brought her back over to the swing set. Ashlyn and Parker starting playing with her/_

_" Dad". Maddie said._

_" Yeah". Booth said._

_" Beer. Where"? Maddie said._

_" In the second cooler". Booth said. Maddie walked over to the cooler and grabbed a Bud light. She popped the top off and took a sip._

_" Better"? Cam asked._

_" Much". Maddie answered._

_" This 4th is going to be fun". Angela smiled._

_" Me drunk lighting fireworks". Maddie smirked._

_" Yeah". Angela said._

_" I need something stronger. Like tequila". Maddie said._

_" Maybe after the kids go to sleep". Booth said._

_" Dad, I'm 23 going on 24. I can drink if I want to". Maddie said._

_" I know. Just be careful. We don't need what happen to Jake last year". Booth said._

_" The vodka firework show. Classic". Maddie smiled._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And it finally ends. I loved this chapter. I wanted to start asking now. Should I do a sequel? And if you want me to, what do you want the time jump to be? I'll probably do a sequel anyway because that's what I do. Title idea's are greatly appreciated. Just to let you know. And the last dream was because yesterday was the 4th of July. I had fun blowing stuff up and everything. I still smell like firework smoke. That's pretty much it. What do you think of the names and everything? I like the names Brennan and Booth talked about. I need help with Fan fiction lingo. If you know it, tell me so I know. Because I don't get it. I'm still kind of new to this. I'm lucky I even know what a one shot is. Anyways, please review.


	11. First day of school and a surprise!

AN: This is chapter 11! I didn't want to write moving day and all that stuff so this is in August. Maddie and Parker's first day of school. And we finally get Brennan and Booth at the doctor's office. This is a short Author's note. I'm proud of myself. So here's goes nothing. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting ready for the first day of school...

Maddie and Parker were getting ready for the first day of school. Oh the dreaded first day of school. Maddie was trying to find something to wear and Parker was looking for socks. It was the normal routine. Brennan cooked breakfast and Maddie and Parker would run coming down the stairs.

" Mom, have you seen my rosary"? Maddie yelled from the top of the stairs.

" No. But I do remember it being on the dining room table at some point". Brennan yelled back. Next thing Brennan and Booth heard was Maddie groaning as she made her way down the stairs. She went into the dining room and saw it wasn't there.

" Mom, it wasn't in there". Maddie said coming out into the kitchen. Brennan and Booth looked at what Maddie was wearing. Maddie was wearing denim Capri's, a FBI t-shirt she had tied in the back with a pony tail she stole from her dad and a pair of black and white Converse. Her auburn curls straightened and put up in a high pony tail.

" That's an amazing outfit for the first day of school Madalyn Grace". Brennan smiled.

" It's a tradition mom. I always wear dad's FBI t-shirt and my denim Capri's. The black and white Converse were just because". Maddie said.

" You still haven't found your rosary. Did you check up stairs"? Booth said.

" Dad, I looked everywhere up there. It's not up there. Dad, I need my rosary". Maddie said.

" Go upstairs. I'll be up in a second to come help you look". Booth said.

" I'll be up there". Maddie said running to go back up the stairs. They heard her go up and then it was silent. She went into Parker's room looking for it and she found it on his dresser.

" I'm going to kill you Parker". Maddie screamed.

" Booth go up there". Brennan said.

" I'm on it". Booth said. He ran up the stairs.

" I didn't take it". Parker said.

" This is my rosary. I've had it forever. How did it end up in your room"? Maddie said angry. Her dad gave it to her for her 5th birthday. She never wore it until she got older. Her mom might not believe but Maddie did. She was like her dad so much. And her mom. Just some things she was completely different.

" What happened"? Booth asked.

" Parker stole my rosary. Dad, it's mine. I've had it for almost ten years. I don't go any where with out it. Either it's around my neck or somewhere else". Maddie said.

" I know. Parker why did you take you sister's rosary"? Booth said.

" I didn't do it". Parker said.

" Maddie, go down stairs. I have to talk to Parker". Booth said.

" He got peanut butter all over it". Maddie said picking up the rosary. She had a disgusted look on her face.

" Maddie, go clean it off and then put it on". Booth said. She can be so dramatic sometimes. Booth thought.

" Fine I will. But the next time he takes anything of mine I'm hitting him". Maddie said before she left. She went down the stairs and then into the bathroom down there. She cleaned her rosary and then put it around her neck. She walked back into the kitchen.

" What's for breakfast mom"? Maddie asked grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

" Blueberry pancakes". Brennan said. She flipped the last one on to the plate.

" Sweet". Maddie said pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She grabbed a plate. She grabbed a couple pancakes and then the maple syrup. She did her entire pancake fixin' thing and then started to eat. It was the first day of school. Brennan wasn't doing anything really that day and she always made breakfast for Parker and Maddie. Then Maddie and Brennan heard the sound of four feet coming down the stairs. Booth walked into the kitchen first then Parker.

" I'm sorry Maddie". Parker said.

" It's okay Parker. I love my rosary and I was scared that something happened to it". Maddie said.

" I get it". Parker said before climbing up onto the bar stool at the island.

" Mom, I'm going out with Abby after school. So I won't be home until later". Maddie said.

" Okay. Where are you going"? Brennan asked. She had a doctor's appointment. Which Booth could actually show up for.

" To the mall. She needs to get something and I want to look around. Jake and Jade are coming too. I'll call when I'm on my way home". Maddie said.

" Okay". Brennan said. They had breakfast then it was time to go to school. Waking at 5:45, then leaving by 6:45 to get to school was hard. But Maddie and Parker got through th morning routine they had to come accustomed to. Brennan and Booth got into their normal seats then Maddie and Parker got into the back seat. Maddie had already started her texting bit. She texted all the time. They couldn't ever get her off of her phone. Her mom and dad spoiled her with anything she wanted. And that's why she got to get a Blackberry Curve. Her phone started to ring.

" Hello". Maddie answered.

" Hey sweetie. I just wanted to wish you a good first day. Are you going to come by the Jeffersonian today"? Angela said excited.

" I was planning on going out with Abby, Jade, and Jake. But I think I can stop by today". Maddie said.

" Wonderful. I'll see you later. Bye sweetie". Angela said.

" Bye Ange". Maddie said before she hung up. The rest of the car ride was talk about the twins, school starting, and how Booth wouldn't let Brennan out into the field. He could be so over protective sometimes. When they pulled up to Maddie's school they saw Abby and Jade out there waiting for Maddie.

" Have a good day at school. And I'll see you later". Brennan said.

" Bye mom, bye dad. Love you". Maddie said before she got out. Brennan rolled her window.

" Love you too. Have fun". Brennan said. Maddie just smiled and then ran to go see Abby and Jade.

" Next up Parker's school". Booth said. Parker's school was just up the street from Maddie's. When they got there Parker was a little leery to get out.

" Parker, go. The first day of fourth grade is always fun. Especially the teacher you got. Maddie had her. Mrs. Bloomquist is the best". Booth said.

" I'll go but if I don't like her I want to go to a different school". Parker said.

" You're gonna love her. Go". Booth said.

" Bye dad, bye Bones". Parker said.

" Have a good day buddy". Booth said. Parker got out and saw a couple of his friends.

" Well lets get you to your doctor's appointment". Booth said pulling out.

" Booth, my doctor's appointment isn't till 11. So drive me to the Jeffersonian so I can do some work". Brennan said.

" Fine. But I'm Angela keep an eye on you. I don't want you doing anything that could hurt you". Booth said.

" Booth, I'll be fine. I've worked through a pregnancy before. I even went on a dig. I'll be fine". Brennan said.

" And look how Maddie turned out". Booth said.

" What's that supposed to mean"? Brennan asked.

" She loves science. I want a girl that doesn't love science and that can be a daddy's girl". Booth said.

" You just want a little girl you can dress up in pink". Brennan said.

" Is that so bad"? Booth asked.

" No. But it shows that your not as tough as you claim to be". Brennan said.

" I'm very tough. I took a bullet for you. Remember that Bones". Booth said.

" I can never forget because you keep reminding me all the time". Brennan said.

" Or it's because you love me and are glad that the love of your life took a bullet for you". Booth smiled.

" I do love you. Just I can never forget the fact that you took a bullet for me. You always remind me". Brennan said.

" I'm glad you love me Bones". Booth said.

" Shut up". Brennan said. She said it just like Maddie. Booth rolled his eyes. Now he sees where she gets it from. If you past the scientist part of Brennan you get the part that is identical to what Maddie does.

" You sounded just like our daughter. I hope if we have another girl that she'll take after me and be relaxed". Booth said.

" I can be relaxed. I'm relaxed around you, Maddie, and Parker at home. But at work I'm professional". Brennan said.

" Typical answer". Booth said.

" That is not a typical answer. It was a logical answer". Brennan said.

" And the scientist is back". Booth said.

" Shut up". Brennan said.

" That's it no more hanging around our daughter. I don't trust her around you". Booth said.

" You always say that. At the 4th of July party when you and Maddie decided it be to blow up the soda bottle I said the same thing to you". Brennan said.

" It was her idea". Booth said in defense.

" Of course it was". Brennan said.

" She wanted to blow stuff up. It's not her fault that it's fun". Booth said pulling into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

" Come on. I want to walk you in. Who knows what could be out here". Booth said. Brennan rolled her eyes. They got out of the SUV. They walked into the Jeffersonian. Angela was watching them very carefully as they walked into Brennan's office.

" Well I'm leaving. So don't over work yourself. Make sure the twins stay active. And I love you". Booth said.

" I love you too". Brennan said giving him a quick peck. Booth left. Angela decided she needed to pay her best friend a little visit

" Hey sweetie. What's going on with you and Booth"? Angela said.

" Nothing. I just have a doctor's appointment". Brennan said.

" Ah. So you guys are going to find out what they are. How cute. Have fun. My little one is going crazy". Angela said.

" You're only three months. I'm two months a head of you. I'm sure Hodgins will be a great father". Brennan said.

" Booth's already a good dad so there you have nothing to worry about". Angela said. Brennan's phone started to ring.

" Hello". Brennan answered.

" Hey mom". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth, what do you think you're doing"? Brennan asked.

" I'm talking to you on the phone. Oh I'm in social studies. Mr. Grant is letting me call you. It's the first day of school let me have a little fun". Maddie said.

" If I see a B I'm taking your phone away". Brennan said.

" Yes ma'am. Call Hodgins, Cam, and Angela in and then put me on speaker". Maddie said.

" Angela, already did that". Brennan said switching Maddie to speaker.

" Hello people". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie. What are you doing on at school"? Angela said.

" Mr. Grant. Mr. Grant is my social studies teacher. He lets us do whatever we want and then we learn. But I always do what I want". Maddie said. The entire class heard a tap on the window. Guess who it was? Jake had skipped second hour to go see Maddie.

" Hey can you guys hang on a second". Maddie said. She walked over to the window.

" Jake what are you doing here"? Maddie asked.

" Came to see you. Sophomore's don't stop until tomorrow. Today Freshman start. So what's going on with you"? Jake said.

" Well I got to go because A, my mom's on the phone. And B, if Principal Bradley catches you here my ass is in trouble". Maddie said.

" One quick kiss before I leave". Jake said. Maddie gave him a quick kiss. Jake quickly made his way off of the school grounds.

" I heard the entire thing sweetie. I'm so happy for you". Angela said.

" Dang it". Maddie said.

" What"? Brennan asked.

" The bell is about to ring. I have to go. Talk to y'all later. I'll probably be in the bathroom. Love you mom". Maddie said.

" Love you too. Be good today". Brennan said.

" Got it". Maddie said before she hung up. The bell rung.

" Come on Maddie. We have the evil science teacher next". Abby said.

" I'm coming". Maddie said grabbing her bag.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Jeffersonian...

Brennan was staring at a picture of Maddie. It was taken with her new digital camera and it was taken at the new house. She was outside on the swing set that Booth had bought. Booth was just messing around with it. Her yellow tank top, white Capri's, and the blue converse looked amazing with her eyes. Her auburn curls pulled back into a loose pony tail. Just sitting on the swing set while the sun was setting. It was one of the best pictures of Maddie ever. Her school pictures and when they got the professional photo's taken were awesome but this was one of them that just topped it. She was snapped out her thoughts when her phone started to ring.

" Brennan". Brennan answered.

" Hey. I was just calling to check on you. I'm guessing you were staring at that picture of Maddie again". Booth said.

" Yes. I love that picture. I still can't believe it was taken unprofessionally. I was looking at my phone and saw Maddie got it. There's picture's of her. She's growing up so fast". Brennan said.

" Yeah I know. You're making me feel old now. She text me from the evil science teacher's room. They're starting fossils. She isn't to happy". Booth said.

" I wouldn't be either if I had her. I've met her she's evil. She gave Maddie an A minus because she misspelled five words. I would've given Maddie an A. Not almost a B. Maddie worked so hard on that bones paper. She even mention her forensic Anthropologist mother. She should've gotten an A plus". Brennan said.

" I just called to check on you. Go get somebody from limbo and ID them". Booth said.

" Bye". Brennan said.

" Bye". Booth said hanging up. A few minutes later Brennan's phone vibrated. She looked down it said 'new text message'. Maddie was texting her in class. The text message said: _Evil Science teacher decided 2 give us a 5 paragraph essay on fossils. It's due next week. Mom, I have 2 write an essay on fossils. She'll probably fail me because I didn't use the correct term for fossil. It sucks big time. Next class Mrs. Jacobs, Geometry. Woo Hoo! I g2g. I'll text u later. Love you, Maddie. _Brennan smiled. She texted back: _Geometry's fun. My doctor's appointment's at 11 so I won't be answering text. Have fun. I'll help you with your essay. Love you, Mom._

A couple hours past. It was 10:30 when Brennan got another text. _Mom, I'm on 2 Reading. Mrs. Jacobs class sucked. Mr. Daniels class was the usual. And Mrs. White was her usual self. I got a text from Abby talking about Mrs. Kenton's class. She hated it. Which means I'm going 2 hate it. I love you mom. Maddie._ Brennan texted back: _Tell me about it later. I'm leaving for my doctor's appointment. I love you too. Mom. _Brennan grabbed her bag and phone and walked out of the Jeffersonian. Booth had said he was picking her up and 10:30. Booth had the SUV parked out front. Brennan opened the passenger door and got in.

" Hey". Booth said.

" Hey". Brennan said getting her self situated.

" Are you excited"? Booth asked starting to pull out.

" Yeah. They told me they think the twins are a boy and girl. I just want a little boy. I think it's because Parker's so cute. And then if we had a boy he'd be cute". Brennan said.

" I want a daddy's girl like Maddie. But the girlier one. Maddie likes football, basketball, baseball, ice hockey, and Nascar. She's the best daughter anyone could ask for". Booth said.

" She is. I can't believe we got so lucky". Booth said.

" Yeah. Angela keeps calling her mini Brennan". Brennan said.

" She is a mini you babe". Booth said. He said the babe thing without thinking.

" That's the first time you've called me something other then Temperance or Bones". Brennan said.

" Slip of the tongue". Booth said.

" No. I liked it. But don't call me that around work. I don't need Angela squealing her head off". Brennan said.

" I agree". Booth said. The rest of the car ride was silent. When the arrived at the doctor's office Booth quickly got out so he could get Brennan's door. She decided just to take her phone in. When they walked in they noticed the waiting room was completely packed. Brennan checked in. After that they went looking for a place to sit. They finally found an empty seat. Brennan sat down because the twins were killing her feet. They just waited for the nurse to call them back. About fifteen minutes they heard Brennan's name get called. They walked back got weighed and everything. After the nurse finished checking Brennan's blood pressure she left and said the doctor would be in a minute. Dr. Phillips walked.

" Hello Temperance". Dr. Phillips said.

" Hello Dr. Phillips". Brennan said.

" Who's this"? Dr. Phillips asked looking at Booth.

" Seeley Booth". Booth introduced himself.

" We're going to an ultrasound to make sure both babies are doing okay. As long as you're doing everything I tell you, you should have two healthy babies". Dr. Phillips said.

" Okay". Brennan said.

" Lift up your shirt and lets take a look". Dr. Phillips said. Brennan lifted her shirt up. Her huge belly was revealed. Dr. Phillips but the gel on it. She started the ultrasound.

" Baby A looks good. There's the head, their shoulder's, their hands. It looks like all ten fingers are there. Lets see what mommy and daddy have been waiting to see". Dr. Phillips said. She pointed at the screen as she went through. Then she got to the part were Booth and Brennan were anxious to see.

" Baby A is a girl. She has all ten finger's and toes. She looks good. She's definitely the bigger one of the two. Lets go see what baby B is". Dr. Phillips said. Brennan just smiled. She's getting a girl. She looked at the sonogram in awe. She was having another little girl. Dr. Phillips moved over to baby B.

" Baby B looks good. Tad bit smaller then baby A but not much. There's baby B's head, their shoulder's, their hands. All ten fingers. Lets see if you're a boy or a girl". Dr. Phillips said. She moved it a little bit further down baby B.

" Baby B, is a boy. He has everything like his sister. Both babies look healthy. I'll see you again soon. As you get bigger start paying attention to them kicking. We want to healthy babies". Dr. Phillips said.

" Got it". Brennan said.

" Temperance, I want you about the end of the 7th month to start materinty leave. I know it sucks but it's to insure that the twins will be happy healthy. That's all. Make sure not over working your self. And here's the pictures. Go show them off to everybody". Dr. Phillips said. Brennan wiped her belly off and re-adjusted her shirt. Booth helped her sit up and then they left.

" So Morgan or Mackenzie"? Brennan asked.

" I thought we decided on Morgan". Booth said.

" I know. But when I saw her I wanted to change it". Brennan said.

" Mackenzie". Booth said.

" Mackenzie Christine Ashton Clair Booth sounds wonderful. Jasper or Wyatt"? Brennan said.

" Wyatt". Booth said.

" Wyatt Alexander Bradley Matthew Booth sounds good. Mackenzie and Wyatt are the names and are sticking. I don't think we should tell anybody until they're born". Brennan said.

" Me too". Booth said. Brennan's phone started to ring.

" Hello". Brennan answered. There was no answer. Just heavy breathing. Then she heard a high pitched scream. She grabbed Booth's phone quickly and recorded most of it. The high pitch scream sounded like it came from Maddie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Cliffy. I know I'm evil. I told you I wasn't just keep it all everything's alright. I still have plot twists in mind. I just had to end there. What happened? Is Maddie okay? And why was there a scream? I've finalized the names. Wyatt and Mackenzie are it. Please review!


	12. Life

AN: Chapter 12! I have over 40 reviews! I really want 100 reviews for this story. I know I'm asking a lot but it would mean a lot to me. I mean a lot. Like more then getting to see Nickelback in concert. I know I was evil last chapter. But it's going to come up this chapter. What was going on last chapter? I'm going to do it from Maddie's POV because I'm in the mood. This is going to be fun to write. Here goes nothing. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie's POV...

School...

I was sitting at my desk messing with my pen. Abby was sitting right next to me. We heard that some of the guys were going to go to the movies on Friday. That was the thing you did on Friday's. Go to the movies and the rest of the time was the mall. Abby and I had planned on going to the mall with Jade and Jake. Jake was going to drive the old pick up. I loved that truck. We were sitting through another boring lecture in Mrs. Alexander's Health class. It was about proper hygiene. I was tuning in and out through most of it. About half way through the word deodorant a guy poked his head into the class. He looked like a lost 7th grader looking for Mrs. Kingston's class. ( Mrs. Kingston's class room was a couple doors over) He realized it wasn't his classroom and then left. About 15 minutes later he poked his head again this time going in completely. I was calling my mom. ( I know I shouldn't but something just didn't feel right) Mrs. Alexander asked why he was there. He answered simply I got lost. I didn't believe him. By that time two other guys showed up. I had the phone up to my ear. My breathing started getting heavy. I looked over at Abbs and she was shaking. We didn't know what was going on. One shot changed that. One shot that hit Mrs. Alexander's sternum. She would die instantly if it went through. Abby and I got under the table. A couple more shots fired. Mom didn't answer her phone the first time. Damn. I dialed her number again this time she answered. Hello she said. I didn't answer. I was practically hyper ventilating. And then some guy grabbed my hair. I let out a scream. A few more screams later they through me against the wall. One of the guys had a gun pointing directly at me. I knew to keep my mouth shut. All I could hear was my mom screaming. She knew something was wrong. I could hear her saying NO! NO! Come on Maddie answer me! Stuff like that. I couldn't answer. I wanted to be around for the twins and Parker. Parks started 4th grade today. I'm the happiest big sister ever. I heard Abby crying. Jade sobbing. And then I heard a familiar voice. I could hear my dad. But he wasn't there. I started to cry. I was thinking about the letter up in my room. It was in my secret box. My secret box had my locket my dad had given me when I was a baby. It had my initial engraved in it. My pictures of me. Everything was in there. It was an old shoe box. It was up in my closet. I kept it hidden behind shoe boxes that had my other shoes. First row, Rocket dog box. I grabbed my rosary. It was mine. No one could take it away from me. I remember when my dad gave it to me. I was 5. We were at the Pizza Machine. I opened it carefully. Dad told me when I'm older I could wear it like my locket. I always wear my rosary for the first day of school. When I play the saxophone too. Christmas programs, concerts, church, all those places I wear it. But I never leave the house without it. My mom doesn't have anything as special as I do. But she will soon enough. Silent tears fell. I looked down the barrel of the gun. My life flashed before my eyes. I started thinking about the letter. It said:

_Dear mom, dad, and Parker,_

_If you're reading this I've died. I know it's harsh to think that but it's true. I just want you to know that I loved all of you guys. Everybody. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, the list goes on and on. Mom I loved you so much. I loved you too dad and Parks. Mom you get my FBI t-shirt, rosary, and my favorite pair of shoes. My black and white Converse of course. Dad, you get my locket. I don't want it buried with me. I want you and mom to have it and keep it. So when the twins get older or more brother's and sister's come along they can see who I really was. Parks, you can have all of my sports stuff. My sports stuff was my favorite stuff but I hope it'll be yours. Angela can have that drawling I did for Art class. It's somewhere in my room. I got an A plus on that picture. Cam and Hodgins can have what ever. Abby, Isabella, Jade, Lauren, Kate, and Audrey can have any of my pictures, clothes, shoes besides my black and white Converse, jewelry besides the ones that are in the box. Jake can have my New England Patriots jersey if Parker hasn't gotten his hands on it. Don't ever forget me. Everybody needs a picture of me. Go through all my pictures and find the one for you guys. I know I'm rambling but that's how I feel. I love you guys so much! Don't ever forget me. I know I've already said it._

_Love, _

_Maddie_

I just stared straight. Trying not to think about that my life could be over. I could never get the family I've always wanted. Become the best neurosurgeon in the world. I observed the guys. Two of them were African American. Taller then Ethan but shorter than Jake. The other guy was Hispanic. You could hear his think accent. One of the African American guys grabbed Abby. Abby's my best friend. I don't have Madison or Sydney. She's one of the only people I had left. The Hispanic guy had his head turned. He looked like he'd suffered from several gun shot wounds. Mom has taught me well. I needed to get out of there. We heard the sirens. Either dad was there or the Principal called the police when Mrs. Alexander didn't answer the intercom. One guy was guarding me for some reason. Izzie, Jade, LW, Kate, and Audrey didn't have anybody on them. Abby was pushed against the wall. Some one was after us. Abby and I. Not Iz, or Jade. Abby and I. It's hard to think about that Abby and I are going to die. I suddenly felt something pierce my left leg. I looked down a bullet had pierced my calf. It didn't hit an artery thank god. I had gotten shot. I've been raped, broken bones, and now shot. What's next death? I put my hand down to press my wound. I could here foot steps. I was losing blood. Pressing the wound wasn't helping. The guys didn't hear footsteps. Then I heard the door slam open. It was dad. In his FBI bullet proof vest. He quickly took the guy out who had Abby against the wall. Abby fell to the ground. Then dad went after the other guy who was near Abby. He took out him. Then it was the guy who had shot me. He didn't hesitate about taking him out either. I was in so much pain.

" Dad". I said weakly.

" I'm hear Maddie. Lets get you out of here". Dad said.

" Dad, how's Abby"? I asked. My voice was straining to get words out. I was in so much pain.

" She's good sweetie. I just need to get you out of hear". Dad said. He put his gun away and then picked me up gently. He quickly carried me out. I've been through a lot. I saw my mom in tears. I couldn't stand to see her in tears. I started crying. Dad gently set me down on the gurney. Mom saw the blood and the last thing I heard was her screaming no.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Another cliffy. I know I'm evil. Is Maddie alive or dead? Wait until the next chapter. I know I'm evil. It's a short chapter yes but I'll make up for it. Click the review button down at the bottom if you want to know what happens to Maddie. *smiles* Please review.


	13. Live

AN: This chapter is going to be fun! Well all chapter's are fun but I'm the fun writer. *smiles* Fanfiction lingo. Need help. If you know put it into your review. Here goes nothing. Please read and review! Enjoy :) Oh it's still Maddie's POV.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie's POV...

I layed in the hospital bed. I could hear soft mumbles around me. I could hear mom crying. I started thinking about stuff. When I was 5 and dad picked me up from school. I remember that day. Mom had dropped me off. It was daddy's turn to pick me up. They always switched who dropped me off and who picked me up. Mom might get a few minutes with me here and dad might get a few minutes with me there. But I always remembered daddy and mommy loving me. When Parks came it started the one parent thing. Mommy would pick me up for her three days and then daddy would pick me up for my four days with him. Mom, always came over for Christmas. As Parker grew older she started coming around less and less. Then when Parker turned four mom just didn't come around. She'd pick me up from school. Drop me off. She did everything mom's were supposed to do. I remember when Iz asked me about my parents. I remember it vividly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback...

" Hey Iz". I said sitting down at the lunch table.

" Hey Madster. I have a question for you". Isabella said. I saw the look on her face. It was a worried look.

" Shoot". I said.

" What's the deal with your parents"?Isabella asked. Lauren, Kate, Madison, Sydney, Abby, and Jade listened intently.

" I was born to unmarried parents. My mom has the parental rights. My dad is just my dad. I live with my dad most of the time. Every Wendsday mom picks me up and I stay with her for three days. Daddy gets me four. I have a little brother Parker. He's about 8ish. I was born Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth. Not Brennan not Brennan Booth just Booth. Everyone has heard of my mother. Dr. Temperance Brennan. Dad's an FBI agent. Yes I have two of the coolest parents in the entire world. My home life is fine. My mom and dad love me. I was unplanned but my dad always says that I'm was an unplanned blessing. For my fifth birthday he gave me my rosary that you see me wear. I always have it and my locket. My locket that I got from him. It has M. on it. It has two pictures in it. My mom and my dad. So where ever I go I have them. I'm the biggest daddy's girl you've ever met and my parents are the worlds best parents". I said.

" You're mom is the Dr. Temperance Brennan"? Casey Jones asked me.

" Yeah. Casey just face the facts I got the cooler parents". I said.

" I have the coolest parents ever". Casey said.

" Casey, my parents have caught serial killers, my mom kicks people's asses, my dad was a sniper in the Army. I have the coolest parents ever. My parents beat a CIA member and Neurologist any day". I said. My parents have got the hardest of killers. I love my parents for that.

" FBI Agent and Forensic Anthropologist don't compare to my parents". Casey said.

" Best selling author and world renowned Forensic Anthropologist. I'm sorry Casey but that beats CIA and Neurologist". I said.

" I'm not going to talk about this anymore. I have other friends". Casey said and walked away.

" Her parents aren't cooler then Maddie's". One of Casey's girls whispered to the most popular person in school. Stephanie Gregory. She had everything. If you were friends with her, no one would mess with you. I remember that Casey was once friends with Stephanie. Stephanie made her way over to us.

" Hey Maddie. I was talking to Gracelyn Roberts and she leaned over to me and said that you have cooler parents then my best friend Casey. Is that true"? Stephanie said sicking sweet.

" Uh huh. My mom's a world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and best selling author. My dad is an FBI Agent. Former Army sniper". I explained.

" You're now my best friend and all of your friends. Lets all move over here". Stephanie said.

" Okay". I said timidly.

" Girls. Meet our new best friends. Leave Casey alone. Her parents don't add up to Maddie's Forensic Anthropologist mother". Stephanie said. Being accepted by Stephanie is like getting an Academy Award for best actress. All of Casey's former crew moved over to my table. And from that moment on I was considered one of the most popular girls in school.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to bright fluorescent lights blinding me. I felt a tube in my throat. They had to put a tube down my throat for me to into surgery. I could hear my mom sobbing by my bed side. My dad was pacing back and forth in front of my bed. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Abby, Izzie, LW, Jade, Audrey, Sierrra, Stephanie, Gracie, Tori, Cienna, Selena, Danny, Jayden, Noelle and Emma were outside the glass doors of my room. Everyone had been crying except Hodgins and dad. I saw mom look up from my bedside. She wiped away a few stray tears. She looked at me and smiled.

" Booth, look". Was all mom could get out before she started crying tears of joy.

" Maddie, look at me". Dad said. I looked at him.

" Good. Do you remember what happened"? Dad said. I shook my head slightly up and down. Dad smiled so did mom. And then I saw the entire gang come in. They all crowded around my bedside.

" You've been out for a little while. It's the morning after you got shot. They put you out so they could do everything they needed to do. Maddie, do you remember what the guys look like"? Mom said. I nodded the best I could. Mom just smiled.

" Booth, show her the pictures". Mom said. Dad took out three pictures. They were the three men who were in the room. Flashbacks of that day started coming back. The bullet that pierced my calf. The sound of mom screaming no. I remembered it all so well. The sound of the screams when Mrs. Alexander got shot. I knew she died. It's sad really. But everyone will get through it.

" Maddie, do you want the tube out"? Mom asked me. I nodded. Dad went and got the doctor.

" She woke up. She wants the tube out". Dad explained. The doctor nodded. He came over to my bed and I did as I was instructed to. I let out a couple coughs after the tube got out of my throat.

" Hey". I said groggy. Just then mom flung her arms around me. I hugged her back. She's my mommy I love her. I called my mom mommy. Awe.

" We were so worried. It took you longer to get out of the anesthesia". Mom said.

" I kind of guessed that. Is there water anywhere"? I said. My mom handed me my cup with water.

" You're going to have to stay in the hospital for a while. We need to make sure you don't get a post op infection". Mom said.

" I know the risks. I heard you sobbing while I was under. Mom, I was gonna be fine. I knew he didn't pierce an artery. So what happened to Mrs. Alexander's body"? I said.

" They took it to get it autopsied. The Principal is very upset about this. We got your phone back. Everyone's been up here. All of the kids from school everybody. Your dad has to go question the guy that did this to you". Mom said.

" Attempted murder". I said.

" You got it. Why are they after you and Abby"? Dad said.

" I don't know". Maddie said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I end there. I know three chapter's is big in one day but I just kept writing. I'll try and update tomorrow or the next day. It depends. What do you think? Yes Maddie lived because I wanted to be nice. I update quickly. I know that there maybe mistakes in this chapter. I'm tired it's late. And I finished it. I think I'm going to bed because I'm actually tired. When school starts for me updates are going to become less frequent so I'm trying to get as much done as I can. So I'll be able to update here and there. If you haven't heard the song Just Like A Pill by Pink check it out. That's the song I'm listening to. Please hit the button at the bottom and review. I want 100 reviews for this story. Please review!


	14. I know

AN: Chapter 14! Woo Hoo! This chapter is gonna be fun. Well every chapter's fun. I'm half way to my goal for reviews! Maddie might figure out why some one would want to hurt her and Abby. Booth might have to do an interrogation. Brennan's just the worried mom. But Maddie is going to figure it out soon. So here goes nothing. Please read and review! Enjoy :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie's POV...

I was lying in the hospital bed thinking about why would someone want to kill me and Abby. Jealousy is all I could come up with. Casey Jones's name kept popping up. Casey, was always the underdog. Steph and I were the most popular girls in school. Steph's dad was the deputy director of the CIA and her mom was the chief of staff at University's hospital. My mom and dad were the coolest set of parents anyone could have. Not even Steph's mom was world renowned. I got lucky I guess. They're my parents. No one can take that away. I've been their little girl before I was even born. And after the twins are born there will be two little girls. I need to get out of this hospital bed. It sucks. I hated being here the first time and I was only here for 3 days. I might have to be in here for a week. Getting shot sucks. But I have everyone who loves me around me all the time. Casey Jones's name is still in my head. I just keep thinking about the entire day before health class. I just keep thinking about it. Was there anything that could tip me off? Casey was at school until HSP. Then she went home sick. Her older brother Jesse picked her up. Casey did this. She knew if she got me out of the way with Abbs that Steph would come crawling back to her. I knew something was up when Casey was acting all nice to Iz and LW. I have to tell dad. Dad needs to know. This is so big. Casey could go away for good. She wouldn't be around to hurt me. Abbs and I will be okay. I can't believe it. But Casey will try anything to get us out of the way. If I have to go into the Witness Protection Program I'm going to kill somebody. I might have to go in until it's determined that I'm safe. I know how to defend myself. And my parents catch killer's for a living. My life's always in danger. When Mack and Wyatt come then there will be even more danger. ( Mack is short for Mackenzie. I gave her a nickname already) Parker's Park or Parks. Mackenzie will be Mack or whatever my parents come up with. There's nothing to it. I heard mom and dad talking about the twins names. They're really cute. I can't wait until they announce them to Angela. She'll probably squeal. But it'll be worth it. I keep thinking about what it'll be like having a little brother and sister. It's what I've always wanted. Hopefully mom and dad will stay together this time. I don't know. I just keep thinking about Casey. Casey did this and I know it. I can tell dad the proof. Dad will find anything that links this to her. But she picked the first day of school to do this. I have to tell dad.

" Dad". I said. He was sitting on the other side of the room.

" What"? Dad asked worried.

" I know who did this to me". I said.

" Who"? Dad asked.

" Casey Jones. The girl that has the CIA father and the Neurologist for a mom. Last year when Steph picked me over her she hated me. Dad, she's always been jealous of me. It's her. Dad I know it's her. I guess when you have an FBI dad an an Anthropologist for a mom you pick up on these things". I said. I knew it was Casey. I just knew. No one at school would dare mess with me when they found out what her dad did in the Army. Or that mom takes Karate. So they leave me alone. Stephanie and them all love me. I might not dress to girly but I have a good personality.

" Are you sure that it's her"? Dad asked me.

" Positive. It's her. She hired three guys to come into the school like students and do this to Abby and I. I can prove it too. Do you know what they did with the bullet they got out of my leg"? I said. If it was the gun I was thinking. I knew it would be Casey. Her parents never cared what she did. It was probably a twenty two.

" Yeah. They put it in a bag for evidence". Dad said.

" If it's a twenty two, it's Casey's father's gun". I said.

" How do you know that"? Dad asked me.

" Casey's father has a revolver, twenty two caliber, and a shot gun. He has a big gun collection too. Casey could have gotten a hold of the twenty two caliber. It's Casey". I said.

" You're are the smartest daughter ever". Dad said giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

" Can you hand me the remote so I can watch tv". I said. Dad handed me the remote. I turned the tv on. It was on some stupid shopping channel. So I turned it to USA. A House marathon was on. The episode that I caught was No Mr. Nice Guy. That's one of my favorites. Half way through Living the Dream my mom walked in.

" What are you watching"? Mom asked me.

" House". I said not letting my eyes leave the screen.

" What"? Mom asked me confused.

" House. It's a tv show. The new season isn't starting until September. It's a good show". I said.

" What's it about"? Mom asked me pulling up a chair beside my bed.

" About a narcissistic pain in the ass doctor who diagnoses people that no one else can figure out. That's Cuddy. She's the dean of medicine. She is one of the only people that can put up with House. It's a really good show mom. I love that he's the doctor that isn't afraid of saying whatever the hell he wants. I guess that's why most people like him". I explained. She got comfortable and watched it with me. They started playing Half Wit. Right before the House and Cameron kiss I fell asleep. ( thank god I did. House and Cuddy are way more fit for eachother) About an hour later I woke up. Mom had turned the tv off and she was just staring at me.

" What time is it"? I asked.

" About 9. You should really sleep. I need to get home. Dad's out in the car with Parker". Mom said.

" Okay. I'll be here. I love you". I said.

" I love you too. I'll be up here tomorrow". Mom said giving me a kiss on my forehead. She left. I slowly drifted away to dream land.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No one's POV...

Maddie's dream...

Maddie helped her mom get Morgan and Mason ready. Mackenzie and Wyatt were already down stairs running around. Morgan was 3 and Mason was 1. Maddie the 18 year old she is came home for the summer. College was fun in D.C. But she'd always love to be home.

" Maddie, Bones, hurry up. Angela and Hodgins are already here". Booth said.

" We'll be done is a second". Brennan said finishing Morgan's hair. Maddie's phone fell out of pocket.

" Shit". Maddie mumbled. She finished getting Mason's clothes on and then set him down. She bent over and picked her phone up. Brennan turned to set Morgan down. She just saw the end of a tattoo on Maddie's lower back.

" Maddie, what's on your back"? Brennan asked.

" Nothing mom". Maddie said pulling her shirt down.

" It is something. What is it"? Brennan said picking up Mason.

" It's nothing mom. Lets just go down stairs". Maddie said. She quickly left the room and went down stairs. Angela and Hodgins were there with Brittany and Grace. Angela looked like she was ready to pop again.

" Hey sweetie". Angela said.

" Hey Ange". Maddie said. Brennan came down holding Mason.

" There's the other cutie". Angela said seeing Mason.

" Hey Ange". Brennan said.

" Hey. So when did Maddie come home"? Angela said.

" A couple days ago. Jake's up in Boston for the holidays or he'd be here". Brennan said.

" It's lonely in that big house all by myself". Maddie said.

" So that's why you're staying with mommy and daddy". Parker said.

" I'm gonna kill you". Maddie said.

" No you won't. You love me too much". Parker said.

" Dad. Parker's being mean". Maddie whined.

" Parker leave your sister alone". Dad said. Maddie stuck her tongue out at him.

" Maddie, did you tell mom"? Parker asked Maddie.

" Parker no". Maddie begged.

" What didn't you tell me"? Brennan asked.

" I got my belly button pierced". Maddie said timidly.

" You what"!? Brennan asked shocked.

" That's not all of it. I also got a tattoo". Maddie said.

" I want to see". Angela said.

" I'll show you later". Maddie said.

" Maddie, why didn't you tell"? Brennan asked.

" Mom, I'm 18. 18 as in I'm an adult. I don't think I need to tell you when I get a tattoo or a piercing". Maddie said.

" Well you should". Brennan said.

" Want to see it"? Maddie asked.

" I do". Angela said.

" Okay. Mom, you're gonna see it anyway when I get into the pool". Maddie said.

" Just hurry up and show". Angela said. Maddie pulled up her tank top to show the tattoo.

" It's a daisy". Angela said.

" Uh huh. It's one of mom's and I's favorite flower. I got it done because I wanted to surprise you today". Maddie said.

" You don't have another tattoo. Do you"? Brennan said.

" I have three. One on my hip, one on my lower back, and one on my ankle. That I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet". Maddie said.

" Jeez Maddie. I didn't know you had it in you". Angela said. A song started playing. It's was Far Away by Nickelback.

" Far Away by Nickelback. That's Jake's and mine's song". Maddie said not getting it. Then it dawned on her. She quickly ran out the front door and saw the old pick up truck.

" Jake"! Maddie squealed running up to him and jumping in his arms.

" Hey Maddie". Jake said holding her tightly.

" What are you doing here"? Maddie asked.

" I came to see my girlfriend. But I have something to do when we get out back". Jake said.

" Okay". Maddie said when he put her down. They walked around to the back yard. Everyone was out back. Jake stopped Maddie when they hit the patio. He turned her around so she was facing him. He got down on one knee. And Maddie almost started crying right there.

" Maddie, will you marry me"? Jake asked.

" Yes". Maddie said in tears.

" Yes"? Jake asked.

" Yes". Maddie said again. Jake got the ring out and slipped it on her ring finger. Then he got up and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

" I love you". Maddie said.

" I love you too". Jake said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie's POV...

I woke up to the sound of Nickelback softly playing. I saw Jake sitting right next to me.

" Hey". I said quietly.

" Hey. How are you feeling"? Jake asked me.

" I feel fine. Just really tired. So how's school going"? I said.

" Good. Girls are fighting over me. But I only have one girl that I can be with". Jake said.

" Me"? I asked.

" Yep. I'm getting a new truck. It's going to be pretty nice". Jake said.

" Cool". I smiled.

" I've got to go. School's started and my teacher's going to get on my ass about it". Jake said getting up and turning towards the door.

" No kiss"? I asked shocked.

" Sorry". Jake said turning back to me the door and giving me a kiss. The he left. A little while later mom and dad walked in.

" Hey daddy". I said.

" Maddie, we need to ask you something". Mom said.

" What"? I asked. Mom and dad looked worried.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: And I end there. I know I'm mean but I could resist. Please review. Go check out my other story. No body's reviewed it but some people have put it for their story alerts. Please go check it out. If your fan of House like I am go read those. They're Huddy. Just to let you know. So that's all. I'm off to work on my stories.


	15. I have to what?

AN: Chapter 15! Okay so I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews last chapter as I did the chapter's before. I swear I will NOT update if I only get 3 reviews for this chapter. I want at least five. And I know a lot of you guys have me on story alerts so don't be afraid to review. I'm not scary. But don't ask my friends if I am. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. The twins arrival is coming up soon. So we'll finally get to meet Mackenzie and Wyatt. Woo Hoo! I like to skip so be prepared. But we finally get to know what Brennan and Booth need to ask Maddie. So here goes nothing. Hope y'all like it. Enjoy :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" After the twins are born, we might have to go undercover. Your dad needs to catch some guy that has been doing somethings, that I'm not going to go into detail about. But it's going to be for a couple weeks. I know it's going to be weird. But you have to do it". Brennan said.

" Okay. My leg will be fully healed by that time and I'll be able to walk. I'm just going to need to know why I have to"? Maddie said.

" It's a guy who's been known to hurt kids. He might have been one of the guys that helped the guys who hurt you and Abby. We just need to catch him. We already have Casey in custody and she's not saying anything. She's protecting someone Maddie". Brennan said.

" I need to find out who did this to me. I just need to. Casey had a big role in this mom. I can feel it. But I can't for the life of me know that it wasn't just because I'm me". Maddie said.

" Maddie, we'll find out who did this to you. I just can't get Casey to say anything". Booth said.

" Tell her she'll go to jail for attempted murder. She'll talk". Maddie said.

" I've already told her. I'm working on getting a warrant to check out her house. Maddie you need to tell us everything you know". Booth said.

" Dad, I've told the cops everything I know. I know who did this to me. She just didn't have the guts to shoot me herself. I want to throw one at her so badly". Maddie said.

" You take after your mom". Booth mumbled. Brennan heard him perfectly. She smacked his arm really hard.

" Ow! You abuse me too much". Booth said rubbing his arm.

" I'm just getting started". Brennan said playfully.

" Will you to quit? I'm tired. I want to go home". Maddie said.

" I know. But you're going to have to wait. I know it's hard but it's just the way it is". Brennan said.

" Mom, you have no idea how badly I want to go home. I just have to wait. I'll be able to walk soon anyways". Maddie said.

" Uh huh. You're lucky it didn't puncture an artery. You were just shot at close range". Brennan said.

" I know mom. I was there. When am I getting phone back"? Maddie said.

" Soon". Brennan said.

" Mom, can you just get me discharged. I've been here what 4 days? I'm perfectly capable of going home and taking it easy". Maddie said.

" I know. But tomorrow you're coming home. I brought your laptop so you have something to do. We have to go see if we can get Casey to say anything". Brennan said.

" Alright go. I'll just check out some songs". Maddie said.

" Okay. Lets go prove Casey had something to do with this". Booth said. Brennan and Booth walked out of the room. Maddie opened her laptop and turned it on. Once she signed in she clicked on her video's part. She found the video of her parents late at night in the living room. She loved that video. She'd stayed up late that night because she wanted to. She didn't have school so there was no reason to go to bed early. She clicked play on the video. Keith Urban's Making memories of Us softly playing. And her parents swaying back and forth to it. Maddie just smiled at the video. She was glad she was able to get that. She checked her email, listened to some music, and looked at some pictures. Then she fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Interrogation...

" Casey, who did you hire"? Booth asked.

" As I said before I didn't hire any body. I didn't do anything to that little brat". Casey said.

" You and I know that you did something so you could get back at her. So tell me who you hired". Booth said.

" I didn't hire anybody". Casey said.

" Casey I know you did". Booth said.

" Do you have proof"? Casey asked.

" The three guys you hired all said you approached them and gave them 100 dollars each and said three hundred more were coming once they finished. So I think you should be honest with me right now". Booth said.

" I didn't hire them. Okay? I was talking to my uncle on the phone and he's very overprotective of me. He said he was going to get Maddie back for me. Along with her last best friend. I never told him to do anything. He came here and took dad's gun. I was really sick four days ago. I went to the doctor because of my cold. I have asthma. I didn't plan to hurt Maddie. I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm not lying I swear". Casey said.

" Who's your uncle"? Booth asked.

" Carlos Rivera, he's my mom's brother. He always takes care of people for anybody. He lives in Omaha, Nebraska. South O area. He has three kids. He probably went to North O to go get the guys. But the Hispanic guy is my cousin Juan Carlos. My uncle owns the grocery store off of 34th and Q. You'll find him there probably. My grandma Maria makes everything from tamales to Spanish rice. Please don't tell him I told you. I don't want my mom or my brother's and sister's getting hurt". Casey said.

" Thank you Casey. You're going to stay in here for a little bit. But you'll be realised soon". Booth said.

" Okay". Casey said. Booth walked out of the interrogation room. He walked into the the other room on the other side of the the interrogation room.

" We're moving to Omaha, Bones". Booth said.

" Wonderful". Brennan replied.

" I'll tell Cullen. They're probably going to start getting everything ready for us". Booth said.

" This is great. We have to go to the Midwest to catch some guy. So is Parker going to be coming with us"? Brennan

" I haven't talked to Rebecca yet. But hopefully". Booth said.

" Uh huh. Well we better get home. I'm tired. And the twins are kicking up a storm". Brennan said.

" They're just doing their job. But I'm really tired too. So lets go home. Take a nap and maybe some other things that we don't get to do because of Parker and Maddie". Booth said.

" I'd like that. So lets go". Brennan said walking out of the room. Booth followed her. They got everything done and then left. After they got home both of them took a nap. They'd had a tiring past 4 days. At about 5 they got out of bed. They went to see Maddie last time and then got Parker. When they got home Parker ran upstairs to his room and Brennan and Booth went into the family room. They watched a movie. Brennan fell asleep half way through Valkyrie. When it was over Booth gently lifted her head of his shoulder and then gently layed her down. It was about 9. Parker was in sleeping and Brennan was asleep so Booth thought he could go to sleep. He walked down the stairs quietly and got ready for bed. He fell asleep rather quickly. At about 11 Brennan walked into the bedroom. She got ready for bed and climbed in next to Booth. She felt safer with Booth sleeping next to her. Her nightmares came less frequent which is always good.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So what do you think? Did I do good? The streets and places in Omaha are real. I know. So there's no question to that. And when they go there there will be more accurate land marks, malls, streets, buildings etc. I like making stuff accurate. I'm even going to make the schools and hospitals accurate. I just do that stuff. If it was Lincoln or Bellevue I would too. So please review. Or I'm serious I won't update for awhile. I'm thinking maybe a month. So review.


	16. Before Thanksgiving

AN: Chapter 16! This is going to be a thanksgiving chapter! I was feeling the thanksgivingy ( I know it's a made up word. One thing I always say is " If I say it's a word") It's going to start off a couple days before thanksgiving and then I'm skipping to the actual day. This is going to be a fun one. And we might get some new stuff happening. So please read and review. Enjoy :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 days before thanksgiving...

Brennan was staying home on maternity leave. Parker and Maddie had the rest of the week off because of thanksgiving. Maddie came up with a brilliant idea to ask for a dog. Maybe a golden retriever or even better a Lab. So she thought she'd ask at breakfast.

" Hey mom, dad. Can I get a dog"? Maddie said. She just prayed they'd say yes.

" Maddie why do you want a dog"? Brennan asked.

" So now I have to make a list"? Maddie asked.

" I just want to know why you want a dog". Brennan said.

" Dogs are better than cats. More people are allergic to cats then they are dogs. Dogs have been known to rescue people, be good companions, you can even show them. Which Abby does and I want to do it. But that's another day. Dogs are very intelligent. With good training I could have a very good dog". Maddie explained.

" I see why you want a dog. What breed of dog would you get"? Brennan said.

" A Lab, Golden retriever, Vizsla, or a Maltese". Maddie said.

" No to the Lab. But the other breeds I will consider". Brennan said.

" Okay. I understand". Maddie said.

" What would you name it"? Brennan asked.

" If it was a boy probably Armani and if it was a girl Gucci". Maddie said.

" Who"? Brennan asked confused.

" Armani as in the fashion designer Giorgio Armani and Gucci as in the fashion company Gucci. I couldn't think of any good science names or history names". Maddie said.

" Well I'll think about it". Brennan said.

" Okay. I'm going to put my dishes in the sink and go take picture's in my bathroom". Maddie said.

" Alright". Brennan said. Maddie got up and put her dishes in the sink. She went up stairs and got on her computer and she noticed something was missing.

" Parker". Maddie screamed. Maddie got up and ran out to the banister.

" You took my camera". Maddie said.

" I did not". Parker said innocently.

" I'm going to kill you". Maddie yelled. She ran down the stairs ready to hit but her dad stopped her before she could get to him.

" Let me hit him". Maddie said struggling to get to him.

" You will not Madalyn Grace. Now go upstairs and see if you misplaced it". Booth said.

" Dad, that's a 200 dollar camera that I bought with my own money. And if I'm missing my video camera he's dead". Maddie said.

" Go upstairs and look". Booth said. Maddie calmly walked up the stairs. She looked in her all of her drawers and couldn't find it anywhere. She couldn't even find her favorite pair of sunglasses. When her mom and dad were in Vegas they got her designer sunglasses. Christian Dior to be exact. She was really gonna kill Parker now.

" Mom, dad, my favorite pair of sunglasses are missing. They're Christian Dior. Parker if you have them better cough them up now or I will hurt". Maddie yelled.

" Parker we're going up to your room and finding Maddie's missing items". Booth said.

" Okay". Parker said. Parker and Booth walked up the stairs and into his room. In his bathroom drawer. There was the red digital camera, sunglasses, and Maddie's video camera.

" Parker, why do you have your sister's stuff"? Booth asked.

" He has it". Maddie said angry.

" Maddie, I'll bring your stuff in soon". Booth said.

" That's great. My camera, video camera, and my favorite pair of sunglasses were in the hands of Parker". Maddie said.

" Maddie calm down". Booth said.

" Dad, it's my stuff. Who knows what he did with it". Maddie said.

" Go call your boyfriend". Parker said.

" That's it". Maddie said.

" Bones! Control our daughter"! Booth yelled.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth, get down here". Brennan yelled.

" Coming". Maddie said. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Madalyn Grace, watch the temper". Brennan said.

" Mom, he had my stuff. My stuff. As in mine. He has no right". Maddie said.

" I know Maddie. When your father's done go upstairs and check and see if anythings damaged". Brennan said. The house phone started to ring.

" I'll get it". Maddie said. She grabbed the phone.

" Hello". Maddie said.

" Hey sweetie can I talk to your mom"? Angela asked.

" Yeah sure". Maddie said.

" Who is it"? Brennan asked.

" Angela". Maddie said handing her mom the phone.

" Hey Ange". Brennan said.

" Hey sweetie. So I was wondering if I could steal that daughter of yours to go shopping"? Angela said.

" Why don't you ask her". Brennan said. Maddie took the phone from her mom.

" Hey Ange". Maddie said.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me"? Angela asked.

" Sure. I'll need to get ready but yeah". Maddie said.

" Okay. I'll be there to get you in about an hour". Angela said.

" Got it". Maddie said hanging up. Maddie set the phone on the counter then ran upstairs. She started going through her closet for something other than sports t-shirts. She found a pale yellow Hollister t-shirt she's always had but never worn. She grabbed a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. She may not be the girliest girl ever but sometimes she can be. She went into her bathroom and plunged in her flat iron. While she was waiting for it to heat up so she could use it her cell phone started to ring.

" Hello". Maddie said.

" Hey". Jake said.

" So how's going"? Maddie asked.

" Good. I miss you". Jake said.

" I miss you too. I have to call you back". Maddie said.

" Alright. Bye". Jake said. Maddie hung up. She started straightening her hair. When it was done she dialed Jake's number.

" Hey baby". Jake said.

" Baby's a new one. Wait who's with you"? Maddie smiled.

" Some guys from the team". Jake said.

" Ah. So I have to be baby". Maddie said.

" Yes". Jake said.

" I kind of like it. Anyways what did you need before"? Maddie said.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out today"? Jake asked.

" I'm sorry I can't. I'm going shopping with Angela. But maybe tonight so we can see each other before Thanksgiving". Maddie said.

" That sounds great. So what are wearing"? Jake said.

" A Hollister t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Do you need bra and panties included"? Maddie said.

" No. But I'm guessing your hair is straightened and your blackberry's on your right ear". Jake said.

" How do you know that"? Maddie asked.

" Look out your window". Jake said. Maddie went over to her window. Jake was outside with some of the guys on his team. She hung up the phone and then quickly ran outside. She practically jumped into his arms. Her arms securely around his neck. They shared a quick little kiss and then she had both feet on the ground.

" What are you doing here"? Maddie asked.

" Came to see my girl. And the guys didn't believe how beautiful you are". Jake said.

" Well here I am in the flesh. Blue eyes, auburn curls that are straightened right. Have a world renowned Anthropologist for a mother. Dad's an FBI agent. And I like sports". Maddie said.

" Nice". The guys said.

" Well I have to go home so I can pack. We're leaving for Boston tomorrow". Jake said.

" Well at least you got to see me before you leave". Maddie said.

" Yep. Well I love you and bye". Jake said.

" I love you too and bye". Maddie said giving him a kiss. Then she ran inside. Jake and his guys climbed into the truck and he pulled out. She went up to her room and saw her stuff on her desk. She just smiled. She grabbed her digital camera and started looking through the pictures. The one of her and Jake out in the field. Jade had taken it. She was wearing a pair of her ripped up jeans, a tank top and she was bare foot. She had jumped on Jake's back and had her arms wrapped around his neck while he was holding her legs. Jade took some really good pictures of them. Izzie and Ethan's were good too. Then she found the one that was the best. The sun was setting and a friend of their's decided she wanted to get all the couples in a picture. So Jade and Brandon, Izzie and Ethan, and Jake and Maddie. Brandon had his arms wrapped around Jade. She leaned into his chest so her head was resting there. Izzie had her arms wrapped around Ethan's neck giving him a kiss. Then Jake and Maddie. Jake had his arms wrapped around Maddie securely. Maddie looked up and Jake gave her a kiss on the forehead. LW got the best picture of the night. Maddie plunged her camera adapter in and loaded the pictures onto her computer. Then she got on the internet and uploaded them to her myspace page. She had a lot of pictures out there. Some of her and her mom. Her dad and her. Parker. Some of the Jeffersonian squints as her dad called them. Her friends. And Sydney, Madison, Sophie, and Molly. She just smiled. She loved all the pictures. She logged off and notice she had a new IM.

**Bubbles101: **Hey Maddie!

**Soon-to-beSquint: **Hey Abby! What do u need?

**Bubbles101: **Iz and Ethan broke up. It's tragic.

**Soon-to-beSquint: **Whoa! What happened?

**Bubbles101: **Ethan kissed another girl in front of Iz. And it wasn't even his sister or cousin.

**Soon-to-beSquint: **On the lips or what?

**Bubbles101: **On the lips. It's just so crazy. So how r u and Jake?

**Soon-to-beSquint:** We r good. So how r u and Chad?

**Bubbles101: **We r good too. It's still so sad to hear about Iz and Ethan.

**Soon-to-beSquint: **Bet you fifty bucks they'll be back 2gether before Thanksgiving gets here.

**Bubbles101: **U r on little missy.

**Soon-to-beSquint:** g2g. Angela's here. ttyl Abbs.

**Bubbles101: **ttyl Madster. Peace.

_Soon-to-beSquint has logged off. _

Maddie grabbed her wallet and jacket before she ran down stairs.

" Hey Ange". Maddie said.

" Hey sweetie". Angela said.

" Mom I'm leaving. I have my phone with me". Maddie yelled.

" Got it". Brennan said.

" Okay lets go". Angela said. Maddie and Angela walked out of the house.

" So where are we going"? Maddie asked.

" I'm taking you to get a girly make over". Angela said.

" Ange". Maddie whined.

" Sweetie, Abby talked to me. And when Jake gets back I want him to be surprised by the way you look. So get in the car and lets go". Angela said.

" If I have to wear pink I'm killing you". Maddie said getting into the passenger's seat.

" Don't worry. I know you hate pink. I'll just stick to the color's you normally wear". Angela said backing out of the drive way. When they got to the hair salon Maddie was a little lierey about getting out.

" Come on. I won't have you get anything done that'll get you in trouble". Angela said.

" Okay". Maddie said getting out. They walked into the hair salon.

" You must be Maddie". The stylist said.

" Yeah". Maddie answered timidly.

" I'm Brianna. Sit down and lets see what we're working with". Brianna said.

" Okay". Maddie said. She sat down in the chair and set her stuff on the counter in front of her.

" Is your hair naturally straight or is it curly"? Brianna asked.

" Curly". Maddie answered.

" Okay. So I'm going to talk to Angela and then I'll be right back". Brianna said. Brianna grabbed Angela to talk to her.

" What do you want me to do to her hair"? Brianna asked.

" Layers, highlights, maybe a darker hair color, do some low lights if you can". Angela said.

" That I can do". Brianna said.

" Just make her pretty". Angela said.

" Can do". Brianna said. She walked back over to Maddie.

" So I'm going to do wash your hair and then we'll get down to business". Brianna said.

" Okay". Maddie said. Maddie got up and walked over to the sink. She leaned her head back. Brianna started washing it. After she finished she dried Maddie's hair. Maddie walked back to the chair and sat down. Brianna started mixing the color's. The blonde, dark red, and low lights too. She turned Maddie around so she couldn't see what she was doing. She started applying the highlights. After she was finished with the highlights she started working on some low lights. When she was finished she set the timer and they waited. Angela was really excited to see Maddie's hair after it's finished. Meanwhile Maddie was taking pictures with her phone and updating her myspace page with them. After the time was up it was time to wash it out. Brianna removed the foil and started rinsing Maddie's hair. When that was through it was time for cutting. Brianna gave Maddie layers. After she was finished she blow dried Maddie's hair. She styled it in a really cute style than she decided to Maddie's make up. She started with Maddie's face. She cleaned it off than started with powder. She put black eye liner on her water line then put the mascara on. Maddie's eyes got a light dusting of a shimmery copper color. Maddie's lips got a little glaze of clear lip gloss. Then it was time for the revelling. Brianna turned Maddie around so she faced the mirror.

" Oh my god". Maddie said shocked.

" You like it"? Angela asked worried.

" I love it. There's no pink nothing unnatural. My hair looks amazing. You put some low lights in it I can tell. The highlights look awesome. Especially the dark red here and there. The blonde isn't to bright but not to dark. It looks like the blondes a natural highlight. And that I just added some red and some low lights". Maddie said.

" I'm glad you like it. So what about the makeup do you like"? Angela said.

" It's not to girly. It's just the perfect amount for me to wear. Black eye liner's always good. It practically goes with everything. I don't think my eyes have ever looked so blue before". Maddie said.

" Good. Next stop nails". Angela said.

" Ange, please tell me I'm getting acrylic". Maddie said.

" You want fake nails"? Angela asked.

" Yeah. I've had them before because I was wanting them. And I can actually play my instrument with them. My mom said every once in awhile I could get them. So I'm thinking for like Christmas and stuff have them". Maddie said.

" Sweetie, I have Hodgins's credit card. I can practically get what ever you want done". Angela said.

" Sweet". Maddie said.

" Your guys's total is 150.09". Brianna said. Angela handed the credit card to Brianna so she could swipe it through. Brianna swiped the card then had Angela sign after it registered. Then Maddie and Angela walked out.

" So are you getting french tips or what"? Angela asked pulling out.

" French tips always. I don't get them too long or too short. Just the perfect length. I got them one summer and I was over at Izzie's place. We thought it would be fun to dress up really girly from her closet and then take pictures. That was in sixth grade. It was so much fun. I had her Chanel sunglasses on with her black and white dress and her black Chanel bag. Her shoes were her black high heels that she loved. And I still have the picture of me on myspace with that on. It is the best picture of me ever. I still kind of want to do that again". Maddie said.

" Sweetie, that's why I brought my camera. When we go shopping for clothes I'll be taking pictures so you can have them. I just thought today would be fun and you can get a new outfit for thanksgiving". Angela said.

" Thanks. I really needed this. Jake came over before you came and got me". Maddie said. Angela squealed a little.

" So what did he need"? Angela asked.

" Jake, just wanted to see me before he left tomorrow". Maddie said.

" Awe". Angela gushed.

" We've already said I love you to each other so this is just taking it to the next level". Maddie said. Angela squealed again.

" Good god Angela quit that". Maddie said.

" I'm sorry sweetie. But Jake is one of the quarterbacks for the high school. You and him are the cutest young couple I've ever seen". Angela said.

" Thanks". Maddie said.

" No prob. I can't help your mom anymore because she's already with your father so you're next in line". Angela said. Maddie just rolled her eyes.

" I think mom feels old". Maddie said.

" Why"? Angela asked.

" I'm 14. I just turned 14 about a week ago. I think she realized that in 4 years I'm going to be gone. I'm going to be off to college probably living with Jake. And by the time I turn 21 be a wife and a mother". Maddie said.

" You want to me mom so young"? Angela asked.

" Yeah. I've always wanted to be a mom. My mom didn't. I was a surprise. But I always heard dad tell mom that I was an unplanned blessing. I guess I kind of am. But I'm so much like my dad with the science aspect to me that just proves I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth's daughter. I just remember Abby telling me I'm a daddy's girl. I know I am. But I also love my mom so much it's not even funny. When you grow up with a mom and dad like them it's the best. Even though it took them 14 years to get together". Maddie said.

" Yeah. I've known your mom forever and I never had any idecation that you even existed". Angela said.

" Well I do". Maddie smirked.

" Yeah. And I think after it got out in the open your mom was just happier. She smiles more. She loves your dad. If anything ever happened to one of them I think everything changes". Angela said.

" Yeah. I remember when they faked dad's death. Mom would be in her room crying for hours. Cursing herself for feeling this way about dad. I've never seen her beat herself up like that. She'd be clutching the rosary that dad had given her. Dad just gave it to her like he gave me mine. I think she feels safer with it than she does without it. My rosary always makes me feel safer. I just remember hearing it all the time. I had to cook for myself because when she got home she refused to come of her room. She'd always be wearing her ratty old sweats and the hoodie that you couldn't see her under. But than when she found out dad was alive she came home swearing that night. I just giggled. She was pissed though. But now it feels different at home. If she ever loses dad I think she won't be able to function. But she won't. Dad couldn't do that to her. He's a fighter". Maddie said.

" So true". Angela said pulling into the a parking spot.

" Lets go. I have french tips to get". Maddie said. Angela turned the car off and they got out. Maddie walked up to the door quickly.

" Can I help you"? The woman asked.

" I'm here to get my nails done". Maddie said.

" Alright. I'm Victoria. I'll be doing your nails for you". Victoria said.

" Sweet". Maddie said.

" Come over here and sit and we'll get started". Victoria said. Maddie walked over to the chair.

" So what am I doing"? Victoria asked.

" I need to get a set of acrylic nails put on". Maddie said.

" French tips"? Victoria asked.

" Yes". Maddie replied.

" Alright. Let me just clean and cut and we'll start". Victoria said. Victoria started working on Maddie's nails. After the buffing part was over it was time to get the tips put on. Victoria measured so that they'd be the righ size for Maddie. Then it was time for the acrylic to go on. After 45 minutes it was time for the white paint on the top to go on. After that task was finished Maddie waited for them to dry. When they were finished it was time for Angela to pay.

" 52.34". Victoria said. Maddie's phone started to ring. Angela paid.

" Hey babe". Maddie answered. Angela squealed at hearing Maddie answer the phone like that.

" Hey. So what are you doing"? Jake asked.

" Just shopping with Angela". Maddie said.

" Sweet. What are you getting"? Jake asked.

" You'll have to see when you get home". Maddie smiled.

" Fine. Just don't get anything too trashy. I don't want boys drooling over my girlfriend". Jake said.

" Babe I got to go. I love you". Maddie said.

" I love you too. Bye". Jake said and hung up.

" You guys are so cute". Angela squealed.

" Jeez Ange. My ear drums are bleeding". Maddie said.

" But it's true. So I'm not going to stop squealing". Angela said.

" So what am I getting"? Maddie asked.

" I'll pick you just try on". Angela said.

" Angela". Maddie whined.

" Sweetie, just do it". Angela said.

" Fine. So have you have you and Hodgins picked out a name for the baby"? Maddie said.

" Yeah. I'm glad I'm having a girl. That means I can turn her into me". Angela said.

" So what is it"? Maddie asked.

" Brittany Adalyn Justine Hodgins". Angela replied with a smile.

" That's cute. Mom and dad are keeping the twins names under wraps". Maddie said.

" So do you have any names picked out"? Angela asked.

" Yeah". Maddie said.

" What are they"? Angela asked.

" Aubrianna Joelle Elizabeth Marie, Adelaide Christine Julianna Isabelle, Bradley James Andrew Jacob, and Joel Zackariah Gabriel James". Maddie said.

" Cute". Angela said.

" Thanks. I've had those names picked out forever". Maddie said.

" I've had Brittany Adalyn picked out since college". Angela said.

" Aubrianna Joelle because of my best friends little sister. Aubrianna is the sweetest little girl ever. So I thought if I name my daughter that she'd be sweet. Adelaide is because a girl in my Algebra class is name Adelaide and we always call her Addie. Bradley because I just love that name. And Joel because it's a cute name". Maddie said.

" So Aubrianna, Adelaide, Bradley, and Joel are the names. That's really cute Maddie". Angela said.

" Aubrie, Addie, Bradley, and Joel". Maddie smiled. Angela pulled into the mall parking lot.

" So we're going to American Eagle first for jeans and stuff like that. Then Deb for shirts and dresses. And shoes where ever". Angela said.

" Sweet". Maddie's phone started ringing.

" Hey daddy". Maddie answered.

" Hey. Are you having fun"? Booth said.

" Yes. I'm having an amazing time. Tell mom to be prepared for when I come home". Maddie said.

" Why"? Booth asked.

" It's a surprise". Maddie said.

" Well I just wanted to check on you. I love you darlin'. Please be decent about what you get". Booth said.

" Got it daddy. I love you too. Bye". Maddie said hanging up.

" Lets go". Angela said. They walked into the mall and then over to American Eagle.

" It's so girly in here". Maddie said disgusted.

" That's the point. And yes you will try on what ever I tell you to". Angela said.

" I'm a size 6 by the way". Maddie said.

" Okay. What size top"? Angela said.

" Medium. I need medium because I have boobs". Maddie said. She smiled at the end.

" Wonderful. Try these on". Angela said holding up a pair of dark destroyed boyfriend jeans.

" I love those". Maddie said taking them. Maddie grabbed the light colored version of the jeans. She went into the dressing room and tried a pair of them on. She walked out for Angela to see.

" We're definitely getting those. Both pairs. Now try on the artist style". Angela said handing Maddie the jeans. Maddie came out in the jeans.

" Sweetie, I'm a genius". Angela said.

" Now it's tank tops and stuff like that". Maddie said.

" I'll be right back". Angela said. She found some cute dressy tank tops and a shirt. She came back and handed them to Maddie. Maddie went inside and came out in the shirt. It was short sleeved, black, v-neck, and hit Maddie in all the right places.

" Now got try on the tank tops". Angela said.

" I'm having fun". Maddie smirked and then went back in the dressing room. She came out a couple more times in tank tops which Angela insisted they get. After they finished at American Eagel, Maddie spotted Hollister. She begged Angela for them to go in there for a pair of jeans she saw on the website. Then walked in and found the 70 dollar jeans that Maddie wanted and paid. Then it was time for Deb. Maddie found so many graphic t-shirts. One that said ' I'm with crazy'. Another said ' I'd rather be texting'. Then her favorite ' Sexy, Loud, and Broke'. She wanted that one just for fun. If Angela refused to by it she'd by it. Angela found a t-shirt that made her laugh.

" What are you laughing about"? Maddie asked.

" This t-shirt". Angela said holding it up. The shirt read ' I'm the girl your mother warned you about'.

" I'm totally getting that one". Maddie said.

" I was just going to say that for you". Angela said finding Maddie's size.

" Ange". Maddie said.

" What"? Angela asked.

" Look at this one". Maddie said holding the t-shirt up. ' The less you talk, the cuter you look'. The t-shirt said.

" You're getting that one no mater what". Angela said.

" Yep". Maddie said. Maddie walked over to the dresses. She needed a new dress for found a cute black dress. It was a very bubbly dress. She'd probably wear it to her Holiday concert. So she picked that one up. Then she found one that was like it but with a pink ribbon. She wears pink occasionally. She picked that one up too. Then it was the big dress. It had to be perfect. She found it. Black with white polka dots and pink ribbon. It was perfect. It was like most of the dresses she wore for Christmas but it worked. It was the dress for big family get together at her dad's parents house. But this year grandma and grandpa were coming down because of the new house. Her mom's dad, Russ, Amy, and the girls too. And sometime in there fit Angela, Hodgins, and Cam for Christmas. Angela walked over with a black top. It was had a necklace type thing sown in. It loose at the top of the shirt and at the bottom it clung to sides creating a draped look.

" I like it". Maddie said.

" Good because you're getting all three color's and the scoop neck version". Angela said.

" No pink remember". Maddie said.

" I know. But you have dresses with pink on them". Angela said.

" I wear pink on occasion. And I don't want an entire top that's pink". Maddie said.

" Okay. I'll go get the black and yellow colors". Angela said handing all the shirts to Maddie so she could get the other ones. When Angela walked back Maddie and a blue and white dress in her hand that hit bellow the knee.

" Sweetie, I'm so proud of you". Angela said wiping a fake tear away.

" Shoes". Maddie said seeing the heels. She picked up a pair of black pumps.

" You can be a real girl sometimes. You know that"? A familiar voice said.

" Dad"! Maddie whined.

" I'm sorry darlin'. But your mom told me to come see what you're doing". Booth said.

" Daddy, I'm fine. I'm just getting some shoes". Maddie said.

" I see you got your hair done, nails, and make up. Where did you guys all go"? Booth said.

" Dad it's for Jake okay. Angela drug me to the hair salon and to get my nails done. I like it leave it alone". Maddie said.

" Okay. Don't get to many pairs of shoes. I know you". Booth said.

" Dad, I need heels. To wear with jeans, dresses, and my dressy pants. So I'm going to get a couple some pumps and what ever else. So go to work, go home, do something that isn't bothering me". Maddie said.

" Fine. But I just wanted to check on you. I'm assuming that you got the acrylic nails so you can get them done again before Christmas"? Booth said.

" No. But now that I think about it. I do want my nails done before Christmas so grandma and grandpa can freak out". Maddie said.

" I'll give you that one. And wear something flashy in your cartilage piercing". Booth said.

" I like that. Just let me get my nose pierced before then and it'll be awesome". Maddie said grabbing a box of shoes.

" No. That your mom and I won't let you have". Booth said.

" Dad, go. I'm fine". Maddie said.

" Okay. I love you". Booth said giving Maddie a kiss on top of the forehead.

" I love you too". Maddie said. Booth left the store.

" Sweetie, I see your getting shoes. I'll take your clothes up there and have them wait for us while you have fun picking out shoes". Angela said.

" Thanks Ange". Maddie said looking at more heels. 4 pairs of pumps, 3 pairs of dressy shoes, 2 pairs of wedges, and 3 pairs ballet flats later. Maddie was done. After the almost 300 dollar bill. They went and got Maddie some make up. Then they left. Angela decided they should go out to lunch and then take Maddie home. After lunch it was the 45 minute drive back to Maddie's house.

" Hey mom. I'm home". Maddie yelled coming through the front door her hands full of bags and there was still more in the car.

" Hey. Whoa. Madalyn Grace what did you do"? Brennan said seeing the bags in the door way. Maddie quickly went back outside and grabbed the rest of the bags. She came back inside to see her mom still where she was before.

" I just went shopping, got my hair and make up done, speaking of which I got make up too, got my nails done, and went to lunch with Angela. And I got tons of stuff". Maddie said.

" I like the hair. The nails are nice. And then make-up is very pretty". Brennan said.

" Wait till you see the stuff I got". Maddie said.

" Please tell me some of it's casual". Brennan said.

" Most of it is. The shoes I got can be dressed down or dressed up. I got some dresses, jeans, t-shirts, and tank tops. Mom I had a lot of fun". Maddie said.

" Take that stuff up to your room. And change into something you want to show me". Brennan said. Maddie grabbed some bags and took them upstairs. After a couple trips she was done. She grabbed the black dress with the white polka dots and pink ribbon. She put on a strapless bra of hers that was black and then slipped the dress on. Zipped up the back. Then she slipped on a pair of heels that were all black with some ruffly mesh material on them. They were opened toed too. She took one last look in the mirror before walking down the stairs. She walked into the living room to show her mom.

" What do you think"? Maddie asked. Brennan just looked at her. She looked amazing. She wasn't the little five year old girl who got tired at the pumpkin patch and had to be carried inside after they got home. Her auburn curls were now dressed up with highlights and low lights. Her cute little face was now grown up with make up. Her clothing isn't princess t-shirts and cute pink pants. It's jeans and a Phillie's t-shirt. Her hair isn't in pigtails. It's in a ponytail or straightened and down. Her blue eyes are the only thing that's the same. She's not 5 anymore she's a teenager.

" Mom, how do I look"? Maddie asked.

" You look good sweetheart". Brennan said.

" Mom, I know I'm not five anymore. I don't wear my hair in pigtails or wear princess t-shirts. I'm a 14 year old girl that wears torn up jeans and Phillie's t-shirts. I know I've grown up. But I'll always be your little girl". Maddie said.

" Yeah right. You've grown up. I don't think I'll ever have my little 5 year old back". Brennan said.

" My little sister. And who ever else comes along. I'll always be the first little girl. Don't worry about me growing up too fast. When I go away to college is when you have to start worrying". Maddie said.

" I just remember every fall your dad and I would take you to the pumpkin patch and by the end of the night you'd be in my arms sleeping. You'd be running around and as soon as you heard me say something you'd run over and hold onto my legs. I guess I just want that back". Brennan said.

" I fall asleep on the way home now. I still come running back every time I hear you say something. I always do mom. Your my mommy I can't help it". Maddie smiled.

" Go upstairs and change. You don't want your dress getting messed up". Brennan said.

" Be right back". Maddie said. She went up stairs and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. She looked at her scar from the bullet. She'd gotten used to it. It still scared her. She went back down stairs. She could hear Rascal Flatts playing. Feels Like Today to be exact. She started singing along to it.

" I knew you'd be singing it as soon as I put it on". Brennan said.

" Yep". Maddie said then went back to singing the chorus.

_It feels like today I know_

_It feels like today I'm sure_

_It's the one thing that's missin'_

_The one thing I'm wishin'_

_Life's sacred blessin' and then_

_It feels like today_

_Feels like today _

" It's a good song. Like Tim McGraw's Everywhere". Brennan said.

" Speaking of that Cd. Do you know where it is"? Maddie said.

" Check my Cd's in my room". Brennan said.

" Thank you mom". Maddie said. She walked into her mom and dad's room and went over to the Cd's. She found the Cd. She went out into the living room and put it in the Cd player. She turned it to the song.

_We were born in this little town_

_Growin' up I was countin' down_

_Every single day till we made our get-away_

_But you said you could never see yourself_

_Trying to make a life anywhere else_

_This would be your home_

_And I was on my own_

_But ever since you said good-bye_

_I've been out here on the wind_

_And baby you would be surprised_

_All the places you have been_

_I've seen you in Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard_

_Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert_

_Watchin' the sun set in Monterey_

_Girl I swear just the other day you were_

_Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches_

_Carolina barefoot on the beaches_

_No matter where you choose to be_

_In my heart I'll always see you_

_Everywhere_

_Now a days when I'm passin' through_

_The conversation always turns to you_

_I hear you're doin' fine_

_Livin' out by the county line_

_Got a man that's home every night_

_A couple of kids and the kind of life_

_That you want to leave_

_Guess you could say the same for me_

_But you and I made our choices_

_All those years ago_

_Still I know I'll hear your voice_

_And see you down the road_

_Maybe in_

_Oklahoma drivin' 'cross the prairie_

_In Dallas Texas isn't that where we_

_Always said we would like to try_

_But never did so maybe that's why_

_You're on every highway just beyond the high-beams_

_Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams_

_No matter where you choose to be_

_In my heart I'll always see you_

_In.._

_Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard_

_Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert_

_Watchin' the sun set in Monterey_

_Girl I swear just the other day you were_

_Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches_

_Carolina barefoot on the beaches_

_No matter where you choose to be_

_In my heart I'll always see you_

_Everywhere_

" It's your love". Brennan and Maddie said in unison.

_Yea yea_

_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together,_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_If you asked me why I've changed,_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_Baby, Oh oh, oh,_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under,_

_Oh it's your love_

_It's your love, it's your love, it's your love _

" That's one of the best songs ever". Maddie said.

" I agree. Faith Hill is a very good country singer. So is Tim McGraw". Brennan said.

" She isn't as good as Martina McBride though". Maddie said.

" Or Reba McEntire". Brennan said.

" No ones better then Reba. Well maybe Loretta Lynn and Dolly Parton". Maddie said.

" No I think Reba's better". Brennan said.

" Well it's a three way tie then. They're all good singers". Maddie said.

" Very true". Brennan said. Maddie's phone started ringing.

" Hey Iz". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie. Did Abbs tell you"? Izzie said.

" Yeah sweetie. What the heck happened"? Maddie said. She mentally kicked herself for calling Izzie sweetie. No more hanging around Angela.

" He kissed Cassie Samuels in front of me. And Abbs, LW, Jade, and Kate". Izzie said.

" Cassie Samuels is ugly. I feel so sorry for Ethan". Maddie said.

" I do too. But that's not all of it. I kissed somebody else too". Izzie said.

" Whoa. Back up. You kissed somebody else"!? Maddie said. She practically screeched it out.

" Yeah. Brendon Michaels at Stephanie's party last Friday". Izzie said.

" He is very cute Iz. I was at that party how did I not know"? Maddie said.

" I haven't told anybody Madds. Just promise me you won't tell anybody". Izzie said.

" I won't Iz. But this is terrible. And since when do you call me Madds"? Maddie said.

" Since I don't like calling you Madster". Izzie said.

" Ah. Well I got to go. My daddy's home". Maddie said.

" Your such a daddy's girl you know that". Izzis said.

" Yep. I have been since I was born". Maddie said.

" Better hope Mackenzie doesn't take your place". Izzie said.

" She won't". Maddie said and hung up.

" Honey I'm home". Booth hollered coming through the front door. He'd done that every night he came home since Brennan was told to stay home.

" Dad, that's starting to get annoying". Maddie said.

" That is why I do it". Booth said.

" Great". Maddie said rolling her eyes.

" Maddie". Brennan warned.

" Sorry". Maddie said looking innocent.

" Stop with the pouting and go upstairs". Brennan said.

" But mom". Maddie whined.

" No buts go upstairs. I have to talk to your father". Brennan said.

" Fine". Maddie said stomping off. She ran upstairs and got on her computer. She checked her email and everything. She decided to go take pictures in her bathroom for fun. She grabbed her camera and went into her bathroom. She took a few pictures and then went to post them. About an hour later her mom called her down for dinner. Her dad had went and got Thai.

" Thank you daddy". Maddie said getting her dinner then sitting down on the couch.

" You're welcome. Your mom practically begged me to go get it". Booth said.

" Well thank you mommy". Maddie said.

" Thai food sounded good". Brennan said.

" It did sound good". Maddie said.

" It always sounds good". Booth said.

" We're not making this stuff up dad". Maddie said. Brennan nodded.

" Just eat. Parker's going to be home tomorrow". Booth said.

" Sweet. Let me lock my stuff up". Maddie said smirking at the end.

" Madalyn". Brennan said.

" What"? Maddie asked innocently.

" You know what". Brennan said.

" I'm going to take my dinner upstairs and watch House". Maddie said.

" There isn't even a new episode on tonight". Brennan said.

" I know. It's on USA". Maddie said.

" Okay". Brennan said. Maddie picked up her dinner and went upstairs. After dinner everyone went and did there own thing. Booth watched some sports, Brennan worked on her novel and Maddie chatted with her friends. At about 9:30 they all went to bed. They had a good day aside from the fact that Parker had Maddie's stuff.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So I decided to split this chapter into two parts. The second part will be thanksgiving. I wanted to do it all in one chapter but it would take me forever and I wouldn't update. Please review. Please. I beg of you review. I loved this chapter. It was so fun to write. Some pretty big stuff is coming up next chapter. So it's going to be a thanksgiving no one saw coming. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to see you guys review. Thanks to Tiva4evaxxx she's the best. She's the one I can talk to about Bones. House is another story. If you haven't read any of her fics go check them out. She always reviews and I love that. For the complete list of people I always thank check out my profile. So that's it. Thanks :)


	17. Thanksgiving Surprise

AN: Chapter 17! Woo hoo! I'm doing good. Well this chapter is going to be pretty big. Part of this chapter is being written at 1 o'clock in the morning because I can't sleep. So here goes nothing. Hope y'all like it. Enjoy :)

PS: The date for thanksgiving day isn't the real one. I just made it up but the year is real. Lol.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanksgiving...

November 23 2009...

Maddie was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. The cute black bubbly dress with the black pumps looked amazing on her. They were going over to Hodgins's place for the dinner. Her mom was wearing a black wrap dress with her boots. Her dad his usual entire and Parker a nice dress shirt and slacks with dress shoes. It was time to go. Maddie grabbed her phone and camera and they left. When they got to Hodgins's place Brennan felt weird. Just some minor cramping. Probably braxton hicks contractions. Nothing major. She got out of the car carefully and waddled up to Hodgins's house. She quickly found a seat and sat down. Maddie walked in and she immediately saw Angela.

" You look cute". Angela said.

" Thank you". Maddie said.

" You curled you hair". Angela said.

" How did you know"? Maddie asked.

" Your curls are more profound. They look cute". Angela said.

" Thanks". Maddie said.

" Come sit. We're just waiting on Cam. Every things cooked and is waiting for Cam to be here". Angela said. Maddie took a seat at the table. Her father and brother did also.

" Who's winning"? Maddie asked.

" Steelers". Booth said.

" Sweet". Maddie said.

" You watch football"? Hodgins asked.

" Yes I do. I'm not as girly as everybody thinks". Maddie said.

" Cool". Hodgins said. Cam walked in.

" Hey everybody". Cam said.

" Hey. Lets get seated". Hodgins said. Brennan waddled into the dinning room. She sat down right next to Booth.

" Who's saying grace"? Hodgins asked.

" I will". Booth said.

" You have the floor". Hodgins said. Booth said grace.

" I call a turkey breast". Maddie said.

" White meat coming up". Hodgins said. He started carving the turkey. Maddie put her plate up so Hodgins could put the breast on it. Then he served the rest. After every one got settled they started to eat. After everybody finished eating Maddie got her camera and wanted to take pictures with everyone. She took a picture with Cam first. Then she took one with Parker. After Parker was her dad. She took a picture with her mom. Then she took one with Hodgins. Then the one that tops it all Angela.

" I take cute pictures". Maddie said looking through all of them.

" You always take cute pictures". Angela said.

" I know". Maddie said.

" Here I'll take one of you and your parents". Angela said. Maddie went over to her parents. She put her head in between there's and smiled. After a couple more photo's and checking the score it was time for desert. Pumpkin pie, Apple pie, brownies, and ice cream. Maddie got pumpkin pie because it's the best. Then everybody else got pie. They started eating there desert and Brennan felt stranger then she did when they got here.

" I'm going to go check the score". Maddie said. Maddie got up and went towards the media room. On a huge flat screen tv the Steelers were playing the Cowboys. The Steelers were in the lead by 7 points. It was the end of 4th quarter.

" Come on Steelers I bet Ethan 40 bucks that you guys would win". Maddie said. Steelers scored again. Before she knew the Steelers had won. The traditional Thanksgiving football game was over. Maddie went back in to the dinning room.

" Who won"? Hodgins asked.

" Lets just say you owe me twenty". Maddie said.

" Dammit". Hodgins said.

" The steelers won by 14 points. Just seven over what you told me. Ethan owes me 40 bucks. Dad doesn't owe me anything. Jake owes me 30. Chad owes me 20. And Brandon owes me 50. I am the best daughter ever". Maddie said.

" I must agree you are the best daughter ever". Booth said.

" Thank you". Maddie said. Brennan made a weird face.

" Mom, are you okay"? Maddie asked.

" Yeah. Just one of the twins kicked me really hard". Brennan said.

" Okay". Maddie said.

" So how bad was Dallas"? Booth asked.

" They didn't even see the touch down coming from Pittsburgh. Dad it was amazing. By the time Pittsburgh reached it Dallas was coming after them". Maddie said.

" Damn". Booth said.

" Yep". Maddie said. Brennan made the same weird face again.

" Mom, seriously are you okay"? Maddie asked.

" I don't think so". Brennan said.

" What's going on"? Booth asked.

" I think the twins want to make an early arrival". Brennan said.

" What"!? Booth asked shocked.

" I'm in labor". Brennan said. Angela squealed. Brennan just glared at her. Maddie took the keys from her father and went to get the car ready.

" Lets go". Maddie yelled.

" Booth, it's too early". Brennan said.

" Babe, I know. But if they're coming then lets go". Booth said. He took Brennan's arm and helped her up. She winced. Booth helped her walk out to the car.

" Do I need to do anything else"? Maddie asked.

" Call Dr. Phillips and tell her that the twins are coming". Booth said.

" I don't have her number". Maddie said.

" Use my phone". Booth said. He handed the phone to Maddie. Maddie found the number.

" Hello". Dr. Phillips said.

" Hi Dr. Phillips. I'm Maddie Booth. I'm a daughter of one your patients. Dr. Temperance Brennan. Um can you meet us at the hospital". Maddie said.

" Temperance is in labor"? Dr. Phillips asked.

" Yeah". Maddie said. Brennan let out a scream.

" I heard her. I'll meet you there". Dr. Phillips said and hung up.

" She's on her way". Maddie said.

" Good. Because I'm not delivering in my car". Booth said. He quickly ran around to the driver's seat. Parker was getting situated. Booth started the car and pulled out.

" Are we going to go to the hospital"? Cam asked.

" Yeah". Angela said.

" Lets take my car". Cam said. Hodgins, Angela, and Cam quickly got into the car. They pulled out and headed towards the hospital. Booth pulled up to the hospital and quickly turned the car off and ran around to Brennan's side of the car.

" Bones, just breathe". Booth said helping her get out.

" It's too early". Brennan said.

" Not if you just turned 9 months pregnant". Booth said.

" I just want them to be healthy". Brennan said.

" Bones, they will. Now lets get inside so we can get you into a bed". Booth said.

" Alright". Brennan said.

" Maddie, Parker, come on". Booth said.

" I'm getting the door". Maddie said.

" I'm staying out of the way". Parker said. Maddie got the door for her dad and mom. When they walked they immediately went for the elevator. When they hit labor and delivery Brennan's contractions were coming faster.

" Maddie, stay with your mom. I'm going to go get us checked in". Booth said.

" Got it". Maddie said. Maddie took her mom's hand. Booth went up to the desk.

" Can I help you"? The nurse asked.

" My girlfriend is in labor". Booth said. Brennan let out a scream then something gushed.

" Dad, I think mom's water just broke". Maddie said.

" Get this woman a wheel chair"! The nurse yelled. One of the other nurse got a wheel chair. She made her way over to Brennan quickly and she sat down.

" Sir, I just need you to fill out these forms". The nurse said. Booth to the forms and started filling them out. After he was finished they wheeled Brennan into a room. Brennan changed into her gown while they started hooking up the fetal heart monitors. After everything was ready and done they left.

" I can't believe that sometime tonight we're going to be parents again". Brennan said.

" Well believe it. Maddie and Parker are going to get two new little siblings. Maddie will probably squeal and so will Angela because they've been waiting forever. But it's all worth it in the end". Booth said.

" Yeah. I'm just thinking about what it'll be like having twins. I think we'll manage. I mean I was in college when I had Maddie and I made it through that". Brennan said.

" Yeah. I'm surprised we even raised her half way decent". Booth said.

" We're not that bad. Hopefully Mackenzie and Wyatt will be squints just to annoy you". Brennan said.

" Have you seen Maddie's IM name"? Booth said.

" Yeah. Soon-to-beSquint is an awesome name". Brennan smiled. Another contraction came. She winced.

" Breathe. It'll be over soon". Booth said.

" This sucks you know that". Brennan said out of breath.

" Yeah. We've been through it before. But that time you wanted to kill me". Booth said.

" I kind of do right now". Brennan said.

" Well who do you think will come first? Mackenzie or Wyatt"? Booth asked.

" I don't know. There's really no telling who will come first". Brennan said.

" It'll probably be Mackenzie". Booth said.

" Why"? Brennan asked.

" Because Maddie came first. Then Parker. So I'm assuming that Mackenzie will come first then Wyatt". Booth said.

" You won't know until I give birth to one of them". Brennan said.

" Very true". Booth said. Dr. Phillips walked in.

" Dr. Phillips". Brennan said.

" Lets get you checked out. I heard that your water has already broken so it shouldn't be long until we meet one of them". Dr. Phillips said. She checked out Brennan.

" Well Dr. Brennan it should be only a matter of time before there's a new little one in the world". Dr. Phillips said.

" How far"? Brennan asked.

" About 6 centimeters. So it could be an hour or two". Dr. Phillips said.

" Second pregnancies always go faster than the first". Brennan said.

" Yep. I'll be back in a little while. Hopefully we'll have two little ones before midnight". Dr. Phillips said. She left. About an hour later Dr. Phillips came in. She checked Brennan out and said it's time to move her to delivery. They moved her to delivery and got ready for one of the bundles of joys to be born. In the waiting room Maddie, Parker, Cam, Angela, and Hodgins were waiting to hear anything.

" Booth, I'm scared". Brennan said.

" Dr. Temperance Brennan is scared". Booth smirked.

" Shut up". Brennan said.

" Alright Dr. Brennan on the next contraction you're going to push". Dr. Phillips said. When the next contraction came Brennan started to push. She let out a big scream and then stopped. She through her head back. She was really worn out. Next contraction came and Brennan pushed again. There was still no sign of the baby's head. After a couple more pushes still no sign of the baby's head.

" I'm telling you this kid is stubborn". Brennan said out of breath.

" Just like you". Booth smirked.

" I'm going to kill you". Brennan growled.

" Dr. Brennan just give me a really big push". Dr. Phillips said. Brennan pushed as hard as she could.

" Dr. Brennan stop. The baby's head is crowning". Dr. Phillips said. Booth decided just to take one little look.

" Babe, the baby has a full head of dark hair". Booth said. Brennan laughed. Maddie had been born with a full head of dark hair.

" Okay Dr. Brennan give me one big push and your baby will be here". Dr. Phillips said. Brennan gave her one big push and Mackenzie Christine Ashton Claire Booth had arrived. A little cry filled the delivery room. Brennan started to cry tears of joy.

" I told you Mackenzie would come first". Booth smiled. Brennan just laughed.

" Daddy, would you like to cut the cord"? Dr. Phillips asked. Booth nodded. He cut Mackenzie's cord.

" We have a little girl". Booth said.

" Yeah". Brennan smiled. The finished cleaning up Mackenzie. They weighed her.

" 6 pounds 4 ounces and 19 inches long". The nurse said.

" She's tiny". Brennan said.

" So was Maddie". Booth said.

" Maddie, was 5 pounds 5 and half ounces". Brennan said.

" Yeah. I was scared about that one". Booth said.

" Oh well". Brennan said.

" Come say hi to mommy and daddy". The nurse said bringing Mackenzie over. She set the baby into Brennan's arms.

" Do we have a name"? Dr. Phillips asked.

" Mackenzie Christine Ashton Claire Booth". Brennan smiled.

" Well little Mackenzie will soon have a little brother". Dr. Phillips said.

" Alright mommy and daddy lets see if there's going to be a new edition soon". Dr. Phillips said.

" Her little brother should be here soon". Dr. Phillips said.

" Do you want to hold her"? Brennan asked Booth.

" Yeah". Booth said. Booth gently took Mackenzie from Brennan.

" Watch the head". Brennan said.

" Bones, I know how to hold a baby". Booth said. Brennan rolled her eyes.

" Hi Mackenzie. I'm your daddy". Booth said. Mackenzie looked up at him. She had blue eyes.

" Alright mommy and daddy I think it's time for her brother". Dr. Phillips said. The nurse came and took Mackenzie. Brennan got ready. She took Booth's hand and waited for the next contraction. During this time her water broke again.

" Are we ready Dr. Brennan"? Dr. Phillips asked. Brennan nodded.

" On the next contraction you're going to push". Dr. Phillips said. The next contraction came. Brennan pushed a very big push. When the contraction was over she was struggling to catch her breath. A few more pushes Wyatt started crowning.

" Alright Dr. Brennan, on the next contraction don't stop pushing until I tell you to". Dr. Phillips said. Brennan nodded. On the next contraction she pushed with all the energy she had left. She let out one big scream and Wyatt Alexander Bradley Matthew Booth arrived just 6 minutes after his sister. Brennan started to cry again. She was so happy to finally get to see them. Wyatt was crying just like Mackenzie. Booth cut Wyatt's cord. Dr. Phillips handed Wyatt to the nurse.

" Two babies in a matter of minutes". Booth said.

" Yeah". Brennan said. The nurse finished cleaning of Wyatt.

" He weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces and is 19 inches long". The nurse said.

" Well at least they're around the same size". Brennan smiled.

" Yeah". Booth said.

" Come say hi to mommy and daddy". The nurse said bringing Wyatt over. She handed Wyatt to Brennan.

" I need his name". Dr. Phillips said.

" Wyatt Alexander Bradley Matthew Booth". Booth said.

" Cute. Well I'm going to give you guys a minute alone with Mackenzie and Wyatt". Dr. Phillips said. The nurses and Dr. Phillips left. Booth picked up Mackenzie.

" So two little ones. Do you think we'll be able to do it"? Booth said.

" Yeah. We raised Maddie. Just add another one to that. I know we'll be able to do it". Brennan said.

" I love you". Booth said.

" I love you too". Brennan said. Booth gave her a kiss. Two nurses walked in.

" We're going to take Mackenzie and Wyatt to the nursery to finish everything. Another nurse will move Dr. Brennan to her room and then we'll bring them back in for you". The nurse said. Brennan and Booth nodded. The nurses took Mackenzie and Wyatt and put them in the plastic cribs. Two other nurses helped Brennan get over to the bed they were taking her up in.

" Go announce it to everyone. Maddie's probably dying". Brennan said.

" I'm going. I'll see you in your room". Booth said.

" I love you". Brennan said.

" I love you too". Booth said. Booth walked out to the waiting room. Maddie and Parker's faces lit up.

" Names daddy". Maddie said.

" Mackenzie Christine Ashton Claire was first born at 7:45 she weighed 6 pounds 4 ounces and 19 inches long. Then Wyatt Alexander Bradley Matthew Booth was born at 7:51 and he weighed 6 pounds 2 ounces and 19 inches long". Booth said. Angela squealed.

" Angela, are you trying to scare every newborn in the entire maternity ward". Maddie said.

" I'm sorry but the names are so cute. And that means two more Booths". Angela said. Maddie rolled her eyes.

" I'm going to go back into your mom's room. I'll come back out when they bring them back". Booth said.

" Sweet". Maddie said. Booth found out where Brennan's room was and then walked into it.

" Hey". Brennan said.

" Hey". Booth said.

" So how'd it go"? Brennan asked.

" Angela squealed, Maddie's happy, and I don't know about the rest". Booth said.

" I could hear Angela all the way down here". Brennan said.

" I still can't believe they decided today is when they wanted to be born". Booth said.

" Maddie wanted to make a grand entrance. I guess Mackenzie and Wyatt wanted to too". Brennan said.

" Yeah. Maddie decided during a football game was the day she wanted to be born. At least Mackenzie and Wyatt waited after the game". Booth said.

" Yeah. I can't believe Mackenzie came out with a full head of dark hair. Did you by any chance see Wyatt's"? Brennan said.

" He has a lot of blonde hair. It looks a little bit darker then it is. But it's a lot". Booth said.

" Wyatt has brown eyes. Hopefully Mackenzie has blue". Brennan said.

" She does. I guess our kids are complete opposites". Booth said.

" I guess so. Wyatt takes more after you and Mackenzie takes more after me. Maddie is completely after me". Brennan said.

" Yeah. She doesn't look anything like me. But Wyatt looks like me". Booth said.

" Did you know that most babies look like their father in the beginning"? Brennan asked.

" No I didn't. But it's good to know". Booth said.

" I guess so daddy gets some credit". Brennan said.

" Hey, they're as much as my kids as they're yours". Booth said.

" Maddie is probably so happy that she's already calling Abby". Brennan said.

" Yeah. She's been talking to Abby about this day since before they were even conceived. I guess she knew at sometime we'd have another baby or in this case babies". Booth said.

" Yes. I never heard the end of it until she found out I was pregnant again. Then she let it go because she knew that she was getting her wish". Brennan said.

" Well know she'll be complaining about them keeping her up at night". Booth said.

" That's the part I'm not looking so forward too". Brennan said.

" It'll be over before you know it. Maddie started sleeping through night at at about 4 weeks. So maybe we'll get lucky with Mackenzie and Wyatt that they'll start sleeping through the night at about 4 weeks". Booth said.

" Who knows. I just can't wait till I can see them for more than two seconds". Brennan said.

" So you can start talking in your baby talk". Booth smiled.

" I'm not the one who does that. That's all you". Brennan said.

" Just wait. I'll catch you in the act". Booth said.

" I don't talk like that so you never will". Brennan said.

" You will Bones". Booth smiled.

" Shut up". Brennan said. Two nurses walked in with Mackenzie and Wyatt.

" We're finished with Mackenzie and Wyatt". One of the nurses said.

" Okay". Booth said. The nurses left. Booth rolled the cribs over to Brennan said. Wyatt was in a blue blanket with a blue hat and a white onesie. Mackenzie was in a pink blanket with a pink hat and also a white onesie. Brennan picked up Mackenzie gently.

" Hey sweetie". Brennan whispered.

" Awe you're already becoming a softy for her". Booth said.

" Leave me alone". Brennan said.

" I'm going to go get everybody". Booth said.

" You go do that". Brennan said. Booth left. Brennan just held her daughter. Mackenzie yawned. Brennan just smiled.

" You're so cute when you do that". Brennan whispered to her. She kissed Mackenzie gently. Then she heard the click clack of heels. She knew they were coming down the hallway. Everybody walked in.

" I want to hold Mackenzie". Maddie said.

" Go right ahead". Brennan said. Maddie walked over to her mom and took Mackenzie.

" Hey Mackenzie. I'm your big sister". Maddie said smiling.

" I want to see". Parker said. Maddie kind of leaned Mackenzie towards him.

" She's a cutie". Angela said. Booth picked up Wyatt.

" You Booth kids know how to make an entrance or pick the day". Angela said.

" I know. I was born during a football game. Which the Steelers won on. You know what's really cool is that Mackenzie and Wyatt were born on a game day and the Steelers won and I was too". Maddie said.

" It kind of is". Brennan said.

" I want to hold Wyatt". Angela said. Booth walked Wyatt over to her. Angela took him gently.

" He's a Booth boy that's for sure". Angela said. Brennan just rolled her eyes.

" They're so adorable". Cam said. Mackenzie yawned.

" She's so cute when she does that". Maddie said.

" Yeah. She's tiny I think". Brennan said.

" Mom both of them are bigger then I was". Maddie said.

" That's very true". Brennan said.

" How big were you when you were born"? Angela asked.

" I was a tiny 5 pounds 5 and half ounces and 18 inches long". Maddie said.

" You were tiny". Angela said.

" I know. I already told Abby. And she said I have to send pictures". Maddie said.

" That sounds like her". Brennan said.

" So does Izzie, Gracie, Stephanie, Tori, LW, Audrey, Kate, Jake, Chad, Brandon, Ethan, and Sierra". Maddie said.

" Jeez do we need a press conference"? Booth asked.

" Eventually they will find out a New York best selling author had twins". Maddie said.

" So what next"? Booth said.

" Every body will want to know the name and then when mom gets talked to because of her new book they'll ask her about us". Maddie said.

" It's true Booth. Every single famous person gets asked about their kids". Angela said. Mackenzie opened her blue eyes. Maddie just smiled. Her little sister had her eyes.

" What are you smiling about"? Brennan asked.

" The fact my little sister has the trademark Brennan blue eyes. And I bet Wyatt has the Booth brown eyes". Maddie said.

" You're right". Brennan smiled. Mackenzie started getting fussy.

" Alright you're going back to mommy little girl". Maddie said handing her back to her mom.

" What are you so fussy about"? Brennan smiled looking Mackenzie. Mackenzie just looked up at her in awe.

" She's not going to be a daddy's girl". Maddie said.

" That's what I thought about you". Brennan said.

" So I'm a daddy's girl. Is that so bad"? Maddie said.

" No. Just I thought you'd love your mom more than your dad". Brennan said.

" I love my mommy too. She had to be in labor for hours before I finally made my debut at 11 o'clock at night". Maddie said.

" I wasn't in labor that long with you". Brennan said.

" Right". Maddie said disbelieving her mother. Wyatt let out a little cry.

" Give him to me". Booth said. Angela quickly handed Wyatt to Booth.

" I bet you anything that the little munchkins are hungry". Maddie said.

" If they are we better leave". Cam said.

" That sounds like a good idea". Angela said. Maddie's phone started vibrating.

" Hello". Maddie said.

" Hey Madds". Izzie said.

" Hey Iz". Maddie said.

" I heard from Abby that you mom had the babies. She didn't tell me the names so spill girlie". Izzie said.

" Okay". Maddie said walking towards the hallway.

" Mackenzie Christine Ashton Claire and Wyatt Alexander Bradley Matthew. Mackenzie weighed 6 pounds 4 ounces and Wyatt weighed 6 pounds 2 ounces. They both are 19 inches long". Maddie said.

" Send pictures soon". Izzie said.

" I will Iz. I gotta go". Maddie said.

" Bye girlie". Izzie said.

" Bye girlie". Maddie said hanging up. She walked back in the room.

" I need to get two pictures and then we can leave". Maddie said.

" Okay". Brennan said. Maddie grabbed her Blackberry and took a picture of Mackenzie then Wyatt.

" Lets go people". Maddie said. Everybody left leaving Booth, Brennan, and the twins in the room. Angela and Hodgins were going to watch Maddie and Parker while Brennan was in the hospital and Booth wasn't leaving.

" Alright who's going first"? Booth asked sweetly at Mackenzie and Wyatt. Wyatt let out a cry.

" I'm thinking Wyatt". Brennan smiled.

" Me too". Booth said. He set Wyatt down in his crib and removed the blue blanket. Wyatt let out another.

" Jeez little man it'll be a minute". Booth said. He went over and took Mackenzie from Brennan. He set Mackenzie down gently. He picked up Wyatt and handed him to Brennan who was already to breast feed him. It took him a minute but he finally realized what to do. Brennan had a weird look on her face.

" What"? Booth asked amused.

" It feels weird. I haven't done this in 14 years". Brennan said.

" I get that Bones. It'll just take sometime getting used to it again". Booth said. Wyatt just looked up at his parents.

" Yeah that's going to be fun". Brennan replied.

" I'm just trying to help". Booth said.

" Shut up". Brennan said. She looked down at Wyatt and smiled.

" What are you smiling about"? Booth asked.

" The fact our son knows who's talking. And is just looking up to see us". Brennan said.

" Crap. He's going to be a squint". Booth said with a smile.

" If he is we're going to love him for it no matter what". Brennan said looking at Booth. Booth planted a sweet kiss on her lips that made her smile.

" Go unwrap Mackenzie she's probably dying of heat stroke in that blanket". Brennan smiled.

" Finally you sound like a mom". Booth said. He got up off the bed and went over to Mackenzie's crib. He unwrapped Mackenzie so she was free. He took of her little hat. Her full head of dark brown hair made him smile. After Wyatt finished Brennan started to burp him. When he burped she handed him to Booth so he could sey Wyatt down in his crib. He set the little guy down and then picked up Mackenzie. He handed her to Brennan and watched Brennan's face light up. She loved having another girl. She started to nurse Mackenzie. And they that's how it was for through the rest of the night.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Finally done! Woo hoo! There's still more to this story so don't think the twins birth is the end. What do you think of the birth? Isn't it cute that it was a surprise? I think it's cute. The next chapter is going to be coming home from the hospital and that first night at home. Please review! I really appreciate seeing them. Thanks.


	18. Coming home and the first night

AN: Chapter 18! The twins are coming home! I'm glad everybody like their arrival. Some cute little out of character moments with Brennan will be coming up. Most likely with Mackenzie. I keep listening to the song Joey by Sugarland. It never gets old. If you have heard go to youtube and look it up. Again part of this chapter is being written at 1 o'clock in the morning. I'm telling you insomnia is a biatch. So here goes nothing. Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming home...

Mackenzie and Wyatt were coming home from the hospital three days after being born. Mommy and daddy were excited to finally have them home. Mommy especially. Parker was at Rebecca's so he could be there when the twins came home. Maddie was ecstatic. She finally was going to have her little brother and sister at home. Mackenzie and Wyatt were both happy and healthy newborns. Just the only thing was they were a bit jaundiced. But so was Maddie and Parker. So there's nothing big there. Maddie heard a car pull up. Sweets, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins were there with her. Maddie decided to make the twins coming home a big deal. She had her video all ready. She was already starting to take video.

" There's Angela". Maddie said directing the video camera towards Angela.

" Then there's Hodgins. And Cam. And then there's Sweets. He's a psychiatrists. Mommy will tell you that it's not a proper science but it's true". Maddie said.

" Then there's me. The bestest big sister anyone could ask for". Maddie smiled into the camera. She went to get the door. She opened so her parents could get in. Her dad had Mackenzie and her mom had Wyatt.

" There's mommy and daddy". Maddie said pointing the camera at Brennan and Booth. Brennan and Booth walked into the kitchen that faced the living room and put Mackenzie and Wyatt's car seats on the island facing the living room.

" Mommy looks really tired. You guys must of kept her up all night. Oh well. She gets that enough here". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace turn that thing off". Brennan smiled.

" I will soon. Just let me document the coming home of the baby brother and sister I've always wanted". Maddie said.

" 3 minutes and then put it up". Brennan said. Maddie finished what she was doing then ran upstairs to put her video camera away. She came back down and Mackenzie really wanted to get out. Booth was working on it.

" Mackenzie you're free". Booth said lifting his daughter to his shoulder.

" Hey sweetie". Angela said rubbing Mackenzie's little arm. Her eyes were wide open. Brennan was holding Wyatt in her right arm.

" Ah little man is free too". Maddie said.

" Well those are two cute babies you've guys got". Angela said.

" Thanks". Brennan smiled. Wyatt was wearing a stripped blue onesie with blue socks. His blonde hair showing. Mackenzie was wearing the same thing except pink.

" She has a lot of dark hair". Maddie said.

" You did too". Brennan said.

" It runs in the family". Maddie said.

" Yeah". Brennan said.

" I want to hold one of them". Maddie said.

" Take Wyatt". Brennan said. Maddie walked over and took her little brother. She had him on her shoulder. His big brown eyes looking at everyone.

" Hey little man". Maddie cooed.

" You look so much like your daddy". Angela said.

" He should. He's a Booth". Booth said.

" Well little man what do you have to say about that"? Maddie said sweetly. Wyatt just grunted.

" That's what I thought". Maddie smiled.

" Anybody want to hold one of them"? Booth asked.

" Can I"? Sweets asked.

" Yeah. But be careful". Booth said. He walked Mackenzie over and carefully place her in Sweets' arms. She didn't cry she just stared at him.

" Wyatt, what do you think? Is the house big enough for you"? Maddie said in her 'baby talk'.

" Don't talk to him like that". Brennan said.

" Mom, he's a baby. It's not science class". Maddie said.

" I don't want my kids to be talk to like that". Brennan said.

" Well I think it's okay". Maddie said.

" What do you think Wyatt"? Maddie smiled. Mackenzie started to cry. Brennan got to her before anybody else could. She took Mackenzie from Sweets.

" See Sweets you make all the girls cry". Booth smirked. Than he felt Brennan's hand meet his bicep.

" Ow". Booth said rubbing his arm.

" You deserved it". Brennan said. Maddie smiled.

" What are you smiling about"? Brennan asked.

" Just you two. I've been waiting for this moment since I was in the womb". Maddie said. Brennan rolled her eyes.

" Mom, you're setting a bad example for Mackenzie"! Maddie said. Now it was Booth's turn to roll his eyes.

" Jeez Wyatt and Mackenzie are go to be picking up your habits by the time they turn one". Maddie said. Maddie's phone started to ring.

" Dammit". Maddie said. She handed Wyatt her dad.

" Hey Jake". Maddie said.

" Hey. Did I interrupt something"? Jake said.

" Kind of. I was holding my little brother without him crying. But what do you need"? Maddie said.

" Go up stairs". Jake said.

" Jake if you snuck in my window to see me. I swear to do I'm throwing you off the ladder". Maddie said. Everyone looked at her. She smiled her nervous smile and quickly made her way up stairs.

" Are you upstairs"? Jake asked.

" Yes". Maddie said.

" Good. My mom, dad, Jade, and I are coming over at sometime to meet the twins". Jake said.

" Really"? Maddie asked excited.

" If it's okay with you and your parents. But Jade's been bugging my parents and your parents like my parents good enough so yeah". Jake said.

" Well it'll be good to see since I haven't seen you since you got home". Maddie said.

" It'll be good to see you too. We're having Mrs. Jacobs watch Callie and Krista". Jake said.

" Ah the evil little sisters. Callie and Krista are only 4". Maddie said.

" Yep. Wait till Mackenzie and Wyatt get to that age". Jake said.

" Shut up. I gotta call you back later Iz's is calling me". Maddie said.

" Okay". Jake said.

" I love you Jacob". Maddie smiled.

" I love you too Madalyn Grace". Jake smiled and hung up.

" What's up Iz"? Maddie asked.

" Just wondering when all of your friends can meet the little ones". Izzie asked.

" Am I on speaker while you guys are at Stephanie's house and this is one of the only days her parents get off so you'll guys come over"? Maddie asked.

" Possibly". Izzie said innocently.

" Hey Steph. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez. Gracie, Tori, Sierra, Kate, Lauren, Abby, and Danny". Maddie said.

" Hey Emma and Noelle are here too". Gracie said.

" Damn. I forgot those two. Well if you guys are coming over brace yourselves for the squint squad and Sweets because he deserves his own category". Maddie said.

" Alright. We'll be there soon". Izzie said.

" I'll make sure mom and dad know". Maddie said.

" See you in a little". Izzie said.

" You too". Maddie said and hung up. She ran to the banister.

" The Deputy Director of CIA is coming over". Maddie blurted out.

" Maddie"! Booth scolded.

" What"? Maddie asked.

" The deputy director of the CIA is coming over. Are sure the secret service isn't coming over either"? Booth said.

" Dad, he's Steph's dad. This is like one of the only days he gets off and they want to meet Mackenzie and Wyatt. And Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Jake, and Jade are coming over. So be prepared for that arrival too. Now from here I don't know who else is coming over. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez are nice people daddy". Maddie said.

" Greg and Holly aren't that bad Booth". Brennan said.

" And they really want to come over. I don't know any other details then that". Maddie said.

" Okay fine Maddie. But this isn't a free for all". Booth said.

" Yes sir". Maddie answered. They heard a car pull up.

" I'm going to check who that is". Maddie said and ran down stairs. She ran outside and when Izzie said they were going to be there soon she wasn't kidding.

" Hey girlies". Maddie said giving her friends hugs.

" Hey Maddie. We wanted to meet that little brother and sister you've been talking about non stop". Tori said.

" Well come inside. Mackenzie and Wyatt are so cute". Maddie said.

" Alright". Gracie said.

" Hey Mr. and Mrs. Martinez". Maddie said.

" Hello Maddie". Mr. Martinez said.

" Come on girlies lets go drool over my little brother and sister". Maddie said hooking her arm through Stephanie's arm then her other arm through Abby's. They started the pack of girls walking towards the door. When they got inside they could hear everybody talking in the living room.

" Hey I brought some guests". Maddie said.

" Hey girls". Brennan said.

" Dr. Brennan". The girls acknowledged.

" Sweets, these are my best friends. Stephanie, Gracie, Tori, Abby, Noelle, Emma, Danny, Sierra, Kate, Lauren, and Izzie". Maddie said.

" This is the guy you talk about"? Gracie asked.

" Yep". Maddie said.

" He's like twelve". Gracie said.

" Who are you? My long lost sister"? Maddie asked.

" There's a possibility". Gracie said.

" Shut up". Maddie smiled. The front door opened. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez walked in.

" Hey Mr. and Mrs. Martinez". Maddie said.

" Maddie". Mrs. Martinez said. They were holding two baby blankets. A soft and fluffy baby blue one and a soft and fluffy pink one.

" We thought they needed something from the deputy director of the CIA". Stephanie said.

" They're so cute". Brennan said.

" Who are you? And what have you done with my mother"? Maddie asked.

" I'm here. I can't recognize anything cute"? Brennan said.

" I didn't know you could. You're so scientific all the time". Maddie said. Brennan rolled you eyes.

" See motherhood's changed you". Maddie said in a 'ah ha' tone. Another car pulled up.

" There's Jake and Jade". Maddie said. She walked over to the door. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews with Jake and Jade were there.

" Hey guys". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie". Jade said.

" Hey Jade". Maddie said.

" So where are the munchkins"? Jade asked.

" In the living room with everybody else". Maddie said.

" Sweet". Jade said. They all walked towards the living room. Mr. Martinez was holding Wyatt.

" Look at Wyatt". Jade whispered to her best friend.

" Yeah. Don't let his big brown eyes fool you though". Maddie whispered back.

" I have to see Mackenzie. You kept talking about her non stop. So where's the little girl". Jade said.

" My mom's holding her". Maddie said.

" She's so cute". Jade gushed.

" Told you". Maddie said.

" Told who what"? Jake asked.

" The fact that I have the cutest sister in the entire world". Maddie smiled.

" She is really cute". Jake said.

" See told ya". Maddie smirked.

" Shut up". Jake said.

" You shut up". Maddie said.

" No. You shut up". Jake said.

" I don't shut up". Maddie said.

" Neither do I". Jake said. The rest of the day passed with people coming in and out just to see Mackenzie and Wyatt. At around 7 everybody had completely left and Brennan was working on getting the twins put down so they would be able to have a little bit of other family time. Maybe watch a House or two before Mackenzie or Wyatt would wake up. Both of them were finally asleep. Brennan was exhausted. So was Booth and Maddie.

" I'm going to House. Are you guys coming"? Maddie whispered.

" I'll be up in a minute". Brennan said.

" Okay". Maddie said. She walked up the stairs and into the family room. A couple minutes later her mom walked up.

" Have you started watching yet"? Brennan asked.

" Nope. You're just in time though". Maddie said. Brennan walked in and sat down right next to Maddie.

" I'm going to miss the mother daughter time we had". Maddie said.

" House is mother daughter time". Brennan said.

" I know. But I used to be the only one. And now there's two new little ones. I'm just going to miss being the only one". Maddie said.

" You'll always be the only one I can't get mad at". Brennan said.

" You've never told me that one". Maddie said.

" Ever since you were born I've never gotten mad at you. But when you when kicked me in the bladder then maybe I was a little mad. But I've never been mad at you. I've never been disappointed in you. There's nothing I can find that isn't good". Brennan said.

" That's good. I was talking to Abby the other day and we were talking about being an only child. And she isn't because of Alec and Aaron but I've been an only child since I was born then Parker was born. I wasn't dad's only child I was your only child. Now I'm not. There's three of us. But oh well as long as I can borrow my mommy here and there". Maddie said.

" So it's the attention that you're going to miss". Brennan said.

" No". Maddie said trying not to smile.

" Yes it is Madalyn Grace". Brennan said.

" No it's not mother". Maddie said.

" You know it is. So shut up and lets watch House". Brennan said. Maddie turned her attention towards the tv. After two episodes Maddie had fallen asleep and the twins were up. Brennan had Booth come up and pick up Maddie so she could sleep in her own bed. Brennan went down stairs to attend to the twins. Booth gently picked up the 14 who looked like she was 5 sleeping the way she was and carried her across the hall into her bedroom. She hadn't made her bed that morning so he set her down gently then put the covers over her. One auburn curl was in her face. He brushed it to the side and leaned down and gave her forehead a kiss.

" Good night baby girl". Booth whispered. He shut the light off and left. He went down stairs to hear the twins hadn't stopped crying. He walked into the nursery and saw Brennan nursing Mackenzie and Wyatt still crying. The room was covered in baby blue paint with white clouds all over it. Angela had been so nice and painting it. There was Mackenzie's crib and Wyatt's crib on one wall. The other wall had the dresser, changing table, and rocking chair. The closet was divded in two parts. One half for Mackenzie and one half for Wyatt. There was stuffed animals all over the room, pink and blue stuff here and there. It was the perfect nursery. Booth picked up Wyatt. He patted his back gently.

" I'm so tired and it isn't even half way through the night". Brennan said.

" It was like this with Maddie. Just it'll take some time". Booth said.

" It's everything times two. I don't think I can be home by myself". Brennan said.

" I'll be home next week. Then I have to go back to work". Booth said.

" I'm a mother of three and my oldest is 14. I haven't done this in 14 years. I don't think I can do any of this". Brennan said.

" Mackenzie and Wyatt love you more than you even know". Booth said.

" I was so scared raising Maddie because I was afraid I'd screw her up. Or not give her the best childhood. I'm just scared". Brennan said.

" You're doing good. I know it's been 14 years but it'll all come back to you. From what used to get Maddie to stop crying to the perfect way to burp them". Booth said.

" Maddie was colicky. That's the only thing that if Mackenzie or Wyatt is I'm going to go insane about". Brennan said.

" Maddie's Maddie. She's her own person. Just like these guys are. And I'm always here for the night stuff. That part I won't let you do alone". Booth said.

" I don't think I could. I'd go insane probably". Brennan said.

" Just imagine when you have to go back to work. You'll have to leave these little ones. It'll be hard in the beginning but you'll do it. You had Maddie in college and that was even harder on you". Booth said.

" Yeah. That wasn't fun". Brennan said.

" I know. It wasn't fun for either of us". Booth said. Brennan looked down at Maddie. She was just looking up at her mom.

" What are you looking at"? Booth asked.

" Mackenzie. What else do you think I'm looking at"? Brennan said.

" I don't know. The carpet". Booth said. Brennan rolled her eyes. She had a burp cloth over her left shoulder. She fixed her top while Mackenzie was in her other arm then set her on her shoulder. She gently patted her back. It was so silent. There was no crying no nothing. A little burp was heard. Brennan and Booth giggled.

" Alright Mackenzie it's your brother's turn". Brennan said. Brennan gently set her down in her crib.

" Do you think we should move them into our room so we don't have to get up and go back and forth"? Booth asked.

" We could. The bassinets are in there. It would be easier on us". Brennan said.

" Here take Wyatt. I'll move Mackenzie into our room". Booth said. Brennan took Wyatt and smiled. His big brown eyes looked up in awe at his mom. Booth gently picked up Mackenzie who wasn't sleeping and started to gently rock her so she would sleep. Brennan started nursing Wyatt. When Mackenzie fell alseep Booth walked her into their room and set her down in the bassinet. She looked so cute sleeping. Booth walked back into the nursery.

" Mackenzie's asleep. So we can get Wyatt down and go to sleep". Booth said.

" It would be a miracle to sleep through the entire night". Brennan said.

" They'll probably be like Maddie and start sleeping through the night at about 4 weeks. That's 4 sleep deprived weeks. But then it'll be Christmas and we'll get to spend it as a family. And then it's off to Omaha to catch that guy". Booth said.

" Yeah". Brennan said. She looked at Wyatt and smiled. His big brown eyes were looking up at her like Mackenzie.

" You've been smiling way too much". Booth said.

" I'm happy. Is that so hard to believe"? Brennan said.

" No. But you face will hurt if you keep smiling. And don't go all scientist on me. I like this side of you, Bones. It's a side I could get used to". Booth said.

" Booth, I'm happy. I have got three beautiful kids. And the best boyfriend in the entire world. I'm happy". Brennan said.

" Well that's good. Because I was starting to get worried I wasn't making you happy". Booth said.

" You've always made me smile. And I hope you still will". Brennan said.

" I can do that". Booth said. Brennan yawned.

" I'm tired". Brennan said.

" You've already said that". Booth said.

" Shut up". Brennan said. She moved Wyatt over to her other arm like Mackenzie and pulled her shirt up. She set him on her shoulder and stood up. She started burping him.

" Both of them are wrinkly. Have you noticed that"? Booth said.

" Yeah. They're just like Maddie". Brennan smiled. Wyatt let out a little burp. She moved him down from her shoulder. She wiped his mouth and then just looked at him. His brown eyes looking at her.

" Hey little man". Brennan said.

" Lets go to sleep so mommy and daddy sleep". Brennan said. Booth just smiled at how she was acting. Wyatt yawned. Then there was a little sneeze. His eyes slowly starting shutting and opening. After a couple minutes of that he fell asleep. She walked into the bed room and set him down in his bassinet. She smiled looking at both of them sleeping. She felt Booth wrap his arms around her waist.

" I love you". Booth whispered in her ear.

" I love you too". Brennan whispered back.

" Lets go to bed so we'll have enough energy for them". Booth whispered.

" Okay. I'm going to change into something else other than what I've been wearing all day. Hopefully my sweats and tank top still fit". Brennan whispered.

" They will. So lets go to bed". Booth said.

" Okay. Unwrap me so I can". Brennan said. Booth removed his arms from her waist. She gave him a quick peck and then went in search of her tank top and sweats. She went into the bathroom and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She changed, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. She walked back into the bedroom and noticed Booth was already in bed. She climbed in next to him.

" See you in two hours". Booth whispered.

" Yep". Brennan said giving him a kiss. Two hours passed by very quickly. Wyatt woke them up. A sleepy Brennan walked over to his bassinet and picked him up. He needed to be changed. She walked into the nursery. She set him down carefully on the changing table. She quickly changed his diaper and he started calm down then Mackenzie woke up. Brennan was already over with the night and hadn't even begun. She fed Wyatt and heard Booth walk in the nursery.

" Mackenzie decided she needed to be changed and fed". Booth said.

" I'm almost done with Wyatt". Brennan said patting Wyatt's back. He burped then she got up and handed him to Booth so she could feed Mackenzie. Booth gently bounced Wyatt until he went to sleep. Then Mackenzie was next. They could already tell she was louder one of the two. Wyatt was loud but she would wake you up from the deepest sleep. After the twins were back to sleep they went back to sleep. Through the entire night it was the same routine. Either Mackenzie or Wyatt would get up then the other one would follow. Mommy would feed both of them while daddy put them to sleep. It was just like it was with Maddie but times two. Brennan had always wondered how they got through the night with Maddie. She saw that it paid off with the twins.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Yes that's right it's another chapter! I'll probably be able to get the next one up today too. Probably not definitely. But I'll try. What do you think? I think it's cute. The next chapter will take place 4 weeks ahead. And by the way I'm running on three hours of sleep. I have insomnia and it sucks. I know I said it at the beginning of the chapter but it's true. I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap or something. If you have any ideas that aren't sleeping pills to help sleep just say it in a review because school is going to start soon and I have to get up a 6 a.m. to get ready. And I don't want to be going to school when I only have had three hours of sleep the night before. Please review. I just need 37 reviews to hit my goal. I really want 100 reviews. It would be good to have before school starts. So yeah. Thanks for reading everybody. It really means a lot to be noticed. I didn't think I had any talent and you guys changed that for me. Thanks to Tiva4evaxxx she keeps me going. She always reviews and that really means a lot to me. It's always good to have someone like that. Thanks you guys :)


	19. Christmas with a twist

AN: Chapter 19! Woo hoo! I'm thinking a few more chapters then it's off the sequel. I need name suggestions. I'm coming up blank for that. Just to let you know school starts in August. So I don't have a lot time to update. So I'm trying to get as much as I can in. I'm still running on three hours of sleep. So lets get this show on the road. This is going to be Christmas for the Booth-Brennan clan. Enjoy :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 days before Christmas...

4 weeks had passed by rather quickly. Brennan was going back to work in two weeks. Maddie and her friends were gushing over the twins. Booth had been back at work checking in on Brennan on a regular basis. Mackenzie and Wyatt were happy and healthy babies. They still hadn't grown into their skin so they were still wrinkly. Maddie had gotten her nails done recently. Mackenzie had a lot of dark hair. It was already starting to curl. She wasn't like Maddie who had a lighter hair color. She took after Booth with the hair color. The eyes and the face shape was all Brennan. Now Wyatt on the other hand took after his father except for the hair. His blonde hair was not from his side so she was assuming it was from her side. Oh well. Parker was Parker. Maddie and him still fought over stupid sibling stuff. Which Booth has to play referee for. He didn't like the task but it was one he took because Brennan would be busy with Mackenzie or Wyatt. It was bath time. Mackenzie and Wyatt's bath time. Brennan had already finished Wyatt's and him on the bed in only his diaper. She was playing with him while Booth was giving Mackenzie a bath. Mackenzie was kicking her legs and looking up at her dad in awe. She was splashing water every where. Booth was just wearing his sweats because he did want any of his shirts getting wet. Her big blue eyes were identical to what Maddie's was. Mackenzie's dark hair was beautiful.

" Hey little girl. Do you think that's funny"? Booth said to his daughter who was splashing around. Mackenzie stopped and looked up at her dad.

" She's a daddy's girl". Brennan said from the bedroom. Mackenzie just looked at him.

" Where's Maddie"? Booth asked.

" She's getting ready to go out with Jake. She's probably upstairs trying on every dress in sight". Brennan said.

" No I'm not. I'm already ready. What do you think"? Maddie said walking into the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of nice dress slacks, tank top with blazer, and heels. She was a mini Brennan. Her hair was curled and make up done. Her blue eyes sparkled.

" Where are you guys going"? Brennan asked.

" To dinner". Maddie said.

" That's pretty fancy for going out to dinner". Brennan said.

" Mom, we're going out to dinner. I wanted to look nice for him because he's going up to Boston for Christmas tomorrow. I won't get to see him until after the first. So let me look nice for him". Maddie said.

" Fine. Go have fun. Be home by ten". Brennan said.

" Will do mom". Maddie said. Maddie heard the truck pull up.

" I'm leaving dad". Maddie said.

" Okay. Be home by ten". Booth said.

" Got it. I love you. Bye". Maddie said.

" I love you too. Now go have fun". Brennan said. Maddie just smiled and then left. She went out to Jake's truck.

" Damn Maddie. When you said you looked nice. I didn't think this nice". Jake said.

" I like looking nice. Lets go before I freeze my ass off". Maddie said. She climbed into the passenger seat. He climbed in and started the truck. They left. Booth was just finishing up Mackenzie's bath. He set her down on the fluffy pink towel Brennan picked out. He wrapped her up and did something with her hair. He walked out into the bedroom with Mackenzie close to him.

" What on earth did daddy do to your hair Mackenzie"? Brennan said fake shocked. Mackenzie had a ' baby Mohawk'.

" It's cute. And you got to bathe Wyatt which I would've liked to do so I can do this to his hair. But you decided it was your turn". Booth said.

" Give me my daughter before she ends up having her tongue pierced". Brennan said. Booth handed Mackenzie to Brennan. She turned to walk away with her.

" Daddy needs to stop giving you baths". Brennan whispered to Mackenzie. She took her into the nursery and set her on the changing table. She put a diaper on Mackenzie and finished drying her off. When she was done she picked her up and brought her back into the bedroom. Booth was on the bed blowing raspberries of Wyatt's stomach. Brennan rolled her eyes. Then Mackenzie started crying.

" What's wrong baby girl"? Brennan said trying to calm her down.

" Mommy's not blowing raspberries on my stomach". Booth said.

" Shut up". Brennan said. Mackenzie was trying to lift her head of her mother's shoulder.

" Hey. Wyatt's over here having a good time and Mackenzie's trying to lift her head off you shoulder". Booth said. Brennan walked over and set Mackenzie on the bed next to Wyatt. Mackenzie looked up at her mom. She kind of smiled.

" Booth, did you just see that"!? Brennan exclaimed looking at Booth.

" What"? Booth asked.

" I swear Mackenzie just smiled"! Brennan said excited.

" Jeez Bones". Booth said.

" I'm sorry if I'm excited. She's our daughter". Brennan said. Mackenzie and Wyatt looked up at their parents conversation. They were so interested in what they were talking about. They wished they could make the same sounds their parents could. Mackenzie let out a gasp of air. Brennan looked at her and smiled.

" What is it"? Brennan cooed.

" Ah ha! I caught you in the act". Booth said.

" I admit I talk in baby talk sometimes to them. I can't help. They're cute babies". Brennan smiled. Mackenzie started kicking her legs at hearing her mom's voice.

" I don't think she's a daddy's girl. I think she's loves her mommy more than anybody". Booth said.

" Fine. She loves me. But no daughter loves anybody more than their father". Brennan said.

" Who knows. She's only 4 weeks old". Booth said.

" From the time Maddie was born she had you wrapped around her finger". Brennan said.

" And Mackenzie hasn't gotten me sucked into the Brennan vortex yet". Booth said.

" I did not"! Brennan said.

" You did that night at the bar". Booth said.

" I did not. If I remember correctly you came onto me". Brennan said.

" It's probably because of the Brennan vortex as I've said before". Booth said. Brennan rolled her eyes.

" You came onto me". Brennan said.

" Brennan vortex". Booth said.

" So what are we going to do tonight"? Brennan asked.

" Probably play with the twins and go upstairs and watch a movie after they fall asleep". Booth said.

" I was thinking go into D.C. to look for Mackenzie and Wyatt's Christmas outfits". Brennan said.

" That sounds like a good idea. Luckily all we need to do is change and get them ready and we can leave". Booth said.

" I think I'm just going in sweats and t-shirt". Brennan said.

" Me too. I don't feel like putting on jeans". Booth said.

" I'm going to go get clothes on other than what I have on now. I'll be right back". Brennan said. She grabbed her sweats and t-shirt and put them on. She brushed her teeth and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. She had socks on already so she could put her tennis shoes on quickly. Next it was Booth's turn to get ready. He threw on a t-shirt and tennis shoes. Brennan was holding Mackenzie when he came back out.

" I'm going to get Mackenzie ready. Will you please watch Wyatt for a little bit". Brennan said. Booth nodded. Brennan walked into the nursery and set Mackenzie down on the changing table. She started going through the closet and found a cute little outfit. It was a blue shirt with darker blue circles on the front of the left shoulder two hearts that were brown, green, pink, and white, then at the bottom there was the hearts again in the same colors, and it had little brown pants. It was like a mini Brennan outfit minus the blazer. She slipped a pair of pink socks on with a little pink bow around Mackenzie's head. Brennan started thinking about if she should change or not. She decided she would. She picked up Mackenzie and brought her back into the bedroom.

" I'm changing and so are you". Brennan said.

" What are you going to wear"? Booth asked.

" You'll see". Brennan said grabbing two things from her closet. She went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of dark blue flare jeans and a baby blue v-neck 3 quarter sleeved sweater. She took her hair out if it's ponytail and started working with it. They might not be going out anywhere fancy but it would be the first night she'd been out of the house. She'd been out in the day but it was the first night. She finished her hair and came back out. Booth just looked at her.

" Go change. I'll take care of the kids". Brennan said. Booth got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was the same color as Brennan's but with a white dress shirt color and cuffs. He got ready and put on a little cologne. Then walked out.

" We need to find something for Wyatt". Brennan said.

" You got Mackenzie ready I'll get Wyatt ready. We'll lool like a rich family going out but it'll be cute". Booth said.

" The colors is because Maddie was wearing the same colors and I like them so I thought why the hell not". Brennan said.

" Good choice". Booth said. He picked up Wyatt and went into the nursery. He looked through the closet for a long time before he found the outfit. It was a classic pooh outfit. He slipped the pants on first then the shirt and finally the baby blue sweater vest with pooh on there. He found a pair of baby blue socks and slipped them on his little feet. He picked him up and brought him into the bedroom.

" Lets get them in their car seats and lets go". Booth said. Brennan smiled. She got Mackenzie's car seat and buckled her into it. The Graco Bombay car seats were a good deal. The had to get the separate travel systems but it was worth it. She put the blanket over Mackenzie and wait for Booth to get done. Booth put Wyatt into his car seat and threw Wyatt's blanket over him. Brennan grabbed the diaper bag and set it with them. She grabbed the coats and they got completely done before leaving.

" Where do you want to go"? Booth asked starting the car.

" Any where's fine". Brennan said. Brennan's phone started to ring.

" Hello". Brennan said.

" Hey mom". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie. No cussing you're on speaker". Brennan said switching it to speaker.

" Hey dad. So I was wondering after you guys are done with buying Mackenzie and Wyatt's outfits for Christmas if you wanted to meet up with Angela, Hodgins, Jake, Jade, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and I at the diner"? Maddie said.

" Sure. How's the date going"? Brennan said.

" Good. We just finished dinner and we're going to go over to the Lincoln Memorial because it's beautiful when it snows". Maddie said.

" Okay we'll meet you at the diner". Brennan said.

" Bye I love you". Maddie said.

" Bye I love you too". Brennan said. She hung up.

" Did you grab the bottles and everything"? Booth asked.

" Yes. It sucks that I had to stop breastfeeding all together". Brennan said.

" Well blame Wyatt and Mackenzie for giving you the infection". Booth said. Brennan rolled her eyes.

" If we can go to the grocery store that would be great". Brennan said.

" Why"? Booth asked.

" Almost out of formula at home. In the diaper bag too". Brennan said.

" That's wonderful". Booth said.

" Shut up. I was thinking a red and white dress for Mackenzie and whatever you want for Wyatt". Brennan said.

" That sounds like a good idea". Booth said.

" I was on the computer last night and I was looking up stuff about the issue we've been having with Wyatt and the eating. The Similac and Enfamil are the two everybody has problems with. So I'm thinking about trying a different one for both of them". Brennan said.

" That sounds like a good idea. I can't stand another night of the crying because he hurts". Booth said.

" I'm with you on that one". Brennan said. Wyatt let out a cry.

" Hang on a little bit buddy. Well get out soon so you can eat". Brennan said.

" You're such a mom". Booth said.

" What's that suppose to mean"? Brennan asked.

" You know what it means". Booth said.

" That I'm a mom and act like one". Brennan said.

" Yep. When we were taking care of Andy you acted strange when all in all you knew how to take care of a baby". Booth said.

" Yeah. I took care of Maddie. Now it's Mackenzie and Wyatt". Brennan said.

" Yeah. Which you're very good at it". Booth said.

" Thank you". Brennan said.

" You're welcome". Booth said. The rest of the car ride was talk about the latest case. When they got to Dillard's Brennan got out first. She grabbed Mackenzie and the diaper bag while Booth grabbed Wyatt. Booth got out both strollers. Brennan snapped Mackenzie's car seat in and Booth snapped Wyatt's car seat in. Brennan threw the diaper bag in the bottom of hers and they went inside. Brennan made her way to the baby stuff. She immediately found the dress she wanted for Mackenzie. It was an Ivory dress with green sash around the waist. With a pretty red rose on the sash. The skirt was covered in tiny little red flowers. Booth found a dress shirt and pants for Wyatt. Now it was time for Parker. They went over to the kids stuff and started looking. They found a Calvin Klein dress shirt and nice dress pants. Booth picked out a tie and belt. Parker already shoes that would match the belt.

" I need a dress". Brennan said.

" Lets go look". Booth said. They directed themselves towards the woman's section. Brennan found a blue dress.

" What do you think"? Brennan asked holding up the dress.

" I like it get it". Booth said.

" Do you need anything"? Brennan asked.

" I've got what I'm going to wear lets just look at stuff for Maddie because she'll be jealous". Booth said.

" I agree". Brennan said. They walked towards the juniors department. Brennan found a cute blue dress for Maddie. They decided it was time to check out before they ended up spending way too much. They checked out and then decided to go get the formula and then go to the diner. When they got there they noticed Maddie had her blazer off. She was wearing a blue tank top. They walked in and set the car seats down.

" Mom, I want to hold Mackenzie". Maddie said.

" Okay. Let me get her out". Brennan said. She got Mackenzie out then handed her to Maddie.

" Hey sweetie". Angela said rubbing Mackenzie's arm. Mackenzie grunted.

" Mackenzie smiled". Brennan said. Angela squealed.

" You're daughter is going to be deaf". Maddie said.

" It's very true". Jake said.

" Shut up". Maddie said. They had a fun rest of the evening talking about everything from the twins to Maddie. When Brennan and Booth got home they fed the twins and put them down. Maddie had been asleep for a little while before Mackenzie woke up. The twins still weren't sleeping through the night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christmas day...

It's Christmas day and the Brennan-Booth clan are getting ready for the arrival of Booth's parents. Jared, Russ, Amy, and the girls were also coming over. The one person they didn't know if he was coming over was Brennan's dad. Mackenzie and Wyatt were doing better about sleeping through the night. The day after Christmas is when Angela, Hodgins, and Cam were having Christmas with Brennan and Booth. Maddie was rushing with her hot rollers to get them out. Her mom was finishing up with the curling iron. Then there was a knock at the front door.

" Maddie can you get the door". Brennan yelled from the bedroom.

" Mom, I can't get the door". Maddie yelled back.

" Why"? Brennan yelled.

" I'm only wearing a bra and underwear". Maddie yelled.

" Throw your rode on and go down". Brennan yelled. Maddie sighed she threw her robe on went down the stairs loudly. She opened the door and it was Parker.

" Hey Rebecca". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie. I just wanted to drop off Parker. Have fun and I'll come get you tomorrow". Rebecca said.

" Okay mom". Parker said.

" I've gotta go". Rebecca said.

" Okay. Bye". Maddie said. Rebecca walked away as Maddie shut the door.

" Okay little boy go get ready". Maddie said. Parker ran upstairs. His clothes had been layed out for him.

" Mom, I need help". Maddie said.

" I'm in the bathroom". Brennan said. Maddie walked into her parents bedroom then into the bathroom. Brennan was messing with her curling iron.

" What do you need"? Brennan asked.

" Hot rollers won't come out". Maddie said.

" Come here". Brennan said. Maddie went over to her mom. Her mom finished getting the hot rollers out. Maddie was left with bouncy curls.

" I'm going upstairs and getting into my dress". Maddie said.

" Good idea". Brennan said. Maddie went up stairs and grabbed her dress. She slipped it on then zipped it up. She slipped her shoes on then started putting her jewelry on. Her silver cross, silver earrings and her ring. Her ring was silver with black and white crystals on it. She took one last look in the mirror and her phone started ringing.

" Hello". Maddie said.

" Hey Madds. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas". Izzie said.

" Merry Christmas to you too Isabella". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth used something other than Iz or Izzie. Nice". Izzie said.

" Isabella Rose Lombardo I told you not to use my full name". Maddie said.

" I got to go. Guests are going to be arriving soon". Izzie said.

" Talk to you later Iz". Maddie said.

" Talk to you later too Madds". Izzie said. Maddie hung up. Parker walked into her room.

" Need help with the tie"? Maddie asked.

" Yes". Parker said.

" Come here". Maddie said. Parker walked up to her. She'd learn to do the guy things because of her dad. She tied Parker's tie straight and then let him go on his way. There wasn't much time until William and Karen Booth would come through those front doors. Then the door bell rang. Maddie sighed and went down stairs to get it. She opened the door and it was Jared.

" Oh thank god it's you". Maddie said giving Jared a hug.

" Nice to see you too". Jared said.

" Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here at any minute so I'm trying to stay calm". Maddie said.

" You're my favorite niece. You know that"? Jared said.

" Mackenzie isn't even talking so don't get your hopes up". Maddie smiled.

" Maddie who is it"? Booth asked.

" Uncle Jared". Maddie answered. Then they heard Parker come running down the stairs.

" Hey Parker". Jared said.

" Hey Uncle Jared". Parker said. Maddie left and went towards her parents room. Her mom was holding Wyatt trying to watch Mackenzie on the bed.

" I'll take one of the mom". Maddie said.

" Thank you". Brennan said. Maddie took Wyatt from her mom. The door bell rang.

" Do you want to go see who that is"? Maddie cooed. She took Wyatt out to go answer the door. She opened the door and it was Russ and Amy with the girls.

" He's so cute". Amy said.

" We're just waiting on dad's parents". Maddie said. They all walked into the living room. The big Christmas tree sat by the back door. Covered in soft gold lights and soft gold and white Christmas ornaments. Under the tree was full of presents. And there was still more coming. Then the door bell rang for a final time. Jared decided he was going to answer it. It was Booth's parents. Karen holding bags full of presents for the kids and everybody. William just wanted to be home. Maddie prepared for the worst. She went into her parents bedroom to tell her mom and dad.

" They're here". Maddie whispered.

" Dammit". Booth said.

" Dad, Grandpa will hopefully act half way decent. Maybe Mackenzie and Wyatt will change him". Maddie said.

" It won't. When he met your mom the first time I thought he was going to kill me. Now we have three kids. Life can't get any better". Booth said.

" Booth it'll be fine". Brennan said.

" Mom, you haven't seen Grandpa since labor day weekend. He's him. The twins won't change it". Maddie said.

" Watch the mouth in front of your grandparents". Booth said.

" I will. If I swear grandma will take me in the bathroom and wash my mouth out with soap". Maddie said. Her grandma treated Maddie like she was her daughter. She loved Maddie but if Maddie was wearing anything inappropriate or degrading her grandma would get on her ass about that.

" Lets go face the crew". Maddie said.

" Give me Wyatt. Your grandmother will have a coronary if she sees you holding him". Booth said.

" Yeah that's why I'm in here". Maddie said. Her parents gave each other a quick peck. She handed Wyatt to her father.

" Are we ready"? Booth asked. Maddie and Brennan nodded. They walked out to the living room.

" Seeley"! Karen said excited to see her son.

" Hi mom". Booth said.

" Temperance". Karen said.

" Karen". Brennan said. Maddie just watched the interaction between the adults.

" My grandson and granddaughter are beautiful". Karen said looking at Mackenzie and Wyatt. William looked over at Maddie. He looked at what she was wearing and her nails. He looked at her legs and her pedicured toe nails showing through the peep toed shoes. Maddie's hair in curls with high lights and low lights. Karen looked over at her.

" Maddie". Karen said opening up her arms for a hug. Maddie accepted the hug.

" Hi grandma". Maddie said.

" What are you wearing"? Karen whispered to her.

" A dress grandma". Maddie whispered back.

" A young lady your age should be wearing something like that". Karen said a little too loudly. Brennan was about to step in but Booth held his arm out.

" Grandma, it's fine". Maddie said trying to reassure her.

" Madalyn Grace, that isn't what a young lady should wear. You should wear something modest. This is degrading. I'm sorry sweetheart but you need to go change". Karen said.

" Grandma I'm not changing. This took me 4 hours to do so I'd look nice for you. I'm not changing". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth, you're going to change this instant". Karen said. Maddie walked away and then went upstairs. She found some of the most low cut things she owned. She walked back down the stairs.

" Should I wear this one or this one"? Maddie asked.

" Those are too low cut. Seeley how could you let your daughter wear stuff like this"? Karen said.

" And it starts". Booth mumbled.

" It's fine mother". Booth said.

" No granddaughter of mine will wear such a thing. Good thing I'm hear for a week so I can help you find some modest clothes". Karen said. Brennan was getting angry. She'd let Maddie wear that stuff.

" Grandma this isn't the 1950's. I'm perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes". Maddie said. She was starting to get angry.

" Madalyn Grace, you clearly can not when you're wearing something that shows off that much skin. And those shoes are too high for you. The hair needs to go. And the nails need to go too". Karen said.

" Listen grandma, this isn't the early 1900's either. I can wear what ever I want. If I wanted to wear a strapless dress I could. I'm fine. I'm not putting myself out there. A lot of my friends have dresses like this. I'm fine. And don't you dare say anything grandpa". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth you don't talk to your grandfather like that". Karen said.

" How do you want me too"? Maddie asked curious.

" Sweetly like a polite Little girl". Karen said.

" I'm not 5. I'm 14. I'm a teenager. I can wear what ever. You can't tell me that my clothes are too low cut. Most of this stuff is stuff my mom got me because she loves me. I'm not wearing mini skirts and tube tops and going to the club. I'm wearing dresses that show some skin and heels going to the symphony. You can't control me". Maddie nearly shouted.

" Watch the tone Madalyn Grace". Karen said.

" It's Maddie. Not Madalyn Grace first of all. Second of all, I'm not going to watch my tone. And third of all, go to hell". Maddie said. Karen slapped Maddie across the face.

" Watch the mouth". Karen said.

" Why should I"? Maddie asked. Brennan was furious. She handed Wyatt to Jared and went over to Maddie. She stepped in front.

" Leave my daughter alone". Brennan said.

" Temperance, she's showing her self out there like a prostitute. I don't think my granddaughter should be wearing stuff like that". Karen said.

" Karen, my daughter is fine. Leave her alone". Brennan said not backing down.

" Mom, I can handle this". Maddie said.

" Madalyn stay out of this". William said.

" Whoa. Dude, it's my problem I'm going to fix it". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth, that's enough"! William scolded.

" You know what". Maddie said coming out from behind her mom.

" I'm 14 years old, straight A student, big sister, daughter, niece, granddaughter sadly, and I'm strong. Listen, I'm not going to stay out if this. This is my problem I'm handling it. If you ever say anything again you'll regret it. I take after my mother in the hurting department". Maddie said. William didn't say anything.

" Don't treat me like one of your kids. I'm not. I'm the granddaughter that doesn't want you here". Maddie said. She ran upstairs. She locked her self in her room. She didn't want to talk to anybody. Her blackberry started to buzz. She picked it up and smiled. It was Jake. _Hey babe, I just wanted 2 wish you a Merry Christmas! Hopefully everything goes well for u. I luv u! _Maddie sent back: _Really wish u were here. Merry Christmas 2 u 2. I luv u 2. Talk 2 u later._ Maddie got up and went over to her pictures on the wall. One of each of the twins, Parker, the squints, her mom and dad, her school picture, Madison, Sydney, Sophie, and Molly, Lauren, Izzie, Kate, Abby, Audrey, Jade, and her. She smiled. The one of her and her friends was from the dance. She was wearing a Hollister sweater with a baby blue cami underneath it with a pair of jeans and heels. She had her hair in curls and her make-up done. She got one with Ethan and Brandon kissing both her cheeks at the same time. She was never going to show Jake that one. The fall dance was always the best. She was waiting for the Valentines so she could go with somebody. She would probably go with the group. The group consisted of Maddie, Stephanie, Gracie, Cienna, Selena, Izzie, Abby, Lauren, Kate, Audrey, Jade, Tori, Noelle, Emma, Brendon, Brandon, Ethan, Tony, Brian, Joel, Kevin, Jaden, Gracin, Kaysen, Chad, Ben, Greg, and Aaron. She heard a knock.

" Maddie, come on sweetie you're going to have to come out". Brennan said.

" Mom, I don't want to with them here". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace, come on. For Mackenzie and Wyatt. Just come out". Brennan said.

" Mom, I said no. I mean no". Maddie said. She heard her mom walk away. She went into her closet and pulled down the shoe box. She pulled out a picture. It was her at about 5. She was wearing a princess t-shirt and pink pants. She had her curls pulled back. Her mom was holding her close. Her mom didn't pick her up she was just crouched down holding her and kissing Maddie's cheek. Her dad and gotten the photo. She remember that picture. Than the one of her holding Parker when he was first born. She looked awkward but she doesn't anymore. The two newest pictures she added were of Mackenzie and Wyatt. In her girly handwriting on the back of each picture of the twins she has their full name on it. She heard a knock again.

" Maddie, come on. They left. Come out for Parker and everybody". Booth said.

" Okay I'll be right out". Maddie said. She put her box back looked in the mirror then came out of her room. She walked into the living room and noticed no sign of her grandparents.

" Who got rid of them"? Maddie asked with a smile.

" Your mom did. She's making a bottle for Mackenzie". Booth said.

" Nice job mom". Maddie said.

" Can we open presents now"? Parker asked.

" Maddie passes them out". Booth said.

" Alright". Maddie said. She walked over to the tree. She grabbed Parker's stack of presents and handed them to him. Haley's and Emma's were next. Then Russ and Amy's. Jared got his then she found Mackenzie and Wyatt's stack. She handed them to her dad. She grabbed her dad's then her mom's. She saw a couple big packages. She read the name and it was for her. She grabbed her stack. Parker's eyes got really big at seeing her's. They waited until Brennan came out to start opening.

" Maddie, wait to open your's". Brennan said.

" Why"? Maddie asked confused.

" Just wait". Brennan said.

" Am I getting something big"? Maddie asked.

" Just wait". Brennan said again. Maddie waited until everyone had opened their presents.

" Now"? Maddie asked anxious.

" Go". Brennan smiled. Maddie grabbed a small one. She ripped the wrapping paper off and it was a jewelry box. She carefully opened the box. Her eyes got real big. It was the diamond necklace she wanted. The silver chain with the princess cut diamond pendant.

" The diamond necklace". Maddie said.

" Yes. After you saw it at the mall I talked your dad into getting it for you". Brennan said. Maddie got up from her seat. She gave her mom a big hug.

" Thank you so much mom". Maddie said. Then she hugged her dad.

" Thanks daddy". Maddie smiled.

" Do you want to put it on"? Booth asked. Maddie nodded. She took off her cross and she waited for her dad to put it on. She felt it come around she slipped her hair out. She smiled when it was around her neck.

" Go open the rest". Brennan said. Maddie walked back over to her seat and grabbed a bag. She pulled the tissue paper off. It was a thing of her favorite perfume. Her parents do listen to her. The next gift was a big one. She ripped the wrapping paper off. It was a new laptop. Dell Inspiron Green. It was the laptop she kept bugging her mom about. The next couple gifts were just accessories for all of her stuff. A new mouse pad, Cd's, movies, clothes, and some purses. The biggest present was yet to come. Her dad had something big planned. Wyatt was in Jared's arms and Mackenzie in Amy's. Maddie grabbed her camera took pictures. She saw her dad get up. He went into the bedroom for something. He grabbed something from his sock drawer. A black velvet box. He opened it once to look at the diamond ring inside. The 1 karat princess cut diamond in the middle surrounded by three rows of smaller diamonds. It was beautiful. The total karat weight 2 karats. He walked back out into the living room. Maddie had been taping everybody for the hell of it. She pointed the camera at her dad. Her dad got down on one knee in front of her mom. Her mouth fell open. She kept the camera on them. He was about to pop the question. Brennan knew what he was doing. She stood up like she was leaving but she wasn't. He took her hand. He was going to ask Brennan to marry him. Maddie was internally squealing. Angela was too somewhere.

" Bones, will you marry me"? Booth popped the question. Brennan could feel tears coming on.

" Yes". Brennan chocked out.

" Really"? Booth asked shocked.

" Yes. Yes I will marry you Booth". Brennan chocked through the tears that were falling. Booth pulled out the ring and slipped it on her ring finger. He got up and gave her a kiss.

" Yes". Maddie said. She clicked the video off and than ran upstairs. She plugged her camera into her camera and took the videos and pictures off of it. She put the video in an email to Angela.

_Ange-_

_Check this video out. You won't be disappointed. Show it to everybody else if you have to. Squeal, cry, whatever. _

_Maddie_

Maddie sent the email. They were having Christmas over Hodgins's place the next day. She was preparing for squealing and the crying from Angela. She heard her mom call her down stairs. She grabs her camera for pictures. She walked back down stairs.

" I'm going to take pictures. So people come take pictures with me". Maddie said. She took a picture with Jared. Then Russ and Amy. She took a picture with the girls. Then it was Parker's turn.

" Parker come here". Maddie said. Parker walked over. She crouched down she wrapped and arm around his neck not tight and snapped a couple pictures. She took a couple with her parents then she talked her mom into taking pictures with the twins. She had Mackenzie first. Then she had Wyatt at about 10 everyone had gone home. Mackenzie and Wyatt were already down. Parker was upstairs sleeping and Maddie was chatting with her friends. Brennan and Booth watched some tv. At about 12 everybody was asleep. At 1 Mackenzie and Wyatt woke up. It was mommy to the rescue. She fed both of them and put them back down. Then she climbed back into bed with her fiance`. Booth was her fiance`.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Chapter 19! I'm so happy. Please review! What did you think? I love this chapter. This is one of my favorites. Especially Brennan's parts. The part with Karen and Maddie I loved. Next chapter is the squealing and crying from Angela. Thanks guys.


	20. Christmas with the Squints

AN: Chapter 20! Lets see what happens when the squints and Sweets find out Booth and Brennan are engaged. Some really good Christmas gifts and a Christmas gift Maddie never expected. Lets get this show on the road. Enjoy as always and please review :)

Update on sleep: I'm still not sleeping until like 2 in the morning. I'm seriously not getting any sleep and school starts in August. I'm tired all the time and school is going to suck when it starts. Just wanted to tell you guys that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day after Christmas with squealing and other surprises...

Booth and Brennan were preparing for the worst. From Angela squealing to Sweets questioning their partnership. Maddie was ecstatic because her parents were engaged and Mackenzie and Wyatt didn't have a clue what was going on. Maddie picked out a cute bubbly dress and heels. Her hair straightened and make up done lightly. Parker had gone home to his mom.

" Maddie, lets go". Brennan yelled up the stairs.

" I'm coming". Maddie grumbled. She walked down the stairs and saw Mackenzie in her car seat staring up at her sister.

" What sweetie"? Maddie cooed looking at her little sister. Mackenzie kicked her legs at hearing her sister's voice. No one could Mackenzie that excited not even Brennan and she carried her for nine months.

" Maddie"! Brennan scolded.

" What"? Maddie asked innocently.

" Quit talking to Mackenzie. She keeps kicking in her car seat and then the car seat hits my leg". Brennan said.

" I'm not the one who got knocked up". Maddie smirked. Brennan was about to say something when Booth walked up holding Wyatt's car seat.

" Lets go". Brennan said.

" Imagine if you had triplets mom". Maddie smiled.

" Shut up". Brennan said.

" Dad". Maddie whined.

" Maddie, quit". Booth said.

" Fine". Maddie said. They walked out the front door and headed towards Hodgins's place. Maddie's phone rang.

" Hey Jake". Maddie answered.

" Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over for the New Years Party we're having"? Jake asked.

" I always go. But yes". Maddie said.

" Alright. I'm expecting a kiss at midnight". Jake said.

" Dammit. I was hoping to kiss Izzie". Maddie smirked. Her mom shot her a look. Maddie just smiled.

" I would like that". Jake smirked. A song was playing in the background at Jake's place.

" Just to see you smile by Tim McGraw". Maddie said.

" You know it"? Jake asked.

" It's the only song that makes me smile. No pun intended". Maddie smiled.

" I have to go. Krista and Callie are bugging me". Jake said.

" At least Jade or Joey aren't home". Maddie smirked.

" I wish they were. Joey's in England with Natasha and Jade's over at Izzie's. Dad and Kerry had to go see mom. I'm home alone with the evil twins". Jake said.

" Did they take Kacen with them"? Maddie asked.

" Lets see my family consists of three half siblings and 3 siblings. Krista, Callie, and Kacen are half brother and sisters. Jessica, Joey, and Jade are my brother and sisters". Jake said.

" Your dad and Kerry can't be that bad". Maddie said.

" John and Kerry Matthews have three kids. John and Sarah have four kids. And wait there's John and Grace who have Daniel and Nicole". Jake said.

" Your dad's been married 3 times"!? Maddie asked shocked.

" Four. Valerie Jackson. They didn't have any kids. She was before Grace. He was eighteen and got married to her right after high school. He went into the Army and about a year later they got divorced. Grace came a month after Valerie left dad. 8 months later Daniel Gabriel Matthews was born. This is 1980 remember. Then Nicole Kristine Elizabeth Matthews came in '82. They got a divorce when Daniel was about 4. They'd been married for only a year and a half. Then he married my mom in '86. Jessica Kathleen Danielle Matthews was born in December of '86. Joseph Aaron Matthews in '88. Jacob Alexander Matthews in '93. Jade Noelle Renee Matthews in '95. And then you know when Krista Victoria, Callie Cristine, and Kacen Riley were born". Jake said.

" I thought my family was complicated". Maddie said.

" Bye Maddie". Jake said.

" Bye Jake". Maddie said. She hang up. The rest of the car ride was talk about the twins and New years. When they got to Hodgins's place Maddie got out first. She grabbed the diaper bag while her parents grabbed Mackenzie and Wyatt. Brennan specifically grabbed Mackenzie's car seat with one hand for a reason. They were prepared for the worst. Angela squealing especially. But what Angela had in store for Maddie was much worse. They walked into the house and got the twins out and took their coats off. Soon they would be in another city under cover. They all went into the living room. Angela hadn't checked her email so she had no idea about the engagement. Brennan went to get something.

" OH MY GOD"!!!! Angela squealed.

" What"? Brennan asked.

" YOU'RE ENGAGED"! Angela said excited.

" What are you talking about"? Brennan asked.

" Huge rock. On your left hand. Which means engaged". Angela said. Brennan looked down at her hand.

" Oh you mean this. Yeah I'm engaged". Brennan said. Angela squealed.

" Angela"! Maddie said.

" What"? Angela asked.

" Stop with the squealing. I'm getting a headache". Maddie said.

" Like last years New years party"? A familiar voice said.

" Jake"! Maddie exclaimed. She got up from where she was sitting and practically jumped into his arms.

" Hey". Jake said hugging her.

" What the hell are you doing here"? Maddie asked.

" Angela invited me". Jake said.

" Angela"! Maddie scolded.

" What"? Angela asked.

" You didn't tell me my boyfriend was going to be here". Maddie said.

" I'm sorry. I thought I'd surprise you". Angela said.

" I don't like surprises". Maddie said.

" Can we have dinner now"? Booth asked. Everyone nodded. They all went into the dining room. Brennan holding Mackenzie and Booth holding Wyatt. Maddie sat next to Jake. Sweets sat next to Cam and Hodgins and Angela sat near each other. They started to get food.

" I talked to Jess". Jake said taking a bite of potatoes.

" And"? Maddie asked.

" Chris is getting shipped over seas". Jake said.

" That sucks. Where"? Maddie said.

" Brussels". Jake said.

" Who's Chris"? Booth asked.

" Jessica's husband". Maddie said.

" I haven't talked to Iz about the New Years party". Maddie said.

" You should I want to see you kiss her". Jake said.

" What"!? Angela squealed.

" Dammit Jake". Maddie said.

" Tell the story". Angela said.

" I don't think I should tell my parents". Maddie said.

" It's already happened so tell me". Angela said.

" I might have had something to drink or a little too much and kissed my best friend at midnight". Maddie said Angela squealed.

" What else happened Maddie"? Jake asked trying not to laugh.

" I jumped into the pool in nothing but my a t-shirt and underwear". Maddie said.

" Oh my god. Your partying is starting early". Angela said.

" I wasn't the one who spiked the kool aid". Maddie said.

" Who did that"? Jake asked.

" Ethan with the blue berry vodka". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace"! Brennan scolded.

" I didn't have that much. And I haven't drank since then". Maddie said.

" That's a lie about that you didn't have that much". Jake said. Maddie smacked him.

" Ow". Jake said rubbing his arm.

" How much did you have"? Angela asked.

" A lot". Maddie said.

" Were you guys playing I never"? Hodgins asked.

" No. Ethan spiked the kool aid and punch. Then Jade broke into the liquor cabinet. She grabbed a lot of alcohol. I'm surprised she didn't kiss Stephanie that night". Maddie said.

" I was surprised you didn't punch Ethan for laying a hand on ya". Jake said.

" I was buzzed. I didn't care". Maddie said.

" It's good to here you daughter talking about being drunk at the dinner table". Booth said.

" I didn't go out in public and I woke up with a really bad hangover. I thought I was going to die". Maddie said.

" That should teach you not drink". Brennan said.

" I stayed over at Jade's place for four days so you don't know what happened". Maddie said.

" I do". Jake said.

" Shut up before I stab you with a fork". Maddie said glaring at him.

" I would listen to her. She's stabbed people before". Brennan smiled.

" It's true. Just ask Abby about the buffet incident". Maddie said.

" I want to know this story". Angela said.

" We were at the buffet and Abbs kept moving the table so I threatened her by saying I was going to stab her with a fork. She did it again and in front of my mom and Abby's mom I stabbed her with a fork in the hand. She ended up having to go to the ER to get the wound checked out". Maddie said.

" You take after your father". Brennan said.

" I hurt people because of you". Maddie said.

" Shut up". Brennan said. Maddie rolled her eyes. They finished dinner laughing. Sweets still hadn't asked them about the engagement.

" Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, are you afraid your engagement might sever your partnership"? Sweets asked. Brennan and Booth groaned.

" Sweets, we're the best team the FBI has ever had. I highly doubt that they'll break us up because we're engaged and have three kids and Parker". Brennan said.

" I'm just curious Dr. Brennan". Sweets said.

" Stop being curious so we can open presents". Maddie said. Booth smiled at her. Sometimes she could be Brennan. Sometimes she could be Booth. Or both at the same time. It just depended. Hodgins passed out presents and they started to open them. Maddie got several good gifts. Clothes Angela had picked out. Different spores enlarged so it looked pretty. A picture of the squints that on the custom frame said " Squint Squad" Brennan got some cute gifts and so did the twins. Booth got flashy ties and socks. Cam got perfume and Jimmy Choo's. Sweets got big boy clothes. After everybody cleaned up they just hung out. Maddie took pictures with everybody. At about 9 it was time to leave. But there was a big present for Maddie. Hodgins got up and went up stairs. He picked up a little fluffy thing and walked it back down. Angela told Maddie to close her eyes and Maddie did. Hodgins came out with the little white present Brennan almost squealed. He gently set the little thing down in arms.

" Open your eyes". Hodgins said. Maddie squealed. A little white fluffy Pomeranian was in her arms. The little dog had bows in her hair.

" You like her"? Angela asked.

" Yeah. Does she have a name"? Maddie said.

" Ella". Angela said.

" Hey Ella". Maddie said looking at her fluffy white puppy.

" All of her stuff is out in the SUV. Your mom told me that you wanted a dog and I couldn't find the perfect Maltese so I decided this breed". Angela said.

" She's perfect. Abby's going to be so jealous". Maddie said.

" She's house broken and she's ready to be loved on". Angela said.

" She is going to be loved on". Maddie said.

" Come on Maddie we need to go home". Booth said.

" Can I have Ella in the car with me"? Maddie asked with a puppy dog pout.

" Sure". Booth said. They left. Cam and Sweets followed. Brennan and Booth got the twins in the car and Maddie got in with Ella. Ella curled up in Maddie's lap and slept on the way home. When they got home the unloaded everything and then went to bed. Luckily Mackenzie and Wyatt didn't wake up. Maddie let Ella sleep in her bed with her. Maddie couldn't wait to start taking pictures with her and posting on Myspace. This had turned out to be the best and worst Christmas season.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I end there! The next chapter is going to be going to Omaha and starting out there. Ella will be coming with don't worry. What do you think of Maddie's gift? I love it. Please review! I'm still not sleeping just to let you know.


	21. Day one: New names and Arrival

AN: Chapter 21! Please review! This chapter is going to be fun and the chapter's to come are too. This takes place about 2 weeks after Christmas at Hodgins' place. Booth, Brennan, Maddie, Parker, Mackenzie and Wyatt's undercover names will be revealed. Thanks for the reviews. I'm still not sleeping I'm just praying it'll happen. Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie was finishing packing her things. She needed certain things to survive away from home. Her laptop, camera, video camera, rosary, Mp3 player, and her locket. She packed some of her regular clothes just because and then started packing Ella's things. Ella needed stuff just like her. She needed her bag, bows, her bed, and her collar that her name on it. Brennan was finishing packing some small things for Mackenzie, Wyatt, and herself. Parker was making sure he had lots of games and his charger. Booth needed his flashy socks and ties with his belt buckle or he wasn't going. They still weren't given their undercover names yet. They had to stop by the Hoover building to find that out.

" Come on kids lets go". Booth yelled up the stairs.

" Be down in a sec dad". Maddie and Parker said in unison. Maddie kissed the picture of Jake then grabbed Ella's dog carrier. She shut her light off and grabbed her bag by the door. She walked down the stairs and they waited for Parker to come down. He came down with his bag. They left the house. They drove to the Hoover building. Maddie let Ella out and then put her back in her kennel. They walked in so they could talk to Cullen. Booth and Brennan sat outside waiting for Cullen to call them in with the kids.

" Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan". Cullen's assistant said. Booth and Brennan got up with the kids. They walked into his office.

" Special Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan". Cullen acknowledged.

" Cullen". Booth said.

" We have your names and everything you need for your undercover mission. Booth, you're Greg Daniels. Dr. Brennan, Jenny Daniels. Maddie is Jessica Marie Daniels. Parker's Ethan James Daniels. Mackenzie is Alexa Kristine Daniels. And Wyatt is Kacen Riley Daniels". Cullen said. Everyone nodded except the twins.

" Dr. Brennan is going to be a stay at home mom and Booth a computer programmer for Union Pacific. Maddie's going to the school Lewis and Clark and Parker is going to the school Western Hills University Partnership Magnet Center". Cullen said. They nodded again.

" The rest of that family's story is in the file on the counter of your home in Omaha". Cullen said.

" Okay". Brennan and Booth said.

" That's all. Please catch this guy in the act. I want his ass in jail". Cullen said. They left. When they got to the air port Maddie let Ella go potty and then locked her back up in her carrier. Brennan grabbed both strollers from the back seat and then set Mackenzie and Wyatt's car seats in them. Booth took Wyatt and Brennan took Mackenzie. Maddie was by her mother's side and Parker by Booth's side. They got checked in and everything and waited for their flight to board. Maddie's phone buzzed. She looked down and it was text from Jake. Just saying he loved her and they had to do dinner when he got back. She smiled. Then their flight was called. They boarded and waited for the plane to take off. It was a direct flight to Eppley Airfield. It wasn't in Omaha but is was still considered in Omaha. The almost 4 hour flight was the longest flight ever. When they arrived they got their luggage from baggage claim. Maddie got her Ella. They walked to go get their rental cars. Nebraska was sure cold that time of year. They got everything done and got their rental cars the FBI had picked out. Booth had a Chrysler Aspen black with nice leather interior. It already had car seat things for the twins. Brennan's car was the same except red. The car keys were in the glove compartment. She took Maddie and Mackenzie while Booth took Parker and Wyatt. Booth pulled out first then Brennan did.

" It's beautiful here". Maddie said in awe looking at all the buildings in downtown Omaha. The Woodman tower, First National tower, Qwest Center, Omaha World Herald, UP, Civic Auditorium, and all the other buildings. They were on Dodge Street which is the center of Omaha. They drove past UNO and turned by the Office Max before you hit The Omaha Community Playhouse. They turned on Underwood and headed towards their house. They stopped at a big brick house. Booth pulled in first then Brennan pulled in. Maddie got out first and went around to the trunk and got her stuff. Brennan grabbed Mackenzie and they all walked up to the house. Booth opened the front door and Maddie ran in first. Hardwood floors, crown molding, and a spiral staircase. They all walked into the kitchen. A big file was on the island. Booth set Wyatt down and then opened the file.

" Hey Bones, we've been married for 16 years. We have 2 sons and 2 daughters. Jessica, Ethan, Alexa and Kacen as we already know. You quit your job as an attorney to be home with the kids. I was offered the job as head of the geek department at Union Pacific. Jessica is a straight A student. We moved here from Chicago about a week ago. Ethan is also a straight A student and we're the best parents ever". Booth said reading the file.

" Nice job Booth". Brennan said.

" So when do I have to be Jessica Daniels"? Maddie asked.

" Tomorrow both of you. Go upstairs you guys need to check out your rooms". Booth said. Maddie and Parker ran upstairs. Maddie found her room the first room she looked in. There was pictures of her playing the viola and her at dance. Her playing soccer, basketball, and volleyball. Pictures of her and her family. Her name hung above her bed. Jessica's name that is. Her bed set was a pale pink and green with butterflies. Her closet was full of girly clothes. The bathroom for her room was girly. Her back pack was full of stuff for school. She had a computer. Metals and trophies from pageants and gymnastics everywhere. She went down stairs pissed. She had a crusty look on her face.

" What"? Brennan asked trying not smile.

" I'm not a girly girl. I have pageant trophies up there. My closet is full of pink clothes. My bathroom is even pink". Maddie said.

" Maddie, it'll be fine. Go upstairs and get everything set up for Ella". Brennan said. Maddie picked up her puppy and her stuff and went upstairs. Parker had finally found his room. His face lit up in awe at seeing it. It was dark blue and had games and everything all over it. It was a little boy's heaven. He even had a tv with a Wii and Xbox 360 and PS3. Maddie walked into his room holding Ella. She screamed. Brennan winced at hearing it.

" HE GETS THE PERFECT ROOM! AND I'M STUCK WITH THE GIRLY DADDY'S GIRL ROOM! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT"!? Maddie screamed. Booth quickly made his way upstairs. She wasn't lying about it being a daddy's girl room. He walked into Parker's room. It was the perfect Parker room. Maddie's room on the other hand was the complete opposite of her. Brennan walked upstairs carrying Mackenzie and Wyatt's car seat. She walked into the nursery and was surprised at how close it looked to the one at home. She put Mackenzie and Wyatt's car seats down and got them out. She set Mackenzie in the swing and Wyatt too. Maddie had finally calmed down and went down stairs to watch tv. Booth walked into the nursery.

" It's cute". Booth smirked.

" Shut up". Brennan said throwing a stuffed animal at him.

" Ow. Quit throwing stuff at me". Booth said.

" That's first time I've thrown anything at you". Brennan said.

" You shouldn't throw things at your fiance. It's not nice". Booth said.

" I'm not a child. I can do what ever the hell I want". Brennan said.

" You're not hanging around our daughter anymore". Booth smiled.

" I have to take her to and from school so I'll see her". Brennan said.

" I love you". Booth said.

" I love you too. So tomorrow I'll have to wear a wedding band with my engagement ring"? Brennan said.

" You'll have to wear a completely different set. I'm sorry babe but your ring looks to modern and we have to be married for 16 years". Booth said.

" That sucks because I like my ring". Brennan said.

" The new one you have is silver too. Just it's more simple and not extravagant like I the one I got you". Booth said. Brennan sighed.

" Come on it's dinner time. Maddie and Parker are probably hungry". Booth said.

" Can you take Wyatt"? Brennan asked.

" Yeah". Booth said. They got both babies out. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brennan called Maddie into the kitchen to take Mackenzie. Maddie groaned but came in and got her. She walked back into the living room to watch House. Brennan started working on mac and cheese. The only thing Maddie and her made them feel at home with. About ten minutes they hear Parker come down stairs because he smelled food. Maddie heard Ella whining to get up on the couch.

" Come on little girl get up here". Maddie said. Ella jumped up on the couch and curled up next to Maddie. About 15 minutes later dinner was ready.

" Maddie, come on time for dinner". Brennan said. Maddie got up off the couch and went into the dining room. She carefully handed Mackenzie to her mom and then sat down. They started to eat dinner.

" How long do we have to be here for"? Maddie asked.

" I don't know". Booth said.

" Dad, are still going to be able to tuck me in at night"? Parker asked.

" Of course bub". Booth said.

" Dad, I can't live in that room. It's too pink". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace you'll live in that room". Brennan said.

" Mom, it's too girly". Maddie whined.

" I know but that's just how it is". Brennan said. Maddie rolled her eyes.

" When dinner's done go upstairs and take a shower and get ready for bed". Brennan said.

" Yes ma'am" Maddie said. They were eating very late. Maddie and Parker finished dinner they put their plates in the sink and then went upstairs. Maddie took a bath while Parker took a shower. Maddie came out of her bathroom in her towel and went over to her dresser. She pulled out a tank top and pajama pant set and then changed into them. She brushed her hair and teeth. She put her glasses on and went down stairs.

" Ella". Maddie called out.

" Ella". Maddie called out again.

" Ella Grace". Maddie said giving her a middle name.

" Mom, have you seen Ella"? Maddie asked.

" No sweetie I haven't". Brennan said feeding Mackenzie a bottle.

" Parker". Maddie growled. Maddie ran upstairs and into her little brother's room. On his bed he had Ella in his lap.

" Parker why did you take my dog"? Maddie asked irritated.

" She was lonely I wanted to play with her". Parker said.

" Parks, she's my puppy. It scared me that I couldn't find her". Maddie said.

" I'm sorry Maddie". Parker said.

" I accept your apology Parks. But next please ask me before you take my puppy". Maddie said.

" Okay". Parker said. Ella jumped off the bed and over to Maddie. Maddie picked up Ella. She walked out of Parker's room and back into her room. She set Ella on the bed and shut the door. She turned on her computer. She had pictures everywhere of Chicago and everything. They even set her up a myspace page with FBI agents pretending to be her best friends on her friends part. Her blackberry started to ring.

" Hello". Maddie answered.

" Hey Madds". Izzie said.

" Hey sweetie. What's going on"? Maddie asked.

" Well I just want to tell you some of the New Years pictures are on myspace and facebook". Izzie said.

" Please not any of the bad ones"? Maddie asked.

" No. Some of you kissing Jake. Some of you going crazy with us. All those". Izzie said.

" I'll have to go check them out". Maddie said.

" Be careful. Abby has one of her up there with Stephanie". Izzie said.

" Not that picture"? Maddie asked.

" Yep. The picture in the pool. Getting drunk is so much fun". Izzie said.

" I have to go Iz. Tomorrow I'm Jessica. I love you girlie". Maddie said.

" I love you too Madds. Have fun". Izzie said.

" Yep". Maddie said and hung up. She listen to some music and watched tv before falling asleep with Ella in her lap. The next morning she woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got up out of bed and picked up Ella and walked down stairs. Her mom was flipping pancakes.

" Good morning Jessica". Brennan said smiling at the end of her sentence.

" Very funny. I'm going to take Ella out". Maddie said. She opened the back door and let Ella out. Parker came down the stairs in his blue t-shirt and pant pajama's.

" Morning Ethan". Maddie smirked.

" Shut up". Parker said with a little attitude.

" Jeez Parks what did I do"? Maddie said.

" Nothing. I just couldn't sleep last night because of Mackenzie". Parker said.

" I slept fine". Maddie said. Ella was ready to come back in. Maddie opened the back door to let Ella in. When Ella got in she ran over to her water dish. Booth came down in dress pants, a nice shirt with out a tie, and not flashy dress socks and belt.

" Dang dad. I didn't know you could look somewhat normal". Maddie said.

" I have to go be Greg Daniels the geek department head". Booth said.

" You'll get a big office with pictures of Parker, Mackenzie, Wyatt and I". Maddie said.

" Don't you mean Jessica, Ethan, Alexa and Kacen"? Booth asked.

" Yeah them too". Maddie said. Brennan rolled her eyes. She handed Parker and Maddie each a plate of pancakes.

" I have to go to work. Bones can you switch cars with me"? Booth said.

" Fine". Brennan said.

" Bye Maddie, bye Parker". Booth said giving them each a kiss.

" Bye dad". Maddie and Parker said in unison. Brennan and Booth walked outside. They switched cars.

" Thank you Bones". Booth said.

" I love you". Brennan said giving him a quick kiss.

" I love you too have a good day". Booth said.

" You too". Brennan said. She hurried back inside from the cold morning air. Omaha was no where near D.C. It was like 5 degrees out. And it wasn't supposed to warm up that much that day. Maddie and Parker finished dinner and then got ready for school. Maddie came down in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a pink t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. Parker came down in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a polo. Brennan had the twins in their car seats ready to go. Maddie and Parker slipped their coats on and so did Brennan. They grabbed their book bags and left. Brennan dropped Maddie off first. Then she dropped Parker off. She drove back home and started the first day of being a stay at home mom in Nebraska. Maddie had to be Jessica and Parker had to be Ethan. Brennan was now Jenny and Booth was now Greg. Along with the twins being Alexa and Kacen. Brennan couldn't wait for the first day to be over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Next chapter first day of the under coverness. I'm going to have so much fun. And seriously in Omaha it's like 5 degrees in January. It's lucky to get above thirty in January. Every single place in Omaha is real. Dodge street is basically the center of Omaha. Just a cool little fact. Please review!


	22. Something big is going to happen

AN: Chapter 22! First day of everything. So lets go. Please review.

Update on sleep: Last night was the first night I went to bed at 12 and actually fell asleep before 2. I woke up at about 8 so lets hope I can keep getting better.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie went inside quickly to warm up from the cold air of Nebraska.

" I hate the Midwest in the winter". Someone said walking through the doors with a couple friends.

" You always say that Sam". Another girl said.

" Alex it's so cold out there. I can't believe I live here". Samantha said.

" Samantha, we know it's cold. I had to walk almost all the way to school". The girl on her right said.

" Have you seen Kate or Sophia"? Samantha asked a guy.

" Bubbles"! Kate said giving Samantha a hug.

" Hey Kate". Samantha said. The bell rang.

" Lets go. I don't need Ms. Leviska on my butt about the mile". Samantha said. Samantha and her friends walked through the other set of doors and down to the stairs before turning left to go up them. Maddie walked into the front office.

" Can I help you"? A woman asked.

" Yeah. I'm new here and I don't know where to go". Maddie said.

" Name"? The woman asked.

" Jessica M. Daniels". Maddie replied. The woman typed something on the computer. She clicked print and then handed Maddie a piece of paper.

" There's you student ID, locker combo and number, first class, and everything". The woman said.

" Thanks". Maddie said.

" If you need anything just come back down here and ask". The woman said. Maddie nodded and left. She did the same thing Samantha and her friends did she found her locker number 525. 40-46-6 was her locker combo. She opened the locker. She stuck her coat inside first and then grabbed her stuff and put her back pack in and hurried away. She looked at her schedule. First class gym. She walked down the stairs and down the hall way. She turned right like you're going towards the cafeteria, strings, and choir. She walked down the stairs and found the gym teacher. She walked up to her.

" I'm not positive if I'm in the right place". Maddie said.

" Let me see your schedule". The teacher said. Maddie handed her the schedule.

" You're in the right place. Go in the locker room and then into the gym set your stuff down and then just wait on the wall". The teacher said.

" Thanks". Maddie said. She walked into the locker room and into the gym. She did everything the teacher told her to do. Samantha, Alex, and a couple of her other friends came out.

" Who's that"? Samantha whispered to Alex.

" I don't know. I'm guessing she's the new girl everyone's talking about". Alex whispered back.

" Lets go say hi". Samantha said to her friends. Everyone nodded they walked over to Maddie.

" Hi I'm Samantha White. This is Alejandra Delgado we call her Alex. This is Alexis, Cassie, Brettany, Kalani, Maddy Buller, and Sydney". Samantha said.

" I'm Jessica". Maddie said.

" Well hello Jessica. Welcome to Lewis and Clark. Ms. Leviska is a pain in all of our asses. Have any siblings"? Samantha said.

" 3". Maddie answered.

" How old and what are their names"? Samantha asked.

" Ethan's 9 and Alexa and Kacen are six weeks old". Maddie answered. Sydney and every body's eyes got real big.

" You have a baby brother and sister literally"!? Samantha shrieked.

" Yeah. I lived in Chicago before this. My mom still wants more". Maddie said.

" You're an eighth grader. Mom and dad's should have stopped having babies after Ethan". Samantha said.

" My mom and dad didn't. My dad's always wanted a big family. Four kids still isn't enough". Maddie said.

" Jess, my mom stopped having kids after my sister. There's three of us. Me, my brother Evan, and my sister Olivia". Samantha said.

" How old are they"? Maddie asked.

" Evan's 13 and Olivia's 12". Samantha said.

" My mom and dad waited a little while before having Ethan". Maddie said.

" My mom didn't. She had gotten one of each and Olivia was the surprise". Samantha said.

" I've got only one older sister. Bailey and she's in high school". Maddy said.

" I'm the oldest. My mom had me young. My parents have been married for 16 years". Maddie said.

" Your mom is still in her thirties"!? Sydney asked.

" Yeah. My dad isn't though". Maddie said.

" My dad's almost 40. My mom isn't even in her later thirties". Samantha said.

" Mine mom either". Maddie said. The bell rang again. Ms. Leviska walked in and started gym class.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Parker walked out into the cold Nebraska air and out to his portable. He walked onto the ramp and waited for Mrs. Bloomquist to let them in. One of the kids saw him.

" Hi I'm Alissa". Alissa said.

" Ethan". Parker answered.

" You're the new kid everyone's been talking about". Alissa said.

" Is that bad or good"? Parker asked.

" Good. Everyone's been real anxious to meet you. Especially Mrs. Bloomquist". Alissa said.

" Cool". Parker said.

" Have any siblings"? Alissa asked.

" 3. Jessica is 14, and Alexa and Kacen are 6 weeks old". Parker said.

" I'm the youngest. My sister Paige is almost thirteen and then Amber who's almost 12". Alissa said.

" I've been the youngest. But then my mom got pregnant with Alexa and Kacen". Parker said.

" Cool. What do your parents do"? Alissa said.

" My dad is the head of the geek department he calls it at Union Pacific and my mom stays home. She was an attorney back in Chicago". Parker said.

" Cool. What school does you sister Jessica go to"? Alissa said.

" Jess, goes to Lewis and Clark". Parker said.

" So does Paige and her boyfriend". Alissa said excited. Mrs. Bloomquist came up the ramp.

" Alright class lets go inside and get ready for bell work". Mrs. Bloomquist said. The class walked inside and hung their coats and back packs on the hooks and then found their desks. Parker's was right next to Alissa and Cartier.

" Everyone our new student is here. Please say hello to Ethan Daniels". Mrs. Bloomquist said. Everybody said hi.

" Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself". Mrs. Bloomquist said. Parker felt a lump in his throat.

" I have 3 siblings. Jessica's 14, and Alexa and Kacen are 6 weeks old. My dad is the head of the geek department as he calls it at Union Pacific, and my mom was an attorney. I lived in Chicago until last week". Parker said.

" Well it's nice to meet you Ethan. Please enjoy Western Hills". Mrs. Bloomquist said. Parker nodded and went back to what he was doing. They did bell work and went onto the next subject.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth sat in "his office" looking at the pictures on his desk. One of him and Brennan with her arms wrapped around his neck and her giving him a kiss on the cheek. Maddie with Parker from Christmas that he wonders how they got it. Mackenzie and Wyatt in their matching onesies from family pictures. All the pictures he could ever want but the one of all the kids was the best. Maddie holding Mackenzie and Parker holding Wyatt. It was the real picture that was off his desk at the hoover building. The one of him and Brennan was real too. They did very good with the pictures on his desk. One of "his employees" walked into his office.

" Morning boss". He said.

" Morning Jerry. What's wrong"? Booth said.

" Nothing sir. Just wanted to make sure you're doing okay since it's your first day and all". Jerry said.

" Well every thing's going good. Just I miss my wife and kids". Booth said.

" How old are your kids"? Jerry asked.

" Jess is 14, Ethan's 9 and Alexa and Kacen are 6 weeks old". Booth said.

" The misses at home with the babies"? Jerry asked.

" Yeah". Booth answered.

" Well we're having a meeting in 10". Jerry said.

" Thanks Jerry. I'll be there in 10". Booth said. Jerry left. Booth decided to make a call to Brennan.

" Hello". Brennan answered the phone.

" Hey. How's a going"? Booth said.

" Good. The twins aren't giving me that much trouble. Hopefully Maddie and Parker are having a good day". Brennan said.

" Yep. And you should refer to them by their names I don't want something slipping". Booth said.

" I will from now on. Jessica text me saying how much she like her science teacher. She made some new friends. She said everybody's shocked about how old I am. It's really nothing". Brennan said.

" It kind of is. You were really young when you had her". Booth said.

" Oh well. I'm a young mom". Brennan said.

" I've got to go. I have a meeting". Booth said.

" I love you". Brennan said.

" I love you too". Booth said and hung up. Booth went to his meeting and then waited for lunch to come.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan was sitting at home with Mackenzie in her lap and Wyatt. She just smiled at them. They were so cute. She couldn't wait until Maddie and Parker got back. Ella was sleeping. Brennan was really happy about being home with the twins. Even if home was back in D.C. Nebraska was an adjustment. A big adjustment. Soon she'd be home at work and coming home to a nanny that was taking care of her kids. Maddie would be coming home from school with something new about her friends. Parker probably living with them permanently. She couldn't wait to get back to the fighting and screaming. Maddie taking forever to get ready. And Mackenzie and Wyatt growing. She still couldn't believe they were almost 2 months old. It seemed like only yesterday she'd given birth to them. Mackenzie now smaller then Wyatt. Everything seemed okay. Brennan was adjusting to being one of Booth's girls and his fiancee. She wanted to go Paris. It sounded girly but it's true. It's a very romantic city. But the thing she wanted the most was to be home with Booth. And be Booth and Brennan. Not Greg and Jenny. Not parents of 4 kids and been married for 16 years. Be parents of 3 kids, engaged, and have Parker thrown in there. She would be happy to be home. They needed to catch this guy though. Needed to catch the guy who decided to shoot her little girl. Maddie needed to find someway to get to him. Juan Carlos goes to Lewis and Clark so soon enough Maddie will meet him. It needed to be soon so they could leave. It would probably be a little longer then hoped because Maddie needed to get to him then his father. Someone needed to piss somebody off at Lewis and Clark so they could catch him in the act or catch the kids then him. Either one. The phone started to ring.

" Hello". Brennan answered.

" Hey". Booth said.

" Quit calling me. I'm fine". Brennan said.

" I'm just checking in". Booth said.

" I'm fine. Mackenzie and Wyatt are fine too. We're all fine". Brennan said.

" What time does Jessica get out of school"? Booth asked.

" At 2:40. I have to go get her soon". Brennan said.

" And you'll have to get Parker. Are you ready to be a soccer mom"? Booth said.

" Shut up". Brennan said.

" I will not". Booth said.

" I got to go. I love you". Brennan said.

" I love you too". Booth said and hung up.

" Lets go get Maddie". Brennan said in her baby talk at the twins. She set Mackenzie down real quickly and then put Wyatt in his car seat which was on the coffee table. She put Mackenzie in her car seat and then buckled them up. She picked them both up and then went out the front door and out to the car. She put both of them in the car and then got in. Being in ratty old sweats and slippers was comfortable. She pulled out and went to go get Maddie. She pulled up and waited for Maddie to come up. About ten minutes later Maddie came out with her friends.

" Can you see if your mom can give us a ride"? Samantha asked.

" I'm sure she can. You guys would have to climb through the trunk to get into the back seat". Maddie said.

" I've done much worst". Samantha said.

" I'm sorry. My sister just had to bring the trio". Cassie said.

" What"? Maddie asked.

" My mom had triplets about 4 months ago. Jack, Jake, and Jade. Cute little babies. My older sister Kristy decided it would be fun to bring the trio to come get me. Samantha had to climb through the trunk and into the backseat. The van is pretty short and it was terrible for her". Cassie said. Maddie laughed.

" Thanks a lot Jess". Samantha said hitting her.

" I'm sorry it's a funny story". Maddie said.

" Come on lets go. I'm freezing my ass off". Samantha said. They walked up to the car.

" Hey mom can we take a couple friends home"? Maddie asked.

" Sure". Brennan said.

" Alright. Unlock the trunk". Maddie said. Brennan did. Maddie walked back and opened it up. Samantha climbed in first then Cassie and Yesica. Maddie got in the front seat.

" Awe. They're so cute". Samantha said seeing Mackenzie and Wyatt.

" They are my baby brother and sister". Maddie said.

" Jess, I must say they are cute". Cassie said.

" Cuter then Jack, Jake, and Jade"? Maddie asked.

" Possibly". Maddie said.

" What are their names again"? Yesica asked.

" Alexa and Kacen. My other little brother is Ethan". Maddie said. Brennan pulled out.

" Where am I going"? Brennan asked.

" Hamilton". The three girls answered. Brennan drove down and headed towards Hamilton.

" My little sister Olivia is Olivia Justine". Samantha said.

" Alexa is Alexa Kristine". Maddie said.

" Spelled how"? Samantha asked.

" K-R-I-S-T-I-N-E". Maddie said.

" Cute. Evan is Evan Jaden". Samantha said.

" Samantha, Evan, and Olivia. Cute". Maddie said.

" Jessica, Ethan, Alexa and Kacen. Cute". Samantha said in the same tone.

" Shut up". Maddie said.

" Alright girls were here". Brennan said.

" Thank you Mrs. Daniels". The girls said getting out.

" No problem girls". Brennan said. When they were out and shut the trunk Brennan pulled out.

" So how'd school go"? Brennan asked.

" Good. My history teacher is better the Mr. Grant". Maddie said.

" So your alter ego has a better history teacher then you"? Brennan asked.

" Yes. Mr. Geerts is awesome". Maddie said.

" What about Juan Carlos"? Brennan said.

" Juan Carlos Alejandro Gomez-Rivera. He's in 8th grade. Has an identical twin brother. Jorge Gregorio Gomez-Rivera. Two sisters. Maria and Alejandra. Maria is a senior at South and Alejandra is a freshman at Central. Alejandra Justina Gomez-Rivera born May 27 1994. Born to Carlos Jorge Alfonso Rivera and Gabriella Alejandra Gomez. See the similarities. I got all of this out of Juan Carlos and Jorge's cousin Rosalina Isabelle Garcia Montez born November 10 1995. Mom, Carlos Rivera would do anything to protect the name. Casey's mom Isabella is from Mexico along with her other brother's and sister's. Isabella Rosalina Rivera-Jones' brother is a serial killer. Rosalina is named after Casey's mother. Casey's mom died in a car accident a week ago. Carlos set up all of this. He knows. Juan Carlos and Jorge Rivera know mom. It's only a matter of time before Carlos starts looking for me". Maddie said.

" Maddie it'll be okay". Brennan said.

" Mom, I'm scared. I'm even more scared then when I was kidnapped and shot. This is my life, your life, Mackenzie, Wyatt, and Parker's life in dad's hands trying to catch a serial killer. I'm a scientist, crime solver, and an amazing daughter. I figure stuff out. Juan Carlos and Jorge are going to go home to daddy and tell him about me. Carlos Rivera know's people in North O and South O. He can put fucking hits out on me and I'm going to get hurt. Dad's threats aren't going to get us anywhere". Maddie said. Brennan turned to face her. Maddie had that same look in her eye she gets when somethings wrong. She looks like she's about to cry but she isn't.

" Maddie, everything will be okay". Brennan said.

" Mom, it won't be okay. Because of some stupid thing at school this happened. I'm the one that caused the trouble"! Maddie chocked.

" Sweetheart, we'll catch him and everything will be okay". Brennan said.

" I don't feel safe. I don't feel happy. I want to be home in D.C. with Abby and Jake". Maddie said.

" Madalyn Grace, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you". Brennan said pulling into the drive way. Maddie quickly unbuckled and opened the door and slammed it.

" How can you be so sure!? How can you be sure that I'm going to be okay!? Mom this isn't one of the serial killer's you've dealt with in the past. This is someone who endangered your little girls life"! Maddie said. She stormed off into the house. She ran upstairs and into her room. She locked the door. Brennan got the twins and walked into the house. Got them out of the car seats and put them in the swing. She went upstairs and into Maddie's room.

" Maddie come out. Everything is going to be okay". Brennan said.

" No it's not mom. Just face it. Your precious little girl is going to die". Maddie said. Brennan couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying. She fell against Maddie's door. After about 15 minutes of crying she needed to get Parker. She got up wiped a few stray tears away and then left. Mackenzie and Wyatt were asleep so no big deal there. But little did she know her life was going to change.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know I'm evil. Will Maddie and the twins get kidnapped? And what's the deal with everybody? Is there someone in the FBI who knows? Review! I haven't gotten any reviews on last chapter. I'm dissappointed in my reviewers. Reviews are what get you chapters. No reviews. No chapters. It's as easy as that.


	23. Kidnapped and home

AN: Chapter 23! Lets have some fun with this chapter. Booth and Brennan need a normal life. No kidnapping, shooting, death threats, and then add the moody teenage daughter into the mix and you have this. Lets get this show on the road. Thanks for the reviews guys. I love them. Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan got home with Parker and ran inside. She went into the living room first and saw both her babies sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief with that one. Then she ran upstairs to see if Maddie had come out. Maddie's bedroom door was open but no one was in there. Not even Ella. Brennan ran back down stairs and dialed Booth's number.

" Hello". Booth answered.

" You need to come home, now". Brennan said.

" What the hell is going on"? Booth asked.

" Just come home". Brennan said near tears.

" Babe, what's going on"? Booth asked.

" I just need you at home". Brennan choked.

" Tell me what's going on". Booth demanded. He can be so stubborn sometimes. Brennan thought.

" Just come home". Brennan said.

" I'm not coming home until you tell me what's going on". Booth said.

" Maddie's not home"! Brennan shouted into the phone.

" What"!? Booth asked.

" She's not here. I went to go get Parker and come back her and Ella aren't here. I think she's been kidnapped". Brennan said.

" I'll be right home. In the mean time get the kids out of there". Booth said.

" I will". Brennan said. She hung up the phone.

" Parker come on we have to leave". Brennan said scrambling to get the twins in their car seat.

" Why"? Parker asked.

" We just have to. Okay sweetie"? Brennan said. Parker nodded. She got them out of the house and into the car. She just drove around for a little before Booth got home. Something was majorly wrong and she couldn't figure it out. She needed the squints. Cam, Hodgins, and Angela especially. Angela couldn't fly. Hodgins wouldn't leave her side and Cam had to stay to make sure Hodgins didn't blow up the entire lab. She pulled back into the drive way and saw Booth's car parked in front of hers. Booth got out. Brennan got out with Parker and then grabbed the twins.

" Booth, where the hell is she"? Brennan asked.

" Bones, I don't know. I'm assuming Carlos found out and took her". Booth said.

" He could've gotten the twins". Brennan said.

" I kind of got that. I'm trying to wrack my brain with places he could be. I've never been here so I have no idea". Booth said.

" South O". Brennan said.

" What"? Booth asked.

" South Omaha. Slaughter houses, stockyards, everything's down there". Brennan said.

" And we drove through there on our way here". Booth said.

" Call Omaha P.D. and tell them to start looking". Brennan said.

" I'm on it". Booth said taking out his phone.

" Omaha police department". A man answered.

" I need to talk to the chief". Booth said.

" Who is this"? The man asked.

" Special Agent Seeley Booth". Booth said.

" You got it". The man said. He transferred the call over to the chief. Brennan went inside with Parker and the twins.

" Special Agent Booth, is there a problem"? The chief asked.

" My daughter has been kidnapped by someone who wants her dead. I need you guys to look in South Omaha in the abandoned buildings. And my daughter just doesn't disappear". Booth said.

" What's your daughter's name"? The chief asked.

" Madalyn Grace Booth. Just call her Maddie. You need to find her so I can get the guy and get him back to D.C". Booth said.

" Alright Agent Booth. I'll go have my men start looking for her". The chief said. He hung up the phone. Booth heard Brennan scream. He ran in the house.

" What the hell happened"? Booth asked. Brennan eyes were filling with tears.

" He's got her Booth. He's got her and Ella's gone". Brennan said.

" What"? Booth asked.

" He took Maddie and Ella. He's a sick person Booth. He took our daughter and her dog. Something doesn't seem right". Brennan said.

" Why"? Booth asked.

" He took Maddie and her dog but he didn't take Mackenzie and Wyatt. There's something that Maddie knows or has that he wants". Brennan said.

" The FBI". Booth said.

" What"? Brennan asked.

" Agents at work love Maddie except for one. It's not Perotta. His name is like Grant something. He doesn't like Maddie because he lost his 6 year old daughter in a car accident. Maddie and her would be the same age if she was alive. You picked up Maddie the day it happened. Emma and her mom got into a car accident two blocks from the school. He knew about Maddie before the squints did because his little girl went to the same school as Maddie. He's trying to punish us for his little girls death that we had nothing to do with". Booth said.

" Some guy took our daughter because an FBI agent's daughter died in a car accident almost ten years ago. Some guy took Maddie and I because you had a happy life and is kids and wife died. What is with people targeting us"? Brennan said.

" Nobody else would want you dead I know that much. Agent what ever wants Maddie to suffer. I'm not liking the picture". Booth said.

" We've got to find her". Brennan said. She just broke down. She fell into Booth's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her little girl was out there somewhere and could be dead. Who knows what was going to happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

" So you thought you can escape death just like mommy and daddy. Well you're wrong. Mommy and daddy will never be able to save you know. Take a good look at your puppy and family because you'll never see them again. I know you've been through a lot but this will the last time you have to go through it and your final words will be screaming out in pain. You've been shot, raped, a lot of things. But I'm going to put you out of your misery. Everything will just go away. I'm the boss I decide what's going to happen. And what's going to happen is you're going to die a slow and painful death. I get the awesome chance to watch it. Now lets go have some fun". Grant said.

" My parents are amazing crime solvers. I take after my mom you know. Emma never liked her father. She would always come to school with bruises. Explain that one to me Agent Carlton. I'm the little girl you always dreamed of. Straight A's, beautiful, don't disrespect my parents, and I'm alive. I'm the little girl Emma was going to grow up to be. I'm not her. I'm Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth. I'm my mom's daughter and my dad's little girl. Being a daddy's girl is completely different then what Emma was to you Agent Carlton. You kidnapped a federal agents daughter. You could murder me but my dad will kill you. My dad will kill you, Agent Carlton. Don't doubt Special Agent Seeley Booth. My mom will probably kick the shit out of you and then I'll have my turn and it isn't going to be pretty. I wouldn't mess with me. My mom broke a serial killers wrist. And boy did that hurt him. I can break you wrist and whatever the hell else body part I can come up with". Maddie said. Grant smacked her.

" No one ever talks to me like that". Grant said. He put his hand of her mouth. Maddie bit him where she knew it would hurt the most.

" Son of a bitch. You drew blood". Grant said looking at his hand.

" Told you not to mess with me". Maddie said.

" This why I should of killed you already". Grant said.

" Go ahead. My dad is going to come after your ass. No one hurts one of Booth's girls with out getting hurt". Maddie said. She wasn't afraid. She was anything but afraid. She was pissed, tired, ready to kill. Etc. She had so many emotions going on it was incredible.

" You're not the smartest little girl I've ever met. My Emma was smarter then you. And she was 6. You're 14 and still don't get that mommy and daddy don't love you. Mommy and daddy got drunk one night had sex and nine months later you came along. Now Mackenzie and Wyatt were made out of love. You were just more alcohol then love". Grant said.

" Really. Emma's big sister Elizabeth said that you just raped their mom. Nine months later Emma Joy came along. You moved in and Elizabeth Clair was pushed away. I'm never going to be pushed away. I'm the one that holds the family together. I'm the girl that you wanted as a daughter. You can't have me. So jealously is the motive". Maddie said.

" You're parents really screwed you up". Grant said.

" They did not. I'm a perfectly good child. But wait you decide to kidnap me. That's a big crime, you know that"? Maddie said.

" Yeah. But I've want to kidnap forever". Grant said.

" My dad always comes and saves me. Your ass will be put into jail. Trust me. I always get my way". Maddie said. Maddie's phone started ringing.

" You should get that. It could be Santa Claus". Maddie smirked. Grant grabbed the phone. He turned his back.

" Hello". Grant answered.

" Agent Carlton, it's so good to hear you're in town. Let go of my daughter before I come in there and kill you myself". Booth said.

" Maddie, hasn't even hurt me". Grant said.

" Really? I would assume my daughter would've bitten you by now. But I guess not. She just might be a little scared". Booth said. Maddie was working on untying her self. She freed herself. For an FBI agent he doesn't tie stuff that tight. Maddie saw the gun in his.

" She hasn't done anything Agent Booth. She's been a little angel". Grant said. Maddie saw it. The other gun on the table. If she could just get it and then shoot the guy she'd be happy. She slowly made her way over to the table. She picked up the gun. Every single FBI agent at the Hoover building had that type of gun. She'd seen her dad shoot, her mom even. She knew how to use a gun. Self defense. Right? Maddie put her finger on the trigger. She had a good shot. She could get him in the back of the head.

" Agent Carlton, you've got about five seconds before she blows your head off. So release my daughter". Booth said. Maddie pulled the trigger. A shot rang through the nearly empty room. Agent Carlton fell to the ground. One shot in the back of the head did the trick. Maddie set the gun down and grabbed her phone.

" Dad"? Maddie asked.

" Oh thank god. Did you fire the shot"? Booth said.

" Yeah. He's dead dad. Can we go home now"? Maddie said.

" As soon as I get you. Where's Ella"? Booth said.

" I don't know. I'm going to go look for her". Maddie said.

" Take the gun you used with you just in case. And don't shoot anybody who's in a uniform". Booth said.

" I won't. Dad hurry". Maddie said.

" I'll be there soon baby girl. Hang on". Booth said. Maddie hung up. She grabbed the gun and went looking for Ella.

" Ella". Maddie said.

" Ella". Maddie said again. She heard a whimper. She waited to hear it again. She heard it again and followed it. Some weird guy appeared in front of you. Maddie fired a shot but it went right through him.

" Who are you"? Maddie asked.

" Corporal Teddy Parker. And you"? Teddy said.

" Maddie Booth. You're the guy dad was in the Army with. Why are you here"? Maddie said.

" You tell me". Teddy said.

" I don't know. I've never met you. I'm only 14. You died before I was born". Maddie said.

" What's your full name"? Teddy asked.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth. I'm a Booth, Corporal". Maddie said.

" You sound just like Sarge. Maddie, I'm here because of you. What am I here for"? Teddy said.

" You are one annoying ghost. You know that"? Maddie said.

" No ma'am. I've appeared for your mom and dad. But this is the first time I've appeared for one of their children". Teddy said.

" Tell me why you're here". Maddie said.

" I don't know. You're looking for your dog aren't you"? Teddy said.

" Yeah. Ella Bella I call her. I just need to know she's fine". Maddie said.

" Try that". Teddy said.

" Ella Bella". Maddie called. Then she heard the rattle of dog tags. A little white fluffy thing covered in dirt appeared.

" Ella". Maddie said excited. She picked her up.

" Mommy missed you little girl". Maddie said.

" Maddie, your going to figure out soon enough why I was here. Just to let you know break up with Jake. He's no good for the Sarge's daughter". Teddy said.

" Why"? Maddie asked.

" You know why. I'm here to tell you that. Tell your dad I say hi". Teddy said.

" Corporal, Jake's cheating on me. Isn't he"? Maddie said.

" Yes ma'am. Some one else likes you a lot more then Jake". Teddy said.

" He's going into the Marines after high school. Isn't he"? Maddie said.

" Yes ma'am. Andrew Jacobson likes you a lot". Teddy said.

" I'm glad. Hopefully it'll last. Jake's nice and all but he's cheating on me. I love him but not enough to be with him. Thanks Corpal". Maddie said.

" No problem. I have to go. Remember Andrew". Teddy said. He disappeared. She started to walk around then she heard doors open. She looked and saw her dad come in.

" Daddy". Maddie said.

" Come here". Booth said. Maddie gives her dad a hug.

" I want to go home". Maddie said.

" We will soon. Carlos Rivera was arrested for possession of a controlled substance". Booth said.

" Dad, I had to kill him. I had to". Maddie said in tears.

" I know you did sweetheart. It's okay. When we get back I'm having Sweets talk to you". Booth said.

" You're forcing me to talk to Sweets"? Maddie asked.

" Yes. You shot someone. This isn't like the other things. This time I'm telling you. You have to talk to him". Booth said.

" Can we go? I'm freezing and I need to give Ella a bath". Maddie said.

" Lets go home. I'm tired and I'm trying to get us a flight back to D.C. soon. If it works out the way I want it to. We can leave tonight". Booth said.

" Alright lets go. I've got my phone and everything. And don't get freaked out but you remember that ghost who appeared for you"? Maddie said. Booth nodded.

" He appeared for me. I'm not sick or anything I know. I'm not drugged that last time you were. I was completely sober and everything. Dad, it was freaky". Maddie said.

" When we get back we have something at the Jeffersonian to go to. And Mackenzie and Wyatt have to come". Booth said.

" Dad". Maddie whined.

" You have to. It's for your mother. It's not my fault she's a squint". Booth said.

" It's probably to present the newest Jeffersonian editions. What I mean is everybody wants to gush over Dr. Temperance Brennan's three kids". Maddie said.

" Oh god". Booth groaned.

" Yep. It's the Lion King". Maddie said.

" My children will not be presented in that way". Booth said.

" It's a tradition daddy. I didn't have to do it because I'm awesome". Maddie said.

" Maddie". Booth said.

" It's true. Who's daughter has shot someone? Who's daughter can kick someones ass? Your daughter daddy". Maddie said.

" Come on. My ass is almost an icicle". Booth said.

" Yes". Maddie said. They walked to the car. Maddie got in with Ella and Booth pulled out. They drove back to the house where Brennan and the other kids. Brennan's face lit up at seeing Maddie. Maddie set Ella down.

" Mom". Maddie said giving her mom a big hug.

" Oh thank god you're okay". Brennan said.

" I'm going to go upstairs give Ella a bath and take a shower". Maddie said.

" Alright. We'll be down here. And you can go to the air port in pj's". Brennan said. Maddie always loved to go onto flights at night in her pj's.

" Yes". Maddie said. She went upstairs gave Ella a bath and then changed into her pj's. She packed up her stuff so it was done.

" Come on Maddie our flight leaves in about two hours". Brennan said.

" Alright I'm coming". Maddie said. She grabbed all of her stuff and went down stairs.

" We weren't here that long and now we're already leaving. I can't believe it". Maddie said.

" Lets go. I want to go home". Brennan said.

" Yeah". Maddie said. They left. They drove the long drive the air port. The checked in, went through security, and then waited to get called to board. When their flight was called they got up and boarded. They flight back to D.C. was going to be along one. When the almost 4 hour flight landed Mackenzie and Wyatt woke up. Brennan and Booth put them back to sleep and got off. Maddie was walking very slowly. It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning when they landed. Maddie and Parker grabbed luggage. Maddie had a sleeping Ella in her doggy bag. They walked out of the air port and saw their car. Maddie and Parker with Booth's help got the luggage in the car and then they left.

" I'm tired". Maddie yawned.

" We all are. When we get home we're just going inside. We're not getting luggage until tomorrow". Brennan said. They walked inside slowly and made their ways to the right bedrooms. Maddie took Ella out and flopped onto her bed and fell asleep. She never wanted to go back to Omaha again. The Midwest is too Midwestern. There isn't any big stores like Macy's anywhere. She could be such a girl sometimes. Brennan and Booth put the twins to bed and then collapsed onto their bed. Parker had just collapsed on the floor. Everyone was tired. But everyone was glad they were home. They just wanted to get back to how it used to be but just add the twins into the mix.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Finally this chapter is over! This feels like it took me forever to get done. How many more chapters do you want before I start the sequel? Keep this date in your minds my fellow reviewers August 17th. It's the first day of school for me. And I probably will not update that first week of school because I need to get into the swing of things. But I will do my best to update on regular basis. My sleep is improving. I'm happy about that. Except last night was the one of the worst nights I've had in awhile. I went to bed about 11 o'clock and then at 3 I woke up. I did fall back asleep. But lately I've been able to sleep an entire night and then all of a sudden I wake up. I'm really tired at night though. Please review guys. Thanks :)


	24. Normal? Come it's B&B's life with kids

AN: Chapter 24! This is going to be so much fun. The Jeffersonian thing is coming up. Short and sweet Author's Note.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 week after Omaha...

" Dad". Maddie whined.

" Madalyn just go in". Booth said.

" Dad, he's twelve how the hell is he supposed to help me"? Maddie asked.

" Just go in". Booth said.

" That's a direct order"? Maddie asked.

" Yes. Go. Now". Booth said.

" I hate you". Maddie said glaring at him.

" Love you too". Booth smirked.

" Daddy". Maddie whined.

" Madalyn Grace, go in". Booth said.

" I really hate you". Maddie said before she went in. She walked into the office and sat down.

" Morning Maddie". Sweets said.

" Yeah, yeah. Just cut to the chase". Maddie said annoyed.

" Your dad is concerned with everything that's happened over this past year. He's worried that you've been drinking and smoking. And that you've been having sex as a way of being rebellious". Sweets said.

" I'm fine. Okay? I had a couple drinks at new years. I always do. I'm not an alcoholic. I just found out my boyfriend's cheating on me. I'm not having that good of a time". Maddie said.

" Maddie you don't seem fine". Sweets said.

" Cut the psychologist crap". Maddie said. She was holding something back.

" Maddie, what happened"? Sweets asked.

" Nothing. Nothing happened. I'm fine". Maddie said.

" Maddie, something happened. I can tell by the way you look. What are you holding back"? Sweets said.

" My teacher. He took back into the supply closet. He said I was too pretty for him. He started saying stuff. He said if I told anybody he'd come after my family. It started at the beginning of the year. It's not Mr. Grant. Mr. Jacobs did it. I told him stop he just didn't stop". Maddie said in tears.

" Maddie, why didn't you tell your dad"? Sweets asked.

" He would've found out. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Sweets, you can't have my dad find out. Tell some other FBI agent. And let him find out when he's locked up". Maddie said.

" I will. Anything else wrong"? Sweets said.

" No. I'm fine. I have to go break up with Jake now". Maddie said.

" If need somebody to talk to I'm always here". Sweets said.

" Thanks Sweets". Maddie said.

" Need a tissue"? Sweets asked holding the box out for her. She took a tissue.

" Thanks". Maddie said wiping tears away.

" You can go. I got all I needed". Sweets said.

" I'll talk to you later Sweets". Maddie said.

" Do you have my number just in case"? Sweets asked. Maddie pulled out her phone and started looking through it.

" No". Maddie said. Sweets gave her his number.

" Thanks Sweets". Maddie said looking at her phone. Abby sent her text message. Maddie walked out. She was still looking at her phone she ran into somebody.

" Sorry". Maddie said.

" Fine don't say hi to me". Jared said.

" Uncle Jared, what are doing here"? Maddie said giving him a hug.

" Just came up to talk to your father. What are you doing here"? Jared said.

" I can't tell you". Maddie said.

" Okay kiddo. Where are you going"? Jared said.

" I'm leaving. My mom's outside waiting for me. She finally gets to back to work". Maddie said.

" Have fun squint". Jared said.

" Shut up". Maddie smiled. She left. She wrapped her coat tightly around her when she got outside. She climbed into her mom's car.

" Hey mom". Maddie said.

" Hey. How it go with Sweets"? Brennan said.

" Good. I feel a lot better". Maddie said.

" Well that's good. Lets go to the lab". Brennan said. Maddie's phone started to ring

" Hello". Maddie answered.

" Hey babe". Jake said.

" Who the hell are you calling babe"!? Maddie asked. Brennan knew to be quiet.

" I am calling you that. Why is that a problem"? Jake said.

" Yeah. When were you going to tell me about Sarah"? Maddie said.

" I don't even know what you are talking about". Jake said.

" You do too. I'm not stupid. Just to let you know it's over". Maddie said.

" Maddie". Jake pleaded.

" I'm sorry I can't do this. Andrew is the better pick". Maddie said. She hung up the phone before he could talk.

" I'm sorry sweetheart". Brennan said.

" It's fine mom. He wasn't right for me anyway. Lets see how Andrew goes". Maddie said.

" Okay". Brennan said.

" I see you put the engagement ring back on your ring finger. Have you guys even started planning the wedding"? Maddie said.

" No. I have no clue when or what it's going to look like". Brennan said.

" You're scaring me. You don't have a clue. Should I be worried"? Maddie said.

" No. I've been thinking about it. I want a red and white wedding". Brennan said.

" That would be cute". Maddie said.

" I think so too". Brennan said. The rest of the car ride back to the Jeffersonian was talk about how good it felt to be home. Maddie and Brennan got out and walked in. Cam was running up to them.

" Where the hell have you been"? Cam asked.

" Who"? Maddie asked.

" You". Cam said.

" Why me"? Maddie asked.

" Come with me". Cam said grabbing her arm.

" Mom". Maddie said.

" Just go look". Brennan smiled. Cam took Maddie back to her office.

" What the hell"? Maddie asked.

" Explain this". Cam said holding a little white fluffy puppy.

" You've got to be kidding me". Maddie said.

" No. Ella decided to come with your mom today". Cam said.

" Hand her to me". Maddie said. Cam handed Ella to Maddie.

" You know better then to sneak into stuff Ella Grace". Maddie said.

" Get her out of my office. She scared the crap out of me". Cam said.

" She does that to me occasionally". Maddie said before she left. Angela saw her.

" What's Ella doing here"? Angela asked.

" She snuck into mom's bag". Maddie said.

" She just wanted to say hi that's all". Angela said.

" Don't encourage her. She could sneak into my bag for school". Maddie said.

" Your mom is in her office". Angela said.

" Thank you". Maddie said. Maddie walked back to her mom's office.

" I can't believe my puppy snuck into the Jeffersonian". Maddie said.

" Yeah. I can't either. I hope Mackenzie and Wyatt are okay". Brennan said.

" They're okay mom. Kelsie is good at her job". Maddie said.

" I guess I'm just a little over protective". Brennan said.

" A little"? Maddie questioned.

" Okay so I'm protective of my children". Brennan said.

" More like I can't be out of your sight for 2 minutes and you freak out". Maddie said.

" You're so your father". Brennan said.

" I know. But I'm also so my mother". Maddie said.

" How we ever ended up with you is beyond me". Brennan said.

" I've got good genes. I'm part mom, part dad. I balance myself. The geeky squinty part, and the don't take crap from no one part make each other work. No wonder dad loves you". Maddie said. Brennan smiled.

" Don't worry mommy you'll never lose me". Maddie smiled.

" I will. You'll go off to college then have a family of your own and I'm out of the picture". Brennan said.

" Listen to me. I'm your little girl. Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth, doesn't leave her family. She doesn't do that. She loves her family more than they'll ever know". Maddie said.

" Keep the promise". Booth said.

" Hey daddy". Maddie said turning to face him.

" I heard Ella made an escape from the house". Booth said.

" Yeah. She doesn't like the house". Maddie said.

" She doesn't like you". Booth smirked.

" Shut up". Maddie said smacking him.

" Ow. You take after your mother. And you shouldn't hit your father". Booth said.

" I hit people all the time". Maddie said.

" You should stop that". Booth said.

" Mom". Maddie whined.

" I have nothing to do with this". Brennan said.

" Whatcha doing"? Booth asked walking over to her desk.

" Working on my next book. And no you can't look". Brennan said.

" Dammit". Booth said.

" I haven't even been able to see it". Maddie said.

" I'm keeping it from the two of you". Brennan said.

" Mom". Maddie and Booth whined together.

" First of all, I'm not your mom. Second of all, you two need to stop the whining". Brennan said.

" Mother". Maddie pleaded.

" Maddie". Brennan said. Maddie's phone started to ring.

" Oh dear god". Maddie mumbled seeing who it was.

" Who is it"? Brennan asked.

" Jake". Maddie said.

" Answer it". Brennan said.

" Bastard". Maddie smirked when she answered.

" Hello Maddie. I want to know why you broke up with my son". Jake's father asked.

" Mr. Matthews I didn't know that was you. He's cheating on me". Maddie said embarrassed. Brennan's eyes got wide at hearing Mr. Matthews come out of Maddie's mouth. Brennan chuckled.

" Shut up". Maddie said.

" Excuse Ms. Booth"? Mr. Matthews said.

" Not you sir". Maddie said. Maddie hung up the phone.

" Oh my god". Maddie said throwing the hand with her phone to her forehead.

" Wait till Angela finds out". Brennan smiled.

" Wait till I find out what"? Angela asked.

" I just said bastard to my ex boyfriends dad". Maddie said. Angela laughed.

" Angela"! Maddie said.

" I'm sorry sweetie. It is funny". Angela said. Maddie stormed out of her mom's office.

" Drama". Angela said.

" I have to deal with it at home". Brennan said.

" Hey! I do too". Booth said.

" I know". Brennan said.

" Lets just hope Brittany isn't like that". Angela said.

" She will". Booth said. Brennan nodded.

" Reassure me that she won't". Angela said.

" We can't. Once they hit about 12 the mood changes. Boys, hormones everything". Brennan said.

" If I'm in labor with this kid for more than 24 hours I'm killing Hodgins". Angela said.

" I've always had quick labors". Brennan smiled.

" Shut up". Angela said.

" Mackenzie was stubborn". Brennan said.

" That's because she takes after you". Booth said. He didn't miss a beat.

" Shut up". Brennan said.

" Maddie wasn't stubborn". Booth said.

" She is". Brennan said.

" That's because she takes after you". Booth said. Brennan stuck her tongue out at him.

" I love you too honey". Booth smirked.

" I'm going home. It's time. So either go home too or stay here with the squints". Brennan said.

" I want to go home". Booth said. Brennan left and went to look for Maddie.

" Maddie come on". Brennan yelled.

" Coming mother". Maddie said. She walked out of her hiding spot and they left. When they got home Maddie went upstairs and Brennan went to tell Kelsie she could go home. Kelsie left and it was time for loving time on the babies. She set Mackenzie on the bed then Wyatt. She just smiled at them. They were a lot bigger than they were when they were born. Wyatt was a lot bigger than Mackenzie.

" I'm home". Booth yelled.

" In the bedroom". Brennan said. Booth walked into the bedroom. He saw Brennan on the bed with the twins just smiling.

" I brought home dinner". Booth said.

" Sweet". Brennan said.

" No more Maddie time". Booth said.

" Shut up". Brennan smiled. Booth picked up Wyatt.

" He has a lot of blonde hair". Booth said.

" Have you seen Mackenzie's? She takes after you in the hair color department". Brennan said.

" I'm so sorry for that". Booth smirked.

" How was work"? Brennan asked. She picked up Mackenzie and walked over to him.

" Good. Sweets, is keeping something from me about Maddie I can tell". Booth said.

" Maddie probably told him something and told him to keep his mouth shut". Brennan said.

" True. She has a tendency to do that". Booth said.

" I worked on somebody from Limbo today and that's about it". Brennan said.

" Wow". Booth said. Mackenzie just looked up at her parents.

" Her blue eyes are looking more like yours every day". Booth said.

" That's good. All of my daughter's should look like me". Brennan smiled.

" I love you". Booth said.

" I love you too". Brennan said giving him a kiss.

" Dad, Maddie took my DS". Parker yelled. Brennan and him laughed.

" Dad, Parker's being annoying". Maddie yelled.

" Come on". Booth said. They walked out of the room and up the stairs. They went into Parker's room.

" Maddie, give your brother his DS back. And Parker quit annoying your sister". Booth said. Maddie handed the DS to Parker.

" What's for dinner"? Maddie asked.

" Chinese". Booth answered.

" Sweet". Maddie said leaving the room. She went down stairs and saw the Chinese on the kitchen counter.

" Come on guys foods getting cold". Maddie yelled. They all came down the stairs. Maddie took the container that her name on it. And Booth, Brennan, and Parker did the same. Brennan set her food down for a second to set Mackenzie in the swing. So did Booth. They opened the containers and started eating. They heard the rattle of dog tags.

" Hey Ella". Maddie said.

" Abby's mom is pregnant again". Maddie said.

" You've got to be kidding". Brennan said.

" Nope. They said she was about 12 weeks along. They think it's a girl". Maddie said.

" Does Allison have a name for her"? Brennan asked.

" Alexandria Veronica Carlson". Maddie said.

" What are all the kids names again"? Brennan asked.

" Aaron Victor Carlson, Abigail Victoria Carlson, Alec Vincent Carlson, and now Alexandria Veronica Carlson". Maddie said.

" I want one or two more and that's it". Brennan said.

" I'm assuming you already have names". Booth said.

" Kacen and Morgan". Brennan said timidly.

" I would assumed Calum and Emma". Maddie said.

" No. I like Kacen and Morgan". Brennan said.

" Madalyn, Parker, Mackenzie, Wyatt, Kacen, and Morgan. I like it". Maddie said.

" Oh dear god". Brennan groaned.

" I'm expecting two more siblings and that's it". Maddie said.

" As long as I don't have twins again". Brennan said.

" I thought I took it out of you". Maddie said.

" You were tiny. Mackenzie and Wyatt were a pound more then you". Brennan said.

" But you had to deliver two. And that's 12 pounds and some other weight". Maddie said.

" Yep". Brennan said.

" Best thanksgiving yet". Maddie smiled.

" Just because you got your little brother and sister". Brennan said.

" Yeah. And now every time that dates roles around I'm going to think about that thanksgiving". Maddie said.

" After dinner it's showers". Brennan said.

" Mom". Maddie whined.

" Madalyn Grace, don't whine". Brennan said.

" It's a habit". Maddie said. The finished dinner and then the kids went upstairs and got ready for bed. Maddie was in pajama pants and a tank top. She let Ella out and then back in. She climbed into bed with Pink softly playing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie's dream or more like a nightmare...

Maddie was in a hospital waiting room with her mom, brother, Mackenzie, Wyatt, Kacen, and Morgan. No dad around. Maddie was about 18 and then the younger kids ages followed. They were waiting to hear something. A doctor walked out with a sad look on his face.

" What is it"? Brennan asked switching arms Morgan was in.

" I'm so sorry ma'am. He didn't make it. We tried to revive him for well over 30 minutes. The gunshot pierced his aorta and we didn't see it". The doctor said.

" NO! NO! You don't tell me husband's dead". Brennan said.

" I'm sorry for your loss ma'am. I really am". The doctor said.

" No. He's not dead". Brennan said in tears. Maddie wrapped her mom in a hug. They cried together.

" Can we see him"? Maddie asked.

" Sure". The doctor said. The family got up and went to the room. There layed Booth's lifeless body. Maddie went in first.

" Daddy, I don't know how I'll be able to get through this without you. Mom's a wreck. Morgs will never get to meet you. If you had just stayed back. Then maybe mom and I would not have to go through with this. I'm only 18. I'm living with my fiance. I can't take care of mom and the kids. I'll try. Dad I love you so much. Just come back. Be back for another minute. I don't care if it's just to cry a single tear just comeback. I love you too much to let you leave us". Maddie said. Brennan walked in.

" Mom, he's gone. He's really gone". Maddie said sobbing in her mom's arms.

" I know sweetie. I know. It's going to be hard on all of us". Brennan said. She kissed Maddie's hair.

" What are we going to do? We have Parker, Mackenzie, Wyatt, Kacen, and Morgan. I can't help. I have midterms coming up. This is so hard". Maddie said.

" Baby girl listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. We'll get through this. It'll be hard. I'm in disbelief". Brennan said.

" NO! Mom he's gone! I don't know what I'm going to do! He won't see me graduate from college or med school. I need my daddy there for that. But no he's not going to be there. He's not dead he's just asleep". Maddie said.

" Madds, I'm heartbroken. He was the love of my life and he's gone. I can't take that". Brennan said.

" Mom, this isn't just somebody that died. This is dad". Maddie said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" No. No. NO! DAD YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US"! Maddie mumbled in her sleep. Brennan and Booth heard it down stairs. Then they heard a scream. They ran upstairs.

" Mom". Maddie sobbed into her mom's shoulder.

" What happened"? Booth asked.

" I had a nightmare that you died daddy. Dad if a case comes up that you have to go into a warehouse stay back. Don't rush. I don't want to lose you". Maddie sobbed.

" Come here". Booth said. Maddie cried in her dad's arms. She was freaked out. Brennan was rubbing her daughter's back.

" What's going on? I heard a scream". Parker said

" It's nothing Parker. Just your sister had a bad dream". Booth said. Parker walked further into the room and climbed onto Maddie's bed. He gave her a hug.

" Thanks Parker". Maddie said giving him a hug back.

" I think I'm going to sleep in here tonight". Brennan said.

" I can't sleep well if you don't sleep with me". Booth said.

" I really don't care". Brennan said.

" My bed is huge. I'm sure we all can fit and that includes Parker". Maddie said.

" I still don't know why your father talked me into letting me let you have a king sized bed". Brennan said.

" It's comfy and it's the only sized bed that looks good in my big room like yours. Parker has a queen". Maddie said.

" Fine. Let me go get the baby monitor so we have one". Brennan said.

" There's one in the tv room". Maddie said. Brennan got up and went and got it. Maddie was in the middle while Booth on one side of her and Parker on the other. Brennan climbed in next to Parker.

" Night mom, dad, and Parker". Maddie said.

" Night". They all said in unison. Maddie fell asleep with a smile. Sleeping in her bed like that was the best. She remember when she was little she would always sleep in her mom's bed. She can't do that anymore because of her dad. But once a week Brennan comes and sleeps in Maddie's bed. It's a mother daughter thing that Maddie loves. No one can beat that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Say thank you Sam for a new chapter! Yes my name is Sam or Samantha if you haven't checked out my profile. Please review. I need ideas for future chapters. Other than what I have planned. Next chapter presentation of the twins at the Jeffersonian thing. I don't know what the hell to call it. Lol. Love you guys :)


	25. Party part 1

AN: Chapter 25! I'm going to have fun with this chapter. Well, I always have fun. Say thank you Sam for UDing so soon. You're welcome. Here goes nothing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan and Booth were trying to finish getting ready so they could get the twins ready. Maddie was upstairs on the phone with Abby trying to find something to wear. Parker was at Rebecca's and the twins were completely oblivious to what the hell was going on.

" Abbs, I need a dress in ten minutes or I'm wearing what my mother picks. I can't do that. It'll ruin my reputation". Maddie said.

" Girlie, wear a blue dress". Abby said.

" Can you hang on a sec"? Maddie asked.

" Sure". Abby said. Maddie pulled the phone away from her mouth.

" Mom, what color dress are you wearing"? Maddie yelled.

" Black". Brennan yelled.

" Thank you mother". Maddie yelled.

" You're welcome". Brennan yelled.

" Mackenzie, better not have the set of lungs you and Maddie have". Booth said.

" I don't think that will happen. She has them". Brennan smiled.

" Abbs, I need something and no I'm sending pictures of the dresses I've narrowed it down to". Maddie said.

" Madds, it's the only way for me to get a good view". Abby said.

" Hang on". Maddie said. She snapped a few pictures and then sent them to Maddie.

" Pictures sent Abbs". Maddie said.

" Thank you. Let me check". Abby said.

" Call me back". Maddie said.

" Will do". Abby said before she hung up. She looked over the dresses. A black one, red, blue, and white. The blue one was perfect. It was the perfect shade and Maddie would look cute. Maddie's phone started ringing.

" Blue girlie". Abby said.

" Thanks Abbs". Maddie said.

" What are you doing to your hair"? Abby asked. Maddie slid the dress on and was adjusting it.

" Curls. And I just got my nails done. And my hair looks amazing". Maddie said.

" You want you eyes nice and light for this one girlie. Lip gloss and subtle pink shade. Shoes those silver sandals I love so much. Jewelry none around the neck. Ears and rings all silver. Did you put your contacts in"? Abby said.

" Yeah. I just put 'em in. Abbs, I got to call you back". Maddie said.

" Ok. Do what I told you and clutch and coat should be no brainers". Abby said.

" Thanks sweetie. Oh dear god I've got to stop talking to Angela". Maddie said.

" No prob. You should call Drew. He's probably wanting to hear from you". Abby said.

" The fact that he's my boyfriend doesn't mean every 6 minutes I call him. Don't squeal". Maddie said playing with her hair.

" Love you girlie". Abby said.

" Love you too". Maddie smiled and hung up. She zipped the dress up then started on the big stuff. She finished her make up. Put lipgloss on. Made sure contacts were intact then it was coat, purse, and shoes. She slipped the strapping high heeled sandals. She put her blackberry, camera, and lipgloss in her clutch. She grabbed her coat and then went down stairs. She saw her parents by the stairs making out.

" Oh for the love of god would you two stop. I feel like Cam with Angela and Hodgins". Maddie said.

" You ready"? Brennan asked picking up Mackenzie's car seat.

" Yeah mom I am". Maddie said.

" Lets go". Brennan said.

" I'm assuming you guys took a shower together". Maddie smiled and quickly ran out into the cold air.

" She's hopeless". Booth said.

" Come on. Lets go before she does something else". Brennan said.

" Don't even let me think about that". Booth said. Brennan gave him a kiss and they left. Maddie was looking at Mackenzie and Wyatt in the back seat. Wyatt looked like Booth and Mackenzie looked like Brennan. It was easy to tell who their parents were. Mackenzie let out an excited gasp of air.

" What"? Maddie cooed at her sister.

" Maddie". Brennan said.

" Oh leave it alone mother. She's only 7 weeks old. She's a cutie. So leave it alone". Maddie said.

" Everybody's going to be talking to them like that". Booth said.

" It's true mom. All the woman will gush over Mackenzie and Wyatt". Maddie said.

" Great. My children will be stupid". Brennan said.

" Mommy, I didn't turn out stupid. Which means Mackenzie and Wyatt will too". Maddie said.

" I don't know how I raised you". Brennan said.

" With love". Maddie said.

" You take after your father". Brennan said.

" And my mother don't forget". Maddie said. Maddie's phone started to ring.

" Why does everyone call me". Maddie whined before she answered.

" Hey Drew". Maddie said.

" Hey. Whatcha up to"? Drew asked.

" Andrew, I'm going to some big thing at Jeffersonian". Maddie said.

" Don't call me that. I have to go". Drew said.

" Alright bye". Maddie said.

" Bye". Drew said and hung up. The rest of the car ride was silent except Mackenzie and Wyatt doing their baby things. Brennan and Booth got out and got the babies out of the car seat. Mackenzie had a little pink bow in her hair. She was in a very cute pink dress. She was dressed up girly but that was because Maddie picked the stuff out. Wyatt was in an outfit that Maddie also picked out. Blue argyle sweater and everything. They looked cute. They walked into the ballroom where the thing was held.

" There they are". Angela said. She waddled her way over.

" Hey sweetie". Angela said giving her best friend a hug.

" Hey Ange". Brennan said.

" Everybody's almost here. We're missing somebody". Angela said.

" Cullen". Brennan and Booth said together.

" How'd you guys come to that conclusion"? Angela asked.

" He told Booth the day he finally gets with me and we have children he was getting them something big. He hasn't given Maddie anything. So I'm assuming he's late because of that". Brennan said.

" Well you guys are engaged so that accounts for something". Angela said. Brennan's eyes got real big.

" What is it babe"? Booth asked.

" Sully". Brennan said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Sorry. I could resist. There will be some Sully bashing. I don't like him. Please review!


	26. Party part 2

AN: The real chapter 26 people. I want to say thank you to BonEsFantastic because she helped me get some idea's for this chapter going and thanks sweetie for BETAing it. This is one of the HARDEST chapter's EVER! Oh my god. All of you guys who have me on story alert or whatever please review! Enjoy you guys :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell is he doing here?" Booth demanded as his gaze stopped on Sully. Feeling his guard elevating he wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist protectively.

She shrugged her shoulders as she eyed Booth " How the hell am I supposed to know?" Brennan asked defensibly.

"Switch arms with Mackenzie". Booth motioned by elaborating her actions.

Her nose wrinkle up as she looked at him. " Why"? Brennan asked confused of his command.

"Because she's in your right and your engagement ring's on the left". Booth said. Brennan nodded her head in understanding his request and did as she was told.

Maddie observed her parents behavior with confusion and amusement planted on her face. She walked closer to her dad and gently tapped him on the shoulder with her index finger and asked " What am I supposed to do?".

Booth moved his lips closer to Maddie's ear and whispered. " Be the amazing daughter I know you are".

Smiling lazily at his words she said " Can I at least kick him"? She mischievously smiled. He could see her eyes sparkling with delight and chuckled at his daughters similarities to her mother.

" Not until I tell you to". Booth winked.

She smiled in satisfaction. " Sweet". Maddie said.

Switching Mackenzie again from her arms to her shoulders Brennan smiled at her daughter's giggles and supported her head with her left hand making her ring sparkle.

Brennan spotted Cam walking towards them and smiled at the pathologist " Sully's coming over". Cam whispered.

" Why"? Brennan asked.

" Because, I heard him talking to somebody and he said he was coming over here to talk to you". Cam whispered.

" Dammit". Brennan breathed out in frustration. The last time I saw him he sailing away, I've built a life for herself, I have a family, I'm happy, all he can bring is bad news. she thought.

" I didn't say anything. Somebody told him that you had kids and he's pissed about it". Cam said.

" Son of a bitch". Booth spat. His gaze maintained on Sully. Like a hungry animal would to it's meat.

" Dad, it'll be fine". Maddie reassured her father.

Just then Angela spotted Cullen walking through the clear glass doors and exclaimed as she tried to demolish the tension from the room. " He's here!". Angela smiled.

"Booth. Dr. Brennan". Cullen greeted them.

"Cullen". Booth and Brennan greeted back. Sully waited for Cullen to leave before making his way to Brennan and Booth. Both partners noticed Sully's approach and moved closer to each other.

"Brace your selves". Brennan murmured.

"Sully". Brennan acknowledged as she gave him a single nodded.

" I heard from someone you have kids and are engaged. Is this true"? Sully asked, as he eyed the child on her shoulder.

" Yeah. I'm engaged to Booth and I have three kids. Meet Maddie, Mackenzie, and Wyatt". Brennan said as she smiled proudly at her beautiful children .

Sully stepped closer to Brennan and snorted " You've got to be kidding me". Sully said.

"I'm most certainly am not. Maddie can you take Mackenzie for a second?". Brennan asked as she handed the child to Maddie. Ensuring the engagement ring hit the right amount of light she smiled at Sully's annoyance.

" This isn't you Tempe!" Sully shouted receiving many gazes from those who heard him.

" Oh, for the love of god Sully get a grip". Brennan said, dismissing the gazes. Booth and Maddie exchanged looks before returning their gaze to Sully and Brennan.

"You don't get married or have kids. You told me, that you didn't". Sully said.

" This is me. I'm a mother and going to be a wife. I'm sorry if that's such a shocker. Sully it's over. I don't have feelings for I'm happy with Booth". Brennan smiled at Booth and affectionately placed her lips gently on his cheek and kissed it.

"Sully you've seen the kids now go". Booth said, fighting with himself not to do anything irrational in front of his kids.

" I'm not leaving until I get the true answer". Sully crossed his arms and looked at Brennan and Booth for the answers he demanded.

"She is telling the truth Sully! You tried to make my mom leave me and my dad on some stupid Caribbean thing. I wouldn't get to see my mom for a YEAR! She doesn't love you or even like you. So get a grip and realize that she isn't going to love you. She has three kids and fiancée. That's all she needs. I might be fourteen but I can tell when someone has hurt my mother and you hurt her Sully. So leave us the hell alone". Maddie said angry at the man in front of her. He's not seen my mother in a long time and now all of a sudden he comes back, wanting her back? You've got to be kidding me. she thought.

" It's true Sully. I don't love you, don't even like you for that matter. You tried to coax me into leaving my little girl. I don't want to feel like I'm abandoning her. So leave". Brennan said as she held back her tears. Booth's body subconsciously jerked towards Sully's as he desperately wished he could hurt him for hurting his family.

"I'll leave once you tell me the truth Tempe". Sully said sounding inferior.

Brennan rolled her eyes at him as her temper began to run short "Oh for god's sake Sully! Maddie just told you the truth. I'm engaged and love Booth not you. Just leave. There's nothing keeping you here". Brennan said.

"You're keeping me here". Sully said. Booth had heard enough, as his irritation was evident on his face, he handed Wyatt to Cam and took a step closer to Sully. Sully swallowed his saliva soundly and keep his gaze on the ground afraid to meet Booth's eyes. Brennan could see Booth's eyes darkening with anger.

Observing this Brennan reached for Booth's wrist,"Booth, don't. Let Maddie do it". Brennan smiled mischievously.

Booth smiled at his daughter's sudden burst of life and nodded in agreement. Maddie handed Mackenzie to her dad and took the opportunity to take advantage of hurting people. One knee below the belt and he was on the ground. Maddie crouched down beside him as best she could in a dress without flashing everybody.

"Think before you speak. If I ever see or hear from you again I will kick you ass. And I can kick people's asses". Maddie whispered to Sully. She had a sly grin on her face. She got up and walked away. Brennan just smiled at her daughter like a proud mother would to their kids first day of school. One thing that Booth and Maddie do so well is hurt people who hurt me, Brennan thought. Brennan thanked Cam for holding Wyatt and took the child from Cam's embrace, smiling at Booth she wrapped her free arm around his abdomen and they walked away. On the far corner of the room Brennan noticed Cullen preparing something, wondering what it was. They noticed three men walk in carrying baskets.

"What's going on Booth"? Brennan asked.

"Cullen has something extravagant for the kids". Booth said.

"Oh dear god". Brennan said. They spotted two of the men approaching them carrying baskets. As Brennan observed them she noticed the they were personalized. The pink basket carried the initials of Mackenzie whilst the blue held the initials of Wyatt. Another guy approached them holding a large basket with Maddie's favorite colors, blue and green. She squealed in delight when she noticed the polka dots on the basket. The basket is amazing she thought. I wonder what's inside. When the man got closer to Maddie she could see the items on the bag and mentally jumped up and down like a little girl. There on the basket was a picture frame in white covered with blue and green polka dots. Her name was engraved at the bottom of the frame in blue and green. A cute little bear poking it's head out of the basket caught her attention and she smiled as she saw the same colors as the picture frame. The entire basket had cute little personalized items in white with blue and green polka dots. Maddie thanked the man and took the basket. The two guys that brought Mackenzie and Wyatt's baskets set them down then they left.

"Wow. It's all girly". Booth grinned looking at Mackenzie's basket.

"It's cute. Maddie's got one of the best ones". Brennan said winking at her eldest daughter. Brennan eyes caught a little pink blanket with Mackenzie's name in white cursive letters at the bottom. It was the same thing with Wyatt's.

"It's a cute gift basket". Brennan said, looking through it with one hand. A pink bear and pink picture frame. Pink pacifiers and toys. It was one pinked out basket. Wyatt had a blue duck and picture frame. Like Mackenzie's blue pacifiers and toys. It was the coolest gift basket Booth had seen. Maddie's had a lot of things in it other then the teddy bear and picture frame. Maddie's head turned when she heard the door open to the ballroom. Andrew walked through the doors.

"Drew!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Hey". Drew said giving her a hug.

"What are doing here"? Maddie asked employing a smile.

"I can't come and see you"? Drew grinned.

She playfully hit him on his left shoulder. "Yeah. I just thought this whole thing would be boring for you". Maddie smiled.

"No. I'm used to it". Drew said.

"Deputy Director of the Secret Service's son is used to fancy events. That's a shocker". Maddie said sarcastically.

" Yep. I'm the only child allowed at the fancy events". Drew grinned proudly.

"I'm used to the fact my mom comes home late most nights now that the twins have a nanny". Maddie said.

"I have a nanny. But she's just there because mommy and daddy can't raise me". Drew said.

"I don't. Mommy and daddy can raise me". Maddie said.

" You're lucky". Drew said.

" I know. I sometimes take it for granted. But I know my know how grateful I am to have them raising me". Maddie said.

" You shouldn't". Drew said.

" I know. Put my parents know. Trust me they know". Maddie said. A low melody started playing, filling the whole room.

Maddie sighed " There's dancing too". Maddie she said as she crossed her arms.

Drew nodded his head with approval "It's a good song". Drew said.

"It's Martina McBride's Ride. I hate that song". Maddie said.

"Quit dissing the song". Drew said playfully pouting at her.

" I hate it". Maddie said. After the song was over the next one started playing. Maddie smiled as she heard the familiar song, Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade.

"Good song". Maddie smiled.

"It is good a song". Drew smiled back.

"Mom and dad's song. Besides It's your love or Making Memories of us". Maddie said.

"It is good a song for them". Drew said. Maddie turned her head to look her parents. Brennan and Booth were smiling at the twins with delight shown on their faces.

"Because tonight will be the night I fall for you". Maddie sang chorus along with the singer.

"Only one line. That's lame". Drew said. Please Don't leave me by Pink.

" Mom and dad". Maddie said with a wide grin.

"Please don't leave me. I always how I don't need you. But it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me". Maddie and Drew sang together as they danced with wide grins on their faces.

"I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me. I can't be with out, you're my perfect little punching bag. And I need you. I'm sorry". Maddie sang a little too loud. Everybody turned to look at her. Her cheeks turned two shades of red.

" Nice going". Drew whispered teasing her. Maddie playfully slapped him.

" Ow. Abusive". Drew said whilst rubbing the slightly red mark on his cheek.

" Runs in the family". Maddie said smiling.

"I'm going to seriously get you". Drew grinned mischievously. .

"Don't you dare". Maddie laughed. She set her basket down on the table, grinning.

"I'm going to". Drew said. Maddie giggled as she made a run for it towards the door. She could hear Drew behind her. She made it outside acknowledging it was snowing as the snow hit her soft skin. Drew grabbed her waist. She shrieked.

" I told you". Drew smiled lovingly.

" If you pick me up I'm killing you because I'm in a dress". Maddie pointed at him through her laughter.

"Okay". Drew said.

"I love you". Maddie said immediately feeling her cheeks flushing. She looked at him and waited for his response. Being the first time she had said those words to anyone other than her parents.

" I love you too". Drew smiled. Maddie smiled employing the family inheritance of the Booth charm smile.

"Lets go back inside before we freeze. I'm not even wearing a coat". Maddie said as her cheeks returned to it's normal color.

" Lets". Drew said. They walked back in holding hands. They saw Angela and Hodgins holding the twins, while her parents talked. Maddie walked over to them still smiling.

" Hey mom, hey dad". Maddie said.

" Hey Maddie". Brennan smiled.

" Dr. Brennan, you have a beautiful daughter there". A donor said.

" Thank you. She's a trouble maker sometimes Mr. Gabriel". Brennan joked.

" Well mom, it's all part of being a teenager". Maddie said.

" Yes Maddie it is". Brennan smiled.

" Excuse me. I have a little brother and sister to see". Maddie said. They all nodded as Maddie dismissed herself and walked over to Hodgins and Angela.

"Hey little man". Maddie smiled to Wyatt.

"Don't make him stupid now". Angela joked.

"Shut up". Maddie said. Mackenzie let out a noise that Maddie took as Mackenzie's way of telling her 'I'm here too'.

" I didn't forget you Mackenzie". Maddie said.

" Do you want to take her"? Angela asked.

" Hell yes". Maddie smiled as she held her arms out for the child. Angela handed Mackenzie to Maddie and smiled at the sisters loving exchange.

" Hey sweetie. Lets go see mommy and daddy". Maddie said walking over to her parents.

" Hey mom". Maddie said.

"Hey". Brennan said as she turned around.

"So how's a going"? Maddie asked.

" Good. Can I take Mackenzie"? Brennan said. Maddie nodded and handed Mackenzie to her mom.

" I heard you breaking out in song". Booth teased his daughter. Maddie's cheeks turned three shades of red.

" It's not funny. It was a good song". Maddie defended herself.

" Go play with the children sweetheart". Brennan said smiling.

" Whoa Bones, did you just make a joke"? Booth asked in shock.

She looked at her fiancée lovingly " Kind of". Brennan grinned.

"Quit smiling. I'm freaked out enough". Maddie said as she looked at her parents goofy grins.

Booth looked at his daughter still smiling and said, "Maddie".

" I'm leaving to go get something to drink. And I really want to go home". Maddie said. She sounded exhausted. She walked away from them and went and got a soda.

The rest of the night kept impressing donor's as they all greeted everyone. Gawking over Maddie, Mackenzie and Wyatt. Everyone was so shocked at how much Maddie looked like Brennan. The auburn curls resting on her shoulders amazingly. Those deep blue eyes that sparkled when light hit it, she was beautiful everyday but that night she had looked amazingly beautiful. After having to plaster a fake smile on her face for the entire time, she was warn out all she wanted was to crash onto her bed for a peaceful sleep. She loved getting to see everybody but she hated going to those events. She liked getting all dolled up to see donor's but some of them looked slimy. As soon as they arrive at home she immediately rushed upstairs and changed into her pj's and climbed into bed with a smile. Brennan and Booth shook their head in amusement before getting Mackenzie and Wyatt ready for bed and then went to bed themselves. They held each other and closed their eyes content to finally being at home, they had, had a very long night.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Finally. This took me forever. Oh my god. I feel so empowered. Please review. People who have me on story alerts please review. I want to hear your thoughts. Thanks guys. And say thank you Samantha for slaving over you computer for hours writing this. It took me weeks to get you a chapter. And trust me I've been working on it for weeks. If you love NCIS go check out my NCIS story. I like it. It's really fun to write. House people go check out my House stories. They're huddy. I'm a Huddy girl. I love all you guys.


	27. When two people become one

AN: Chapter 27! I'm thinking about 2 more chapters and then I'll do an Epilogue or 2 then sequel. School starts in a couple weeks so I'm not going to update as much as I usually do. It might be a chapter here and there. It's not going to be like it has been that's all I'm saying. I am skipping a little bit. To probably about the end of May. So the twins are probably about 6 months old or so. Just to let everyone know this story is the one I'm the most proud of so far. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing it means the world to me. So here goes nothing. Please review. Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May the month before June and the end of school. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and something big was going to happen to two people in D.C. The freshly cut grass created a natural scent to the atmosphere as its bright green color blossomed through the springs morning. The local garden was covered in beautiful blossoming flowers in many different colors, chairs in front of a gazebo, everything brightened as the day went on. Two people becoming one. It was time for their family to become a real family. The woman in the salon getting her hair and nails done, happily smiled as she saw her friend's and daughter's identical nails. Curls loosely cascaded down their backs as her friends and daughter slipped into their red dresses. The strapless dresses hit right below their knees. The daughter's curls hung loosely to the side in a low very loose ponytail with a fake red rose on the holder. Strappy silver sandal heels. Earrings and necklaces being put on with care. Everything was going down at six catching the sun's setting. Then it was party time. Everyone helping the woman slip into the white dress had smiled on their faces as they observed the beautiful woman's sparkling eyes. The elegant ballgown type dress fit her perfectly creating curves in all the right places. Her curls hung at her shoulders perfectly while her best friend made sure everything was perfect. No detail could go undone.

" Oh my god". Was the only thing Brennan could say when she looked in the mirror. She gasped in surprise at how beautiful she looked.

Maddie smiled at the forensic artist "Angela you're amazing". Maddie said.

Angela smiled as a sort of thank you, "I know. Brennan just had to listen to me and she got this" Angela grinned as she looked at the child on her arm.

"Brittany has no chance". Maddie smirked at the baby in Angela's arms.

"Leave my daughter alone" she said smiling at baby.

" She's four months old she can't do anything. Now Mackenzie on the other hand could hurt you" Maddie grinned.

" Mackenzie's only 6 months old" Brennan stated.

Maddie shook her head at her mother's confusion "I know. So is Wyatt. Which by the way mom the little man looks so cute. Hodgins sent me a picture" she smiled as she looked at her cell.

"Can I see"? Brennan asked. Maddie nodded. She gave her phone to her mother and waited for her response. Brennan looked at Wyatt and smiled as a tear escaped her eye, there he was in a mini baby tux with Parker.

Angela walked over to stand next to Brennan and looked over her shoulders. "Oh my god that's so cute". Angela said. Brennan carefully wiped her cheek and smiled in agreement. Wyatt and Parker did look cute.

"But my end of the deal is I have to send a picture of Mackenzie and I" Maddie said.

"Alright I'll take it". Angela said as she reached her hand out, Maddie handed Angela her blackberry. She picked up her six month old sister who's eyes brighten at seeing her big sister. She hand grown so fast since her birth. She could hold her head up on her own and she was sleeping through the night. Maddie held her baby sister who wore a white dress with a red satin sash and small very detailed flowers all over the skirt. Angela snapped a couple pictures and then ha Maddie send them to Hodgins. Minutes later Hodgins sent her another text message: _Your dad said you and Mack look cute. We're going 2 be walking down soon._

Maddie texted back: _Sweet. Then I have 2 give up Mackenzie and get ready 2 walk down the aisle. Tell my dad I say thanks. _

She smiled and sent the text message. Amy walked in and took Mackenzie from Maddie and smiled as she walked out. Maddie, Angela, and Cam got ready. A friend of the family came and took Brittany from her mother embrace and walked out as they prepared to start the ceremony. Maddie took one last look in the mirror as did Angela. Her curls were bouncy and cute. Her contacts had already been put in so she didn't have to worry about that. Her blue eyes were sparkling. She looked amazing. This time she was really happy to be dressed up. Her parents were finally tying the knot. She smiled. She was with Charlie whilst Cam got stuck with Sweets leaving Angela of course with Hodgins. First to walk down the aisle was Angela and Hodgins. Then Maddie and Charlie and finally Cam and Sweets. Parker walked down proudly by him self and stood by his dad. Emma and Haley were the flower girls even though they were a little older then you'd expect a flower girl to be. Red and white rose petals covered the long white aisle. Wyatt and Mackenzie in the front row on Brennan's side of the aisle looking at their parents and older brother and sister. Mackenzie's hair very dark turning curly. Wyatt still had the mass of blonde hair on the top of his head. Maddie still had those amazing auburn curls like her mother. It was time for Brennan to walk down the aisle. She flipped the veil over her face and smiled at her dad who was waiting by the side ready to walker her down the aisle.

"Are you ready"? Max whispered his daughter.

" As ready as I'll ever be". Brennan smiled. They started the long walk to aisle. Whilst they walked down the aisle they could hear the faint melody of ' Here comes the Bride'. Booth was standing at the front in his black tux. No cocky belt buckle in sight shockingly. When they made it there Max lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He gave his little girl away finally. He took his seat. Brennan handed her bouquet to Angela and took Booth's hands. She looked into his brown eyes with a smile. She wasn't Dr. Brennan the scientist. Today she was Temperance the wife to be. _Put the brain in neutral and kick the heart into overdrive._ She thought. Her blue eyes sparkled as she gazed at him. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Well besides his four kids. He smiled back. The Justice of the Peace started the ceremony.

"The couple have their own vows. So who's going first"? The priest asked.

"I will". Booth smiled.

"Go right ahead" the priest said.

"Bones, when I met you that night almost fifteen years ago, I fell in love with you. No one has ever made me feel like that. I can't picture my life without you or the kids. You guys make my day. I have never been happier. I love you so much. When I proposed to you at Christmas I was afraid you wouldn't say yes. But you did of course. Now we're here today. When I think about everything that's happened to us nothing can replace it. Everything happens for some odd reason that I can never figure out. I fell in love with the scientist and the person that you are. We may bicker or disagree but always remember that at the end of the day I love you. So, with this ring I pledge my life to you". Booth said. He slipped the silver band onto her ring finger. Brennan blinked back the tears in her eyes. Turn the water works off Temperance. You don't want your mascara running. She thought.

" Your turn". The Justice of the Peace said.

"Booth, when I first met you my heart went into over drive. No one looks or ever has looked at me the way you do. I think about everything and see if there's something. Something to tell me you love me. Then you say it and I don't have to think. Knowing that someone loves you for you is amazing. I don't think anyone ever has. It's always thinking about looks and never what they're really like. But you get me in ways that no one has. I love you for that. three beautiful children and someone who is my rock is awesome. I don't think I can ask for better. I don't think anyone can replace you. There isn't anybody out there like you Booth. You're a gentleman and sometimes I might argue with you about but sometimes it's really sweet. I couldn't ask for anybody better for me. I can be myself around you and not have to worry about anything. I love you so much. With this ring I pledge my life to you". Brennan said. She slipped the titanium band onto his ring finger.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". Booth leaned down and gave her a kiss. She smiled against his lips. The sun was just setting over the gardens. The guest started to leave and head over to the reception. But it was picture time. Brennan smiled as she took pictures with her bride's maids. Then Booth took pictures with his groom's men. Then the photographer wanted the happy family. Brennan holding Mackenzie, while Booth held Wyatt. And Parker and Maddie on either side of them. They smiled widely at them and then it was time to go over to the reception. They made it to the hotel. The ballroom was decked out in red and white décor. Red and white table cloths, red and white roses as the center pieces, red and white flowers covered the four teared wedding cake. It was perfect. Maddie pulled out her camera and started taking pictures of everything. With everyone there. There was more people at the reception then at the wedding Brennan and Booth noticed.

"Dinner is going to be served soon". The wedding planner told Brennan and Booth. They nodded. Mackenzie and Wyatt had no idea what was going on to them it was just a bunch of people getting together to dance. It was dinner time. Brennan and Booth with the bride's maids and groomsmen got served first then everyone else was. Maddie's blackberry started ringing.

She looked at caller I.D and smiled "Hello". She answered.

" Hey". Drew said.

"Hey babe. What's going on?" she lovingly smiled through the phone.

"Come outside" she heard.

She looked up over to the French windows and smiled "What?" She asked confused.

"Come out side". She sighed into the phone and got up. Brennan and Booth looked at each other confused. Maddie left the ballroom. She went outside. The sky had darkened as the moon took the sun's place.

"Hey". Drew's voice came from behind her. She hung up the phone and turned to look at him.

"Why do you keep showing up at places?" she asked.

" Because I like surprising you" she smiled mischievously.

" Well at least this time it isn't freezing" she smiled.

He walked closer to where she was standing and nodded "Yeah".

She looked over her shoulders and smiled at her parents. "Come inside. I need to take video and pictures for Myspace and Facebook".

" Lets". Drew said. Maddie took his hand and they walked inside and into the ballroom. They finished dinner and then it soon be time for the couples first dance. The beginning of Breathe by Faith Hill started playing when Brennan and Booth were out in the center of the dance floor. Maddie smiled at the song choice. Her mom and her listened to music all the time and it was the perfect wedding song. But she had a huge surprise for her parents later on that night. They started swaying to the song lovingly as they held their bodies close. It wasn't Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban or It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. It was a song that was the perfect first dance song for them.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
__Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

" I love you". Brennan whispered in his ear.

He felt her breath on his neck and shivered in delight " I love you too". Booth whispered back as his lips lingered on her neck. A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz started playing, the melody swayed around the room bringing smiled to those watching the couple. Everyone present in the room thought the song was perfect for the couple. As the song progressed couples made their way onto to the dance floor. Including Maddie and Drew. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into green eyes, feeling butterflies in her stomach. As blue eyes met green their faces gently collided together as they shared an innocent sweet kiss.

_You've got the best of both worlds  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,  
And lift him back up again  
You are strong but you're needy,  
Humble but you're greedy  
And based on your body language,  
And shoddy cursive I've been reading  
Your style is quite selective,  
though your mind is rather reckless  
Well I guess it just suggests  
that this is just what happiness is_

_Hey, what a beautiful mess this is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses_

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
Kind of turn themselves into knives  
And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction  
But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear  
'Cause here we are, here we are_

_Although you were biased I love your advice  
Your comebacks they're quick  
And probably have to do with your insecurities  
There's no shame in being crazy,  
Depending on how you take these  
Words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging_

_And what a beautiful mess, yes it is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses_

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say  
Kind of turn themselves into blades  
And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard  
But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt  
Cause here, here we are, Here we are  
Here we are [x7]_

_We're still here  
What a beautiful mess, this is  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes"_

_Through, timeless words and priceless pictures We'll fly like birds not of this earth_

_And tides they turn and hearts disfigure  
But that's no concern when we're wounded together_

_And we, tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
But its nice today. Oh the way it was so worth it._

An upbeat song that Maddie was going to surprise her parents with as the third song of the night was coming to a start Maddie and Drew quickly untangled themselves and she rushed to her camera. She hit record on the little digital camera and waited. As the beginning of 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner started playing Brennan and Booth looked at each other and laughed, receiving numerous of looks from the crowed.

"I'm going to kill our daughter". Booth whispered with a smile.

"Let her have her fun. It's basically our song". Brennan whispered back with a smile remembering the fun they shared before the horrible accident, she shook the bad memories from her head and smiled as they danced. Booth stepped away from Brennan and received a frown from her, he quickly nodded his head, reassuring her and began to play the air drums as he danced around her. Laughter filled the large room as she joined him by playing the air guitar.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show_

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

_If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me_

_Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call your bluff?  
Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?_

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot_

_Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who_

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing_

The beginning of one of Maddie's favorite songs started. She skipped with glee as she recognized the song, she quickly gazed at the people dancing around her to see if anyone spotted her girly moment and smiled content it went unnoticed by her family and friends. Someone knows how to pick the songs. She thought as Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 progressed into the chorus.

_Fingers trace your every outline (oh yeah)  
Paint a picture with my hands (oh oh)  
And back and forth we sway  
Like branches in a storm  
Change of weather  
Still together, waiting  
That may be all i need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm coming home to you,  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

_May not know,  
That maybe all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
Driving slow, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah  
_

_There's a flower in your hair  
I'm a flower in your hair_

After a few more familiar and some unfamiliar songs later and it was time to cut the cake. Brennan and Booth held hands as they got ready to cut the cake. They sliced the first piece of the white cake. Taking the first bite they smiled as the cake smoothed over their taste buds breathing in with satisfaction. After the loving moment passed the waitresses started cutting the cake for the guests as they waited patiently for the heavenly taste.

"Can you play This Kiss by Faith Hill?" Maddie asked the D.J.

He looked through his computer and smiled when he found her requested song "Yeah sure" He replied as he smiled at Maddie. Before the song started the best man announced it was toasting time and began his speech, a few laughs and frowns from the happy couple later Hodgins finished his toast and passed the microphone to Angela unlike Hodgins toast hers was short and sweet. Sweet's toast came up next he smiled and took the microphone "Totally Happy for you two" he grinned and clumsily walked off the stage. He's had way to much to drink Booth thought. As Booth's turn to make a speech for his bride came he felt his stomach tighten with nerves, he had prepared a poem for Brennan, receiving an amused look from Brennan he smiled and took the mic.

"Bones, roses are red, violets are blue I wrote this poem especially for you,  
With you in my life I am so lucky to have someone so beautiful to look up to, every day I see you standing there, with this amazing glow around you like your not from here, there must be an angel missing from heaven, because it's against the law to be as amazing as you are. With you're cute smile like a new born puppy and your amazing ore surrounding you it cant be right being that beautiful.  
I'll be your king if you be my queen,  
I'll be your sunshine if you be my rose,  
I'll be your knight in shining armor if you be my princess,  
I'll be prince charming if you be my snow white.  
I'll be your pen as you write, the next chapter in your life, will you be the seed so we can watch the relationship grow, will you bring sunshine on a cloudy day". Booth finished. Sometimes he could be really cheesy. Brennan smiled the entire time with tears in her eyes, many guest blinked back their tears as they witnessed the meaning of true love in his voice. She let out a few tears as she didn't prepare anything for her toast. Maddie's request of a song started as she sighed happily. The song always made them smile.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss_

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"_

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss, unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss_

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying_  
_  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
__This kiss, this kiss_

_It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin', yeah_

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_

_It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin', yeah_

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss_

Maddie looked at her mom and smiled when the song ended. Maddie was singing the song softly to herself. It was a good song. The Space Between by Dave Matthews band started playing. Angela and Maddie looked at each other and smiled. It was one of those songs you had to listen to loud.

_You cannot quit me so quickly  
Is no hope in you for me  
No corner could squeeze me  
But Ive got all the time for you, love_

_The space between, the tears we cry  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The space between, the wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep us safe from the pain_

_Will I hold you again?  
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
Like will it rain today?  
We waste the hours with talking, talking  
These twisted games were playing_

_Were strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What a wild-eyed beast you be  
The space between, the wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep us safe from the pain_

_Will I hold you again?  
Will I hold you..._

_Look at us spinning out in the madness of a rollercoaster  
You know you went off like the devil in a church  
In the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do, my love  
Is hope we dont take this ship down_

_The space between, where you smile and hide  
Where youll find me if I get to go  
__The space between, the bullets in our fire fight  
Is where Ill be hiding, waiting for you  
The rain that falls splashed in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into your room  
The space between, our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain_

_Take my hand  
cause were walking out of here  
Oh, right out of here  
Love is all we need dear  
The space between, whats wrong and right  
Is where youll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The space between, your heart and mine  
Is a space well fill with time  
The space between..._

Another well known song started playing through the speakers as Maddie and her mother started dancing.

Photograph by Nickelback

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..._

A few hours later the dancing had thinned to leaving only two elderly couples swaying to slow rhythm melodies. The sky outside had now turned into a deep shade of black as the clock reached midnight it was time for Brennan and Booth to start their 'wedding night' but not before their daughter started a bet.

All of the squint squad along with Charlie, Sweets and Drew were sitting at an empty table with the look of pure confusion on their faces. Maddie grinned at them and said. "How much do you want to bet my mom comes back from Paris knocked up?" She grinned.

They stared at the teenager and then at each other "This is what's so urgent?" Hodgins asked.

"Yep. Come on people they're going to Paris for a week. Give me numbers" Maddie smiles as she rubbed her hands together.

"50 bucks". Hodgins said.

"$40". Angela said.

Cam looked at her two colleagues and shook her head. "I'm having no part in this". She said throwing her hands in the air.

Sweets rolled his eyes at Cam and sprinted out of his seat, " I'll bet. 45 dollars". He shouted and grinned, sitting back down.

"60". Charlie said.

"What do you think babe?" Maddie asked as she smiled at Drew.

" 65". Drew he winked.

" Alright. The time limit for my mom to find out she's pregnant again is four weeks after she comes home".

" And if she isn't?" Hodgins asked

" I'll pay you guys back. But if she is I get a lot of money". Brennan and Booth looked at the group sitting on the chairs and smiled at each other suspiciously.

" They're betting that I'm going to come home pregnant". Brennan laughed.

"You probably will". Booth grinned mischievously.

"If I do. I'm killing you in your sleep" she lightly laughed.

"You would never do that". He said. Brennan gave him a look.

"Come on Maddie, the kids are tired and mommy and daddy have to start making you a baby brother or sister". Angela said.

" Alright. I'll take Mackenzie" she said as she picked the small child up from her baby seat.

"I'll take Wyatt". Hodgins contributed.

" I've got Brittany". Angela said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

Brennan and Booth smiled as they walked up to the honeymoon suite hand in hand.

As they reached the room both partners smiled as they took in the place. A large French styled bed occupied most of the room, red roses were spread across the bed creating a romantic atmosphere to the room. As they walked further in the room Brennan looked at her husband and felt her heart skipping a beat. How he still had that affect on her after years of knowing each other was something she would probably never fully understand.

" Can you help me get out of this". Brennan said, trying to unzip her dress.

"Yeah" He smiled and helped unzip her dress. She slipped out the white gown and smiled finally feeling comfortable without the weight of the dress. He kept his gaze on her silky skin as he moved his body closer to hers.

She looked into his eyes "What?" She asked smiling.

" Just taking in how beautiful you are" he said as his brown eyes poured into hers.

"Wow Booth. That was cheesy".

" I can't help it. You're very beautiful". She smiled and rolled her eyes.

" I'm going to take a shower I have a lot of hairspray in my hair. Care to join me"?

" I'll join you". Booth smiled. Brennan walked into the bathroom and stripped the rest of her clothes off. Booth took his tie off and started stripping the rest of his clothes. He walked into the bathroom and it was steam filled already. He climbed into the huge shower. Brennan pushed him up against the bathroom wall and kissed him fiercely. Shower sex is one of the best kinds. That night was the best night for both of them. And a new baby might have been conceived as they shared their love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Yes! They're finally married! But will Brennan get pregnant again!? She is going to be in the City of Love for her honeymoon after all. Next chapter takes place 4 weeks after Paris so 5 weeks after they got married. And if Brennan gets pregnant will Maddie get another little sister or little brother? This time I get to choose because it's my story. I already have names if she is to get pregnant again. So that's taken care of. The songs if you haven't heard them check them out. They're really good. I want to say a big thank you to BonEsFantastic. She's awesome and I love her for reading and BETAing my story. Thanks sweetie so much. The poem that Booth said to Brennan is actually BonEsFantastic's boyfriend's poem to her. So tell him thank you from me for being a cheesy but cute boyfriend. Thanks guys for reading a reviewing. Please review! If you have me on story alert review guys! I want 100 reviews for this story. And I really want people to review! Say thank you Samantha for updating so quick!


	28. Parties and Pregnancy don't mix

AN: Chapter 28! This is the last chapter before Eplilogues. I want to say a big thank you to my Beta reader BonEsFanstastic. Will there be a new Brennan and Booth baby? Read this chapter and find out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

4 weeks after Paris...

Brennan sat in her office looking at the pictures on her desk. She smiled as a picture of her beautiful children at the wedding filled the screen. Then a picture of her and Booth in Paris came up, he had his arms wrapped around her tightly, she was smiling back at him with a beautiful orange glow around them from where the sun was setting under the Eiffel tower. It was the perfect picture. They didn't really do anything in Paris except stay in bed all day. But they went out one night. They took a walk holding hands around the streets of Paris. It was very romantic. Her thoughts came back to the present when the familiar sound of clapping shoes again the floor walked in her office. She turned her gaze from the computer and smiled at the man standing by the door.

" Hey". She greeted as her smile widened.

" Hey". He said walking further into the office.

"So I went to my appointment today"

" And?" he asked as he walked even closer to her desk.

She took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant again" and smiled.

"Really?" he smiled wider.

"Yeah. Only one baby. And he or she would've been conceived our wedding night" she nodded.

He took her hand in his squeezed it before he brushed his lips against her pale hands "I have a feeling it's a boy" he winked.

She blushed, how he still had that affect on her was beyond her "I do too. But I had a feeling that Maddie was going to be a boy.

He laughed at her statement and said "I thought Parker was going to be a girl".

" Mackenzie and Wyatt I knew that it wasn't twin girls or boys. It was one of each" she concluded.

He nodded at the memory of the day they discovered they were expecting twins "Well they're too cute" he said.

" I can't believe they're going to be a year old. It seems like only yesterday I was having to use my hand to support their heads" she said as she made the hand gesture.

"Well Bones, in 8 months there will be another baby you can do that to" he grinned.

"January 30 is my due date. But with my luck I'll have a baby before New Years".

He sat on her desk and looked at his beautiful wife "If it's a boy what is his name going to be?"

"Kacen River Gabriel Henry" she suggested.

"And if it's a girl?" he asked and titled his head to the side.

"Morgan Renee Gabrielle Nicole" she smiled and crossed her arms together.

" I like Kacen and Morgan. Any other's?"

" I've always like Lexie for a girl".

"Sophia" he suggested.

She wrinkled her nose at his suggestion before slowly shacking her head no " No. Samantha".

"Samantha Renee Gabrielle Nicole Booth. I like it" he grinned.

"Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix, Mackenzie Christine Ashton Claire, Wyatt Alexander Matthew Bradley, and Samantha Renee Gabrielle Nicole Booth. Sounds good. Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix, Mackenzie Christine Ashton Claire, Wyatt Alexander Matthew Bradley, and Kacen River Gabriel Henry Booth. Sounds good. Maddie, Mackenzie, Wyatt, and Kacen" he repeated his children's name and took in a much needed deep breath.

" Yeah. Maddie, Mackenzie, Wyatt and Samantha or Maddie, Mackenzie, Wyatt, and Morgan?"

" Morgan". They said together.

" So Morgan Renee Gabrielle Nicole and Kacen River Gabriel Henry are the names?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded "Yeah".

After a long comfortable pause, she glared at his "why are you here"?

He placed his hand on the left side of his chest dramatic as if trying to look hurt "I came to see my wife and I got Cam to let you take the day off" and kissed her hand once again.

"Why?" she asked

"We're going to Hodgins' mansion for a party tonight. I want to take my wife to go look for a swim suit and new out fit for tonight".

"Is Drew going to be there?" she asked.

Booth nodded "Yeah. Angela invited him. Maddie's already color coordinating everything" he smiled as his hand waved through the air.

Brennan laughed lightly at her daughters actions "What colors?"

"Girls in burgundy and boys in blue. Swim suits don't count" he said, sounding as if he had just read it off of a piece of paper.

"Okay. So I can pick any color I want?"

"Yes" he stood up from her desk.

" Alright lets go". She smiled. She grabbed her bag and placed her lips onto his, gently kissing her husband. They left the Jeffersonian. Booth had his hand on the small of her back just like he always did. After a few minutes of bickering on who to drive the SUV, Brennan sat on the passengers seat frowning as they decided to go to the mall. They walked into Dillards and started looking around.

He looked at his wife, who was concentrating on every store they walked passed as if she was examining a pile of bones "So actually how far you"?

"4 weeks" she said as she kept her gaze on the windows of the store.

"Ah. Are you showing at all?" he asked as he looked at her abdomen.

She moved her gaze from the stores and looked it onto his brown eyes "You'll see tonight" she mischievously grinned.

He pouted at her childlike, she laughed at him "Come on Bones"

She sighed in disbelief and gave in to his puppy dog eyes "I barely have a bump".

"Which really means there's nothing there" he stated.

"Yeah. But I'm at 4 weeks so that's 8 months until he or she arrives". Brennan said looking at a dark blue bikini on store's rack

" This one?" She asked holding it up.

He looked at the small material in her hand and smiled " I like it".

" I do too" she said as she swayed it in front of her eyes.

"Well that parts done. I still can't believe the twins are going to be a year this year" he said shocked.

"I can't either. It seems like I just gave birth to them" she stated.

"Well lets go. Maddie is throwing a fit" he said.

"Oh no". She groaned. They paid for the dark blue bikini and then decided to go home. Abby and Lauren were over there helping Maddie get the twins ready. Wyatt was done now it was time for Mackenzie who babbled to herself.

"Can you believe you're going to be fifteen this year"? Abby asked looking through Mackenzie's side of the closet.

"No. I feel old. I just realized I've known you guys for almost ten years" she said as she wrinkled her nose like her mother.

"Oh come on Madds, you shouldn't". Lauren said trying to keep Mackenzie entertained.

"I am. I'm going to be fifteen years old and then that's three years 'til I'm eighteen and then it's bye bye mommy and daddy" she waved her hand in the air as a gesture.

" Ah girlie, it'll be fine" Abby smiled.

" Abbs, do you know how much I love you?" Maddie smiled back at her friend.

Her smile widened, as she shook her head " Yes. But I always like to hear".

" I love you very, very much".

" Thanks".

" Alright did you find anything for Mack"? Maddie asked as she looked at the pile of clothes around them.

" I did". Abby said holding up a burgundy girl polo and denim shorts.

" Wonderful. Lauren will you get me her tennis shoes"? Maddie asked as she pointed at the shoes.

" Sure". Lauren grabbed the white shoes and socks and gave them to Maddie. Abby brought the outfit over and they started getting Mackenzie ready. Mackenzie's hair was so dark and curly. It was light and feathery too. Her big blue eyes looked up at her big sister in awe. Maddie picked up the little girl and Lauren picked up Wyatt. They started playing with the little ones. Her parents walked through the door and Brennan went to go get into something more comfortable. She came out in jeans and a burgundy tank top that her blue bikini showed under.

" Well guys lets go". Booth said taking Wyatt from Lauren.

" Yep". Brennan said taking Mackenzie from Maddie. Maddie, Lauren, and Abby got up and walked towards the front door. They all climbed into the car. Maddie sitting in between Lauren and Abby. All the way to Hodgins' place they chatted about boys. Brennan and Booth were almost on edge about it. Maddie kept talking about Andrew enlisting in the Marines. While Lauren and Abby gabbed about their new boyfriends. When they got there the girls practically jumped out of the car and ran inside. Brennan and Booth grabbed the twins and then walked inside also. Maddie, Abby, and Lauren were talking to Angela. Brittany was in her mother's arms looking around. Maddie was mid sentence about something with her best friend Jade and she felt two arms grab her waist. She jumped ten feet.

" Oh my god! Andrew Gabriel Antonio Jacobson! Don't ever do that to me"! She said smacking his arm.

" Sorry babe, it was just too easy" he grinned and kissed her right cheek.

"If you value your hands you'll remove them from my waist this instant". She threatened. He removed them quickly. She turned to face him.

" Good boy". She smirked pinching his cheek.

" You're so dead". She quickly dodged him and started running towards the patio. She looked around panicking and then started to run towards the gazebo in Hodgins' back yard. Andrew ran after her. He finally got her when she was turned around. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

" Andrew! Put me down this instant!" She yelled, kicking her legs in the air.

"Nope" he laughed.

" Andrew Gabriel Antonio Jacobson put me down!"

" Sorry Madds, but no". She stayed silent for a little while then Andrew did something she didn't like. He jumped into the pool with her on his shoulder. Her shrieked was cut short when their bodies made contact with the water. When she made it to the surface she spit out the chlorine water that made it into her mouth and then smacked the crap out of Andrew.

"Andrew! I'm going to kill you"! She said. She hopped out of the pool and removed her shorts and tank top from that felt like a seconds skin. She was in a dark purple and gold bikini. He tried to hide the admiration he had on his face by sinking under the water, when he came back up, he saw her gabbing her swim suit cover up and walking towards the house.

Abby saw her friends angry glares and walked towards her " What happened"? Abby chuckled.

" My evil boyfriend decided it was fun to jump in the pool". Maddie growled. She threw her curls into a messy wet ponytail and slipped her flip flops on and walked out to the backyard. She gave Andrew an ' I'm pissed' look and then sat down on one of the chairs. She watch Hodgins grilling while her father helped. Abby and Lauren jumping in the pool. Cam sipping on a margarita and Angela and her mom talking while they watched the little ones in the play yard. She smiled at the picture perfect scenery.

" Dinners ready"! Hodgins yelled. They all went over to the table and sat down. Abby between Andrew and Maddie while Lauren sat down next to Maddie. Booth and Brennan sitting together with Mackenzie and Wyatt on their laps. Angela sat down at one end of the table and Hodgins on the other. Brittany snuggled in her moms arms. Cam sat down next to Booth. A comfortable atmosphere fell over the family and friends as they chatted about everything from how evil the last case had been, to Mackenzie and Wyatt. Brennan felt her stomach flipping from side as if she was riding on a roller-coaster, she slowly stood up and placed her hand over her mouth, Booth looked at his wife with concern as she rushed towards the bathroom and emptied her dinner in the toilet. Oh yeah, she was pregnant for sure. Maddie stood on the other side of the door listening and giving her mother words of reassurance.

" Hodgins you owe me"! She yelled and grinned before turning to assist her mother.

"Dammit" he cried.

"What do you owe"? Angela asked with confusion.

Hodgins looked at his wife and smiled "You're best friend is pregnant again".

"Dang it. I owe you too Maddie" she said, punching the air.

" Andrew you also owe me. And where's Sweets?" she asked as she looked around.

"I'm here" he groaned knowing he had also lost.

"You owe me" She grinned.

"Dang it".

Maddie started jumping up and down with glee for her winnings "I'm the most awesome daughter ever" she widened her Booth family charming smile.

" I know". Abby said.

" Pay up peeps". They all handed the money to Maddie. They stayed over until Mackenzie and Wyatt started getting tired. Lauren and Abby were staying the night over at Brennan and Booth's. Lauren, Abby, and Maddie climbed into the SUV while Brennan and Booth got Mackenzie and Wyatt in the car.

When Brennan and Booth arrived at their home they looked at their kids and smiled when they spotted Mackenzie and Wyatt fast asleep. When they got home the girls climbed out and went up to the front waiting impatiently to get up to Maddie's room. Booth opened the front door and the girls rushed in. Booth and Brennan put the twins down after they got their pajamas on them. They got ready for bed and plopped down. They looked at one another as they heard the soft muffles coming up from Maddie's room.

" Lauren be quiet"! Maddie whispered.

" I wasn't talking" she moaned.

"You were too". Down stairs Brennan groaned. She got up from bed in her pink flannel pajama pants and tank top. Booth could barely see the baby bump. She walked up the stairs and then into Maddie's room.

" Girls, go to bed". She said.

" Mom". Maddie whined.

"Maddie go to bed. You have all summer to talk and be up late. Mackenzie and Wyatt are asleep and I would really appreciate if you didn't wake them up".

"Fine we'll go to bed. I'm not getting up at four tomorrow because you're punishing us".

" Go to bed". Brennan said and walked out. She walked down the stairs and back into her bedroom and climbed in next to Booth. She rested her head on Booth's chest and fell into a comfortable sleep with the sound of his light snoring and some of the muffled sounds from Maddie's room. A smiled was visible on her face as her thoughts turned into dreams with the smile that could not be erased. She was pregnant again, Maddie was turning fifteen, and she was married to the man she truly loved.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: It's done! Woo hoo! School has started people. I'm tired and don't want to write at night. I want to say thanks again to my beta girl Emily. And my other friend Emily on here. I love you guys! I seriously don't know who can take my Bones ramblings. Or NCIS for that matter. I need sequel name ideas peeps! Please review! Thanks!


	29. Epilogue: Meet

AN: First epilogue. There's going to be three. In order, new baby's birth, Maddie's highschool graduation, and Maddie's wedding. The sequel takes place eight years after the baby's birth. Lets get this show on the road! Please review guys! Thanks :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

January 5th...

Even for a January night, the moon managed to creep into their room, illuminating just enough light for Brennan to see the room, she sighed for third time that night for having to get out of Booth's embrace because of her urges to pee. Either the baby didn't want mommy to sleep or he or she thought her bladder was a squeeze toy either way Brennan rushed towards the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom feeling content that the pain had left her bladder she spotted a dark figure sitting on the bed and guiltily smiled.

"Sorry". She apologized, and climbed on the bed.

He reached for her waist, pulled her towards him and kissed the side of her head "Don't be sorry. It's natural".

She pulled back from his embrace and wrapped her arms around her self protectively "Something doesn't feel right" she said.

"What doesn't feel right?" he asked with concern.

She placed her hand on her abdomen and looked at him "I'm getting pains again".

He climbed off the bed and reached for his pants "Well lets go. Maddie's going to throw a fit for being woken up at two in the morning" he whispered.

" Go get her". Booth got up from bed and went up stairs quietly and got Maddie up. She mumbled something into her pillow. He turned her light on and she groaned. She was tired. Her boyfriend was soon going to be enlisting in the Marines and she'd been out late that night. She was going to miss Andrew but she knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. She got up and slipped her slippers and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her nose piercing she'd gotten as a fifteenth birthday present sparkled. Who would've ever though Temperance Brennan would let her daughter get a nose piercing? She grabbed her coat and called Angela.

Angela and Hodgins arrived forty five minutes later and Brennan and Booth rushed outside with Maddie. When they arrived Brennan was wincing in pain every ten minutes or so. The baby was coming and coming quick. They got Brennan situated and waited. Maddie had called Andrew and apologized for it being so late but she had to tell him. He was almost eighteen. Maddie was so proud of him. He came up to the hospital and waited with him.

" Maddie, I have something to talk to you about". He said. She looked at him with a puzzled look. That soon turned to a terrified look "You're not breaking up with me are you"? She asked nervously.

He took her shaking hand and kissed it to reassure her " No. After you've finished high school would you marry me?"

"Are you proposing?" her eyes widened and turned into shock, surprise and contentedness in the matter of seconds.

He blushed lightly and nodded his head "I have the ring already". She thought it over. If she said yes in three years more like two she'd be married and a Marines wife in college. She smiled broadly and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" Yes". She her smile widened. She was only fifteen but didn't care. He kissed her once again taking her scent in before separating their lips again. They sat in the waiting for fifteen minutes that felt more like years as they wait impatiently. She spotted her father walking towards they and she stood up with anticipation. He smiled at his daughter.

" Boy or girl?" She asked.

" Boy". He answered and kissed his daughter's cheek.

" Name, birth weight, and size".

" Kacen River Gabriel Henry Booth. He weighed eight pounds twelve ounces and he was twenty three and a half inches long".

"He's a big baby". Andrew commented.

" Yeah. You guys want to meet him?"

" Heck ya". The both answered. He gestured for them to follow. It was really early in the morning but Maddie couldn't wait to see the little boy. They walked into her mom's room and saw the big blue bundle. They could tell he was a blondie. When Maddie walked in to her mothers room, her mothers glow made her smile. Baby number four proved to be one of the biggest surprises ever. They didn't even know what it was until he was born.

" Can I hold him"? Maddie asked. Her mom nodded. Maddie walked over and took the baby from her moms arms. She looked down at Kacen in awe. He was the perfect little boy. Andrew whispered something in her ear and she nodded. After high school, after she got married, and after she'd been in college for a few years she would be having a baby. Brennan and Booth looked at each other knowing high school graduation was around the corner it seemed like. Brennan and Booth shared a quick kiss and looked at Maddie and Andrew.

They way Maddie looked holding her brother couldn't be re-done. It was the most natural thing ever. One more baby and that's it Brennan thought. She'd have five kids and that's enough. Six total if you count Parker. She had Madalyn Grace, Mackenzie Christine, Wyatt Alexander, and Kacen River. And hopefully in a year or two another baby will join them. But for now the four she had now were enough.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know it's short but it's cute. I want to say thank to all my loyal readers who have stuck by me since the beginning. I love all you guys dearly and please follow over to the sequel when I get it up. I already have some ideas on what's going to happen. Please review! Thanks guys!


	30. Epilogue: Graduation

AN: The epilogue number 2! Maddie's graduating from high school. I'm in love with this one. So please review and everything. Thanks guys :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tears streamed down Brennan's as the thoughts of her daughter and how fast her little girl was all grown up. Eighteen engaged and ready to be on her own. Brennan couldn't be prouder of her oldest child. She looked at Maddie and smiled. Parker, Wyatt, Mackenzie, Kacen, and the youngest and last child Samantha. They like Samantha better then Morgan. Maddie looked up and saw her mom and mouthed I love you. Brennan mouthed it back. She was nervous. In her dress pants and blue dressy tank top she waited. Waited for Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth to be called. Maddie looked up at her baby sister. Samantha Jordan Gabrielle Nicole Booth. Samantha was only fifteen months old. She had blonde hair shockingly and blue eyes. Kacen took after her father with brown hair, brown eyes. Mackenzie was the odd ball sister she had the dark dark brown hair almost black with blue eyes. Wyatt was the mini, mini Booth. While Kacen was the mini, mini, mini Booth as Angela refereed to them. Angela was holding Brittany while Hodgins was holding Hannah. Cam sat next to Sweets and Jared. Russ and Amy with the girls sat next to Maddie's parents. Maddie had gotten into Georgetown University she was so thankful for that. Her parents were so proud of her. She wanted to go to Harvard but she couldn't because of Andrew. In July she would become Mrs. Andrew Gabriel Antonio Jacobson. She was so happy about that. She turned back and waited for them to start. Several boring and tearful speeches later it was time for diploma's to be handed out. The A's finished and then it was the B's turn. After several kids it was her turn.

" Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth". Her name was called. Maddie excepted her diploma and walked off stage. She smiled at her parents, thanking them metaphorically with her eyes, and then they left. She gathered her belongings and got into her car. The drive back to her parent's place was exciting. She was sad that Andrew had to miss the graduation but it was for a good reason. He was at practice. The sniper never ceased to amaze Maddie. She pulled into the crowded drive way and got out. She walked up to the house and opened the front door and then went up to her room. She looked around at all the boxes everywhere. She was moving onto base with Andrew in about a week so she could get settled before the wedding. She was growing up so fast.. She'd known Andrew forever and this would be fun. She slipped her gown off and looked down at her ring. The sparkly one and half carat diamond set in white gold. She smiled. He'd gotten it for her with all the money he'd had left. She slipped her heels on and went down stairs. All her friends and family were chatting about everything. She smiled. Her mom spotted her.

Brennan's gaze fell on her daughter, making her smile widely " Honey, I'm so proud of you". She said hugging her daughter.

" Thanks mom". Maddie smiled when they broke the embrace.

" My baby girl is all grown up". Brennan said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry or I'll start crying and never be able to stop". Brennan laughed lightly and wiped away the tears before they fell.

"Maddie". Parker called. The thirteen year old gave his sister a hug. He loved his sister so much it hurt that, she'd have to leave.

"Hey Park!" She exclaimed . She crouched down so she was eye level with him. She put her arms on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Listen Park, I love you so much and I know it's going to be weird living here without me but don't worry. I'm just a phone call away". She said chocking out the last few words.

"I love you too Maddie". He said hugging her again. Her mom snapped the picture and then the front door opened. In came Andrew in his Marines t-shirt and jeans. Maddie quickly broke the embrace with Parker and apologized before she walked towards her fiancée jumping into his open arms.

"Hey babe". He whispered in her ear. She was crying tears of joy at seeing her fiancée. She'd missed him so much.

"I missed you so much". She whispered not wanting to let go. She moved her gaze towards his eyes and kissed him soundly, not wanting to break their contact. They reluctantly broke apart when air became the essential to keep them conscience. He set her down and they walked back into the party, hand in hand.

" Madds". Isabella called.

Maddie turned her head towards the caller and smiled when she spotted her friend " Yeah Iz"?

"What's going on with you a the Marine over there?" She said and winked.

" Trying to have a baby". She answered and laughed lightly.

"For real?" she asked as her eyes widened in shock.

She shook her head no and lightly laughed "Not yet".

"Just trying to get married then kids" Isabella stated. Maddie spotted Stephanie walking towards them and smiled, before answering her friend's statement " Yeah". Maddie looked at Andrew who smiled lovingly towards her, she felt her heart beating faster than usual as the thoughts of being married to him gave her goosebumps of excitement.

" Madds, my parents got you something". Stephanie exclaimed excitedly.

" Where is it?" Maddie asked as she looked around the room.

" Outside" Stephanie said. Stephaine Isabella, Lauren,, Gracie, Samantha ( from NE), Sarah, Jade, Abby, Audrey, Kate, Emma, Selena, Sierra, Jayden, Noelle, and Tori followed the excited looking Maddie. A brand new car sat in front of Maddie. Her old beat up '99 Explore didn't look anything like it when it was new. It was her dream car. BMW X6 xDrive50i 2009 edition in red. She almost broke down crying with glee. She ran over to the car and looked inside with an 'o' shaped mouth. Black leather interior, trim in brushed aluminium, tinted windows, from what she could tell HD radio and twenty one inch black BMW rims. It was the perfect car. She looked at the hood and a big pink ribbon was on it. She squealed. She had her dream car right before college starts. Stephanie's parents always spoiled Maddie. At hearing Maddies loud squeals her family and remainder friends came rushing towards the squeals. Some gasped in excitement.

Maddie stood in front of her new car speechless, a few minutes later her vocabulary returned to her mind as she rushed towards her friends' parents " Thank you, thank you". Maddie cried and flung herself into their open arms.

" It wasn't all us". They said as they tilted their heads to the side. Maddie looked at the direction their eyes were looking at and squealed once more. Booth stood behind Brennan and wrapped his arms around her slim body and kissed her neck tenderly before moving his gaze to their beautiful, incredible daughter and smiled. Booth and Brennan separated for a few moments as they hugged Maddie, murmuring words of encouragement and support for the wonderful future she had ahead of her.

"I love you guys so much". She whispered so only they'd hear.

"We love you too". Was their reply. She broke the embrace and hopped into the car, turning the engine on. Her smile widened once more for the thousand time that evening. Being a college student, wife, and employee with a new car wasn't going to be bad. Not bad at all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know it's not my best work but it is what it is so there. Lol. Um... I'm really tired and trying to finish up my lovely story which btw has over 100 reviews! Woo hoo! I reached my goal. I'm so happy about that. I will do a prologue at the beginning of my sequel. I know I haven't UD the Replacement or Dirty Little Secret for my house peeps I'm working on it. I want to dedicate this lovely short thing to my Beta chick Emily. I don't know what I'd do with out her. And also my other friend Emily who has been with me since the begnning and has kept me motivated and has always been there to surrport me. I love you guys so much it's not even funny! Thanks for reading and please review


	31. Epilogue: Wedding for Madds

AN: The very last epilogue! I want to say thank you to everybody that has been with me every step of the way. My very good friend Emily ( Tiva4evaxxx) is the best. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's basically my rock and always asks me how my day was when other people don't. It makes me feel there's actually someone that cares. Those of you that have me on story alert and author alert review! I can't ever say that enough! Review! Send an exit review on your way and I'm thinking of names for the sequel it's really hard to though. I was thinking Family Life but that sounds odd. Lol. I need name ideas guys. Well here you go. Thank you guys for everything I love all you guys! Enjoy :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 2...

Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth was getting married to a Marine. She was scared, excited, and nervous about what she was getting her self into. Andrew was her life just like her family. She was scared he wouldn't come home or he'd get some terrible injury and never be able to walk again. Those are the things that worried her. But she couldn't worry too much for her sake. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a beautiful white dress, strapless, it shaped a body she didn't even know she had. Her hair in curls that hung over both her shoulders. Her dress was big and puffy. It wasn't her mom's dress it was her own. She looked all grown up. Andrew was leaving for duty soon and they had to get this done. Her bridesmaids were her best friends. Except Madison and Sydney who she missed everyday. Flower girls were a little bit easier Brittany and Hannah. Ring bearer Kacen. Andrew's groomsmen consisted of his friends. She couldn't stop smiling. She was leaving for real. No more late nights with hot chocolate and watching House with mom. That's thing she was going to miss. She smiled again and started thinking about one of her favorite songs. The best day by Taylor Swift. Pumpkin Patch, her friends being evil and when she was three.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback...

Brennan was sitting in her kitchen while Booth was taping their daughter. She was this little three year old girl who was so smart. She was painting a picture while in a princess costume.

" Maddie say hi to daddy". Brennan smiled. Maddie turned to the camera.

" Hi daddy"! She exclaimed.

" Hi Maddie". He said from behind the camera. Maddie continued painting. Brennan got up and hugged her daughter not caring about being covered in paint. She kissed her daughters cheek.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another flashback...

Maddie was five and was at one of her several trips to the pumpkin patch for the year. Her mom and dad always took her more than once. She had her huge pink winter coat on and jeans with a pink t-shirt and tennis shoes. She was a little five year old with a cute little ponytail on. She was running around and then she heard her mom laugh and came running and crashing into her legs.

" Hey baby girl". Brennan said caressing the back of her daughters head.

" Maddie". Her dad said.

" Yeah daddy".

" I was just making sure your here".

" Can we go on the tractor rides". Maddie said.

" Sorry sweetheart but no. You have school tomorrow and mommy and daddy have work". Maddie nodded in understanding. Brennan picked up her little girl and carried her back to the car. On the way home Maddie fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth walked through the doors of the bridal room and saw his daughter. She looked too much like her mother.

" Are you ready baby girl"? He asked.

" Yeah". She smiled. She linked her arm through his and then proceeded to walk towards the aisle. The cathedral doors opened and everyone stood. Down at the other end was Andrew in his Marines uniform. He looked good. Not his durty uniform but the other one. Her smiled widened even more. She didn't want to start crying. They made it to the end. Booth lifted his daughters veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Who gives this woman away"? Father Eric asked.

" Her mother and I do". Booth replied confidently. Booth shook Andrew's hand then gave Maddie one more kiss on the cheek and then took his seat. Father Eric went through the traditional Catholic wedding beginning then vows. Maddie and Andrew decided to do their own personal vows. And Maddie had decided to become Maddie Jacobson.

" Who's going first"? He asked.

" I will". Maddie replied confidently.

" You have the floor Madalyn".

" Andrew, when I first meant you I was amazed at how confident and exciting you were. When we got together I don't think I could've been happier and now I'm here pledging my life to you. Now I'm getting married to a Marine. I know it's going to be hard but I couldn't be more excited. No one could replace us in those pictures we have everywhere. I love you for your personality. We might piss each other off but at the end of the day we know we love each other. We might have things that get in the way but as long as you come home to me I don't care. Well I do. But you need to come home to me no matter what. We love each other too much to let something ruin us. I want to grow old with you and be the mother of your children. I don't care how corny that sounded but babe it's so true. I've got several little brothers and sisters and I think I'm going to go insane. I'm in love with a marine, and that marine is in love with. And babe keep this in mind, once a marine always a marine. With this ring I pledge my life to you". She said. She slipped the titanium band on his finger. It was kind of like her dad's but not really.

" Now your turn Andrew". Father Eric said.

" Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, what did I do to deserve a girl like you? You're funny, smart, sexy, and just crazy enough for me to love you. You might be a little squint and should be pregnant with another little squint. You're my life. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I come home and dinners ready. You jump into my arms all the time but it just shows how much you love me. No one can replace you. We can sit on the couch for hours watching House and you still don't get up. You can party all night long and never get tired. You're amazing. I've never met anyone like you. You're hyper when you want to be. Calm also. You're so many things I can't even fathom what you do. I don't know what I'd do without. I want you and no one else. You maybe young and this seems rushed to some people but they don't know how much we love each other. Age is just a number nothing else. You're the most beautiful girl ever. Madds, don't let anyone put you down. With this ring I pledge my life to you". He said. He slipped the thin white gold band onto her finger. She started crying and laughing at the same time.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". Father Eric said. Andrew's towering figure leaned down and kissed Maddie. Maddie smiled against his lips. Flashes went off at that moment.

" I give you Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Jacobson". Father Eric said. The couple walked down the aisle and outside. Their photographer was ready to start taking pictures. The sun was setting over D.C. The golden sky looked amazing with the wedding party. Maddie's bridesmaids in lavender dresses that were knee length and their hair in curls and in a loose side ponytail over their shoulders. Maddie in her snow white dress. It was her fairy tale wedding. They snapped pictures of the bride and groom with their wedding party and families and then it was the big ones. Just the bride and groom. The photographer got a couple of Maddie and Andrew kissing and holding each other. The best one of the night was when Andrew had his arms wrapped around Maddie with her hands intertwined with his at her waist and her leaning into him. It was the perfect picture. They hopped into the limo and made their way to their reception. The french windows shown the beautiful night D.C. was having. Who new it could be that beautiful? They served dinner then dancing. The couples first dance as husband and wife. They had no idea what it was going to be. They made it out to the center of the dance floor and From this moment by Shania Twain started. Maddie smiled looking up at Andrew.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything_

_and everything and I will always care. Through weakness_

_and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,_

_I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

Maddie's lips were to his ear. " I love you". She whispered. He shivered.

" I love you too". He whispered back. She put her head so she was facing him and looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. They heard the cheering of his Marine and Football buddies. Maddie's forehead rested against his and smiled. Being married wasn't going to be bad after all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: There it ends! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. My girls Emily and the other Emily. BonEsFantastic and Tiva4evaxxx I love you guys so much. This chapter is all me no Beta because I wanted to get this up. First chapter of the next story is going to be a prologue. The lovely school week is almost done. Woo hoo! Then it's sleeping in and staying up then it's a whole nother school week. I'm having so much fun with that. Lol. The songs are two of my all time favorites. Next story takes eight years after Kacen's birth. So lets have fun with that. I love all my reviewers who have been with me since the beginning. Thanks guys!


	32. Author's Note

Big Author's Note: Hey guys! I started the sequel. We're only 2 chapters in 3 total. Um... go check it out! It's called family life. I want to say thank you to Tiva4evaxxx, BonEsFantastic, and my reviewers who have been reviewing since the first chapter. It was my very first Bones story and I'm glad every body liked it. The twist and turns of the plot just kept coming and you have no idea how much this meant to be to see the reviews coming in left and right. I thought I'd do this because a lot of people just aren't reviewing on Family Life so I was giving you a heads up. Also I've started an NCIS fic with BonEsFantastic that's amazing. It's on my profile. You'll find it easily. Um... writing this story was so much fun and hopefully the sequel is even more fun. Brace yourselves. Thanks guys for everything and join me in the sequel that's started.

~Preppi101 ( Sam)


End file.
